The Betrayed Ones Return
by Nexxus176
Summary: Betrayal, that's all Ash felt at that moment. Ash was so close to achieving his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master only to have it ripped away from him. Betrayed by his friends Ash was alone in the world. 4 years later Ash is invited to the Master Cup, a tournament where all the best trainers competed. With his former friends attending, what will happen to Ash?
1. Revelations

**Hello Everyone! Call Me Nexxus! I have been an avid reader on this site for many years and have finally decided to write a fanfic! This is my first fanfic so expect it to be a bit...beginner-ish but i am a great writer with imagery, etc. So for my first fic I have decided to write a Pokemon Fanfic! It's going to be yet another betrayal fic, however I'm actually going to put a lot of effort and update as much as I can! I don't want to be the kind of author who hasn't updated their story in like 3 years and yet it isn't finished! Btw that was not me bashing any authors here on I will respect all those who are on this site.**

**Before I begin I would like to thank the following authors of a few amazing pokemon fanfics that gave me the inspiration and courage to write this story. So Let's hear an applause for the author of ****_"the betrayed champion" "Itssupereffective"! _****next on the list is the author of ****_"the return of the forgotten" "Gerbilftw"! _****And who could forget ****_"Advance4ever's" _****two amazing fics "****_One love one heart" and "man in the mirror"!_****and finally a retired author (at least i think he is) the author of ****_"May's Crush" "PikamasterADV"! _****so if any of these authors see this, thank you for giving me the push I needed to start writing!**

**Anyways let's dive into the world of pokemon! IMPORTANT NOTICE: This story takes place after Ash has completed the Unova Leage and is also pre Kalos region which means he hasn't left with Alexa. However this story will feature characters from both the "X &amp; Y" series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I mean its pretty f***in obvious I don't so whats the point of even having to mention it!**

* * *

Atop the snowy mountains of the Jhoto Region on the highest peak of Mt. Silver stood a 17 young man. This man had raven black hair and stood about 6.4 feet tall. His once beautiful auburn eyes were now devoid of emotion. You could see the pain in his eyes from the traumatizing events this man had endured in his past.

He wore a black coat, his face covered by a hood, his face barley visible _(think of Organization XIII's attire from Kingdom Hearts, but not entirely the same)__._

Next to him stood his faithful companion and best friend Pikachu, a yellow rodent with a lightening shaped tail and little electric pouches on his cheeks.

"4 years Pikachu," Said the hooded figure. "4 fucking years, hard to believe right?"

"Pi, Pika Pika." Pikachu answered while nodding his head in agreement.

"Ash! Ash! Hurry up I'm f-f-f-freezing!" said a 16 year old girl with honey colored hair. She no longer wore her pink hat after deciding to grow out her hair and put it in a ponytail. **  
**

"One second Serena! I'm almost done!" the hooded man yelled back at her.

The man pulled down his hood to revel the matured face of Ash Ketchum. His auburn eyes glassy as they reflected the snow that hailed on them harder than a Snorlax falling off a building and landing on a familiar trio of evil doers.

"Why did we even come here Ash? There's nothing but snow, snow and, oh how could I forget? More snow!" Serena complained.

"i have my reasons Serena! Don't you know what today is?!" Ash yelled at her in a mix of anger and sorrow.

"Ash it's just April 2nd! Whats so important about..." Serena started but immediately realized her mistake. "Ash I'm so sorry, it never occurred to me that today was-"

"It's ok Serena. I just...I had to see her one more time..." he whispered as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"Oh Ash...I know you loved her so much. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have done anything to prevent it from happening like it did." said Serena as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Pika Pika! Pika chu!" Pikachu said while patting his master's leg.

As Ash slowly let the tears fall freely and he began to sob onto his friends shoulder. The cold atmosphere made him remember all the moments he had shared with her. When she played with him outside with him when he was a little boy, all the times they had made hot chocolate and rested by the fireplace as she told him the stories of his father. That of who comforted him in the worst times of his life. She watched him leave on his 10th birthday to follow his dream. She welcomed him home each time he returned home with love and grace. Most of all, the moment when she was broken like a frail branch. Gone.

Ash slowly stopped crying and released himself from Serena's grasp, he turned around and said only four words. Four powerful words.

"I love you mom"

* * *

**And Cliffhanger!**

**Well how was it everyone? Good? Bad? so so? well let me know! Pm me like the fic review whatever. I know it was a bit short but I promise it will become longer as the story progresses.**

**I'm not trying to be a dick but I want at least 5 reviews before I write chapter 2. Don't worry this will never happen again, this is only because since it's my first fic I want feedback on how I did and if I need to do something. Thanks everyone! BTW I will update as often as possible!**


	2. The Death Of Delia

**Hey guys! Before we begin I just want to thank everyone that reviewed this fic yesterday and this morning. It really made my day and made me smile. I would like to also thank all that have followed, favorited and viewed this fic as well. I have over 400 views! I never thought it would happen so quickly!Also I was added to a community! Well as promised here's chapter 2!**

**I appologize to those who in the past 5 minutes tried to read the update, sorry I'm still getting the hang of this and I accidently uploaded chapter one again then a blank document -_- but 3rd times the charm!**

**DISCLAIMER: as i said before I don't own pokemon. Do I really need to do this with every chapter?!**

* * *

Ash slowly stopped crying and released himself from Serena's grasp, he turned around and said only four words. Four powerful words.

"I love you mom"

* * *

_Flashback 4 years ago_

"Hey mom I'm home!" Yelled Ash.

"Hi honey! Welcome home! Did you enjoy your time in Unova?" asked his mother, Delia Ketchum.

"You bet, I caught a lot of new pokemon!" Ash stated proudly. "Want to see them?"

"Of course Ash! But first let's have some lunch." Delia said.

"I never turn down a meal! Thanks mom!" Ash cheered as he pumped his fist in the air. Seconds later his stomach growled.

"Well I guess that's enough proof that you need a big welcome home meal!" Said Delia with a cheery smile. Ash face grew a light shade of red out of embarrassment but it vanished in the blink of an eye.

* * *

_Time skip- 9 days later_

Ash stood in his backyard sharing yet another story from his Unova journey. "Then when we reached the top of the tower Stephan got to ring the bell and make a wish! He wouldn't tell me though." Ash sulked as he reminisced the candle race in which one of the candles of a real Litwik!

"That's really cool Ash, but why would he tell you? If he did his wish wouldn't come true!" Delia giggled as she humored her sons childish behavior.

"Yea mom but-" Ash started but he was cut off by a sudden gust of wind startling the two. "Mom what's going on?" Ash yelled trying to make his voice heard over the harsh wind.

"I don't know sweetie! Lets get inside before it gets worse!" His mother replied yelling as well.

Out of nowhere a flygon landed with a with a rider who's face was protected by a fadora that was tilted over his face.

"Hello Ash" came the deep voice from the stranger. "This must be Delia Ketchum. How sweet looks like you two are having a family get together, too bad your father isn't here to enjoy this moment"

"Shut up! I will not let you insult my father! What do you want from us?" Yelled Ash, his fists are clenched I rage. Pikachu stood in front of the mother and her son checks sparking with electrical energy.

"Oh what do I want? Well I certainly want a certain brunette with beautiful sapphire eyes but sadly with you being a part of her life there is no chance if that happening!" The man yelled with maniacal laughte. "Well that is until you're not a factor in the equation she will be all mine!" Yelled the man laughing like a maniac.

"What does May have to do with this?" Yelled Ash.

Ash felt something he hadn't felt since the Sea Temple. Fear. Fear for a girl that he cared deeply about. His relationship with this girl went far beyond just friendship, she thought of him as her best friend but Ash felt something different.

He felt something he hasn't felt for any other girl at all during his life. His feelings were stronger than the feelings of all of the friends both shared, his feelings weren't the same as he unconditional love she received from her family. Some would say he was infatuated with this girl, but only Ash knew the truth.

Ash loved this girl, not like the kind of love for his friends or family but different. This love had a place in his hard that was untouched by any other feeling he had experienced.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Ash yelled.

"I never said I was going to hurt her. I'm just giving you a warning. Stay out if my way. May will be mine and nothing will stand in my way." The man said.

"No!" I won't let you!" Ash yelled.

"Run now boy. Why don't you just disappear like your father." The man spat his voice full of venom:

"Leave her-" Ash started but was cut off by his mother

"What does this have to do with my husband?" Delia shouted demanding an answer. She was furious, her eyes burned with hate as the man mocked not only her son but her husband.

"Why do you defend him Delia? He left you. He left you and your child. He never fathered him, he just vanished. What does that tell you? He doesn't love his son and he certainly wouldn't care what happens to either of you, why else would he have left you after Ash was born?"

"You know nothing of my husband! He had his reasons to leave. He didn't abandon us, he told me he was leaving. He told me why and I said he could! So how dare you mock my husband!" Delia yelled, tears leaked from her eyes. She was enraged, she wanted this man to burn in hell.

"Whatever you say Delia. I'd love to stay and chat but time for me to finish this. Hey Ash how does it feel that you've lost your father but now your going to lose you mother?" The man bellowed. His voice was deep and was full of hate. "Flygon end this! Use flamethrower on the Ketchum's and let them burn!"

Flygon roared and opened his mouth releasing a flame hot enough to turn metal in goop.

"Ash look out!" Delia screamed in terror. Ash stood still, fear paralyzingly even muscle in his body. Delia then ran to her son and with all the strength she possessed she pushed Ash out of the range of flamethrower.

"MOM NO!" Ash screamed shaking in anger. Tears were in his eyes, his fists were clenched, his fingernails digging into his skin.

"God dammit!" The man yelled. "Stupid bitch! Look what you've done! You've ruined everything!"

Flygon began to ready another flamethrower until his master raised a hand.

"No flygon. I have a better idea." He said as he approached Ash.

"How does it feel Ash? You mother is dead all because of you! I think this is a far more suitable punishment for a failure like you." The man said.

Ash collapsed to the ground. His eyes burned from the tears that fell freely to the ground.

"Pika pika! Pika CHUUUU!" Pikachu yelled unleashing a powerful thunderbolt at the man.

"Flyyyyyygon!" Flygon cried as it landed in front of its trainer to protect him from the lethal attack.

"Flygon, fly fly, flygon!" It muttered.

"Ash..." Came a voice. It was faint and was very weak. After this came a raspy cough.

"Mom!" Ash yelled as he turned around and ran to his mother, knelling down and holding her burnt body in his arms.

"Mom it's going to be ok we're going to get you help!" Ash cried in a very raspy voice.

"Ashy I'm sorry but my time is up sweetie. I want you to remember these three things." Delia said her voice just above a whisper.

"Mom don't talk like that! Please!" Ash cried laying his head in his mothers shoulder.

"Ash please be strong. If I'm leaving this world I need to tell you these three things, they are more important than you think." She said coughing as the words came out"

"One: Ash this was not your fault. You did everything you could do." She said. Her voice was strained, Ash could tell there wasn't much time left.

"Two: I want you to know that both your father and I are very very proud of you. We love you so much Ash. Don't ever forget that." She said. She put her hand on his cheek and slowly pulled herself up and kissed it.

"Three: Ash. This is my last chance to tell you about your father. Your father is an amazing man. When you were born he held you in his arms and he had the biggest smile on his face." Tears began to leak from her eyes. "Ash, it's time I told you who your father is. Ash-" she began as coughed up some blood.

"Your fathers name is Red." She said. And one last time she muttered "I love you Ash" and her body went limp.

"NO! Mom!" Ash screamed and began to have a mental breakdown.

"Well looks like my work here is done" the man said as he began to walk away.

"You! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Ash said running at the man tackling him to the ground. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ash yelled preparing to punch the man.

The man kicked Ash off of him and stood up. His hat on the ground.

Ash's mouth was open with shock. His facial expression showed three things. Sorrow, hate, and disbelief.

The man that stood before him green hair accompanied by a set of emerald eyes. He stood about 6.1 ft and his face had a slash on it that closely reassembled that of a knife wound. The man turned around and mounted Flygon and flew away into the clouds.

The sky grew dark as rain bore down on the shattered boy. Lightening lite the sky and you could see the boys face was full of discomfort. He fell to his knees, punched the ground and sobbed once again. Pikachu stood right next to his friend and shed tears of his own

"Why Drew? Why did you do this?"

* * *

**And thus ends chapter 2. Well guys how was it? It's dark. Really dark, I wanted to make this story different unique, of all the fics I've read where Ash's mom dies I think mine is unique and different. In case you haven't figured it out yet Drew is going to be a main antagonist. I hope you guys liked it! And this one is really long! I've decided to upload yet another chapter tomorrow and take a break for a few days. I will upload the next chapter as early as this coming Sunday and as late as next Wednesday. Thanks for reading!**

**This is Nexxus signing out**


	3. Homebound

**Hey guys its Nexxus! I would again like to thank all who have reviewed, favorite and followed this fic. I feel really accepted right now and I feel like I'm doing a good job. This chapter is the climax to the death of Delia (not the chapter or flashbacks). I love you guys! **

**However I would like to ask a question before we begin, would you like to do updates really quickly or like once a week? I'll leave it up to you guys, PM me with your answer. Now without any more delays let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

"Why did you do it Drew..." Ash muttered to himself. He walked up to the edge of the peak and knelt inform of a stone slab. Etched in the slab were words Ash had carved with a hammer &amp; a chisel three years ago.

* * *

**_ R.I.P _**

**_ Delia Ketchum_**

**_ She will forever have a place_**

**_ in my heart-AK_**

**_ August 14th, 1973-April 2nd, 2010_**

* * *

Infront of the grave was a withered Dahlia flower, its beautiful crimson petals shriveled and brown. Each petal had water droplets frozen on them, weighing the petals down.

"Mom always loved Dahlia flowers. Did I ever tell you Serena that when my father proposed to my mom that he gave her a bouquet of Dahlia flowers?" Ash asked. He smiled at the memory of the great detail his mother went into describing that moment.

"No Ash I can't say you have. I hope when I'm proposed to I get flowers just like those." She answered putting a hand to her heart.

"Mom once showed me a picture of them. Remember Pilachu? Each of the was a different color, but all o them were equally beautiful, just like she was." Ash said while holding back tears, his lip beginning to quiver.

"Pi" Pikachu said. Pikachu walked up to Ash and nuzzled his face attempting to make Ash happy.

Once Ash composed himself he pulled out another Dahlia flower from his backpack and placed it front of the grave and kissed two of his fingers and put them on the grave.

A few minutes passed and nothing was said. All that was heard was the strong gusts of wind sending snow in all directions. Serena finally decided to break the silence.

"Ash if you don't mind me asking, when will we spread her Ashes?" Serena asked

"Soon Serena. Once I'm think I'm ready to part with them we will goto Pallet Town." Ash said in a serious voice. Pikachu was looking at his friend, his eyes evidently showed that he was worried.

* * *

"Brrrrr! It's getting colder by the second! I need to warm up! come on out Fenniken!" Serena said while releasing her first pokemon from its pokeball.

"Fenn, fenn feen, Fennikin!" Cried the little fox like creature.

"Fenniken come here! Warm me up" Serena demanded as she shivered and rapidly rubbed her hands in a futile attempt to warm up.

"Fennnn!" Fenniken yelped as it shot an embed at her face.

"AHHHH! I didn't mean use ember! Oh no my hair it's ruined! It took forever to get it ready this morning!" cried Serena as she collapsed to the ground sticking her head in the snow in order to ease the pain from the burn.

"Umm Serena that's not a good idea." Ash said while shaking his head in disappointment due to his friends childish behavior.

"Pi, pi, pika chu!" Pikachu said while chucking.

Serena pulled her head from the snow, her face was blue, her hair was full of small balls of ice that were mashed into each strand.

"Fenn fenn" Fenniken whimpered as it leapt into Serena's arms. "Feeeen" it cried as it licked her face.

"Oh I can't stay mad at you" Serena said. "Stop that it tickles!" She said while giggling.

"Serena are you ready to go home?" Ash asked with a smirk on his face.

"About time ash! I could really go for some lava cookies right now!" Serena said with a big smile, her eyes sparkling at the idea of the tasty sweet.

Ash took a pokeball from his pocket and threw it in the air yelling "Charizard I chose you!"

As the pokeball opened a large red dragon appeared. It had a long tail with a large flame burning fierce on the end, it stood on two leg as it lifted its head and roared.

It's cry echoed throughout the air, breaking the silence. An Abamasnow in the valley below ran into a crevice in the side of the mountain to hide.

Ash ran up to Charizard and jumped onto its back, Pikachu hopped into Ash's backpack.

"Serena come on! After all your complaining I would think you would be on before me." Ash said laughing our loud.

"Oh I um...ok just let me call Fennikin back into its pokeball" Serena said, her face a light shade of red out of embarrassment in realization they were leaving.

"Fennikin return" Serena said as a red beam of light sucked the little fox pokemon into its pokeball.

Serena then sprinted up to Ash, jumped onto Charizards back wrapping her arms around Ash.

"Serena I know you hate flying so this time I won't have Charizard fly as fast as usual...but still it's gonna be pretty fuckin fast" Ash said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Ash oh I really hate y-" Serena started but was cut off but Charizard launching itself into the air and flying at a speed that some would say was impossible for a Charizard.

"ASH KETCHUM I HATE YOU!"

Serena screamed.

"Yea yea tell it to the judge" Ash said rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Time skip- 4 hours later**

As the sun set our heroes could see their home in the horizon. They were almost home.

"There it is Serena. We're almost home" Ash said with a large smile on his face. "All our friends are waiting for us" he said, his face showing the eagerness only matched by a crazed Justin Beiber fangirl.

"Pi Pika chu!" Pikachu cheered, poking its head out of Ash's backpack.

"Nice to be back in Kalos" She whispered.

* * *

**CUT! Well everyone did you like? Now I bet you're wondering "why does Ash live in Kalos?" or "What happened between Ash and his old friends?" Well stay tuned and find out! Also i didn't make up Dahlia flowers, they are a real thing.**

**NOTE: I may update tomorrow I'm not sure but I may**


	4. Prism Tower

**QHey everyone it's Nexxus! I'm writing chapter 4 on my iPod so I apologize for any errors cause well it's not the best piece of technology to write with :/ but anyways I feel as if I should update less frequently but at the same time I want to update quickly because it's so much fun writing! But this is a problem I will sort out but without further a dew lets begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own pokemon**.

* * *

As the sunset disappeared from view the sky grew black, only pierced by the light of the stars above. Ash had dropped Serena off at her house in Vanville Town and was currently walking through the crowded streets of Lumiose City.

"There it is Pikachu, were home." Ash said as he carried a slumbering Pikachu in his arms.

'Hard to believe Clemmont let is stay with him this long.' Ash thought to himself.

* * *

_**Flashback 4 years ago**_

_Ash and Serena sat outside the Shutterbug Cafe in Lumiose City._

_"Ash please you need to be the one to tell them what happened" Serena pleaded grabbing his hands and tightly squeezing them._

_She patiently sat waiting for an answer but got none._

_"Ash don't you dare ignore me!" Serena yelled. "I refuse to tell them what happened to your-" Serena started but was cut off by something grabbing her leg._

_"Serena why are you yelling at Ash?" asked a little girl. She had blonde hair and a little satchel with a yellow mouse in it._

_"Dedenne!" Cried the little mouse pokemon._

_"Bonnie what's going on here?" Asked the little girls brother. The boy had blonde hair as well. He wore a pair of glasses and a light blue sweatshirt. On his back was a large backpack loaded with who knows what._

_Ash finally deciding to speak up said "Clemmont we need to talk in private. Let's go to your gym." Ash said with an emotionless look on his face. His eyes were bloodshot and it looked as if he had not had sleep in a long time._

_Ash and his friends entered Prism Tower and currently were in the house portion of the tower where Clemmont and Bonnie lived._

"Now tell me Ash what is going on with you. You seem really down." Clemmont asked _while giving Bonnie a poptart._

_"..." Ash said nothing._

_Serena had a depressed look on her face and decided to take matters into her own hands._

_"Clemmont...9 days ago a woman named Delia Ketchum was murdered outside her beautiful home in Pallet Town." Serena said holding back years. "Bonnie you may want to leave the room. I don't think this kind of talk is appropriate for a girl of your age." She said_

_"But what hap-" Bonnie said before chocking on her poptart in surprise of the situation at hand. Once she properly swallowed it she asked "but why can't I stay?" She asked with tears running down her face. "I'm a big girl I traveled with you guys all throughout the Kalos Region! I'm ready!"_

_"Bonnie please I don't think you-" Serena said but was cut off by the girls older brother._

_"Serena I think Bonnie has every right to know about what happened." Clemmont said._

_"If I may speak..." Ash started. His voice was very dry. His words were a bit forced as if he was sick._

_"My mother was murdered by a man named Drew Larousse. You probably know him. He's been on T.V a few times. Famous Coordinator with green hair, ring a bell?"_

_"Oh yes the boy with the Roserade. I remember seeing him lose to a girl with a Blaziken in the Jhoto Grand Festival." Clemmont said. "Wait he...he murdered your mother!" Clemmont yelled out of shock._

_"Yes. He did" Ash said_

_"Wait has there been a funeral yet?" Bonnie asked with tears streaming down her face._

_"There was...but it was cut short" Serena began._

_"Let's tell them about that another time" ash cut in._

_"Anyways Clemmont I'm homeless now, and I have all of my pokemon with me. Do you know a place I could stay?" He asked_

_"I'm sorry Ash but I have no clue where-" Clemmont but was cut off and not in a way very appropriate for a little girl._

_"That sick son of a bitch! How dare he! Why would he do this to you Ash?!" Bonnie screamed in fury._

_"Dedenee can you please calm Bonnie down" Ash asked._

_"De-de" Dedenee nodded and then let loose a small electrical shock to calm Bonnie down._

_"I didn't mean like that!" Ash exclaimed._

_On the ground lay a girl scorched black, her hair stood up straight from the electricity coursing through it._

_"On another note-" Serena started but was once again cut off by the little girl._

_"Clemmont can Ash stay with us?" Bonnie asked._

_"Of course Ash can! That's a great solution!" Clemmont said._

_"Thank you Clemmont" ash said._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Ash walked into a small room. Inside was an adult sized bed with a small nightstand next to it with a table side lamp on top of it. Across the room was a mounted t.v and a desk with a laptop.

Ash set Pikachu on the foot of the bed and took off his jacket and crawled into the his bed

'Why May...why did you choose him over me' Ash though as he let his exhaustion from the long day take over and he fell asleep.

* * *

**Well this was a short chapter I apologize but I am tired. For those who have been wondering where Ash has been the past four years well area your answer! But the thing I think stood out most was that ending, hinty hint hint its a bit of *cough*foreshadowing*cough. I just realized that I suck at writing on weekends...I think. Anyways hope you enjoyed!**


	5. The Invitation

**Hey everyone Nexxus here and it's time for chapter 5! I'm going to say that this chapter will be a very long one and it will be a very important piece of the puzzle that is the "betrayed ones return" that will get the story moving forward at a much faster speed. I love reading everyone's reviews it makes me feel like I'm doing great! So I would like to thank you guys for giving this novice a warm welcome. Now enough with my babbling lets get the show on the road! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon...this is really getting annoying**

* * *

The sun brightly shown over Lumiose City and the citizens were already up and about. It's only 7:00 in the morning and people are already opening up shops, filling up taxis with gasoline, people beginning to bake treats and put them on display. Almost everyone was awake and taking control of their day except for one raven haired boy who was still in dreamland.

* * *

_ Dreamworld _

"_Ash why would you do this?" asked a little boy with glasses, pin his hand he held a pokenav, a piece of technology from the Hohenn Region capable of displaying your current location and the ability call people. In his other hand he held a pokeball, with his starter Pokemon in it._

_ "Max please you need to believe me I didn't kill my mother!" Ash yelled while tears streamed down his face._

_"Why don't we ask Drew! He has never lied to May and it's so obvious that you killed her!" Max yelled. _

_"We'll Max that's the truth" said Drew walking towards the duo while holding hands with a brunette girl. _

_"Ash you are full of crap. Drew would never lie to me. He LOVES ME. You killed your mom don't lie to me!" Yelled the girl._

_ "May please you have to believe me! I love you!" Ash yelled tears streaming down his face as he collapsed to the ground._

_ "Ash I don't care. I don't love you, I don't like you. I HATE YOU. I love Drew!" May yelled. She turned around and walking into Drew's arms and said one last thing to Ash. _

_"You're no better than your father." Ash started to sob uncontrollably on the ground, curled into a ball and waited for everything to get worse. Drew and May slowly began to move closer, their lips centimeters apart._

* * *

"No!" Ash screamed as he bolted away sitting up straight in bed, his hand reaching out into the air as if trying to grab something that wasn't there.

"Ash what the hell was that?! Why did you scream?" Clemmont yelled from the kitchen. The smell of pancakes slowly entered the ravine haired boys nostrils. Ash immediately got out of bed and went to the kitchen with aggravated Pikachu following him. Clearly Pikachu didn't enjoy being awoken by Ash screaming.

Ash walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Bonnie. Clemmont walked up to the table with three stacks off pancakes and gave them to the duo.

"Dig in everyone!" Clemmont said his eyes sparkling, proud of his creation.

Ash grabbed the plate and started to shovel the pancakes into his mouth. They were gone within 15 seconds.

"Um Ash maybe you should actually chew your food before swallowing. You would be able to actually enjoy the food more." Clemmont said sweatdropping.

"Ash why did you scream earlier?" Bonnie interrupted.

"Oh it was just...a bad dream." Ash said. His smile immediately faded at the memory of the nightmare. "It was about her again wasn't it Ash" Clemmont said. "Let's not talk about it anymore guys" ash said as he stood up. "I need to get some fresh air I'll be back soon" he said as he walked out the door with Pikachu right behind him.

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ash asked himself as he stood on top of Prism Tower. Pikachu was happily chugging a bottle of ketchup while his master was lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Pikachu remember when we came up here during the start of our Kalos Journey?"

"Pi" pikachu said nodding his head at the memory of the Professor Sycamore's Garchomp being enraged and attacking the city.

"I remember when the foundation underneath you crumbled and you started to fall" Ash began. "I was so scared Pikachu. I have never been that scared in my life, the thought of losing you is just...terrifying. I don't know what I would do without you buddy"

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"The only time I've been that scared aside from that was at the Sea Temple..." Ash started. "I was afraid for not only you but for May. I just...I just wish she believed me"

Pikachu didn't seem to notice as he hugged the bottle of ketchup, leaving Ash to his thoughts.

'What did I do to deserve this? I mean...why the hell would she believe that smug bastard!' he thought as he began to grow angry.

"Why can't I get her out of my head!" He yelled.

"Maybe I can help Ash." said someone from behind him.

Ash turned around and a look of suprise appeared on his face.

"Serena what are you doing here? Wait let me guess you were so bored without me! You need me to be with you every second of your life because you are soooo in love with me" Ash said with a very sarcastic look on his face.

"Yea Ash that's totally it." Serena said rolling her eyes as both of them shared a laugh. "To answer you question Clemmont called me and said something was bugging you and he wanted me to check up on you. Ash what's wrong?" Serena said.

"It's nothing Serena" Ash said.

"Ash it's obviously something! I have known you for the past 10 years! Ash even after I moved out of Pallet Town we kept in touch. You even called me during your many travels! Not to mention we traveled the entire Kalos Region together! Ash you can tell me anything, I'm your friend, and friends are there for friends" Serena said.

A moment of silence passed until Serena broke it once again.

"It's about her isn't it?" Serena asked.

"Yea..." Ash replied. "I just...after everything we went through she took his word over mine. She believed Drew over me, her best friend!"

"Ash..." Serena said. "what is this really about. You can't fool me, you can fool the others but I know there's something else you're hiding"

"I...I don't know how I feel about May. I mean I hate her but every time I think about her I can't help but feel sad. Why did she choose him over me! She took HIS word over MINE. I want to hate her but a small piece of me refuses to let go of her." Ash answered truthfully.

"Ash...I know why you're feeling this way" Serena said. "You may not like what you hear but it makes sense in all actuality. Ash you're still in love with her"

"WHAT?! No! There is no way I love her!" Ash yelled. "I do not love her Serena. Even if I did what would it matter...She hates me"

Well Ash deny it if you want, but you have a chance to prove me wrong" Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

Serena reached inside her pocket and pulled out a letter. "Clemmont wanted me to give this to you" She said.

"Do you know what it's about?" He asked.

"Yupp now just read it Ash" she said.

As Ash slowly took the letter he was shocked at what was on the envelope. It was sent to a _Ash Ketchum. _He opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper. He began to scan the text while wondering 'what the fuck is going on'.

* * *

_Dear Ash S. Ketchum,_

_Due to your impressive achievements you have been invited to participate in the Pokemon Master Cup. This tournament is being hosted in 7 days on Twilight Island, many trainers will compete and the prize? Becoming an official Pokemon Master. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Charles Goodshow_

* * *

Ash's eyes at this point were wide open in shock, not only at being invited to possibly the biggest tournament in history or the fact that someone knew he was alive.

"How...does he know?" Ash asked not expecting Serena to give an answer.

"Here is the other letter" Serena said handing him the final letter. "This will answer your question"

* * *

_Your probably wondering how you've been invited to this tournament Ash, you're also thinking how did I know you were still alive. Ash I nominated you. How? Easy as 1,2,3. When you have as many connections as I have then you tend to know things that most shouldn't. One more piece of information that you may find useful would be that your former friends are competing as well. _

_-Scott_

* * *

"Scott" Ash said with a long sigh. "Serena get Clemmont and Bonnie, were leaving for Twilight Island soon."

"Ash does this mean-" Serena said until she was cut off by Clemmont walking up to the duo.

"It's exactly that Serena, and I am competing as well. I'm a gym leader I am required to of course!" Clemmont stated.

Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Serena said squealing in joy that the realization that the old Ash was back.

* * *

_Time Skip- 5 days later_

"Wow Twilight Island is beautiful! I can't wait to go shopping!" Serena said.

"Serena can we please not do that" Ash said, he was once again wearing his cloak form Mt. Silver, keeping his face hidden in the shadows.

"Why not Ash! I mean we can just-oh no" Serena said as her eyes glued to a large group of people walking by.

Among them were a boy of Ash's age with brown hair walking next to a girl with orange hair. There was a shorter boy that look no older than 14 with glasses. A tall dark skinned male walked in the back of the group. A girl with blue hair covered up by a beanie walked a bit slower than the rest, deep in thought. But what stood out the most was a Brunette Haired girl holding hands with a green haired boy.

"It's them" Clemmont whispered in disbelief.

"Drew" Ash said through gritted teeth.

* * *

**DAMN! Another cliffhanger oh aren't I just a terrible person ^_^ Anyways the plot thickens! With Ash's old friends in the picture who knows what will happen. Stay Tuned!**


	6. It's You

**Hey guys it's Nexxus with a few announcements! First let me clear something out, there was some confusion with the whole "betrayal dream" thing. People inboxed me with questions opinions demands etc. Apparently people thought the dream was the actual betrayal and this is not accurate. It was just a dream, the real betrayal flashback is coming in a few chapters. As for the Ash and May concept...well that is a secret and I won't reveal any spoilers to that yet. One major spoiler I'm revealing is that they way the others learn about the truth they learn in a brand new way that NONE OF YOU have ever seen on fanfic. And it will be very very sad.**

**OH WAIT! I forgot to mention! All of Ash's friends are there, I was just really tired of writing and I decided "f*** it I'm not putting it in right now" so now I have to have them appear in another way. BUT that will happen in this chapter. **

**WAIT A BIG HINTY HINT HINT: Dawn what was she deep in thought about? Hmmmm only I know! You guys can theorize what it was. It will be revealed soon. N****ow the moment you've all been waiting for. CHAPTER 6!**

**DISCLAIMER: I (once again -_-) don't own Pokemon. Can someone message me and tell me if I have to say this stupid disclaimer every chapter :/**

* * *

"It's them." Clemmont whispered.

"Drew" Ash said through gritted teeth. His fists immediately balled up into fists, his eyes grew wide and full of hatred.

"Ash please, just ignore them. Just calm down please" Serena said in a very panicked like voice. She hugged his arm and whispered "Please Ash...nothing you do will get you anywhere. Please just calm down." Tears began to form in her eyes, she didn't want her child hood friend to endure more pain, after all he has gone through the last thing he needed was more.

"Serena..." Ash whispered. "please don't cry, I promise I won't do anything risky."

"Ash..." Serena said while tears began to drip from her eyes, she let go of Ash's arm and turned her back it him not wanting her friend to see her in her current mental state.

"Serena look at me." Ash said suddenly grabbing her shoulders spinning her around to face him. "Serena look in my eyes. I promise I won't hurt anyone. I wouldn't lie to you. Please believe me" Ash said while staring into her eyes trying to make a point.

Serena just stared into his eyes, trying to process what was happening.

"Alright Ash. I trust you" she finally whispered. She pulled away from him with a small blush on her face due to the close proximity they were in.

"Guys let's go to the hotel!" Bonnie squealed. "I really hope I get my own room"

"Now way Bonnie. You may be 11 years old but there is no way I'm trusting you alone after what happened the last time I left you alone at-" Clemmont started.

"let's not talk about that Clemmont! Point taken...fine we will share a room." Bonnie pouted. "Well come on! Race you guys there let's go Dedenne!"

"Dedenne!" cried the little electric mouse.

Bonnie took off running who was followed by Serena.

"Last one there is a Slowpoke!" Serena yelled.

At this point Ash started to sprint and yelled "Clemmont step on it!"

"After four years I'm still slower than my younger sister" Clemmont sighed as he began to chase the group.

* * *

_Time Skip- 12 hours later_

Ash and Clemmont had split up from the girls, they went to go shopping while they went to the opening ceremony for the tournament.

"Ash look at all the people here! There must be thousands!" Clemmont said. "Oh wait sorry Ash I got to go! Bye!" he said as he ran out of the arena.

_'what was that about?' _Ash wondered. "Hey Pikachu, you excited for the tournament?"

"Pi pika chu!" Pikachu cheered.

"I'll take that as a yes" Ash chuckled to himself as he found a seat in the stands.

* * *

As the sky had finally darkened and the arena was lit by torches as Charles Goodshow walked onto the battlefield with a mic.

"Greetings pokemon trainers of the world! Welcome to the Master Cup, a tournament set to test your skills as a trainer and you all should be proud of not only yourselves but your pokemon for making it this far." He said. He paused for a moment or so before beginning again.

"As you may know this tournament has some of the most talented trainers in the world competing in it. Now we present the trainers that are part of the Pokemon League." He said, he took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead.

A large screen rose from behind Charles and there were 5 headings: "Kanto, Jhoto, Hohenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos"

"Please turn your attention to the screen everyone." Charles said. "These are among possibly the strongest trainers in the world, as you may notice these are all the current/former gym leaders, elite 4 members, and champions in the world. Now let's give them a warm welcome!" He yelled.

The floor in front of Charles opened up and a platform rose from it. On the platform stood many trainers we all know and love. The crowd went wild, fan girls screaming at their dreamy idols, guys proclaiming their love for the beauties that stood before them, and of course all the regular people just clapping and cheering.

* * *

"Now Cynthia, may you please address the crowd?" Charles asked.

"Of course!" Cynthia answered in a cheerful voice as she took the mic from him. "Hello everyone, I am honored to be here among the strongest trainers of the world. It's hard to believe of all of them I am the strongest-" She started but the mic was ripped away from her hands by a brown haired male.

"Now now Cynthia, that isn't exactly true." The man said. "Everybody as you may know my name is Blue Oak, leader of the Kanto Elite Four. Now the 3 strongest trainers in the world are Cynthia, Steven, and Lance. Does everyone agree?" He asked the crowd. He was met by the nods of many heads and people screaming _Yes _or _No way _ is the strongest!_

"Now Cynthia you say that you are the strongest, but that is false. Charles they have returned" Blue said as Charles eyes grew wide and his face grew as pale as a ghost.

"Cynthia you are the SECOND strongest in the world. Steven and Lance as good as they are, they do not compare to these trainers." Blue said with a wide smile on his face. "Let me present to you the 3rd Strongest Trainer in the world and the TRUE Jhoto Champion JIMMY GOLD!" He yelled as the league members faces went from confusion to shock. Into the arena walked a man with a backwards hat on, his hair parted through the opening of the hat, he wore a red sweatshirt accompanied by a pair of back and yellow shorts. Next to him walked his strongest pokemon, his Typhlosion. Gold stood right next to Blue and Cynthia as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Cynthia I think you know what this means don't you" Blue said.

"Yes I just...I can't believe he's back" she said.

* * *

"Now the strongest trainer in the world. He has been alone and not seen by anyone for the past 17 years. He took down the largest criminal organization in the Kanto and Jhoto region, Team Rocket. He collected all 8 badges the Kanto Region had to offer and managed to defeat the Kanto's former Elite Four like they were bugs. He took down the current champion during the time which well...that isn't important. He is an official Pokemon Master and has been the undefeated Kanto Champion for 17 years and has finally returned." Blue said.

"I am proud to introduce you to the strongest trainer in the world and my best friend RED KETCHUM!" He yelled the last two words with all his might.

* * *

From the stands walked a man with a red sweatshirt on unzipped revealing a white undershirt. He wore a pair of blue jeans with a pair of red and black sneakers on. He wore a Red hat with a Pokeball symbol on it. As he walked by Ash he muttered to himself "I love you son" When he finally walked to the center of the arena he slowly turned around and faced the crowd.

No words were spoken the arena was dead silent, people began to leave the stadium. The stands were empty except for our raven hair hero who collapsed to his knees with tears in his eyes and he said only one word.

"Dad"

* * *

**Cliffhanger bummer! Oh I am such an asshole, I bet you all hate me right now. I feel like I this chapter was a VERY important one but at the same time I feel like I did a poor job...I really hope I didn't though! But holy s***! Now Red is in the picture! What do you think of father and son competing in the same tournament? I really hope you like it! Well I don't even know what to say right now I'm just rambling here so I'm going to wrap this up. I am open to questions because I have a feeling there are going to be A LOT. **

**This is Nexxus signing out**


	7. The Birth Of Terra

**Hey everyone! Chapter 8 is here but first a few announcements, Please read this whole section people cause because there is something important announcements for amourshippers and something for advanceshippers. **

**well the poll this is really stupid so I took it down due to it not working. As for the shipping...I'm making my decision now and as much as I want this to be an advance shipping story they majority of the views want this to be an amour shipping story. So it will be an amour shipping story **

**BUT WAIT WAIT WAIT TO ADVANCESHIPPING FANS I HAVE A GOOD NEWS! I AM GOING TO WRITE AN ADVANCESHIPPING ONE SHOT IN THE NEXT WEEK OR TWO. AFTER THAT IM WRIYING AN ADVANESHIPPING STORY, IF YOU LIKE THIS THAN YOU WILL LIKE IT. I PROMISE THEY WILL BE GOOD!**

**and as to whatever the f*** a harem is I ain't doing it cause if it's like three people at once i think that's like a threesome ...but not the sex kind! Anyways well...I actually have this planned out now, I think actually making this Amourshipping would actually benefit the overall plot. So it won't be Amourshipping though until later though, as for now lets visit Ash and RED! And this will be a long chapter, I want Ash to have to have some encounters with his old-friends.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

"Dad"

Ash jump to his feet and ran down the isle to meet his father in the arena below.

"Finally, finally I get to meet him!" I said with a wide smile on his face.

The arena was suddenly swarming with reporters, bloggers, and paparazzi. Cameras flashed, people were yelled over each other trying to make themselves heard by Red asking a thousand and one questions

"Red why have you returned."

Red where have you been?"

"Did you lose to a challenger?"

"What was your reaction to the news of your wife's death?"

"What do you think about your sons crimes?

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Blue yelled grabbing his pokeball.

Red reached into his coat and pulled out a pokeball and threw it in the air. Out came a large red dragon. It had a tail with a large flame on it. It's eyes open wide as it spread its wings out.

"Charrrrrizard!" It roared as it spun in a 360, the fire on its tail created a vortex around it and his master. It took off into the sky carrying Red on it disappearing into the night sky.

_'He never was one for publicity'_ Blue thought to himself as he returned his pokeball to his belt.

* * *

"No..." Ash said as his voice began to trail off. "You have got to be kidding me."

Ash then turned around and walked out of the stadium and was in route to his hotel before Clemmont stopped him.

"Ash I had no idea, I'm so sorry you didn't get to talk to Red." Clemmont said trying to comfort his friend.

"I'm fine Clemmont." Ash said as he stared into the sky. "I finally met him, it may not have been what I wanted but I know he is alive and he is here at the tournament. I'm bound to meet him eventually."

As Clemmont and Ash entered the hotel they were greeted by an old friend.

"Hey Clemmont it's been a while hasn't it?" Asked a dark skinned man, his eyes were narrowed and had wore a green vest. He had brown spiky hair that stood up straight.

"Oh hey Brock! It ehhh, it has been a while." Clemmont said while nervously laughing to no one in particular.

Brock then looked at Ash and said "Where are my manners? Hello my name is Brock, I am the former Pewter City Gym leader and I just became a Pokemon doctor. What's you name?"

Ash just stood there, his fists clenched. "my name is none of your fucking business." Ash spat Brock, his tone was full of venom.

"Whoa what is your problem? I'm just trying to be polite! Clemmont what's up with this guy?" Brock asked with a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"His name is umm... it's-" Clemmont said but was cut off by his hooded friend.

"My name is Terra. Terra from Lumiose City" Ash said as he began to walk away with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"So _Terra, _will you be competing in the tournament?" Brock asked.

"You ask to many Questions. Try asking someone who cares." Ash answered as he walked away.

* * *

"Brock who was that?" Asked the bluenette? She looked about the age of 15, in her arms she held a Piplup. She wore a white beanie on her head with a pokeball symbol on it. She wore a red tank top and a white skirt.

"Him oh some jerk named Terra." Brock answered.

"In his defense Brock he has had a rough past who are YOU to judge him when you don't even know him!" Clemmont yelled, the normally calm and collected boy had vanished and been replaced by a boy who was enraged and having some very violent thoughts.

"Everyone please calm down" Dawn said with previous thoughts beginning to return again when she noticed the boy's Pikachu before he walked away. "Could it really be him...?" She whispered to herself.

"Hi my names Dawn what's yours?" She asked the blonde boy.

"My name is Clemmont" he answered slowly calming down.

"hey Clemmont ummm...can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Dawn asked as her heart beat rapidly out of her chest.

"Ummm sure but make it quick." Clemmont said.

* * *

Dawn and Clemmont had walked into Dawn's hotel room, they sat on her bed as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"so um Dawn what did you want to talk to me about? I mean you don't know me so you can see why I'm a bit skepticle"Clemmont asked.

"Just...wait Clemmont promise me you will answer me a honestly. I NEED TO KNOW THIS" she yelled the last three words as she began to break down crying.

"Dawn oh my! Whats wrong?" Clemmont asked in surprise to the girl having a mental breakdown.

"Promise me you will tell me the truth" She said as she began to get control of herself.

"Fine I promise. I swear on my honor as a gym leader" Clemmont said.

"I was hoping you would say that." She said as she looked up into the boys eyes. "Clemmont...is Terra...is Terra...is Terra-" she started to say but began to break down crying again. After she pulled herself together she with all the self control asked in a whimpering voice, her heart beating rapidly as a small glimmer of hope became apparent in her eyes. She said only three words that shocked Clemmont.

"Is Terra Ash?"

* * *

**Oh I am such a dick! Three chapters in a row with three cliffhangers! Oh i need to break this streak! Anyways a few things I need to say.**

**-Ash's persona "Terra" is not based on KH. I created it based on some logic. Ok now in every fic as such Ash would be named "Red" or "Satoshi. "I wanted to name him Yellow but I'm already using Yellow in the story. Yellow along with Leaf, Silver , and Blue make up Kanto's elite four led by Kanto's champion which is Red. My logic with the name Terra is that Ash's partner pokemon is Pikachu, and ground (TERRAFIRMA whatever the f*** that came from has to do with Earth or something) conducts electricity so I chose the name Terra. **

**-Dawn already catching on is a bit well questionable but I'm making Dawn out to be a bit more of an OC well not really but let's say her relationship with Ash and the whole betrayal concept isn't the same. Dawn's history will be revealed later.**

**-As you know this has now become an AmourShipping story, I hate to make people possibly dislike this fic now. I really hope you all still enjoy it. I have been a hardcore advanceshipper ever since I started reading fanfics/discovering them accidently. Now that amourshipping is a real thing I am now...well have been for the past few months, a bit of a multishipper. I only pair Ash with May or with Serena, typically May but the way this story is going it would benefit the story as a whole to become amourshipping. BUT this doesn't mean I'm done with Advanceshipping. I in the next week or two wil (hopefully) create a decent Ash x May oneshot. My plan is that if the one shot goes well then I will write an advanceshipping story. I mean I will most defiently write one but if everyone likes the oneshot then I will probably start the production of that fic earlier than I am planning on. **

**-Guys I want to really thank you, this story means a lot to me and all your support has really helped and well my number one fear is now that the story changed that people will leave/hate it. I mean yea I know this wont be everyone's cup of tea but still I would defiently miss everyone. I mean I'm honestly at this point rambling out of paranoia but yea you get the point. **

**Lastly guess what I'M SICK! which means I may update even twice a day! well probably once today but I feel that there is a good chance there will be another update tonight. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please don't be dissapointed with my decision.**

**-Nexxus**


	8. Don't go!

**Hey everyone its *sniff* Nexxus. I feel like absolute crap! I'm suprised I'm actually even typing cause I feel like there are a million sirens going off in my head or something. Anyways I want to apologize for last chapter, it's become apparent that there were numerous errors grammar wise and in my defense I blame apple and there stupid autocorrect, IDK why but it made words that didnt even exist! It linked words, etc. I also want to inform you that I re-uploaded chapters 6 and 7 fixing a great amount of errors and for chapter 7 I made a few slight changes to the dialog and removed Brock's thought about Pikachu. Now Dawn, I'm keeping that part for a reason. You're probably wonder 'WTF why does she ask this now? Is this guy crazy?" and to Luna who inboxed me with some helpful advice that previous statement was not targeted at you. I might as well do a mini spoiler now to clean up this mess I've created. Ok the reason Dawn asked this is because her part in the betrayal was/is different from the others. Let's say she has been unable to move on since Ash's disappearance and has been unstable both mentally and emotionally since then realizing her mistake. She has been diagnoised with a few mental disorders but I'm not making Dawn a crazy person. I'm just going to give her PTSD, since everyone who has PTSD effects each other differently. To sum it all up Dawn saw a Pikachu, first thought was Ash, her mind locked down and her only focus was talking to Clemmont about Terra. So yea I hope that makes sense. Also this chapter will be a bit longer than usual and I do feel that these chapters are a bit short and I'm doing my best to lengthen them but please bare with me because remember I'm still a beginner. Anyways enjoy this next installment of _The Betrayed Ones Return._**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon...**

* * *

"Hey Ash where's Clemmont?" Bonnie asked as Ash walked by her in the hallway.

"He should be coming shortly, just go to bed Bonnie. Me and Clemmont have a big day tomorrow" Ash answered with an emotionless face. He walked into his room and slammed the door making it apparent he wanted to be alone.

"Pikachu...what have I gotten myself into?" he asked his faithful companion. "First we get here and we see THEM and next thing I know I finally see my dad and before I can even say hello to him he fly's away."

"Pika..." Pikachu said while licking his masters cheek.

"Thanks buddy. Let's go to bed."

* * *

_'Is Terra Ash?" _Those words rang throughout Clemmont's head as he entered his room. 'I'm glad she believed me when I said he wasn't.' He thought as he sighed and climbed into bed. "Dawn...I'm sorry." Clemmont muttered as he felt the world around him begin to fade away into darkness.

* * *

_Dreamland: Serena_

_"Why did you do this to him May?" Asked our honey colored haired hero. "He LOVED you and you left him to rot all by himself!" Serena's hands were balled up into fists, her eyes opened wide in anger._

_"Why do you care so much Serena? What has Ash ever done for you?" asked May, her clothes tattered and worn as her face was full of fear due to Serena's fury._

_"What has he done for me?! Who the hell do you think you are! Ash has helped me so much during my journey throughout Kalos, he saved me when we were little at Professor Oak's Summer Camp, he has been there for me every time and when I needed him the most he was ALWAYS there. You have no clue what he has gone through in these past four years and you have the gall to tell me that you LOVE him?!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs._

_"Serena are you jealous?" May asked with a straight face._

_"W-what? Jealous? Ha as if! Ash may be my closest friend but I don't see him as anything more than a friend. Even if I did Ash wouldn't feel the same because he loves you." Serena said as she laughed at the brunettes stupidity. "Me and HIM? That's a good one." _

_"Fine then you won't care if I take him from you!" May yelled._

_"What did you just say?" Serena asked as she began to grow angry again._

_"Oh Ashy!" May called as a raven haired boy appeared out of no where. _

_"Yes sweetheart?" Ash asked as he grasped her hands pulling her close. _

_"Come with me, we don't need this bitch tagging along"_

_"I couldn't agree more. Goodbye Serena" Ash said as he turned his back to her and began to walk away with May._

_"Ash!" Serena yelled. "Why are you doing this?!" _

_"Because you mean nothing to me, the only reason I've kept you with me this long is just so I could get closer to May. I don't care what happens to you from this point out. I don't like you Serena, never have and never will. I hate YOU" Ash yelled, his words so sharp that they could cut glass._

_"ASH NO! COME BACK!" Serena screamed in fear as she bolted off after the couple but no matter how much she ran they just faded farther and farther into the distance._

* * *

"Ash don't go!" Serena yelled as she woke up from the nightmare her hand reaching in front of her for an invisible object.

"Ash..." Serena whispered as tears began to well up in her eyes. Serena got out of bed as she opened the door and walked across the hall to Ash's room while she frantically knocked on the door. "Ash, Ash, Ash!" She whispered in rapid succession praying for her friend to open the door.

As Serena continued to pound on the door Ash woke up and looked at his clock. 'It's 1:30 in the morning who would be awake at this hour? Much less looking for me' Ash thought to himself as he got up and walked to the door.

Ash opened up the door and said "Hel-" but he was cut off by a honey colored girl launching herself into his arms. "Serena? Oh my gosh what's wrong?" Ash said as he closed the door not letting go of his friend. "Please don't leave Ash! Please please please!" Serena said while sobbing, her once beautiful voice was now very scratchy and full of fear.

"Serena, Serena, I'm not going anywhere." Ash said as he stroked her hair. _'What happened? I've never seen Serena this distressed' _Ash thought while greatly worrying for his friend. "Come on Serena let's go sit on my bed" he said as he led her to the bed. Pikachu stirred and was now awake and was about to shock his trainer until he saw Serena crying.  
"Pika?" Pikachu asked in confusion trying to figure out what was happening.

"I don't know Pikachu, but I will soon." Ash said while sitting next to Serena. He flicked the lamp on and he gasped out of shock at the sight of Serena.

Her eyes ringed red and were bloodshot from all the crying. Her voice was full of pain as she let out chocked sobs. "Ash please don't leave!" She whimpered while tightly shutting her eyes.

"Serena..." Ash whispered as he sat next to her. He grasped her hand tightly while rubbing her back in attempt to sooth her. "Serena please don't cry"

"Don't go, don't go, don't go" she repeated like a broken record, she wasn't getting any better if anything she was getting worse.

"Serena look at me" Ash said, his voice was very calm and full of compassion. "Serena look at me!"

"Ash-" Serena said finally snapping out of her trance spinning around and looking deeply into his eyes.

"Serena listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going to vanish. Serena please tell me what happened, your a wreck" Ash said while slowly brushing the tears off her face.

"You *sniff* you left me to go be with May" She said while trying to calm down. "You said y-y-you hated me, that you wouldn't care what happened to me. You said you never liked me and you used me just to get closer to May. Y-y-y-you-" Serena said as she cried on Ash's shoulder.

"Serena, that's not true. You know how much you mean to me. Without you I would probably be dead right now. I never told you this but...when my mom died and my friends turned their back's on me I was planning on killing myself" Ash confessed, only causing Serena to sob even harder.

"SERENA" Ash said in a deep voice as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Serena this is me, Ash Ketchum, your best friend. Look at me. " Ash said hoping to get a response from Serena. Serena looked into his eyes and tried to hold back her sobs. "Serena have I ever lied to you before?" She shook her head signifying that he hadn't.

"Good, now Serena do you think I would ever intentionally try to hurt you?" Once again Serena shook her head left to right.

"Serena do you honestly believe that I don't care about you?" Serena shook her head one last time.

"Thank you Ash." Serena whispered as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a tight hug. Her heart began to beat faster and a warm feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach. _'What's going on with me? Why am I acting like this all the sudden?' _she thought to herself as Ash returned the hug.  
"Do you feel like you can go back to sleep Serena?" Ash whispered into her ear.

"I don't think so..." She answered as her voice trailed off. "I don't think I can go back there alone" she said as she pulled out of the enjoyable embrace and hugged herself trying to forget the nightmare.

"Ok then just sleep here." Ash said as he picked Serena up bridal style carrying her over to his bed.

"A-Ash? What are you doing?" Serena stammered as her face grew a bright shade of red. Ash lowered Serena to the bed and pulled the covers up over her.

"You can sleep here, I'll be right here just let me grab my sleeping bag" Ash replied while walking over to the closet emptying out his bag. "Found it!" he exclaimed as he spread it out on the ground. He climbed into the sleeping bag after turning out the lights and said "Goodnight Serena, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Ash" She whispered as her hand reached for her heart. _'What was that feeling I felt earlier while I was hugging Ash? It was so warm but it felt...good. I'm probably just tired' _Serena thought to herself as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_Time Skip- 11:30 AM Location: Arena 64 Preliminary Match number 34_

"Hello all you Pokemon fans! Who is ready for the next preliminary match of the Master Cup" Shouted the announcer and was met by the many cheers of the crowd that filled the seats of the arena.

"Contestants please enter the field!" The announcer yelled as the two participants walked onto the field.

The referee then walked onto his stand and yelled "Today's match will be between Alexis Williams from Jubilife City vs Terra from Lumiose City!" The crowd roared in joy as the trainers reached for their pokeballs.

"I'm sorry sugar but you won't be bringing home any trophy after this battle" said Alexis. She had blonde hair that cascaded down her back and stood tall at about 6.4 ft. She looked about the age of 24 and gave off an arrogant vibe.

"Whatever you say blondie." Ash replied with a smirk across his face. "Let's see if you're even a challenge."

"Are the challengers ready?" asked the referee.

"Yes" both trainers replied.

"Trainers please chose your pokemon!" the ref declared.

"Alright! I choose YOU"

* * *

**Well then, how was that chapter? I hope you liked it and I could really use some advice for next chapter due to the fact it will be OUR VERY FIRST BATTLE CHAPTER EVER! And I'm not sure if I will be good at it...anyways I hope this makes up for the last two chapters and let's see who can guess Ash's first Pokemon! OH OH IDEA! Ok so every time there is a battle chapter I will ask a question pertaining to Pokemon and the first one to get it right will get to be a trainer in the tournament! If you guess correctly I will message you and ask you for a certain amount of pokemon for your team. I am doing a terrible job at giving this description! Anyways for example if little johhny guessed right then i would message him and ask for a pokemon (in this case it would be one) he would use for the tournament and the moves it would know. Then the next time there is a battle in the story I will use his name as a name for the trainers! I hope that made sense. Only fanfiction account users are able to do this due to the fact guests cant be messaged.**

**Now here is the hint.**

**This pokemon appears in every pokemon game on a handheld device (gameboy, ds, etc.) When one of its attacks is known as "flop" in Japanese.**

**Now this is nexxus signing out! PEACE.**


	9. Only one way to find out

**Herro everyone! Who is ready to get hit by a tennis ball? No takers? Ok then...well that just happened haha. Ok well first I would like to congratulate Demonblade45 for correctly guessing the riddle. Tee answer was MAGIKARP! (I don't think I spelt that right). For everyone who guessed thanks, but this guy Messaged me after 10 minutes of updating sooooo yea! Now who is ready for the Ash's first battle of the tournament?! I sure am! Now I'm going to say this now rather than later this will be my first battle scene I've ever written so please no flames, over time I promise I will get better. Oh yea did you guys know about the thing? like that thing thats under your bed right now? It's Me :) Well I'm done being that creepy stalker guy from down the street haha. Now then let us begin! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. If I did well...anyways yea I don't.**

* * *

"I CHOOSE YOU!"

A light blue otter-like Pokémon emerged from the pokeball in a flash of light. It had small black ears and a pointed crest at the back of its head, along with that it had long white whiskers branching off the sides of its face resembling two V's.

Two scalchops resided on its thighs.

"Dewott!" Cries the punishment pokemon taking a battle stance ready to show off its potential to the world.

"Your Dewott's so cute!" Alexis stated with hearts in your eyes.

"Challenger please chose your pokemon right now or you will be disqualified" the referee said.

"Fine, fine, don't get all pissy" Alexis said while pulling out a blue pokeball. "Time to shine, go Metagross!"

Out came a giant robotic Pokemon with a turquoise, disc-shaped body and four legs. A large metallic cross was situated on the center of its face. It's red eyes glared at the otter pokemon out from the space in Metagross metallic armor.

"GROSS!" Roared the giant metal monster as it landing on the ground creating a small tremor.

"Let the battle between Metagross and Dewott begin!" announced the Ref.

"Ok Dewott let's start this off with an aqua jet!" Ash yelled.

A cyclone of water surrounded Dewott as in launched itself at Metagross moving at an incredible speed.

"Metagross counter with a meteor mash." Said Alexis with a smirk in her face as she stood unfazed by Dewott's speed.

"Oh I don't think so, Dewott blade run!"

While in the aqua jet Dewott grabbed both scalchops and continued to jet towards its foe. When metagross' legs lit up Dewott spread its arms as the scalchops took the form of swords and spun itself in a vortex expelling the water over the field as it slashed at Metagross in an X like fashion.

Metagross roared in pain as it collapsed to the ground. After a few moments of not getting up the ref announced that Alexis had lost while Ash stood in shock of what just happened.

"Alexis...what just happened? How did I take out your Pokemon with just one move?"

"Well I mainly raised Metagross in an attack wise battle style so its defense stats aren't that high. Also your Dewott looks trained well so that's another factor as well." Alexis answered embarrassed that she overlooked her training style.

"That was a good battle, I hope we can have another one in the future" Ash said as he extended his hand.

"Likewise Terra, well good luck in the tournament. Hey umm..." Alexis said as her face grew slightly red. "I'm going to be staying here until the end of the tournament so I was wondering if um...you wanted to do something sometime or maybe hang out"

"I don't see why not. Sure" Ash answered. Pikachu look at its trainer with a 'you have got to be fucking kidding me' look. Pikachu had really gotte. Sick of Ash's density to these kind of situations.

"oh thats great!" Alexis squealed pulling Ash into a tight hug. "Here's my number, I'm staying across town at the Sunset Hills hotel, room 103 so yea I'll be seeing you!" she said as she quickly ran off. Her face a deep shade of red as her thoughts began to go wild.

* * *

"Well I wonder how Clemmont's battle went" Ash said as he sat in the lobby in the Pokemon center with Serena. "I wonder what Pokemon he-" Ash said but was cut off as the T.V turned on by a few teens as they wanted to see a certain green haired trainer battle.

* * *

_"Welcome all to the 47 match of the preliminary matches! Competing are Jackson Frost and the Prince of Hoenn Drew Larousse!" The ref yelled but the mic was ripped out of his hands by the green haired jackass._

_"It is I Drew, I will win this battle for the Princess of Hoenn and my beautiful girlfriend May Maple. I love you honey. Drew said as he blew a kiss to May who was in the front row of the stands who 'caught' the kiss and out her fingers to her lips. "I love you too Drew, forever and always" May shouted giving her boyfriend support._

* * *

"Well then I guess that's my cue" Ash said as he stood up and walked outside with Serena in tow.

"Ash are you ok?" Serena asked as she worried for his friend even more since he had never seen something like this before.

"I don't know why but...I'm fine actually" He answered, he was just as shocked at what he said as Serena was. Ash then reached into his pocket and pulled out his pokegear that he had gotten from Professor Syccamore and dialed someone's number. 'Wonder if she'll pick up' Ash wondered.

"Ash who are you calling?" Serena asked confused. Even Pikachu was a bit skeptical as to what was going on.

"I'm calling that girl I met before Alexis." Ash said with a nervous smile.

Pikachu's jaw dropped to the floor in shock. Was his trainer, Ash Ketchum, calling a girl for an undetermined reason?

Serena's reaction was different from the electric mouses. She felt a pang of jealously in her heart. She didn't know why or where it came from. 'What does it matter to me? Ash is just calling a girl it's Not a big deal. I wonder if he likes her more than a friend...no that's impossible. They just met and even if she did why would I care it's not like I like Ash that way' She thought. Her blue eyes were full of confusion and pain. 'I'm probably just tired, I mean that I nightmare defiantly took a lot out of me'

"What is there a problem with that Pikachu" Ash asked as his eyes narrowed glaring daggers at the electric mouse. "I'm just going to take her up on that offer she made earlier. Besides it could be fun"

Pikachu became dizzy and passed out as he realized what Ash had said. Serena however felt her heart beginning to beat faster as thoughts raced throughout her head. 'What offer?' she wondered but before she could ask a voice came out of the pokegrear's speakers.

"Hello? May I ask who's calling?" came a female voice from the voice.

"Hey Alexis it's me Terra"

"Oh hey Terra! What's up?"

"My schedules empty right now so I thought I'd take up your offer and hang out with you" Ash said "that is if it's ok with you."

"Oh sure!" She answered immediately with an over enthusiastic voice? She realized she sounded a bit to excited and decided to tone it down. "well where should we meet up?"

"Let's meet up at the park near the pokemon center. We'll be waiting at the Growlith Statue" Ash said.

"Ok I'll see you there" She said but immediately realized something she wasn't expecting to hear. "Wait shy did you say-" she started but was cut short as Ash hung up.

"Come on Serena let's go" Ash a said.

"Wait why?" she asked with a confused face as a million thoughts raced throughout her head, most of them being negative opinions of the new girl she hadn't met yet.

"I'm not going to leave you high and dry here, besides the more the merrier!" He said with a cheeky grin.

* * *

_Time Skip: 20 minutes location: Growlith statue in jade park._

"Whats taking her so long?" Ash asked Serena but she only shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know maybe she got-" Serena said but was cut off by someone else's voice.

"Hey Terra!" Alexis said as she walked up to him. She wore a beautiful strapless red dress and a pair of heels on. She then noticed Serena who stood really close to Ash. Her heart at that moment shattered to pieces. 'Who is this? Is she Ash's girlfriend?' Alexis thought to herself. 'well only one way to find out'

She pretended to not take notice Serena and walked up to Ash and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She pulled away and said "Are you ready for our date?"

* * *

**Well then, looks like Serena is feeling a bit confused about her feelings for Ash, could it be she has started to fall for him? Only I know and well...everyone who reads the pairing in the summery thing or whatever its called. I'm sorry the battle was so short I kinda panicked so I wanted to make it fast, but it also worked because I wanted Ash's first battle to end quickly to show how much he and his pokemon had improved in the 4 years of their absence. Now wow I am really sorry about the cliffhangers but I think I'm going to make it a trend. It makes the readers really wonder what's going to happen next and they use their imagination to predict possible events. But wow talk about making a first impression, she gives him a kiss and claims they are on a date. Serena is probably feeling like her heart is being shredded apart or something. Anyways the next battle will actually be long and good. Now I would like to explain Dewott, I view and made Ash's Dewott take on a samurai battle style by using its razor shell attack in ways no one has done before. Believe me when I say that little guy is FULL of suprises. Anyways hope you enjoyed! **

**PS you guys are lucky I updated today, I actually finished the story at school but wrote the conclusion thingy (bold text) and proofread the fic. I had a really crummy day cause I'm stressing out over school but it's gonna be ok.**

**NEXXUS OUT. *Drops mic and walks off the stage***


	10. Well that escalated quickly

**Hey everyone it's Nexxus! Now I just want everyone to know that I updated chapter 9 at 10:24 this morning just fixing a few minor errors that people pointed out that I felt were really stupid of me to make those mistakes so I went and corrected them. Now then who is ready for chapter 10? Cause well I am...I guess. But yea! Let's how Ashy Boy reacts to what Alexis calls "a date."**

**DISCLAIMER (God I am getting really sick of this): I (once again) do not own (obviously) pokemon. I mean I don't live in Japan, I don't work for game freak and I'm not even old enough or have the experience required to work there. So yea.**

* * *

"Terra...? Are you there?" Asked Alexis while waving her hands in front of his face. "Terra?"

Ash just stood as still as a statue in a trance like state. He was in shock, a girl kissed him and said that they were on a date. ' . That escalated quickly' he thought. He finally snapped out of his trance when Serena clapped her hands in front of his face.

"Oh hey Alexis when did you get here?" Ash asked hoping to get off the hook for his 'mental absence'.

"I've been here for a few minutes Terra" Alexis said giving Serena a glare.

"For a moment there I thought you were upset that I was here, but then I remembered that I was wearing this dress and it's obvious that you were just dazzled by my appearance. I mean who wouldn't?" Alexis said while leaning down to Ash's eye level giving him a clear view at her cleavage.

"Well I...ummm...I..." Ash said but was at a loss for words, he was backed into a mental corner with nothing to say. Luckily Serena took care of it.

"Ash may I have a word." She said through gritted teeth glaring at Alexis with her hands balled into fists. When Ash didn't answer she grabbed his arm tightly and dragged him away from Alexis to have a private chat.

* * *

"Ow Serena you didn't have to grab me so hard!" Ash said in an angry and hurt voice as he rubbed his arm which had finger nail prints indented into his skin from Serena's rough grip.

"What the hell Ash?! You brought me along and you are on a DATE and you didn't tell me! This is the worst possible time for you to do this, with your strone emotions for May and the whole stress of seeing her with that green haired piece of shit all the time, this is a TERRIBLE time to get romantically involved with someone! Much less with someone you just met!" Serena scolded him. Her fists were clenched, eyes narrowed, their blue hue full of anger disappointment and...fear.

"For your information Serena I AM NOT ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED WITH HER AND I DID NOT TELL HER I WANTED TO GO ON A DATE! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Ash yelled furiously as he turned her back to her.

Serena just stared at him, her mouth was wide open and her eyes were full of hurt. 'He...did he relay just say that?'

"Look Serena...I'm sorry for saying that. It was uncalled for and it was hurtful. I can't believe I said that. I'm sorry please forgive me."

"Ash it's ok...I just wasn't expecting it." Serena said as she walked up to Ash and pulled him into a tight embrace. Once Ash wrapped his arms around her waist she rested her head on his chest and said "I'm sorry for acting like that Ash, I was just surprised."

'That girl is a skank!' She thought. 'Flaunting your body at someone isn't how you make someone fall for you. It's when you are there for that person when they are down, when they need you to be there and you're there, someone who makes you feel special and loved, someone who...' Serena thought while resting in Ash's arms.

'No I couldn't...could I? I mean yea I had a crush on him when we were kids and during the beginning of our journey through Kalos but that was then and this is now. Those thoughts from earlier on how to get someone to like you...that's my relationship with Ash in a nut shell...he's always been there for me, even more than I have been for him. He has always cared for me and he is my best friend...but is that enough...'

"Thank you Ash, you're my best friend..." she said while she thought 'that doesn't feel right...wait do I really want just a friendship with Ash? Oh my God I think that-'

"ummm am I interrupting something Terra? Remember we are on a DATE, on a date you don't hug people that aren't your girlfriend" said a very angry Alexis as she intruded on the pair's sweet moment.

"Alexis, I didn't mean for you to think as this like a date. It's my fault I should have picked up your hint when we talked at the arena. I don't want to be your girlfriend sorry, I have a lot going on and I have my eye on someone else." Ash said as he apologized releasing Serena from the hug. Serena wasn't exactly pleased that someone interrupted their moment.

"You don't like me Terra? You LIKE SOMEONE ELSE?" She said in a low and deadly voice through clenched teeth.

"Sorry Alexis, I don't see you anything more than a friend. I mean we just met, but. Aye eventually I will but for now I don't" Ash said.

Those words ate at Serena like termites devour wood. 'She actually could have a chance...' She thought. 'I wonder if-'

"Let me guess, you like this ugly bitch here don't you! You like this ugly honey haired tramp more than me, a girl with beautiful blonde hair, who is standing in front of you with big tits in a skimpy dress and you still choose her over me?!" Alexis yelled infuriated.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Serena is my BEST friend she has been there for me more times than I can count. Without her I would probably be dead right now, homeless and sick. She has been here for me every fucking time I needed someone to talk to, someone to have my back, someone to just be there for me! She was fucking there for me when my mom died, when no one else was there to get me through it. She was there when all of my FRIENDS betrayed me for HIM. SHE IS NOT A BITCH!" Ash yelled.

He was REALLY angry. His hands were balled into fists and his fingernails dug into his skin causing a small amount of blood to drip from the wounds, his eyes were narrowed and showed evident hate for this girl. His teeth were clenched as he grid them against each other.

"Whatever you say Terra, to think you would choose that cunt muffin over this goddess I will never know. Oh and Serena, take care of this piece worthless child, he is as worthless as his mother. Good job trying to make her proud Ash by choosing this slut over m-" Terra yelled only to be cut off by Serena who bunched Alexis straight in the jaw. She her by the throat and lifted her into the air. She looked eye to eye with Alexis and began to talk to the injured girl.

"Don't you ever fucking talk to Terra like that, you under stand me?" Serena asked the girl in a low and deadly voice. "WELL!"

"Yes" Alexis squeaked.

"He is not worthless, he is this most amazing guy I have .met. Any girl would be over the moon to have a boyfriend like Terra. He certainly doesn't like you and he obviously doesn't like me that way, either way you have no fucking business knowing who he likes." Serena yelled violently at her.

"Serena..." Ash whispered to himself.

"Now here is what you are going to do. I'm going to let you go, when I do you will apologize to Terra for talking about his mother like that. Then I want you to get the fuck out of here. . ?" Serena whispered violently and rapidly to Alexis.

"Alright Serena, you win. Terra I'm sorry your just as worthless as your dead mother!" Alexis yelled the last 2 words with all her might.

Serena then spat on her face and shoved her to the ground.

"what the fuck why did you spit on me?"

"To mark My target" Serena answered. "Fuck you" as she kicked Alexis in the jaw.

* * *

_Time skip: 30 minutes._

Serena lay in her bed as she came to a conclusion.

"I'm in love with Ash."

* * *

**Well then. Things escalated quickly. Well I got to go like NOW cause the bell is going to ring any minute and then I'm leaving school. It's like almost 2:20 so yea BYE!**


	11. Lucario and Dawn

**Hey,hey,hey it's NEXXUS! Now yesterdays chapter went very well and yes I know during that chapter Ash and Serena were OOC, but hey I thunk it worked well given the situation at hand. Be here is the rundown for the next two chapters, these are going to be VERY IMPORTANT. This chapter we learn about how Ash got his Lucario and his abilities with aura and we learn how Dawn will find out the truth. Next chapter Ash will literally 'show' her the truth. How? We'll wait and see. **

**Disclaimer: as fucking usual I don't own Pokemon. You know the drill.**

* * *

_Current Time: 1:12 AM_

We find our raven haired hero sitting on a bench in Jade Park by a stream thinking about all the events that happened today.

"Pikachu...what the fuck happened today?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Chu" it said as distressed as his master was.

"I mean I met Alexis and she seemed so nice...but it was all an act, I can't believe I'm so stupid and didn't see it coming. To make matters worse she insulted Serena...I have never seen her so mad. Guess it just goes to you that when you push someone's buttons right then you won't like the results." Ash chuckled to himself.

"Pikachu remember what Serena said about me not liking Alexis or her?"

"Pi" Pikachu answered with a small nod.

"Pikachu, I don't know why but...it's really bugging me that she said that. is that a bad thing?" Ash asked with his eyes full of confusion and worry.

"Pika? Pika Chu Chu Chu!" Pikachu said while shaking its head.

"Ok Pikachu I understand it's not a bad thing. Maybe I'm just over thinking it...I think I know who can help! Lucario I need your assistance" Ash said while releasing a jackle like creature from a pokeball.

* * *

_"Yes master?" _Said Lucario. Ash heard the voice in his thoughts, they communicated through Aura.

_"Lucario, something is bothering me that happened today. Something that Serena said...I don't understand why I'm feeling off. You know what to do." _Ash said with concern evident on his face.

_"Yes_ Master." Lucario said as it closed its eyes. Lucario's body began to give off a blue hue, this was his aura.

_"Master I believe you are over thinking this, just get some sleep and you will be fine. However master I noticed that the strong feelings that you have are fading. Have you given up on May?"_

_"I don't know why Lucario but I feel like I've drifted away from her to the point that I don't even recognize her anymore. The fact that she is still going out with bush boy is enough proof. Even once they learn the truth I don't think I can handle a relationship with her. I don't know why Lucario but I told Alexis I liked someone else...if it's not May then who could it be?"_

Once again Lucario began to glow blue for a minute and resumed communication with Ash.

_"Though you still have strong feelings for May, your feelings for Mistress Serena have grown stronger in the past few weeks. It could be possible that you are falling for her master."_

_"What? Me and Serena?! No Lucario, she is my best friend. I don't see her as a girlfriend, well she is a girl and she is my friend but I don't see her as my girlfriend. I mean she is beautiful and anyone would be lucky to date her but I don't see myself wanting that mind of relationship with her. And what have I told you about calling me master?"_

_"Master you have told me not to call you master"_

_"Yes that is correct so stop calling me master"_

_"It will be done master"_

_"there is no winning with you lucario is there, but I assure you I don't have romantic feelings for Serena."_

_"Your heart says otherwise, the heart may be weak at times but it always tells the truth. but if you say you don't like her that way master then I will respect your decision"_

"Thank you Lucario, take a nice rest." Ash said out loud while smiling as he recalled the aura Pokemon into its pokeball.

"I'm glad I met you buddy."

* * *

_Flashback: 4 years, 7 months, and 10 days. 5 days after the death of Delia Ketchum_

_"I still can't believe she's gone." Ash said, his eyes had began to lose the innocent child like look they once had. _

_"Neither can I Ash, I'm glad I was in coming to visit. I just wish things were different." Said Serena who had just arrived in Pallet Town to see her friend only to see him on his knees holding a dead and burnt Delia in their smoldering yard._

_"To think that Drew did this just what the heck! I haven't dine anything to him and he just randomly shows up saying May is HIS and kills my mom! What am I going to do."_

_"I don't know Ash..." Serena said as she rested her hand on Ash's gently squeezing it trying to comfort her friend. "Hey Ash I will right back, I'm going to go to the bathroom."_

_"Upstairs, third door to the left." Ash sighed as he pulled a blanket the was resting on the couch and tightly wrapped himself in it._

* * *

_"He said the third door to the left...or was it the second door to the right?" Serena said as she walked up the stairs. She was about to go back and ask him which it was but she decided that he needed some alone time._

_"I think it was the second door to the right, well here goes nothing." She whispered as she opened the door. As she walked inside she saw a neatly made bed and closed curtains. She could barley make out her surroundings as she walked around. _

_"I think this is Mrs Ketchum's room. might as well try the other door and-" Serena said as she began to walk out of the room but bumped into an ironing board. The iron fell to the ground and fell through the floorboards and Serena let out a squeal in fright. She went to open the curtains and once light illuminated the room she went to go access the damage she created. _

_"Oh no...this is bad! I hope Ash won't be-" Serena said but noticed something that was crammed one of the boards._

_"Ash can you come here please?"_

* * *

_"Hey Ash what do you think this is?" Serena asked Ash who was holding a small chest with a keyhole on it. _

_"I don't know...I wonder why mom his this from me. Great it's locked" Ash said as he tried to pry open the box. Suddenly an idea came to Ash. _

_"One second Serena, I know where the key is!" Ash exclaimed as he walked over to the nightstand beside the bed and opened the drawer and pulled out a small key. Ash hurried back over to Serena and picked up the box. _

_"Mom always told me that one day she would use this key and told me never to touch it. I hope it works." He said as he inserted the key and turned it hearing a small 'click' signifying that it was unlocked. Ash opened up the box to examine what was hidden inside it. _

_Inside he saw 3 Pokeballs, a letter, and a ring. "what the...whose are these?" Ash said out loud as he picked up the letter. He read it out loud to Serena._

* * *

_Dear Delia,_

_I'm so sorry but I need to go away for a long time. You know how the Pokemon league is, wish I knew what I signed up for back in the day. I don't regret anything however, if I hadn't became the Kanto League Champion then I wouldn't be who I am today, I would never have met the woman who has given me everything (that's you sweetie), and I would not have a beautiful baby boy that I held in my arms. Delia I said it before and I will say it again, he is perfect, he is so perfect. I wouldn't change him for all the Pokemon, money, and fame in the world. Our baby boy is perfect, we did a good job. I'm glad you agreed with me and gave him the name Ash. I named him Ash hoping that when he grows up he will give people happiness and joy as simple as ash scattering in the wind. Guess like we're keeping the fire tradition, with my father naming me Red hoping I would have the passion of a red hot flame, I wonder if his first Pokemon will be a charmander...regardless of what it is he will do great things in this world. Delia in these pokeballs are the Pokemon that we agreed we would give Ash when he turned 10 once he got his starter Pokemon. I hope he gets to meet Blue, I wonder if his son will share a rivalry with Ash as I did with him. That would be ironic...Delia I need to go now, if they find me here they could hurt you. Team Rocket...I guess Giovani didn't disband Team Rocket after all. I love you Delia, forever and always. I hope Ash won't hate me for not being there for him when he is growing up, he probably will but dare to dream._

_I love you_

_-Red_

* * *

_Ash dropped the letter as tears appeared in his eyes, "I love you dad" he said as he collapsed to the ground and started to cry. _

_"Oh Ash..." Serena whispered as she pulled him upright and pulled him into a big hug as he let all his sorrows finally escape in the form of tears. _

_Once Ash had calmed down he walked up to the box and pulled out the pokeballs. He threw one out and out a tiny yellow mouse. It had little black turfs on its ears but one of the ears was a bit spiky. It had a small tail and stood about one foot tall. It cried "Pichu Pi chu!" It looked around the room and became frightened when he saw Ash and Serena. It was about to run away until Serena said "Ash is that a Pichu?"_

_Pichu froze at those words. The word 'Ash' dang through his head as it remembered something it's owner once told him. _

_"Pichu...I'm Ash Ketchum...Reds son."_

_Pichu immediately jumped into Ash's arms and began to nuzzle his cheek until he noticed Pikachu. Then Pichu went off to go play with Pikachu._

* * *

_Suddenly a pokeball randomly opened and a small Pokemon appeared. It stood about 1.4 ft tall and had blue and black features over his body._

_"So you are masters son" said a voice in Ash's head. "That's aura!" Ash said out loud. _

_"Ash whats aura?" Serena asked Confused as to what was going on hearing no voice._

_"Aura is the essence if all living things. everything has aura, some people are able to manipulate aura and use it to their advantage. If you have ever heard the Legend of Sir Arron then you may know that he was a aura guardian." Ash explained._

_"That's so cool!" Serena said._

_Ash then reached for the third pokeball and threw it in the air, out came a small chestnut hedgehog. "Chespin Ches!"_

_"Dad..."_

_"Oh Ash" Serena said._

* * *

_Return to current time Location-Ash's hotel room._

Ash and Pikachu were walking down the hallway but were stopped by a certain blunette.

"Your name is Terra right?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, what do you want." Ash said through gritted teeth.

"P-p-please...please...is that you Ash?" she said as she began to silently cry. "I-I-I-I-i'M sorry Terra, it's just since the death...no dissapearence of an old friend I have not been who I used to be. I've been diagnosed with PTSD. Just please...let me be right."

"Why the fuck do you thing I'm this 'Ash', do you think every guy you meet is this guy?" Ash asked as he began to feel pity for this girl. "Ash Ketchum is dead, you're searching for a ghost."

"I never told you his last name" Dawn exclaimed as her eyes grew wide. "Ash is that you?"

"..."

"Ash please!" Dawn pleaded.

"Dawn do you really want to know what happened four years ago?" Ash asked.

"Yes Ash. I need to know why you left. I mean I know why I-" Dawn said until Ash interrupted.

"Close your eyes." Ash said.

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Ok I'm trusting you Ash.." Dawn said as she shut her eyes.

Ash walked up to her and his fist glowed blue as he put it on her forehead and "Goodnight Dawn" as he swiped his hand across her forehead. Dawns body fell to the floor.

* * *

**Well then, is Ash a murderer? Well if you read the summery before at the top of this chapter then if you're smart enough put two and two together and you will get you're answer. Now what did you guys think of Ash's backstory with Lucario? Another question, what do you think Ash did with Pichu and Chespin? Well I'm going to take my leave because I have stuff to do and I'm kinda peeved at my dad for shutting off the internet so yea. You guys know the drill, read review fav follow whatever flows your boat.**

**-Nexxus**


	12. Betrayal

**Hey everyone it me Nexxus! Ok a few quick things**

**1) Ash is not done with May AT ALL trust me. Lucario just noticed a shift that is all. Ash still is in love with May but is starting to question his feelings for Serena a bit. Not much like .00000001% out of 100%. That didn't make sense.**

**2) The reason Dawn finally got conformation on her theory about Terra being Ash because Ash said "Your looking for a ghost Ash Ketchum is dead." Dawn never said Ash's last name so that's why she figured it out. **

**3) ummm...actually I thinks that's it.**

**Now last chapter was the longest one I've written so far. This one I'm intending on making it longer soooo yuppppppp. You guys get more!**

**now I'm just going to jump into this, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Know what, fuck the disclaimer cause (sarcasm) I'm totally old enough to own a Multi-Million (or billion) dollar business So actually FUCK NO. I OBVIOUSLY DONT OWN POKEMON! well I think I made my point now enjoy!.**

**warning: strong language in this chapter. **

* * *

"Wow she's lighter than I thought" Ash said as he walked into his hotel room with pikachu as he carried an un conscience Dawn over his shoulder. He walked over to the sofa and literally dropped her on it as her body made a soft 'thud' upon impact.

"Pikachu, do you think I'm ready to do this alone? I mean if I don't she will go and tell the others, and if I can't do it i could have an un conscience female passed out in my room And I'm assuming the police wouldn't believe me if I said we we were having a sleep over." Ash said while chuckling.

"Pikachu...do you think I'm ready? I mean last time I tried alone I drained myself of energy and was in a coma for 3 weeks. Do you think I'm ready?" He asked as he had a look of concern on his face.

"Pika pika Pi Pi Pi Pi!" Pikachu cheered as he nodded his head and pumped his little paw into the air.

"Ok Pikachu I'm trusting you buddy. If I do fail again then get Lucario." Ash said as he walked over to his backpack and pulled on a pair of gloves. "Hey Pikachu, when was the last time I wore Sir Arron's gloves?" Ash asked with a smirk on his face as he pulled them over his hands.

"Pika...pika" Pikachu said as it dropped its head in shame.

"Oh yea...sorry bout that again Pikachu, I know you wanted that crate of ketchup..." Ash said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok Pikachu, be back in a flash." Ash said as he scratched Pikachu behind his ears earning an affectionate coo from the little mouse. Ash got up and walked over to Dawn's limp body. 'Here goes nothing' Ash thought. He held his hands side by side creating a small ball of pure aura. He then took control of the life energy in one hand and rested it on Dawn's head. He whispered two words.

"Memory Link."

* * *

_Dreamworld: Dawn._

"Where...where am I? Dawn asked out loud only to not get an answer. She looked around her, she floated in an endless void of darkness unable to see anything. "Hello?" Dawn yelled to nobody, only she wasn't expecting a response. A bright light flashed and Dawn found herself whisked away to an empty field. She looked around and noticed a boy walked towards her.

"Hi Dawn." Ash said, his voice devoid of emotion, his eyes seemed lifeless yet here he was, speaking to her. He wore his Kalos Attire and was waiting for Dawn to respond.

"Ash it really is you!" Dawn squealed as she ran up to Ash to give him a hug only to run into an invisible barrier. "Wait...what?"

"You said you wanted to know the truth, correct?" Ash asked.

"Yes Ash. I need to see what really happened. I know you wouldn't do that,I still Harv doubts that Drew would do it so then who did?" Dawn asked.

"..."

"wait...you said it was Drew so May would abandon him didn't you!" Dawn yelled becoming furious.

"No. If you would shut your fucking mouth I can show you what that scum did. How he ruined my life. How he took everything away from me." Ash said in a monotonic voice. Dawn surprised by how calm Ash was.

Suddenly another light blinded Dawn and she was brought somewhere else.

* * *

_Location: Pallet Town, Ketchum residence. The day of Delia Ketchums death._

Dawn found herself in Ash's back yard and saw Ash and her mother talking about something.

_"Of course Stephan wouldn't tell you his wish! If he did it wouldn't have come true Ash." Said Delia._

Dawn couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ash's mother. She was such a beautiful woman and it was a shame that she wasn't residing in this world anymore. Suddenly she felt a strong gust of wind and she saw a man with a fedora on his head covering hid facial appearance arrive on a Flygon.

"Drew has a Flygon..." Dawn said to herself starting to have mixed emotions about trusting him over Ash. Suddenly she heard Delia yell at the man, she could tell that Delia was pretty pissed off.

_What does this have to do with my husband?" Delia shouted demanding an answer. She was furious, her eyes burned with hate as the man mocked not only her son but her husband._

_"Why do you defend him Delia? He left you. He left you and your child. He never fathered him, he just vanished. What does that tell you? He doesn't love his son and he certainly wouldn't care what happens to either of you, why else would he have left you after Ash was born?"_

_"You know nothing of my husband! He had his reasons to leave. He didn't abandon us, he told me he was leaving. He told me why and I said he could! So how dare you mock my husband!" Delia yelled, tears leaked from her eyes. She was enraged, she wanted this man to burn in hell._

_"Whatever you say Delia. I'd love to stay and chat but time for me to finish this. Hey Ash how does it feel that you've lost your father but now your going to lose you mother?" The man bellowed. His voice was deep and was full of hate. "Flygon end this! Use flamethrower on the Ketchum's and let them burn!"_

Dawn couldn't believe her eyes. 'Ash told the truth he didn't kill his mother! whoever this man is with the Flygon did-' Dawn thought but her thoughts were cut short by a scream.

_"Ash look out!" Delia screamed in terror. Ash stood still, fear paralyzingly even muscle in his body. Delia then ran to her son and with all the strength she possessed she pushed Ash out of the range of flamethrower._

_"MOM NO!" Ash screamed shaking in anger. Tears were in his eyes, his fists were clenched, his fingernails digging into his skin._

_"God dammit!" The man yelled. "Stupid bitch! Look what you've done! You've ruined everything!"_

_Flygon began to ready another flamethrower until his master raised a hand._

_"No flygon. I have a better idea." He said as he approached Ash._

_"How does it feel Ash? You mother is dead all because of you! I think this is a far more suitable punishment for a failure like you." The man said._

_Ash collapsed to the ground. His eyes burned from the tears that fell freely to the ground._

_"Pika pika! Pika CHUUUU!" Pikachu yelled unleashing a powerful thunderbolt at the man._

_"Flyyyyyygon!" Flygon cried as it landed in front of its trainer to protect him from the lethal attack._

_"Flygon, fly fly, flygon!" It muttered._

Tears began to well up in her eyes at the sight of Delia laying there Slowly dying as she saw her son crying over her body only to be insulted by a horrible man.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Dawn screamed at the man. She waited for a response and got none. "Hey I'm talking to you!" She said as she walked up to the man. She was expecting him to hurt her but he simply walked straight through her like a ghost as he made his way to his Flygon.

'What-" Dawn said but was cut off by a flash of light and the Ash she knew appeared.

"Dawn this isn't real, it's the past. They can't see you or hear you. We are non existing entities in this world." Ash said to her as he looked at his younger self and his mother. Tears slowly dripped from his eyes as he looked at Dawn and said "Look" as he pointed to Delia.

_"Ash..." Came a voice. It was faint and was very weak. After this came a raspy cough._

_"Mom!" Ash yelled as he turned around and ran to his mother, knelling down and holding her burnt body in his arms._

_"Mom it's going to be ok we're going to get you help!" Ash cried in a very raspy voice._

_"Ashy I'm sorry but my time is up sweetie. I want you to remember these three things." Delia said her voice just above a whisper._

_"Mom don't talk like that! Please!" Ash cried laying his head in his mothers shoulder._

_"Ash please be strong. If I'm leaving this world I need to tell you these three things, they are more important than you think." She said coughing as the words came out"_

_"One: Ash this was not your fault. You did everything you could do." She said. Her voice was strained, Ash could tell there wasn't much time left._

_"Two: I want you to know that both your father and I are very very proud of you. We love you so much Ash. Don't ever forget that." She said. She put her hand on his cheek and slowly pulled herself up and kissed it._

_"Three: Ash. This is my last chance to tell you about your father. Your father is an amazing man. When you were born he held you in his arms and he had the biggest smile on his face." Tears began to leak from her eyes. "Ash, it's time I told you who your father is. Ash-" she began as coughed up some blood._

_"Your fathers name is Red." She said. And one last time she muttered "I love you Ash" and her body went limp._

_"NO! Mom!" Ash screamed and began to have a mental breakdown_

Tears began to stream down both Ash and Dawn's faces. "Ash I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-"

"SHUT UP!" Ash yelled. "If you even want to have a fucking chance of redemption and keep your damn thoughts to yourself" He spat at her, his voice full of enough venom to out an Arbok to shame. Dawn then turned her attention back to the memory.

_"You! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Ash said running at the man tackling him to the ground. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ash yelled preparing to punch the man._

_The man kicked Ash off of him and stood up. His hat on the ground._

_Ash's mouth was open with shock. His facial expression showed three things. Sorrow, hate, and disbelief._

_The man that stood before him green hair accompanied by a set of emerald eyes. He stood about 6.1 ft and his face had a slash on it that closely reassembled that of a knife wound. The man turned around and mounted Flygon and flew away into the clouds._

_The sky grew dark as rain bore down on the shattered boy. Lightening lite the sky and you could see the boys face was full of discomfort. He fell to his knees, punched the ground and sobbed once again. Pikachu stood right next to his friend and shed tears of his own._

* * *

Dawn just stood there with tears streaming down her face, her eyes full of Sorrow and hated, her mouth opened wide.

"Well Dawn, that's what happened. Drew killed my mother, how shitty do you feel right now" Ash asked, his voice once again devoid of emotion.

"So shitty you wouldn't believe." Dawn whispered. "I can't believe I was so stupid. I knew I should have trusted you I KNEW IT! My gut told me to trust you but my head was full of disbelief. That isn't an excuse however..."

"Dawn do me a favor and shut up" Ash said. "It's harder than it looks to actually sharek memories with someone, I could be in a coma right now."

Once again a bright light engulfed the duo as they traveled 5 days later.

* * *

_Dreamworld Time skip: 5 days after the death of Delia. Location: Professor Oak's Lab._

**_(An: this will be a flashback. There will be No communication between Ash and Dawn who are watching this memory)._**

_"Ash how are you feeling?" asked Serena who squeezed his hand trying to comfort Ash._

_"As good as I can be." He answered as he sighed and walked outside. _

* * *

_"I hope he is ok Cilian" said a girl with purple hair that was tied in pigtails. She a cream shirt that had long sleeves with pink cuffs and a pink collar, a pink skirt with a large pink ribbon tied around her waist._

_"Well Iris he just lost his mother, he is holding up as best he can" said Cilan, he wore a white shirt, a black vest with gold buttons, a green bow tie, black pants, and brown shoes._

_"I know but..." Iris said as she decided to end the conversation on that note._

* * *

_"Poor Ash..." said Dawn, she wore a black with a white undershirt inside a V-shaped neck with a short pink skirt. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink pokeball print on it. She also wore her pink knee-high boots. On her wrist was her pink pokech, which she obtained in the beginning of her journey in Jubilife City._

_"Dawn what did you think? That Ash was going to be all cheery? He just lost his fucking mother." said Paul, who wore a blue sports jacket and grey jeans. _

_"Come on Paul chill out!" said Misty, she wore her traditional yellow crop top and jean shorts held up with red suspenders._

_"Yea Paul, we are here to support Ash, not be negative like that." said the pokemon watcher Tracey, who wore green t-shirt with brown shorts. Wrapped around his head was an orange headband.  
_

_"Whatever Sketchit. Bottom line is that Ash's mother is dead. There is no changing that, so don't expect him to have his usual happy go lucky attitude. And whoever was the dirty little fucker that killed her will have to deal with me" said Paul as he walked out of the lab and went outside._

* * *

_"I can't imagine the pain Ash must feel right now" said a now 10 year old Max. He had just gotten his starter pokemon Treecko and had already obtained 2 more pokemon, the Ralts he befriended in the beginning of his travels with Ash and a Slakoth that his father had given him. He still wore his traditional green t-shirt accompanied by green and brown sneakers, black glasses and his brown shorts._

_"Well Max I bet he is, Delia was a wonderful woman. Ash always couldn't wait to come home after each journey and the first thing he did was give his mom a big hug" said Brock._

_"I've known Mrs. Ketchum since I was a little kid! The fact that she is gone is...just as bad as loosing Daisy or gramps." Said Gary._

* * *

_Serena got up and walked over to a distressed May, her face was full of worry and concern. She noticed Serena and said "Who are you?" _

_"I'm one of Ash's friends, my name is Serena. You're May right?" _

_"Yes, why?"_

_"I've always wanted to meet you! Ash talked about you all the time during his journey's during Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova."_

_Mays face began to glow a light shade of red at this realization of how important she was to Ash._

_"Ash is important to me as well Serena. He has always been there for me, he holds a special place in my heart" May said as she moved her hand to where her heart was. _

_"Well does someone have a crush?" Serena asked while giggling. Mays face grew dark __crimson. _

_"No Serena I don't have a crush on him." _

_"Oh..." Serena muttered. 'Poor Ash' she thought._

_"I love him" May said._

_Serena's eyes grew large as she took in what she had said. 'Oh Ash i going to be so happy!'_

_"May I think if anyone can help him right now it's you. He is outside near Delia's casket." Serena said._

_"O-Ok" _

* * *

_"Mom...why did you have to go?" Ash whispered as he fell to his knees and began to cry. 'He was right, Drew was right. It was all my fault! If only I had moved then Mom would still be here with me and I wouldn't be out here, alone, scared, and...missing you' he thought._

_"Ash are you ok?" came a voice from behind. Ash turned his body to face May as he began to cry on her shoulder. "Why May...Why did she have to go?" Ash asked while sobbing onto her shoulder._

_"Ash...I can't even fathom the pain you're going through right now. The things she told you before she died were just so..." _

_"Too much, one moment she is there with me next she isn't. It happened so fast..." Ash said. "Hey May...did I ever told you about my father?"_

_"No...to be honest this is the first time I've ever heard you even talk about him. Well aside from...you know.."_

_"My dad was Red."_

_"Red...wait, RED?!" May asked stunned._

_"Yes...I...my mom said that he would be proud of me no matter what I got myself into...bet he isn't proud of me being incapable of saving his wife."_

_"Ash don't say that!" May said. "Your Dad loves you, just like your mom did. Ash...you are just as good-no, you're better than Red. You're amazing, Ash never in my life have I met anyone like you." May said._

_"You...you mean that May?"_

_"Of course I do!" May said with a bright smile on her face. "Ash...you have no clue how much you mean to me, you are one of my closest friends. Ash you are special, one of the kind. Nothing can ever tear us apart."_

_"Thanks May..." Ash said. He was released from the hug and said "Let's go back inside" then he kissed her on the cheek and walked at an increased pace back to the lab leaving May frozen in place. "He...kissed me...maybe he does love me..."_

* * *

_Ash walked into the lab but was alerted when he heard Pikachu launch a thunderbolt and then heard everyone yelling in panic. Ash ran into the room and looked at his friends were lined up infront of Ash not allowing Ash to see what was happening. _

_"Pikachu what are you doing?" Ash yelled as he pushed through his friends only to see something that made something inside him snap. In front of his stood Drew Larosse, the man who killed his mother. _

_"You!" Ash yelled as he charged at Drew and tried to land a punch on him but Drew simply side stepped him and watched the enraged teen landed on the ground. "You have the nerve-" Ash said slowly standing up "To come to my mothers funeral after what you did!"_

_"Ash what the fuck are you doing?" Gary yelled._

_"What am I doing? What am I doing!? Ash yelled infuriated at his friends. _

_"Ash that's Drew!" May yelled as she ran into the room._

_"I know! He is the sad sack of crap that killed my mom!" Ash said angrily._

_"He did what" Gary said turning his attention to the green haired coordinator. "_

_"Oh please Ash, is that what you told them?" asked Drew. _

_"What do you mean Drew?" asked May who was completely out of loop._

_"Oh that he killed his mother." _

_"WHAT?!" everyone yelled in surprise, including Ash.  
_

_"You disgust me Drew! Now you're lying to my friends! Pikachu use-"_

_"Ash what the hell?!" Gary yelled._

_"What?"_

_"You can't just randomly attack people!"_

_Yea but-" _

_"Ash shut up for a minute." Drew said as he walked up to May._

_"What happened was that I participated in a contest in Pallet Town a few days ago. When I was leaving I heard a scream and I ran to investigate and what do I find? Ash having his Pignite attack Delia"_

_"You lying piece of-"_

_"Ash you can't lie to them" Drew said "May next this is the worst part, his mother says she loves him despite what he did and he told her to rot in hell'_

_"Drew I'm warning you get the fuck-"_

_"Ash you can't hide the truth! Everyone look at me" Drew said. "Look my clothes are torn to bits! He had his Pikachu use iron tail on me once he noticed me and he tried to eliminate me so no one would find out the truth. Then he had Pignite use flamethrower on me! That's why I'm burnt like this"_

_"I can't believe you are this pathetic!" Ash yelled. "You kill my mother, come to her funeral, lie to my friends, and to top it all off you say I KILLED HER!" Ash marched up to Drew and looked him dead in the eye and said "If you think my friends would believe that kind of bull shit then you have another thing coming"_

_Ash then took notice of everyone had tears in their eyes. "Guys? Is everything-" Ash said confused until a certain brunette walked up to him and slapped him across the face and screamed _

_"How could you?!" May said. _

_"May" Ash said astonished. "Y-y-you don't really believe him do you?"_

_"I...I just...WHY?!" May cried._

_"May I didn't! Come on Max you believe me right?"_

_"Ash...why would you do this?" Max said his hands balled into fists. "To think I looked up to you! How stupid was I to think you were actually a good role model!"_

_Ash then turned to Dawn. "Dawn please, you know I wouldn't do this right?!"_

_Dawn stood there, her face unhealthily pale, tears streamed down her face as she looked at him and just stared at him. "Ash...why..."_

_"Dawn please! You just have to believe me!"_

_"I'm...I'm sorry Ash..."_

_Ash then looked at Tracey and Misty and said "Tracey come on! We did so many amazing things together, you have been in Pallet Town for a long time! You know I wouldn't do this! Misty you're one of my best friends you know I wouldn't kill my mom right?!" _

_"Ash...why...why would you do this?" Tracey said as he lifted his hand to his head and clutched it obviously having a migraine from the stress._

_"Ash I-I-I-I just why?!" Misty yelled as she fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably._

_Ash turned to Iris and Cilan "Iris Cilan you guys know I wouldn't do this right? I mean we did so many fun things in Unova, you just gotta believe me!"_

_"I'm sorry Ash...but the evidence is to obvious. I don't want to but what Drew has told us is accurate as to the condition of both Delia and him" said Cilan._

_"Ash! I know I always said you were a kid but I never thought you would be a murderer!" Iris yelled. _

_Ash then turned to Gary and said "Gary we've been childhood friends and rivals since we could crawl. You need to believe me! Please!"_

_"Shut up Ash! I can't believe you would do this!" Gary yelled as he gritted his teeth in rage._

_"Brock, you have traveled with me since I began my journey. You have watched me grow into who I am know. You HAVE to believe me please!"_

_"Ash well I was wrong. Guess you're not the person we thought you were."_

* * *

_Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. She ran to Ash's side to defend her friend. "You guys are you crazy?! This is Ash! How many times has he risked his life to save your lives! His pokemon's lives, your pokemon's lives, even total strangers! He always has tried to save everyone! He has a heart of gold and you guys have the gall to not trust him!" Serena yelled infuriated. _

_"Serena I know we just met but really, you don't actually believe this killer do you?" Drew said with an arrogant smirk on his face. Serena then walked up to Drew and slapped him across the face, Drew screamed in pain from his burns and fell to the ground clutching his injured cheek. _

_"Serena what is wrong with you?! You could have hurt Drew even more! Don't tell me you believe Ash over him!" May said. _

_"I can't believe you May! Out of everyone here I would expect you to believe him!" Serena yelled back at her._

_"So Drew, you had this planned out didn't you" said Paul who walked into the room with a look of hatred in his eyes._

_"What are you talking about Paul?"_

_"That you killed Delia"_

_"No I didn't"_

_"I saw what you did today in the forest"  
Drew's body tensed as Paul said that. "I don't know what you're talking about"_

_"Well then let me refresh your memory"Paul said._

* * *

_Flashback 20 minutes ago. Paul's perspective._

_Paul walked down the stone steps of the lab as he was about to take leave of Pallet Town until he heard someones voice._

_"Roserade use razor leaf"_

_"Must just be someone having a pokemon battle or something" Paul said but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the man say "Flygon now use a weak flamethrower on me"_

_"What the fuck?" Paul said as he walked over to the bushes and his eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw. Drew Lauroose stood there and took a direct flamethrower to his body and screamed in pain._

_"Thank you flygon, return" Drew said as he called the dragon back to its pokeball._

_'What is he up to?' Paul wondered as he stood up and walked over to Drew. "Hey Flower Boy! I knew you had a few screws loose but this! This takes the cake. What are you doing?"  
_

_"Roserade use Grass whistle." Drew said calmly.  
_

_"Wait...what?" Paul said as he realized something was wrong. 'I got to get out of here' he thought as he began to run away but heard the soft melody emitted from Roserade and passed out._

* * *

_"Wow Paul, never thought Ketchum actually planed on me coming here, so when did he tell you that?" Drew said amused that his plan was working._

_" .Fuck." said Paul. "So everyone, even now you doubt Ash. He has been there for you every time you needed help and this is how you repay him? By taking bush heads word over Ash's?"_

_"Hey don't call him bush head!" May yelled._

_"ENOUGH!" Ash yelled. He walked up to her and began to pour his heart out to her. "May we've been through so much, please you need to believe me! May I love you with every fiber in my body" Ash said and paused for a moment before continuing. "May don't you remember what you said earlier? You said I was special and nothing could tear us apart! Please May you HAVE to believe me!"_

_May just stood there with her fists clenched. "Fuck you Ash"_

_Ash's eyes widened as she said that "May please"_

_"Ash I was wrong" May said, her eyes full of hate. "I thought you were special and hell was I wrong! You're nothing but a low life! You're no better than Team Magma! Oh yea who could forget about Team Aqua! Not to mention Team Rocket! And hell what you did is just as bad as any of their crimes! Ash you are a monster"_

_"May...please!"_

_"Ash...you are nothing like your father. You are no where similar to him. You are worthless, you kill your mom and pin it on Drew! You say you love me, ha that's funny! You set this whole thing up so you could make Drew look bad in front of me! Well too bad! You are nothing like Red, never have and never will."_

_Ash just stared at everyone in disbelief. 'May...how could you' Ash thought as tears fell from his face dripping to the floor creating a soft "pitter patter" _

_Ash turned and ran out of the room crying leaving everyone in the room to their own thoughts._

_"Well then...fuck you guys. You never deserved to be friends with Ash." said Paul as he walked out of the lab._

_"I...I can't believe you all right now. You just...I...I need to go, I can't stand to see the sight of any of you" Serena yelled as she ran out of the room and went to search for her friend_

* * *

Memory Link Disabled.

Dawn and Ash woke up and stood up. Dawn stood there as tears ran down her face. "Ash...I-I-I-I I'm so sorry!"

"Dawn get out of here"

"No!"

"Ummm yes"

"No I'm not leaving you again! Ash I can't believe I was so stupid!"

"Dawn get out"

"Ash, give me 5 minutes. Just 5 minutes to try to earn your forgiveness, if you still hate me I will leave and never bother you again. I won't tell anyone who you are I promise" Dawn pleaded as tears re appeared in her eyes.

Ash looked at her for a minute contemplating on what to do.

"You have 5 minutes, the clocks ticking"

* * *

**Holy hell! I just wrote over 5000 Words! So yea...I'm going to make this short...ummm let's see...ummm well I guess I will update maybe tomorrow but it's doubtful. But yea what did everyone thing?! Did I do a good job ^_^ Let me know in the reviews or PM me advice etc etc. **

**Peace!**


	13. Redemption Or Rejection?

**Bonjour lecteurs! Comment Alez Vous? Nah I'm just in French so I decided to write at least something french like! Now this story will not be as long as the last one and I have to defend myself a little bit cause of last chapter. Yes I know there was an excessive amount of swearing, now in my defense that green haired freak killed Ash's mother so I feel that it is understandable to respond to him showing up to the funeral. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* once again I do not own Pokemon...now I'm kinda of getting depressed cause now I realize I can never truly be a Pokemon master.**

* * *

"You have five minutes, the clock is ticking" Ash said emotionless.

"Thank you so much Ash!" Dawn cheered as she ran up to give her friend a hug but he out his hand out signifying that he did now want to be touched.

"4 minutes 30 seconds..." Ash said as he began to feel that Dawn was going to wing this own thing. 'Why did I even give her a chance to redeem herself?' Ash thought.

"Ash...what I did Was terrible-" Dawn said as her voice began to trail off.

"know what? Forget it Ash,I had this planned out since I realized my mistake at the end of the funeral and had memorized an apology. Forget it, something like that is...it wouldn't be fair to you, I'm going to speak from my heart" Dawn said in a very serious voice taking Ash by surprise.

'I didn't expect her to act this way...' Ash thought as he began to question his judgment on the blunette.

"Ash what I did back then is unforgivable, the fact that you are even giving me this chance to earn forgiveness is just...I don't deserve this and here and I am I haven't even apologized yet I'm just rambling on about all this...whatever it is. Ash nothing I say or do will ever make up for what I did, in your weakest moment when you needed a friend the most I turned my back on you! And no Ash I'm not even going to try to defend myself or victimize myself cause all in all it was my fault. I used poor judgment and trusted essentially a total stranger over my teacher-no my best friend. Ash I looked at you like a brother and after all you have done for me I stabbed you in the back. I mean you taught me everything I know about Pokemon! You traveled with me through all of Sinnoh earning badges and you made time for me to participate in contests, you could have easily just said no but you didn't. i wouldn't be the coordinator I am today without you. You saved me so many times, from Darkrai, from Arceus, from Girintenia, from Palkia, from Dialga, everything! You didn't even as. For anything in return, you didn't ask for a reward after you did all this noble deeds; you just continued to live your life as if nothing had happened and just treated everyone equally." Dawn said as tears began to leak from her eyes.

'Dawn...' Ash thought before saying "2 minutes."

"Ash after all if this, everything we went through, all the joys we shared together I threw away. It doesn't have mattered how many people people trusted Drew over you, I believed him over my best friend, I can't pin this on anyone but myself. This wasn't Brock's fault, it wasnt May's fault, it was no ones fault but my own. I have effectively ruined our friendship. You mean so much to me Ash but after what I did I can easily tell no matter what I do, no matter how many times I say sorry, nothing will change. In the end I betrayed my best friend Ash Ketchum. Ash I'm not going to say sorry, my words are probably worthless to you. I betrayed you." Dawn said while her voice began to falter from its usual cheeriness. Tears flowed from her eyes freely meeting no resistance.

"Times...up" Ash whispered.

"goodbye Ash" Dawn said as she turned and began to head for the door until something grabbed her arm and turned her around.

When she saw Ash he had tears in his eyes, his lips quivered rapidly.

"D-D-Dawn"

"Ash I'm so sorry" Dawn whispered but was very surprised when Ash pulled her onto a tight hug and sobbed on her shoulder.

"Dawn all this t-t-time I've been alone consumed with hatred for you guys. I don't want that feeling anymore Dawn!" Ash cried as his voice began to crack under I pressure.

"all this time I have felt this pain. I hate it I don't want it anymore!" He sobbed.

"Oh Ash" Dawn said in a hushed tone as she returned the distraught boys embrace. "Just let it all out Ash. I'm here and this time I'm not going away"

Ash continued to sob on Dawn's shoulder for another five minutes as he told her the numerous things the event had caused him. once he had finally calmed himself he released Dawn from the hug and stepped a few paces back.

"Dawn...I forgive you." Ash whispered."W-w-what?" Daw. Said astonished by what Ash had said.

"W-w-what?" Dawn said astonished by what Ash had said.

"Dawn I forgive you"

"Ash...thank you! I know I don't deserve this but thank you!" Dawn cheered as she felt something she hadn't felt in the past four years. Pure Happiness.

"Thats right you don't." Ash said But then continued his statement. " Dawn I was not expecting you to say those things. You truly spoke from your heart and that's why I have forgiven you. Don't expect me to be all buddy buddy with you right away though."

"I didn't think you would." Dawn said tearfully. An idea suddenly stuck Ash and he immediately decided to take advantage Of the situation at hand.

"Dawn you want to know how you can redeem yourself?" Ash asked.

"Of course Ash! Anything for you" Dawn said with a burning passion in her eyes.

"Get me close to the old group. If I am going to expose Drew then I need to gain their trust, I can't just randomly go knocking people cause well..I'm pretty sure that's a hate crime.

"No problem Ash, so any idea on how to approach this?" Dawn asked.

"You have no idea"

* * *

**And Cut! Beautiful if I do say so myself, a true masterpiece! Now everyone what did you think? Now I know it seemed somewhat too easy for Dawn to be forgiven that quickly but well...I feel that it was the right time for it. The way I'm planning things out will require this renewed friendship for upcoming events. I could write a long summery but umm how about no. Sorry if this chapter was to short for you but deal with it. Now I probably won't update in the next few days and I have vacation next week so I'm not sure if I will update next week, I probably will but I'm afraid that it will be crummy...but well that's your decision. It has been great reading everyone's reviews cause it really helps me craft how each chapter will go. I give thanks for this advice to Bella Luna, your support and advice/guidance has really helped me with this story and I want to say from the bottom of my heart thank you.**

**Nexxus signing out! Can't wait to get home and play xbox! Well that doesn't have anything to do with this but yea that's probably all I'm going to do next week when I'm not writing.**


	14. Lost And Found

**Hey guys! Guess who! Ummmm no it's not Ash Ketchum -_- Ummm no wrong again I'm not the Master Chief. You're kidding me right? Did you really just say Chuck Norris? *Sigh* no it's Nexxus -_- wow just wow. Hahaha ok all jokes aside...or whatever the fuck that was ... Anyways happy easter! I gots Microsoft points and I got some Xbox stuff! Another episode of the walking dead (the game) halo DLC cod bo2 DLC and wait why am I telling you this? Ehhh sorry I'm a bit scatter brained. Anyways I am SOOOO Proud of myself for last chapter! Thank you everyone for the positive feedback! I have a feeling that more good things are coming! So who is ready to see Drew pee his pants? Well no one I hope cause that's fucking nasty...I am really rambling ok I'm going to shut up now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, cause if I said I did then I would be lying on easter and that's kinda well..low. UGGGG I really need to shut up. **

**A/N I'm writing this one on my iPod so if there are mistakes then deal with it!**

* * *

As the sun rose we find our newly redeemed blunette unable to fall asleep, the visions from earlier that night still haunting her.

"I can't believe Drew did that to Ash" Dawn said to herself in a hushed tone. "I'm so lucky he forgave me, I know I don't deserve it but he actually did. Drew will pay for what he has done."

"Oh wait I almost forgot!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a pokeball and sent out a small blue penguin.

"Piplup!" The little penguin cried as it stretched and let out a yawn.

"Piplup guess what!" Dawn said in an excited manor causing the tiny penguin to speculate as to why his trainer was so happy.

"Ash is back!" She whispered as she let out a fan girl squeal. "I apologized to him Piplup and he forgave me!"

Piplup's eyes opened wide in shock, the raven haired boy that gave her trainer so much joy has finally returned.

"Pip Piplup!" It cried in joy as it leaped into Dawns arms.

"Piplup..." Dawn whispered as the world around her began to fade away as she let herself succumb to sleep.

* * *

Time skip: 5 hours time: 9:37

"Pikachu do you think I did the right thing forgiving Dawn?" Ash asked his faithful companion. Ash had his hood pulled over his face as he began to doubt his choice about forgiving Dawn.

"Pika? Pika pika, pi pi chu!" Pikachu said as it rubbed his friends cheek with his own.

Thanks Pikachu" Ash said with a smile hidden from view. "I think I did the right thing, besides now I have a way to get close to them". Ash's mind began to wander and re-visit the past, his hands grew tense and he began to ball them into fists until a the familiar voice of a little girl interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Ash, where are you going? Serena and Clemmont are looking for you?" Asked Bonnie, she wore a yellow t-shirt accompanied by black shorts. She had her traditional satchel over her shoulder and her best friend poked his little head out of it.

"De de?" Dedenne asked hoping to help out his trainer.

"Sorry Bonnie, I have something I need to take care of. I...need to find something I lost a long time ago." Ash said as his voice began to grow cold.

"Can I come with you? Clemmont said I had to come back when I found you but he said when I did that I had to help him test another one of his inventions!" Bonnie pleaded as she put on a pair of puppy dog eyes hoping the Kanto native wouldn't send her back.

Ash chuckled at the thought of his friends dysfunctional experiments, they always broke one way or another and Bonnie was always the first one to sass the blonde haired inventor.

"Ok Bonnie but first tell me something" Ash said as he continued his statement. "What did Clemmont do this time?l

"He made something he called the magnetrizer 3.2.0" Bonnie said. "It will supposedly absorb the electromagnetic pulses given off by the sun and provide electricity to his other inventions and it will 'guarantee' success".

"I can see why you wanted to get out of there" Ash said as he laughed. "Clemmont always did have fantastic luck with..." Ash started but couldn't keep a straight face and laughed at the thought of something Clemmont made working.

"Ok Ash I get it my either can't make anything that doesn't end up becoming crap" Bonnie pouted.

"Bonnie remember what we talked about, you shouldn't talk like that. Remember every time you a puppy dies." Ash said in a serious yet playful tone.

"Whatever Ash" she replied rolling her eyes.

"Ok Bonnie let's get going, if I'm going to find...that thing then I have to get there before it gets away"

"It's a person isn't it Ash"

"..."

"Don't worry it will be our secret since you saved me from becoming Clemmont's test dummy"

"Thanks lets go."

* * *

As Ash and Bonnie arrived at their destination Bonnie began to grow interested in who Ash was looking for.

"Hey Ash why are we at the stadium, what is so important that's here?" Bonnie asked hoping for an answer.

"Someone I need to talk to" Ash said as his face had a look of determination on it. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I mean who are you looking for?" asked Bonnie as she began to grow agitated at Ash dodging the question.

"The winner of the battle." Ash said.

"Ash in case you haven't noticed the battle just started, there is no way of knowing who will win" Bonnie said as she began to grow agitated to a further extent.

"Trust me Bonnie, I know that this guy will win. There is no way he will be eliminated this early, and especially not until we have a battle." Ash said as he began to walk into the entrance.

* * *

Ash why didn't we go to the stadium?" Asked Bonnie as she grew confused once again.

"Because we aren't here to watch the battle, we are going to the lockers" Ash answered as he walked into the locker room.

"Why are things never simple with you?" Bonnie asked with a playful hint if sarcasm in her voice.

"Bonnie why don't you just keep your thoughts to yourself" Ash scolded the young girl. "Really one of these days you mouth will get you in a lot of troub-" he said before the television hanging from the ceiling interrupted him.

"Harold's Golurk is unable to battle the winner is Paul Slaid from Veilstone City!"

* * *

**Well how was that? Did I ruin your day? I don't know how long this is cause I'm done for today. I'm just going to copy and paste this into the doc manager on safari on this iPod and well yea. I ain't adding nothin else to this today so yupppp, adios muchachos!**


	15. I don't do charity work

**Hey hey hey! Time or chapter...15 I think? Yes no maybe so I don't care I'm just gonna guess its 15. Anyways yea Paul is going to make hi first appearance in this chapter! Oh and also I'm not sure if it will be in this chapter but Ash is having a change in attire, I kinda think that the** **whole hood concept is becoming to cliche due to every single fic having one, but yes his face will be somewhat hidden. Also I'm planning on starting my advanceshipping fic soon, I'm giving up on the oneshot sorry...I tried and tried but in the end it sucked. Now I am trying to plan out the whole fic but I'm thinking of naming it...I don't even know I'm just starting to plan it out. I don't know when I'm going to start it, probably when thi fic is done. Soooo yuppppppp. I am really un-focused right now so I'm going to attempt to make this chapter not suck. As always enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: well fuck looks like I don't own pokemon! Sucks to be me -_-**

* * *

"Paul...guess I was right, no way in hell he would lose this early" Ash muttered to himself only to have been heard by the rookie trainer.

"Ash who is Paul?" Asked Bonnie.

"Paul is...a rival and friend of mine, we go back to when I was traveling through the Sinnoh Region." Ash said as he began to reminisce on his rivals cruelness towards others.

"Paul and I...we didn't exactly get along. We were always at each other, I actually beat him during the Sinnoh League Bonnie." Ash told the young girl.

"Yea and that's the only time you have beaten me" sad a man with dark gray hair who walked into the room.

" you and I both know that I hack kicked your ass more times than I can count"

"Whatever Paul" Ash said "how have you been?"

"Really Ketchum?" Paul said in a stern tone "after all this time, after disappearing off the face of the planet for four years the first thing you say is 'Paul how have you been doing'?"

"Yes. Yes I am"

"You haven't changed at all, you are still that stupid little kid from Kanto I met 5 years ago."

Bonnie was about to butt in and give Paul a piece of her mind but was surprised when both trainers began to laugh.

"Wha-what? Why the hell are you laughing Ash? He insulted you!" Bonnie growled hostilely.

"I assume that this one has a foul mouth" Paul said as he stopped laughing.

"We'll I wouldn't say a foul mouth" Ash chuckled while rolling his eyes. "Let's just say the she has a "unique" vocabulary"

"Anyways Ketchum, you disappear for four years and you come to me. What do you want?" Asked Paul.

"Always straight and to the point aren't you Paul" Ash said as he inwardly laughed at the Sinnoh natives predictability. "Can't I just drop in and say hi?"

"Ash you and I both know that is a giant load of Tauros Shit"

"I want it back"

* * *

_Flashback- 4 years ago 5 hours after funeral_

_Ash ran through route one as rain continuously poured down on him as he ran._

_"Gotta run, need to get away from Pallet, need to get away from them, need to get away from her" He said as anger began to consume his thoughts. He arrived at a large and dying tree and he stared at it in horror._

_"No-" he began. "No, no, no, no ,NO! Pidgeot! Where are you?" Ash yelled out loud desperate for a response._

_Suddenly a high pitch cry snapped a distressed Ash out of his thoughts. A large bird made itself visible to the boy. Its plumage wasbrown with a cream underbelly. On its head was a red and yellow crest and red tail feathers. It had black markings around its eyes and its wings were spread as it flapped them to stay afloat in the air._

_"Pidgeot" it shrilled as it landed in front of Ash and nuzzled its head against his._

_"Pidgeot it's been forever since I've seen you!" Ash cried as he stroked the birds head with care as tears of happiness began to fill his eyes. "I've missed you so much"_

_"Pidgeot pidg!" Pidgeot cooed as it nuzzled its trainer._

_"Pidgeot...I'm going to be leaving for a very...long time. I don't know if I will...come back" Ash said as his tone began to grow serious._

_Pidgeot began to wonder what was happening, sure his trainer left it to go on adventures numerous times but this time...this time was different and it didn't know why._

_"Pidg?" Pidgeot asked in confusion._

_"Pidgeot I'm going to give you one chance to come with me, now here is your pokeball, it's been with me this whole_ _time and I want-no need to know if you want to come with me." Ash said as he began to grow more and more serious._

_"Pidg? Pidg pidg Pidgeot!" It cried as it poked the center of the pokeball with its head and was sucked into it._

_"Welcome back old friend" Ash whispered as he turned around and ran as fast as he could back to Pallet Town._

_As Ash ran he came across a man who was at the funeral._

_"Paul where are you going?" Asked the raven haired trainer._

_"What does it matter to you?" He snapped back with aggravation obvious in his response._

_"Paul I just lost my mother, my friends, and May! I'm not in the mood for your attitude!" Ash replied as he grew angered at Paul's attitude._

_"I know Ash. What's your point?" Paul asked unfazed by his rivals anger._

_Ash took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Paul where are you going now?"_

_"Why does it matter to you?" Paul asked as he began to go curious as to what Ash was thinking._

_"Just answer the question" Ash said as his voice began to grow colder with each passing second._

_"Sevi Islands" Paul said after a moments hesitation as to why Ash wanted this information._

_"I have a request" Ash said but was cut off by Paul._

_"I don't do favors " Paul cut in._

_"Allow me to rephrase myself then. I have a job for you."_

_"Why should I help you?" Paul asked but was starting to grow interested in Ash's intentions._

_"I need you to find an old friend of mine" Ash said while his eyes began to glow dilated._

_"I don't do charity work Ketchum. What's in it for me?" Paul asked._

_"Complete the task then you get your reward"_

_"I'll take my payment in advance" Paul said hoping for an immediate response. When he got none he turned around with his hands in his pockets and walked away until Ash spoke up._

_"I can get you a battle with Brandon" Ash said knowing he had gotten Paul's attention. Paul turned around_ _and glared at Ash with looks that could kill._

_"I know you want a rematch with the pyramid king and being the champion of the Battle Frontier I can arrange that."_

_"What do you need me to do?"_

_"Find my Butterfree"_

* * *

"Here" Paul said as he handed Ash a pokeball.

"When did you find him?" Ash asked asked in disbelief.

"About 2 years ago, it was being attacked by a group of Butterfree. I'm assuming its mate was a pink Butterfree wasn't it" Paul said as a grim look cast itself on his face.

"Yea why?"

"It was killed by the other Butterfree"

"Oh my god..." Ash said as his thoughts went to how much pain his old friend must have gone through.

"So when will my battle be" Paul asked

"After the tournament."

* * *

"Hey Terra!" Dawn yelled as she ran up to him as he exited the arena.

"What?" Ash asked.

"We're all going out to dinner tonight, you want to come?"

"Will Drew be there?"

"Of course" Dawn said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm in"

* * *

**I honest feel like I did a shitty job with this one, next chap will be better and longer. Also next chapter we will learn how drew got that mark on his face! And also another one of Ash's friends learn the truth! Sorry if you don't like this chapter, I feel like it is kinda all over the place. I really feel that the ending sucked...hope it didn't!**


	16. Dinner theater

**Hey everyone it's me again. Since I feel bad about last chap I'm updating again today! This time it won't suck! I'm gonna make it quick so read and enjoy! This is gonna be a long one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't fucking own pokemon**

* * *

As Ash approached the restaurant with a feeling of worry stabbing him in the gut. He was accompanied by Serena and Clemmont, Bonnie was at the hotel being watched by Pikachu and Dedenne.

"Serena...I'm really nervous. We are going out tonight with my...less desirable acquaintances and with them is my mortal enemy. What am I going to do?" Ash asked Serena with worry evident in his eyes.

"Well I know what you're not going to do" Clemmont said not wanting Serena to be put on the spot like this. "You're not going to beat the life out of Drew an you're not going to verbally attack our companions."

"He is right Ash, if you want this to work we can't just rush in there got headed." Serena said however her thoughts were on another topic.

'Why did he forgive Dawn already? After everything she did he forgave her just like that? How did she connivence him?' Serena thought to herself.

'What if she likes him? What if she is trying to expose him?' She thought frantically but then a thought crossed her mind that made her eyes widen. 'What if he likes Dawn?'

"Hey Ash can i ask you a question?" Serena asked in a timid voice.

"Sure what's on your mind Serena?" Ash asked.

"We'll umm" she started a bit flustered which didn't go unnoticed by Ash and Clemmont. "Why did you forgive Dawn already? I mean after everything she has done you forgave her just like that!"

"Dawn actually came to me out of paranoia. She thought that I was well me and I accidentally slipped up and she found out. She apologized from her heart and when I looked in her heart her apology was sincere and she truly regretted her decision." Ash said as he smiled remembering the pain a former friend went through but it quickly disappeared when he remembered that this friend had redeemed herself.

"Ash is this because you're sweet on her?" Clemmont asked playfully punching Ash in the shoulder.

"No Clemmont. Don't go there" Ash said in a serious voice as he stopped walking.

"Sorry man!" Clemmont apologized in a hasty manor.

Ash only laughed as they continued their journey to the restaurant.

* * *

"Terra hey!" Dawn said as she ran and embraced her friend in a tight hug earning a glare from a honey haired female.

"Hey Dawn!" Clemmont said.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked.

"That's Clemmont and I'm Serena, it's nice to meet you" Serena said as she held our her hand to the blunette.

"Hello Serena, my name is Dawn!"

"You have no clue how lucky you are for ash to forgive you after all the pain you caused him" Serena spat at the Sinnoh native with her voice having a hostile tone.

"Serena stop, she has gone through enough" Ash interrupted.

"Ok" Serena said as her voice trailed off.

"Come on Terra" Serena said as she playfully shoved Ash "Lets go eat!"

Ash opened the pair of double doors and entered the restaurant accompanied by his trio of friends.

"This way Ash" Dawn whispered as she led them to a small group of people sitting around a large circular table.

"Hey guys! I brought some guests I hope that's ok" Dawn said as she took a seat next to May.

"I don't see why it would be" said Misty.

"Hey Dawn why did you bring Terra with you? He is a dick" Brock asked as he grew annoyed at the blunette.

"He is one of my childhood friends, I apologize for his attitude he...lost his mother at a very young age so he can be a bit edgy at times" Dawn said praying that she didn't cross a line when seeing Ash cringe at her excuse.

"Oh Terra...I'm sorry dude I had no idea" Brock apologized as he handed the hooded boy a breadstick.

"It's fine" Ash said forcing it to sound what could pass as pleasant.

"Well we should introduce ourselves, I'm Misty and that's-" said the red head until she was cut off by Ash.

"I already know who you guys are, I've heard of you during my travels."Ash said with his fists hidden under the table.

Silence fell among the group until Drew broke the silence. "So Terra why are you competing here?"

"That's none of your business rose boy" Ash snapped at the green haired teen.

"Hey don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" May said as she defended Drew.

"Please excuse Terra, he has had a rough day" Clemmont said.

"It's ok as long as it doesn't happen again" May said unsure of the hooded stranger.

'Lets see...what should I do to Drew tonight' Ash thought until an idea stuck him. Ash's eyes began to glow blue under the hood which went unnoticed to everyone except for Serena who sat right next to him.

A series of images ran through Ash's head as he searched Drews memory until he found something he thought would be useful.

'Perfect' Ash thought. Serena threw as a gland that said 'what are you doing' but Ash just returned to look at Drew.

"Oh Drew I remember you now!" Ash said in an enthusiastic voice that caught Serena and Dawn off guard. "Do you remember me?" He asked.

"Ummm no Terra I can't say we have met before." Drew said confusion evident in his voice.

"Haha nice try man don't you remember in that bar in Lilycove four years ago? You said that we would be friends forever" Ash said as he inwardly was laughing at the irony of the situation.

"Oh you! Hey man it's been awhile" Drew said lying through his teeth. Unlike everyone else Ash and Serena could tell that his response was faked.

"So Drew I see your injury has healed" Ash said as his plan began to progress.

"Injury? What's he talking about Drew?" May asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know, what are you talking about Terra?" Drew asked confused.

"Oh Drew you know exactly what I'm talking about" Ash said as he moved his hand to where his cheek would be giving the teen a hint.

Drews face grew pale as he realized what Terra was referring to.

"Oh that um it's fine!" Drew replied hastily which didn't go unnoticed by May.

"Drew what injury?" May asked yet again.

"Wait Drew, you didn't tell her?" Terra asked as he humored the frightened teen. "You know that cut on your face"

"I think you're mistaken Terra, Drew got that mark when he was attacked by a boy named Ash Ketchum. He tried to kill Drew but just like Ash's mothers life was taken his own life was taken as well. Just goes to show you life's a bitch" May said with a smug look on her face.

Serena grew infuriated at Mays words. Her shoulders tensed and her jaw clenched tightly. She was about to give May a piece of her mind but her anger vanished when she felt something grab her hand. She looked down and saw that Ash had taken hold of her hand and was trying to calm her down.

"I know you're mad but please control yourself" a voice in her head said. She knew it was Ah communicating with her through aura. She looked at her friend and nodded signifying that she understood.

"Wait May, Drew never told you?" Ash asked in a very convincing voice.

"Tell me what? Drew what's he talking about" May asked completely out of loo.

"Tell you that a biker attacked him because he was hitting on his girlfriend" Ash said with a hidden smile on his face.

"Wait what?" Misty said as she looked at Drew.

"Yea sure he did" May retorted before continuing. "You're just saying that to make Drew look bad"

"Yea Terra what gives? Are you trying to steal May from me?" Drew sneered while silently thanking his girlfriend for creating a way for Drew to attack Terra.

"Would you like me to show you?" Ash asked.

"Yea, sure Terra show us. Show us a figment of your twisted imagination" May snapped.

"Ok then." Ash said as he lifted his right arm and his hand began to glow blue as he projected an image onto the table.

"What the hell?" May said.

"Umm May let's go outside sweetie" Drew said desperate to get her away from the table.

"Tisk tisk tisk." Ash said. "Drew so you lied to them? Wow man that's low"

As everyone stared at the image stunned that it was being projected to them as if it was a movie.

You could see Drew walk up to a tall and busty black haired girl wearing a tight tank top revealing a lot of skin and a tight skirt. Drew touched the girls shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her midsection.

May just stood there stunned at the images portrayed before her eyes.

Drews hands slowly moved up towards the girls breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. The girl yelled and a muscular man walked over to Drew as he immediately released the girl and put his hands up looking like he was trying to make an excuse. The man pulled out a pocket knife and walked over to Drew and slashed him in the face and Drew fell to his knees silently screaming due to the fact there was no audio.

Ash just smiled as everyone watched the memory and Drew looked at him with hatred in his eyes.

Ash snapped his fingers and the image disappeared and everyone turned their attention to the green haired boy.

"So Drew, you didn't tell them that?" Ash said.

"Drew?" May asked her boyfriend with pleading eyes. "Tell me that wasn't true, tell me it was fake please"

"Drew tell her the truth or I may show them other memories of yours" Ash threatened.

"Shut up Terra!" Drew shouted at him. "Ok, ok, ok...you got me. Sorry May but that did happen." Drew confessed.

" .fuck. Gary said as he stood up and walked over to Drew.

"You mean to tell me that Ash didn't do this?!" He yelled as the other occupants in the establishment began to notice the groups antics.

"No..." Drew muttered.

"Say that again I don't think I heard you correctly!" Gary yelled as he lifted Drew off his feet.

"NO! Ok Jesus!" Drew said as he pushed himself away from Gary.

"May please...give me another chance, I haven't done anything like that since then! It was a bad time in my life I had a lot going on" Drew pleased. "Remember how I told you I lost my cousin when the S.S Libre sank? That's why I was there. I was out of it please!"

May just stood there stunned.

'He lied to me about Ash attacking him...does that mean he lied about killing Ash's mother?' She thought as her eyes widened. 'What am I thinking this is Drew! He is the sweetest guy on the planet!'

"Ok Drew, you have one more chance. " May said.

"You're kidding me right? He has lied to you for four years and you forgive him just like that?" Ash asked stunned. Serena just sat there thinking of how ironic it was that May did the same thing with Drew as Ash had with Dawn.

"Why wouldn't I? He is my boyfriend!" May yelled growing agitated.

Drew you can start redeeming yourself by taking me to that shop down on the pier that we saw earlier. Come on let's go!" May said taking advantage of her boyfriends desperation. She got up and began to walk away.

"Oh yea and Terra, if appreciate it if you didn't interfere with my love life. I know it sucks that someone like you doesn't have one but you don't have to try to ruin someone else's" May sneered as she walked out the doors.

"Ok May I'm coming!" Drew said as he glared at Ash before running out of the restaurant.

* * *

Everyone sat at the table stunned by what May had said.

"What happened to the sweet girl I know four years ago" Dawn said out loud to no one in particular.

"She's becoming more like rosé boy ever day" Gary spat. "I've always hated him and now I have another reason to hate him."

Ash sat there as tears began to well up in his eyes. "Excuse me" he said as he got up and exited the restaurant.

"I'll go check on him" Serena said as she began to get up but was stopped by Gary.

"No Serena I'll go. I have a few questions for him" he said as he walked out of the restaurant in search of the hooded man.

* * *

Ash sat down on the stairs of the restaurant as he pulled his good down revealing his distraught face.

"What am I going to do?" Ash whispered as he ran his hands through his hair. "She forgave him even after that!"

As Gary walked out of the restaurant he spotted the man he walked searching for and walked over to him. When he stood behind him he said "Terra I need to have a word with you"

Surprised Ash turned around not realizing who was talking to him. He froze at the man standing behind him.

Gray stood there as surprised as Ash was. Gary put two and two together and it all made sense. The mans hostility towards Drew, running off when May attacked him, it all led to the conclusion of Terra being Ash.

"Ash?" Gary said his eyes wide.

"Shit"

* * *

**And scene! I think that makes up for last chapter but yea looks like Gary is next! But what did you think about the bar thing? If you remember back in chapter two the "knife wound" on Drews face then well that's what it was from. I hope everyone understood what was going on. Anyway hope you enjoyed! Review and share your thoughts!**


	17. Pass Orbs

**Hi! Now I wasn't one planning on updating but I can't play Xbox because apparently eating in my room is "breaking a rule" *rolls eyes* if you ask me that's some fucking bullshit right there but yea...I was gonna update tomorrow but you guys get it a day early! Woot woot! Well let's re cap what's happened: Dawn was forgiven, ash serena an Clemmont went out with Dawn and the others for dinner, everyone learns how Drew got his knife wound, May is revealed to be acting like rise boy, Gary finds out Terra is Ash! Yupp now I'm gonna make this a long chapter, there will be a battle next chapter and the reason I wont ask anyone last chapter is because the battle is between Ash and an actual character from the anime. Anyways have fun! This chapter is gonna be good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! I mean I would love it if I had the MA5C Assault Rifle from Halo but hey we don't get what** **we want.**

* * *

"Shit" Ash said at the sight of the childhood frenemy.

"Ash where the fuck have you-" Gary said until he was knocked unconscious by a thunderbolt.

"What the heck?" Ash muttered as he turned around and saw a familiar yellow mouse running towards him.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried as it ran to his friend.

"Pikachu...why are you here and who is watching Bonnie?" Ash said very slowly as he worried as to what chaos caused by the 11 year old girl.

"Pika..." Pikachu said as its ears drooped.

Ash stood there silent for a money before saying "You were outsmarted by an 11 year old?"

Pikachu dropped its head I'm shame of his mistake. "Pika pika! Chu chu chu!"

"You really thought she would give you 5 extra large bottles of ketchup?" Ash asked trying not to laugh.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as it gave his master a thumbs up.

At this point Ash was clutching his sides as he laughed uncontrollably.

"This addiction of yours is really getting out of hand buddy, what am I going to do with you?" Ash sighed as he reaches for a pokeball.

"Gardivor I need your assistance!"

* * *

From the pokeball came a human like pokemon with long, slender arms, its lower body resembled a slim gown with a green underside. It had green hair that curled down the sides of its head.

"Gardi!" The embrace pokemon said as it held its arms to its sides. It stood information of her trainer with serene grace.

Ash walked up to an unconscious Gary and lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Gardivor use teleport"

Gardivor obeyed as it closed its eyes and began to dimly glow purple and she along with her trainer, Pikachu, and the tag along we're engulfed in a bright light and disappeared.

* * *

A small clearing in the forest nearby had a flash of light that lite up the darkening sky briefly before fading away.

Ash walked over to a tree and learned Gary against it.

'I have a tough choice to make' he thought. 'I can't just let him go because he will tell everyone else, but I can't just keep him here!'

"Why can life never be simple" Ash muttered before returning to his thoughts.

'My only option is to use memory link but I don't think I am ready to use it again so soon' he thought before another voice made itself apparent.

_'It is your only option, it seems like its the only solution that could benefit you'_ said the voice. It was a females voice and it was soothing and strong signs of compassion and love were evident in the strangers words.

"Gardivor are you sure?" Ash asked turning to his psychic type friend.

_'Yes master'_ Gardivor said in Ash's thoughts.

"Ok Gardivor I'll do it" Ash said as he walked over to Gary.

"Pikachu make sure no one finds us or interrupts us"

Pikachu nodded its head as Ash ten turned his attention to Gardivor.

"Gardivor make sure Pikachu doesn't screw up" he said with a cheeky grin but was shocked by Pikachu who had a look of agitation on his face.

"I was kidding buddy!" Ash laughed as his hand began to glow blue. He held his hands at close proximity a small ball of pure aura took shape. He rested the palms of his hands n Gary's head and whispered "memory link"

* * *

_Dream world: Gary_

Gary awoke and found himself in a stadium with thousands of people cheering.

"What the..." Gary said as he turned his attention to the field. He saw his first pokemon battling a large red dragon.

"Blastoise what's going on!" Gary yelled before realizing something.

"Wait this is...the Silver Conference!" He exclaimed as he saw the large turtle launch a hydro pump at the large dragon.

"I remember this battle" said a voice across the field. Gary looked at the figure and instead of seeing a boy he battled back when he was 12 he saw the matured and older version of Ash Ketchum.

"This was one of my toughest battles to date Gary" Ash said before pausing for a moment as he watched his Charizard pick up Gary's Blastoise and used seismic toss.

"Gary I remember a time in my life when I truly hated you. I hated you for all the times you put me down, how you were always one step ahead of me no matter what I did. This battle changed everything Gary, after this battle we put our past behind us and were friends like we were when we were kids. You went off and became a pokemon researcher and I continued my quest to become a pokemon master, remember?"

Gary stood there confused beyond belief and he only nodded his head in agreement unable to speak.

"You have no idea how much you hurt me during the funeral" Ash said as he began to grow angry. "After everything we've been through, after knowing me for the 17 years of our lives you actually thought I KILLED MY MOTHER!" Ash bellowed infuriated at his former friend.

"Hey don't look at me man! I just call em how I see them!" Gary shouted back at the Pallet native.

"You know the worst part Gary? I didn't even get to say "goodbye or I love you." She just burnt after saying that she loved me as her life ended because of rose boy!"

"What's your point Ash? I mean I can tell whatever the fuck is going on right now is your doing because I know I can't time travel" Gary said as he grew impatient at the 17 year old for not telling him why he was here.

"Gary" Ah muttered as he balled his hands up into fists. "I'm showing you the truth, that I didn't kill my mother. You will see all the pain I have endured in the past four years. You will see the hell you and everyone else put me through" Ash said.

"Wha-" Gary started before he was distracted by a bright light consuming the stadium.

* * *

_Location: route one D_ay _of Delia's death_

When the light faded Gary found himself standing on a Flygon riding behind a man with a fedora.

"What the heck?" Gary said as he reached to grab the man but his hands went straight through him.

Gary watched the ground below as they flew threw the sky, he could make out objects in the distance however he couldn't identify them.

After a few minutes past he recognized where he was. "We...this is Pallet Town" he muttered as he noticed the Ketchum residence growing closer and closer.

Gary watched as the dragon created strong gusts of wind that ravaged the normally peaceful area. Gary stared at the mother and son below as try struggled to stay on their feet. Suddenly the dragon moved quickly knocking Gary off balance sending him falling to the ground below.

Gary yelled as he plummeted towards the ground and was knocked unconscious upon impact.

Gary awoke and sat up watching the man from the Flygon engaging the Ketchums.

_"Hello Ash"_ _came the deep voice from the stranger. "This must be Delia Ketchum. How sweet looks like you two are having a family get-together, too bad your father isn't here to enjoy this." The mysterious figure mocked._

Gary watched the scene unfold before him as he zoned out realizing something. This was Ash's memory. He snapped out of his thoughts by a very angry Ash.

_"What does May have to do with this?" Yelled Ash._

"Wait what?" Gary said confused not knowing what was going on.

"_I won't let you hurt her!" Ash yelled._

_"I never said I was going to hurt her. I'm just giving you a warning. Stay out if my way. May will be mine and nothing will stand in my way." The man said._

_"No!" I won't let you!" Ash yelled._

'What is happening? Who is that guy?' Gary thought to himself.

"_Run now boy. Why don't you just disappear like your father." The man spat his voice full of venom_.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Gary yelled at the man.

"He can't hear you Gary" Ash said as he appeared next to Gary. "We are non existing entities here, this is just memory. We can't change it. it's like a movie, we watch it but we don't talk to the characters"

"What happened four years ago Ash?" Gary said in a serious tone demanding an answer.

"Watch and you will find out" Ash said pointing to his younger self.

"_Leave her-" Ash started but was cut off by his mother_

_"What does this have to do with my husband?" Delia shouted demanding an answer. She was furious, her eyes burned with hate as the man mocked not only her son but her husband._

_"Why do you defend him Delia? He left you. He left you and your child. He never fathered him, he just vanished. What does that tell you? He doesn't love his son and he certainly wouldn't care what happens to either of you, why else would he have left you after Ash was born?"_

_"You know nothing of my husband! He had his reasons to leave. He didn't abandon us, he told me he was leaving. He told me why and I said he could! So how dare you mock my husband!" Delia yelled, tears leaked from her eyes. She was enraged, she wanted this man to burn in hell._

"Who the hell is this guy Ash?" Gary asked with fury evident in his tone.

Ash just shook his head in disappointment and said "I told you once and you didn't believe me so fucking watch what's happening and you will find out."

_"Whatever you say Delia. I'd love to stay and chat but time for me to finish this. Hey Ash how does it feel that you've lost your father but now your going to lose you mother?" The man bellowed. His voice was deep and was full of hate. "Flygon end this! Use flamethrower on the Ketchum's and let them burn!"_

_Flygon roared and opened his mouth releasing a flame hot enough to turn metal in goop._

_"Ash look out!" Delia screamed in terror. Ash stood still, fear paralyzingly even muscle in his body. Delia then ran to her son and with all the strength she possessed she pushed Ash out of the range of flamethrower._

_"MOM NO!" Ash screamed shaking in anger. Tears were in his eyes, his fists were clenched, his fingernails digging into his skin._

"No way, no freaking way" Gary whispered to himself as he watched the boy cry over his mothers burning corpse.

Gary turned and looked at Ash who had tears slowly descending down his cheeks.

_"Ash..." Came a voice. It was faint and was very weak. After this came a raspy cough._

_"Mom!" Ash yelled as he turned around and ran to his mother, knelling down and holding her burnt body in his arms._

_"Mom it's going to be ok we're going to get you help!" Ash cried in a very raspy voice._

_"Ashy I'm sorry but my time is up sweetie. I want you to remember these three things." Delia said her voice just above a whisper._

_"Mom don't talk like that! Please!" Ash cried laying his head in his mothers shoulder._

_"Ash please be strong. If I'm leaving this world I need to tell you these three things, they are more important than you think." She said coughing as the words came out"_

_"One: Ash this was not your fault._ _You did everything you could do." She said. Her voice was strained, Ash could tell there wasn't much time left._

_"Two: I want you to know that both your father and I are very very proud of you. We love you so much Ash. Don't ever forget that." She said. She put her hand on his cheek and slowly pulled herself up and kissed it._

_"Three: Ash. This is my last chance_ _to tell you about your father. Your father is an amazing man. When you were born he held you in his arms and he had the biggest smile on his face." Tears began to leak from her eyes. "Ash, it's time I told you who your father is. Ash-" she began as coughed up some blood._

_"Your fathers name is Red." She said. And one last time she muttered "I love you Ash" and her body went limp._

_"NO! Mom!" Ash screamed and began to have a mental breakdown._

_"Well looks like my work here is done" the man said as he began_ to walk away.

"Ash..." Gary said as he turned to his friend but was surprised at Ash's response.

"Shut up" Ash said in a low and deadly voice. "Fucking watch before I change my mind" he yelled as each word grew fiercer with each passing breath he took.

"Change your mind about what?" Gary asked but was distracted when he heard a yell.

"_You! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Ash said running at the man tackling him to the ground. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ash yelled preparing to punch the man._

_The man kicked Ash off of him and stood up. His hat on the ground._

_The man that stood before him green hair accompanied by a set of emerald eyes. He stood about 6.1 ft and his face had a slash on it that closely reassembled that of a knife wound._

The scene froze and started to fall apart as everything began to shimmer away. A bright light engulfed Gary and Ash and whisked them away back to reality.

* * *

_Location: Trevulant Grove. Present time_

Gary awoke and shot straight up when he realized he wasn't in the dream world anymore.

"Oh my god Ash I'm so-" Gary said but he saw Ash on the ground unconscious. His eyes were open but were glassy and dilated, his hands were glowing red.

Gary began to panic but he saw Ash Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Gary yelled getting the mouses attention. "There's something wrong with Ash!"

Pikachu bolted towards his master with Gardivor in tow. Pikachu gasped when he saw Ash and the condition he was in and Gardivor began to have tears in her eyes.

"Come on Ash wake up!" Gary said as he gently shook the teen in hope of waking him but to no avail. "Ash you've made it through some tough situations and I will be damned if I let you die here" he said thinking Ash would die.

Pikachu had am idea as he ran to Ash and grabbed a pokeball from his belt and pushed it to Gary by rolling it with his nose.

"Pika! Pika pika pi pi chu!" Pikachu said pointing at the pokeball hoping Gary would catch on. Lucky for him Gary did.

"Ok I'm trusting you Pikachu" Gary said as he released the pokemon inside.

_"Oh no master!"_ Cried the pokemon as it ran to the fallen teen.

Gary stood stunned. "Did...did you just talk?!"

The pokemon looked at him and shook his head. _'No, my name is Lucario. I am communicating with you through aura, who are you?'_ Said lucario.

"My name is Gary, I am...was one of Ash's friends" Gary said as a frown took place on his face. Lucario made note that Gary said "he _was_ his friend" Lucario assumed that Gary knew how much Ash despised him for what he had done.

_'So this is the great Gary Oak'_ Lucario thought to himself. Lucario turned his attention to Ash and his eyes widened in fear.

_"No master, stay strong don't give in!" _ Lucario said getting Gary's attention.

"What's wrong with him?" Gary asked as he began to fear that Ash's condition was his own doing.

_"He used memory link and showed you the past didn't he?"_ Lucario asked rather quickly as Gary nodded. _"He must have depleted a great portion of his aura...after using memory link last night with Dawn why would he use it again so soon?"_

"Wait Dawn knows?"

Lucario mentally slapped himself realizing he said something he shouldn't have.

_"Gardivor teleport all of us to Ash's room"_ Lucario said to Gardivor but noticed she was looking at Gary. _"Yes him as well"_

* * *

A light flashed in the hotel room as the small group was transported into it.

_"Lay him down here"_ Lucario told Gary as he pointed to the couch. Gary slowly placed Ash on it before returning to the group of pokemon.

_"Master is in critical condition"_ Lucario said _"If he doesn't obtain a pass orb soon he will die. Pikachu does he have any in his bag?"_ Lucario asked as Pikachu scurried over to Ash's bag and desperately searched it for the orb.

"Chu" Pikachu wailed as it shook its head when it was unable to find one.

Gary's eyes widened as an idea struck him. "Wait Lucario, you said he needs pass orbs right?" Gary hastily asked.

_"Yes, I will go find some but I am unsure if I can find any in time."_

"No Lucario I will, you said his aura was almost depleted because of memory link. That is because of me and this something I need to do." Gary said. "Lucario he may need you to use your own aura to keep him alive before a pass orb is found"

_"I see you point but how would you find one"_ asked Lucario unsure of the boys intentions.

"I'm a pokemon researcher and I happen to know a researcher in Unova who is studying pass orbs and I know she would willingly give me some" Gary said.

Lucario stood still for a moment contemplating on what to do. He raised his hand and his eyes began to glow blue.

_'Lets see what this boy feels'_ Lucario thought as he began to do an analysis of Gary. Lucario was shocked by what the boy felt. He really wanted to make up for the past, lucario decided to ask Gary some questions.

_"Why should I trust you?"_ Lucario asked in a stern voice. _"You betrayed my master along with the others and he has gone through hell and back in the past four years"_

Gary stood there thinking of how to respond until he decided what to do.

"I'm not going to try to defend myself Lucario" Gary said surprising Lucario and the other pokemon.

"You're right, you shouldn't trust me. After what I put him through when we were younger was bad enough and to make matters worse I stabbed him in the back when he needed me the most. I fucked up and I fucked up bad. Nothing I can do will ever make up for my mistakes" Gary said with a solemn look on his face. He paused briefly before continuing. "I'm can't...no I won't just sit here when Ash is dying because of me! I did this to him and I wouldn't be able to live it down if he died..what the heck am I saying? It doesn't matter what I feel...you guys have been with him through all of this and I was just living like nothing happened!" Gary yelled as he punched to wall. "Lucario I'm not asking, I'm telling you I need to do this. I know there is no way in hell Ash will forgive me for what I did. I'll be damned though if I just walk out of here and not doing a thing to help him!" Gary began to calm down and began to speak again. "Lucario...sorry for disrespecting you like that. It isn't my choice if I get to help him or not. I'm not telling you to let me do this. I'm asking as a friend...well no as a bad memory to let me make this right." Gary said as his eyes began to glow glassy holding back tears.

Lucario stood there making a decision of what to do. He contemplated the pros and cons of him going to search for pass orbs but realized Gary was right, Ash needed him here to make sure his aura wasn't depleted. He knew time was short so he went on a limb and made up his mind on what to do.

_"We need 5 pass orbs"_

"Wait are you saying-" Gary said enthusiastically before being cut off by Lucario.

_"Don't make me regret my choice. Go!"_

* * *

Gary rushed out of the hotel and bolted towards the nearest video phone he could find. He dashed down the street and found one right next to a little shop that sold evolutionary stones.

"Come on, come on pick up!" Gary whispered frantically as he dialed the number.

The phone rang for 15 seconds and then a woman answered the phone.

The woman had purple hair that had a small Muna hairclip in it. She wore a white lab coat and had her glasses on.

"Professor Fennel speaking, may I ask who is calling?"

"Professor Fennel it's Gary Oak." Gary said.

"Gary why hello! It's been she's since I've seen you! Thanks again by the way for letting me borrow the genetic data on Hypno, I think I'm about to make a breakthrough with my dream machine!" She exclaimed with a large smile on her face.

"That's great and all but I'm in a hurry and I need 5 pass orbs, please it's an emergency!" Gary pleaded.

"Sorry Gary but I need these pass orbs, as you know they are very hard to find" she said with a somber look cast in her face.

"Please I will do anything!" Gary pleaded again desperate to help his friend.

"Well" Fennel said as her voice trailed off hoping to bait the desperate boy for her own doing.

"Please ill do it! Whatever it is I will do it!" Gary said frantically.

"I do have a lack of dream matter which is found in the shards of Garthel crystals which are coincidently found on Twilight island" she said with a coy smile. "Actually never mind I can just get my business associate on the island to do it for me"

"No please! I will find them please!" Gary begged praying to arceus that she would cave and give him the pass orbs.

"Ok Gary but are you sure? They are incredibly hard to find and also delicate and are only found on the farthermost west side of the island which is inhabited by a strong psychic type pokemon, I think it's name is mewtwo?" She said smirking.

Upon hearing this Gary's hands balled into fists at the mention of Mewtwo. He remembered his humiliating loss to Giovani during his Kanto Journey. He looks back at that as his weakest moment.

"I'll do it"

"Ok Gary ill send you the orbs just please wait a moment" she said as she walked away from the screen.

'Hook, line, and sinker' she thought as she giggled while retrieving the orbs and placed them in a bag.

Moments later she returned and placed them in a small hatch.

"Ok Gary are you ready?"

Gary nodded his head.

Fennel clicked a button and the bag vanished from the hatch and re appeared with Gary.

"Thanks professor! Gotta run bye!" Gary said before ending the call and running away.

"Men are so predictable" Fennel said before returning to work.

* * *

Gary dashed down the boardwalk as he began getting closer and closer to the hotel. He was about to enter until someone stopped him.

"Gary where are you going?" Asked May who was holding hands with Drew as the approached him.

"Yea Gary shouldn't you be actually doing something important and not running around like a child?" Drew sneered with an arrogant look on his face.

"Hey Bush Boy want to know what you SHOULD do?" Gary asked in a taunting manor. "Take one of your roses and shove it up your ass!" He yelled before running through the doors leaving a infuriated May and Drew with looks of disgust on their faces.

* * *

"Lucario!" Gary yelled as he entered the room. "I got the pass orbs!"

Lucario bolted to Gary and ripped the bag away from him. Gary was about to snap at the pokemon but decided to use better judgment and stayed silent.

"So how is he doing?" Gary asked in a timid voice fearing for Ash.

_"Horrible! He doesn't have much time left and you got here at the right time."_ Lucario said as he emptied the bag and placed the orbs on the coffee table. His hand began to glow blue and he smashed it onto the table turning the orbs into dust. He swiped the dust into his hand and walked over to his master. In the hand that held the remains of the orb began to glow blue as a ball of aura took hold of the dust and Lucario shoved the ball into Ash's chest. Moments later a shriek of pain was heard from Ash.

"What...happened?" Ash asked groggily as he sat up but immediately fell back down. "Arceus my head is killing me!"

"You nearly depleted your aura" Gary said as Ash turned his head to face Gary.

"Why are you here Gary?" Ash spat in rage frightening Gary.

_"I'll show you master, just rest"_ Lucario said as he began to use a memory link of his own.

"Well I guess I should leave..." Gary muttered as he turned and began to walk away.

* * *

Lucario used a minor form of memory link and Ash saw images run through his mind, from the dreamworld when he was with Gary to the conversation between Gary and Lucario. Lucario even tapped into Gary's memories and showed him the phone call, but what stood out the most was not only his statement to Lucario but also how much Gary did to try to save him.

Ash finally say up and watched Gary about to open the door before he stopped him.

"You were wrong Gary" Ash said as Gary turned to him.

"About what?"

"That I wouldn't forgive you"

* * *

**And that's it folks! You like? You like chapter? I bet you did ^_^ well I'm going to go make Mac and cheese so bye! Please leave reviews for this chapter because it took a very long time to make and overall I want to know how people felt about the whole chapter. Nexxus out!**


	18. What have you become?

**Hey Guys**! **It's me Nexxus that's right spell I out with me N-E-X-X-U-S! Yay we did it! Ok enough kid crap ok now a** **few things I need to say. Ok one major thing that I need to say is that I have began to rethink on how I will approach this fic. Don't worry hell I ain't abandoning it! I mean I feel I have rushed it a little. I mean hell here is Ash at this giant ass tournament and he has had only one battle so far and has already began to forgive people! I mean I haven't involved Red that much and I have been wanting to but ehhhhh anyways well...I'm over thinking it mostly but I just feel that I may slow some things down just a tad. I've already made some plot twists. I'm adding things such as sub quests (things that don't directly impact the story line), surprises well s*** I can't spoil stuff yet.**

**Lastly this idea literally just came to me so I'm pushing back what wa going to be in this chapter to the next one. Remember how I said plot twists? Well let's say one occurs that makes Ash really rethink his feelings for May.**

**ENJOY. I feel I did a shitty intro just now.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what guys! I have amazing news! I don't own pokemon! Instead I own pokemon games I bought with my own money! Amazing right!**

* * *

"Wait say what now?" Gary asked.

"I said I forgive you, unless you would rather me tell you to get the fuck out of here" Ash retorted.

"Well I don't know what to say" Gary said stunned by Ash's words.

"How about you say My name is Gary Oak and I'm really lucky to be forgiven for betrayed his friend in his weakest moment!" Ash said in an emotionless voice as he turned and looked at the clock. "Holy hell it's 1:30! Gary move your ass out of here boy! I new my rest I have a battle tomorrow!"

* * *

Sun light pierced the darkness in Serena's room as she woke up. She rolled out of bed and stripped out of her night gown and went to her closet and put a sleeveless top and a pair of tattered jeans. She walked over to her mirror and washed her face with a wet wash cloth. Once she made herself look presentable she went to go meet Ash, Clemmont, and Bonnie in the lobby.

"Serena what took you so long?" Ash said as Serena walked into the lobby. "It shouldn't take you that long to get dressed."

"Ash it's a girl thin you wouldn't understand" Serena said while crossing her arms.

"Yea Ash! We aren't like guys! We don't just roll out of bed and grab something random from the closet! We need to make ourselves look good!" Bonnie jumped in eager to support her friend.

Clemmont sensing that things might would get out of control decided to change the subject. "So Ash what time is your battle?"

"I'm actually not sure, I was going to check right now" Ash said while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I'll go with you then" Serena said hoping to get some alone time with Ash.

"Sure I don't see why-" Ash said until Bonnie interrupted him.

"No Ash, Serena's going to stay with me!" Bonnie said with a cheeky smile.

"But Ash said that-" Serena said before Clemmont jumped into the conversation.

"Actually Serena could you actually stay with Bonnie? I promised Lt. Surge and Volkner that we would go train together, seeing as how we are all electric type gym leaders and all" Clemmont asked. "It would be great if you could, the last time I left her alone well..."

"Clemmont shut up! We don't have to tell them about that!" Bonnie yelled as her face grew beet red and the occupants around them looked at the little girl in surprise of her outburst.

"Well ok I guess" Serena said as her voice began to trail off which didn't go unnoticed by the younger girl.

"We'll I gotta run guys see ya!" Clemmont said as he began to walk outside but not before yelling "Also don't let Bonnie get a hold of any poptarts!" Bonnie pouted annoyed that she couldn't have her sugary pastries.

"Ok?" Serena said in a perplexed tone. She turned to Bonnie and was about to say something but Bonnie just said "Don't ask".

* * *

"Let's see, Terra" said Nurse Joy while she pounded furiously at her keyboard trying to find a time placement for Ash's battle. "Here we go! Terra your battle will be at 7:45 tonight in arena A-4"

"Thanks nurse joy" Ash said as he walked out of the pokemon center.l

"So Pikachu who do you think I should use tonight?" Ash asked his faithful partner. Pikachu just merely shrugged but its ears perked up and jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran ahead of Ash.

"Hey Piakchu where are you going?" Ash yelled as he ran after his friend.

Ash finally found Pikachu hiding near a bush in Jade park near an old oak tree observing something.

"Pikachu why did you-" Ah asked but Pikachu lifted his paw to his face making a gesture to be quiet.

"Pikachu what's up buddy?" Ash whispered wondering what was going on with Pikachu.

"Pi" Pikachu said as he pointed towards two people beyond the bush and Ash decided to watch what was happening.

* * *

"Hey you're May!" Said a little girl holding a Cleffa in her arms. "I wanna be a coordinator just like you! She looked about 8 years old and had brown hair in pigtails.

"Just like me?" May asked suppressing a giggle.

"Yea! Me and Cleffa will take the world by storm! My name is Kaylin" said the little girl who had a wide smile and had the eyes of purity only seen in a child. "We may even be as good as you!"

At this point May laughed. She laughed uncontrollably and Ash's jaw dropped in shock.

"You? As good as me? HA that's a good one kid, I am one of the best coordinators in the world, and no one with a Cleffa could even make it to the Grand Festival!" May said while laughing. "Kid you make me laugh, to think you thought you could be as good as someone like me is hilarious!"

Kaylin's eyes grew glassy and Cleffa looked hurt as well. Ash just stared at May in pure shock.

'What...what happened to the girl I knew four years ago?' he thought to himself but his thoughts were cut short by the brunette once again.

"Ok sweetie listen up I'm going to teach you a life lesson." May said with a sinister look on her face. "There are two types of people in this world. Those who are successful at what they do and accomplish their dreams, and those who flat out suck and make a fool out of themselves. Now I obviously belong in the first cats gory but can you guess which one you're in?"

Kaylin just stared at May and her response was in the form of a heartbroken response. "The f-first one?"

Once again May laughed. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie but you with that Cleffa? Sadly you are in the "you suck" category." May said while laughing. "Maybe if you didn't have such a shitty pokemon you could be successful"

At this point Ash was beyond furious. He emerged from the bushes and yelled "May what the heck are you doing?!"

May turned to Ash and have him a straight forward answer. "Oh it's just you Terra. Well if you must know this futile specimen is being graced by my presence and learning one of my fabulous tips what else?"

"You're nothing but a big bully!" Kaylin yelled as she began to cry.

"Hey Pigtails I'm just telling you how it is." May said.

"May what the hell?! What happened to you?!" Ash yelled at her. "What happened to that sweet girl that existed four years ago?"

"Oh that? Back then I was weak and oblivious to my potential as a coordinator, had I actually traveled with Drew instead of that worthless trainer I probably would have done much better!" May answered.

Ash's eyes glowed blue for a minute while searching her heart and found something he wish he hasn't. May was being honest. Her opinions on her coordinating were completely one sided, everything he had taught her she had thrown away. 'May...I can't believe you...I can't forgive you for this' he thought.

"May what's wrong with you?! This girl isn't even 10 years old and you bullying her!"

"Whatever Terra, now if you would excuse me I need to meet Drew before his battle and give him a good luck kiss. Tah-tah" May said as she walked away from Ash and Kaylin.

* * *

"May what have you become?" Ash whispered to himself as he looked at Piakchu who had an equally saddened face as his own. Ash looked at Kaylin who sat against a tree hugging her knees and was sobbing as her Cleffa gently nudged her trying to calm her down. Ash decided it was time to make up for Mays mistakes.

"Hey Kaylin" Ash said as he sat next to the distressed girl.

"Kaylin briefly looked up but sobbed even more. "G-g-go away don't hurt me please!" She sobbed out of pain and fear.

Ash was confused for a moment but then it hit him. "Kaylin would you like me to take my hood off? I promise I'm not scary and won't hurt you." Ash said sincerely while picking Cleffa up and placing it on his lap. Kaylin looked up at Ash and slowly nodded. Ash pulled down his hood and said "see I'm not scary am I?"

"N-n-no..." Kaylin sniffed trying not to cry. 'Does this hood have that much of a negative impact on everyone as it did on Kaylin?' Ash thought to himself.

"Kaylin my name is Terra and this is my best friend Pikachu." Ash said as he pulled the distressed child close and placed Cleffa in her arms.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said as it waved to Kaylin earning a cute childish giggle.

"It's so cute!" Kaylin squealed. "But not as cute as Cleffa!" Ash laughed with the girl as Pikachu glared at Ash.

"So Kaylin, what is your dream?" Ash asked pretending that he hasn't heard the conversation.

Kaylin's face darkened as her lip quivered. "I...I wanted to be a coordinator" she said in a low voice.

"Wanted? Do you not want to anymore?" Ash asked.

"No I do but if May says I can't then I obviously have no chance!" Kaylin protested. "May is my hero and she hasn't lied before!"

Ash merely shook his head before responding. "Kaylin, May doesn't control what you do. Only you do, she doesn't have the right to say you can't be a good coordinator. May shouldn't be your hero anymore Kaylin after what she just did."

"I guess but...no one will like me! Everyone will know that May said I stink and then they won't think I'm good!" Kaylin wailed and was about to cry again but Ash said something that shocked her.

"I think you're good."

"R-r-really? But May just said-" Kaylin said but Ash interrupted her.

"Kaylin May can't control everyone like puppets. She can't change everyone's opinions by her own will. I bet when you become a coordinator you will become a top coordinator. " Ash said.

"You think so?" Kaylin asked as a smile grew on her face.

"You bet" Ash said giving her a bright smile and a thumbs up.

"Terra you are my hero" Kaylin said happily.

Ash's face darkened. "Trust me...I'm no hero, I've been running from my problems for a long time"

"Well I don't care. Like you said only I can control my opinions and I think you are my hero" Kaylin said with a smile that could melt any parents heart like butter.

Ash's eyes grew glassy as held back tears. "Thank you Kaylin." An idea suddenly struck him and he knew what to do. "Kaylin I want to give you something so you have something to remember me by" Ash said.

Kaylin's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Yupp" Ash said as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a pokeball. He clicked the button and out came a small mouse. It had little black turfs on its ears but one of the ears was a bit spiky. It had a small tail and stood about one foot tall.

"Pichu!" Cried the little mouse.

"It's so cute!" Kaylin cried as she hugged it and was shocked by the little mouse. Ash was shocked when it didn't seem to affect her.

'Looks like Pichu has gotten over its fear of strangers' Ash thought as he smiled.

"Terra are you sure you want me to keep him?" Kaylin asked unsure if she was capable of taking care of the pokemon. 'I wonder if I can take care of...well I guess I'll find out.

"Positive. He's yours, but you have to promise me to take care of him. He was a gift from my father and...I've never met my father so Pichu's very special to me." Ash said with a sincere smile.

"I promise!" Kaylin said as Ash handed her Pichu's pokeball and she clicked the button as Pichu was sucked into the ball.

* * *

"It's getting late I should go home..." Kaylin said as her face darkened.

"Ok then I'll take you there" Ash said as he picked up the little girl and placed her on his shoulders as he walked away from the forest.

* * *

**Scene! Now this chapter...this chapter damn this was beautiful! Now I am tired as hell...well not really but it's 3:30 in the morning but I should go to bed but ehhh I'm not gonna. R&amp;R guys I hope you liked it**


	19. Kaylin's family

**Hey guys! It's me but before I even start to say anything I need to make something clear. Yes I understand there is a lot of foul language but hey this guy lost his mother betrayed by his friends and now along with the May situation he has a lot of going on. I mean really, besides its there some phase where teens think swearing is cool or something (don't worry I don't think that, I think it's low class). Bottom line is well this is how I'm going about it so don't bring it up anymore please? If I sounded really mad I'm not that mad. Anyways it seems everyone wants May to suffer with Drew! But now there is a factor that's introduced that will help Ash mature and figure some things out. It's a secret but you will find out this chapter! Believe it or not it is as bright as a star (hinty hint hint [i think that made sense].**

**So then let's go on!**

**Disclaimer: well I've said it 18 times and now I'm saying it for the 19th time I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

Bonnie and Serena as in Bonnie's hotel room watching a movie. Bonnie decided to confront Serena about an earlier observation she noticed.

"So Serena you really seemed like you wanted to go with Ash" Bonnie said as she began to formulate a plan to ensnare Serena in which she could pry out all the information she wished for. "It's almost as if you didn't want to be with me!"

Serena looked at Bonnie in surprise. "Of course not Bonnie! It's just that I haven't really had any alone time with Ash..." her voice trailed off and her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked with an arrogant smirk on her face. "Serena do you like Ash?"

Serena's face became beet red as she looked at the girl an decided to play dumb. "Of course I like Ash Bonnie, I mean he is my friend"

"No Serena you know what I'm saying." Bonnie said as she stifled a giggle. "Do you have a crush on Ash?"

Serena's eyes grew wide as she frantically shook her head. "No! No, no, no, no, no, NO!" She screeched scaring the small child. "Sorry Bonnie I didn't mean to scare you"

Bonnie thought long and hard on how to embarrass her friend even further. "Serena do you love Ash?"

* * *

"Here we go Terra, this is where I live" Kaylin said. They arrived at a small cottage away from the bustling city. "I lived here with mommy and daddy since I was born!" she said as her smile became a frown and Ash noticed this.

"Are your parents home?" Ash asked his voice full of concern for the little girl.

"No I don't know when they will get back..."Kaylin said in a hushed tone.

"I'll stay while you. Is that ok with you?" Ash asked.

"I guess" Kaylin murmured. Ash became very worried, Kaylin was a happy and vibrant girl but now she looked as if she was depressed for a long time.

* * *

_Time skip: 3 hours later _

"Where are your parents? Shouldn't they be home by now?" Ash asked. Instead of receiving an answer he heard a sniffle and then quiet sobbing.

"Kaylin what's wrong?" Ash asked as he pulled the brown haired girl into a hug in attempt to make her feel safe.

"Terra...my parents aren't coming back" Kaylin whispered as she began to sob again. Ash was confused at first but then everything clicked and Ash's face became pale.

"How long ago?" Ash asked as he had a tear run down his cheek having to see this young girl go through the same loss as he had four years ago.

"Eight months ago" Kaylin whispered as she hugged Ash harder.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? I'm not going to force you to because something like this is none of my business and it is a very touchy subject" Ash said as he released the and walked her over to the couch. He placed her on a cushion and grabbed a blanket and wrapped her in it tightly to help her feel secure and safe.

"We were taking a walk together and we say a lot if pokemon running away from something so we went to find out what was going on. Then we found poachers and they were kidnapping pokemon and they sent their pokemon out to attack us but daddy told us to run and he fought the poachers and when we were far away we heard a gunshot and t-t-then" Kaylin said as she began to sob once more as Ash rubbed her back. Once she regained her composure she continued with the painful story.

"Then we ran into the poachers again and wanted us to give them our pokemon and I didn't have any so they said they were going to take me as a substitution and then mommy protected me but the poacher sent out his Weavile and then she-she-she died and I ran away. When it was night time I found one of the poachers cages and Cleffa was inside of it. I helped it get out and that's how I met Cleffa" She said. Her eyes had become ringed red and bloodshot from all the crying and her lip quivered slightly.

Ash just sat there feeling pity for the youth, losing her parents at such a young age is rough, it makes it even rougher living alone for eight months.

"I know how you feel Kaylin"

Ash said emotionless. "Someone killed my mother" Kaylin.

"Terra why would someone kill your mom? If she was as great as you then no one would want to do that right?" Kaylin asked. Ash used all the self control he had to stop himself from crying.

"Kaylin I don't really want to talk about it, it makes me uncomfortable" Ash said. "I also think you're a little to young to hear the story" He said as the girl looked at Ash and immediately gave him a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Terra..." Kaylin said in a hushed tone.

Ash knew what he had to do, no matter what the others said he wasn't going to leave her here alone.

"Come on Kaylin, we're leaving" Ash said as he offered her his hand.

"L-leave?" Kaylin asked in a frightened voice.

"Yea come with me Kaylin, you've lived alone for a very long time and I can't just leave you alone." Ash said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Terra" Kaylin said as she grabbed hold of Ash's hand.

"Oh yea and Kaylin" Ash said as the girl looked up at him and said "what?"

"Call me Ash"

* * *

**Well then I think that was good! So looks like Ash is Kaylins new caretaker! But I wonder who the "mother" will be? Hmmmmmmm anyways R&amp;R guys! I enjoy everyone's comments and I feel good about myself...well besides the ones people post bashing my work. Anyways byeeeee! Sorry it's so short!**


	20. Ash vs Lorelie!

**Why hello everyone! Now who is ready for the 20th chapter of the Betrayed ones return****!? I would like to thank everyone for supporting this fic it really means a lot to me knowing I created something that others can enjoy, 20 chapters it's so hard to believe for me that I started this 26 days ago...anyways let's jump into the story! one thing though, what do you think of Ash taking care of Kaylin? Do you guys think something bad may happen or something may change about Ash's thoughts? Well sucks to be you cause only I know what's gonna happen. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: Well then...turns out I don't own Pokemon...crap**

* * *

Ash knew he couldn't make it back to the hotel in time so he took Kaylin with him to the arena for his battle.

"Kaylin do you want to stay here in the locker room while I battle?" Ash asked wavering on what to do. _'I can't leave her alone like this but I don't think it is a good thing for her to be outside with me in front of all those people. What am I going to do?' _Ash thought.

"No! No,no,no,no,no,no!" Kaylin said shaking her head frantically. " I don't want to be alone again, what if someone tries to hurt me? Can I just come with you Ash?"

"Seeing as how there really isn't any other option ok, but remember when we are outside you need to call me Terra ok?" Ash said beginning to question why he told her his real name.

"Okedokey Terra!" Kaylin said with a thumbs up. Ash took hold of her hand and walked into the arena with her and waited for the battle to begin.

"Howdy ya'l!" yelled the announcer through a microphone up high in the stands in a office. "Who else is ready to see another battle?!"

The crowed roared in excitement, some cheered out of happiness getting to see the match, others were down because they had been knocked out of the tournament, then there were the ones who had no clue why they even came.

The ref walked onto a podium and said "This battle will be a one on one battle between Terra from Lumiose City and Lorelie from Floe Island!" As Ash and his opponent walked onto the field the crowd began to chant _Lorelie_ as she walked into the field.

"I'm sorry Terra but your participation in this tournament stops here" said Lorelie, her red hair ran down her back and she no longer wore her glasses.

"Just because you were a member of the Kanto Elite Four doesn't mean you should underestimate me." Ash said from under his hood with a hidden smirk. _'She has no clue what she is up against' _He thought.

"Now Dewgong it's time!" Lorelie yelled as she hurled her pokeball into the air. A large seel Pokemon dived into the water and resurfaced as it yelled in a ferocious voice "Dewgong!"

"A Dewgong. I haven't faced one in years but last time I did I remember it being easy!" Ash yelled taunting Lorelie. "Battle stance Greninja!"

A large ninja-like Pokemon appeared while landing on one of the floating pads on the field, It was dark blue and had its tongue wrapped around its neck like a scarf. It stood there in silence unwilling to make a sound.

"Let the battle begin!"

* * *

"Ladies first Terra, Dewgong dive!" Lorelie yelled as her Pokemon immediately obeyed and took cover in the water eating for its opponent to strike. Ash and Greninja stood still, both did not make a sound. "Well if you won't attack then I will! Dewgong hyper beam!"

From the water a beam of energy was shot at the silent Pokemon. It made direct contact. and Lorelie knew it was over. "Well Terra looks like it's over for you"

For the first time since the battle began Ash spoke. He spoke loud enough that only Lorelie could to hear him. "Cockiness won't get you anywhere"

Lorelie was confused as to what Ash meant but was shocked when once the hyper beam ceased fire that Greninja was no where to be found. "Greninja use shadow punch" Ash whispered. Suddenly Dewgong flew out of the water stunning Lorelie seeing her Pokemon thrashed around like this. Greninja reappeared on the pad it originally stood on and Dewgong recovered from the hit and dove back into the water.

"I must admit that surprised me Terra but no more fun and games I want this to be quick so prepare to meet your end." Lorelie said as she smugly crossed her arms.

"You're going to regret saying that" Ash said. Kaylin stood next to Ash and stared in awe at how talented Ash was. _'I wonder if he would help me with contests?" _Kaylin thought to herself.

"Dewgong let's end this take shelter in the water again!" Lorelie commanded. When Dewgong had disappeared from view Greninja looked at his trainer giving him a _'I'm really bored can we just end this already_?' look on his face.

"Dewgong one jump out and use-" Yelled Lorelie before Ash interrupted her giving his own Pokemon a command of his own. "Greninja double team!"

Suddenly as Dewgong leaped out of the water multiple clones of Greninja surrounded her as she desperately turned to her trainer hoping that she would give her a command. Before she could Ash beat her to it.

"Greninja end this with close combat!" Ash yelled for the first time so the crown heard him. Greninja along with his clone leaped at the helpless seal Pokemon flailing in the air. It became to rapidly punch, kick, and bash Dewgong with his head numerous times before throwing one last punch with all the strength he mustered sending Dewgong flying into the pool cause the water to splash everywhere. After a minute Dewgong resurfaced on its back with spirals in its eyes.

'_No way_' Lorelie thought to herself.

"Dewgong is unable to battle the winner is Terra from Lumiose city with his Greninja!" The ref yelled as the crowd went wild seeing one of the former elite fours Pokemon beaten so easily. Ash turned and took hold of Kaylins hand and they left the arena heading for the hotel.

* * *

"Ash that was amazing!" Kaylin squealed while walking with her new friend. "You are so awesome! Where did Greninja learn to fight like that?"

"Sorry kiddo but that's a secret" Ash said sinking at the little girl.

"Why can't you tell me?" Kaylin Pouted. "Do you not trust me?"

"No it's not that silly, if I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore!" Ash said unknowingly quoting his mother the day he told her the story about the Litwick race.

The duo walked down the street cluttered with shops and tourist attractions leading to the hotel as the sun began to set casting an orange haze down on those below. The scarlet sky spread out like crimson blood smeared across a canvas. The shops had items on display taunting those passing by to stop and look at them, in fact one of these shops caught Kaylins eye and she let go of Ash's hand and ran over to the stand.

Kaylin ran over to a display case and stood on the tips of her toes trying to peek in and see a certain item on display. Inside the case was a elliptical-shaped stone. It was grey in appearance, somewhat resemble a moon. '_It's so pretty!' _she thought to herself, she was in a trance which didn't go unnoticed by the stalls vendor.

"A moon stone, a very good choice young lady" said then vendor. He looked about the age of 50 and had a grey goatee stubble on his chin. He wore a black hoodie with the words _Death is my only salvation _and had a tattoo of a flaming skull on his cheek. Ash walked up to this man and immediately pulled Kaylin away from it.

"Sorry Mr, but we aren't looking to buy anything today" Ash said hastily as he walked away at a increased pace while holding Kaylin's hand.

When they arrived at the hotel Kaylin stopped and let go of Ash's hand. Her face grew timid and nervous before Ash turned to her and said "don't be scared Kaylin, I'll keep you safe" earning a warm smile from the 8 year old.

"Ok I think I'm ready" Kaylin said as she grabbed hold of Ash's hand once more as he opened the door and lead her inside.

* * *

**Wow Ash is one heck of a sweetheart when it comes to kids! I think Kaylin will be safe with Ash...or will she? Next Ash introduces Kaylin to his small group of friends, how will they feel about Ash taking care of the little girl? Will they make her go to an orphanage? Will they help take care of her? Most importantly *Information removed by author* I wonder how they will do about the stranger appearing? See ya guys!**


	21. Nightmare

**Bonjour! I'm in french once again so I will speak little to no french in this intro! Anyways I'm glad everyone enjoyed last chapter but the one thing that I really want to know is how people feel about Kaylin. enough with that but I have finally started to go and fix errors in previous chapters. I blame autocorrect. Apple is really really stupid. Also I made slight changes to dialog in some chapters or in some cases added some. so far I have fixed chapters 17-20 I think. I will finish corrections eventually. Anyways time for the gang to meet Kaylin! Let's see what this 8 year old can do.**

**DISCLAIMER: Je ne possède pas pokemon**

* * *

Serena sat in her room deep in thought of her conversation with Bonnier earlier today.

"How did she figure it out Fenniken?" She asked her starter Pokemon who was laying down at the foot of her bed. Fenniken however was unresponsive and Serena realized that it had fallen asleep.

"I hope that Bonnie doesn't tease me about this in front of Ash..." She said as her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

"Come on Kaylin my room is over here" Ash said as he opened the door leading Kaylin inside. It was 9:30 at night and Kaylin looked fatigued beyond belief.

"Ash I'm hungry, can I please have something to eat?" Kaylin asked slowly trying to stay focused.

"I don't think I have any food Kaylin, I'm sorry. You can have something to eat tomorrow, I will bring you to one of the restaurants around here and you get to have first pick" Ash said as he opened the door to the bedroom and placed Kaylin on one of I the two beds inside. He then pulled the blankets up and tucked them in under the mattress so the were tucked in. He grabbed a hand knitted quilt from the couch and placed it on top of her.

"You cozy kiddo?" Ash asked as he took off his shoes and shirt. Kaylin nodded her head and pulled out her pokeball and let Pichu and Cleffa out. The two baby pokemon crawled I under the covers and Kaylin wrapped her arms around them.

_(they are baby Pokemon because that's how they are classified. Baby Pokemon include: igglybuff, Cleffa, Pichu, Elekid, Magby, Smoochum...I think that's it)_

"Goodniget Kaylin, sweet dreams" Ash said as he crawled into bed and was about to turn out the lights until Kaylin spoke up.

"Ash can I have a bedtime story?" Kaylin asked. "I haven't had one in a very long time."

"Of course Kaylin!" Ash said with a cheery smile before walking over to her and sitting on her bed. "What kind of story do you want to hear?" He asked.

"A good one" Kaylin said.

"Alright then, this is one my mom use to tell me when I was a little kid." Ash said with a smile.

* * *

Important: I do not own this bedtime story in any way shape or form. All rights go to Magaret Wise, author of Goodnight Moon.

_"In the great green room  
there was a telephone  
And a red balloon  
And a picture of the cow jumping over the moon.  
And there were three little bears sitting on chairs  
And two little kittens and a pair of mittens  
And a little toy house and a young mouse.  
And a comb and a brush  
And a bowl full of mush  
And a quiet old lady who was whispering, "Hush."  
Good night, room. Good night, moon.  
Good night, cow jumping over the moon.  
Good night, light and the red balloon.  
Good night, bears. Good night, chairs.  
Good night, kittens. Good night, mittens.  
Good night, clocks. Good night, socks.  
Good night, little house. Good night, mouse.  
Good night, comb. Good night, brush.  
Good night, nobody. Good night, mush.  
Good night to the old lady whispering, "Hush."  
Good night, stars. Good night, air.  
Good night, noises everywhere."_

* * *

Once Ash said the last four words Kaylin had fallen fast asleep with a smile on her face. "Goodnight Kaylin" Ash whispered before walking over to his bed and pulled his covers over him. Pikachu, who sat at the foot of the bed, turned to face Ash and gave him a thumbs up earning a smile from the weary trainer. "Thanks Pikachu, goodnight buddy." Ash said as he fell asleep moments later.

* * *

_Dreamworld: Kaylin_

_"Dazzle them Cleffa!" yelled an older Kaylin as she threw a pokeball into the air? Multiple hearts appeared when Cleffa was released from her pokeball. 'I'm going to do this, I will win my first contest!' she thought to herself._

_Cleffa landed on the stage with grace and gave a made a very cute "Cleffa" sound. _

_"Ok Cleffa let's start this off with by using attract!" Kaylin said as her Pokemon made a cute gesture and s large heart appeared floating in the air. "Now use metronome!" Kaylin yelled stunning the judges, metronome would cause Cleffa to use any attack known to man at random making it a risky maneuver due to the fact it may spoil her appeal. _

_"Cleffa Clef!" Cleffa said as it wiggled its finger and out shot a burst of ice blown by an invisible wind at the heart. The heart became covered in ice for a moment but when the winds died down the heart became viewable once again and it was frozen beautifully inside a casing of ice." _

_"Let's finish this with moon blast!" Kaylin said in confidence as Cleffa lifted its hands above her head and created a silver ball of pure light before hurling it into the heart. _

_"Yea wait to go Cleffa!" Kaylin yelled. Kaylin looked at the heart but froze in fear. 'No, that can't be! Something must have went wrong!' Kaylin thought frantically. The ice covering the heart shattered and was sent everywhere and the ball shot through the heart and the heart burst apart as a gooey red liquid was sent flying in all directions splattering the crowd, the judges, even Kaylin and Cleffa._

_Cleffa turned and looked at Kaylin with weary eyes and said something that would have translated to "I'm sorry"_

_"Cleffa no!" Kaylin screamed as she ran towards her fallen friend and lifted her up and held it in her arms and began sobbing. "Cleffa I'm so sorry! Please be ok!" Kaylin pleaded through broken sobs. _

_"Time's up! Time to see what the judges rate the appeal!" announced Lillian as all attention went to the judges. _

_"Terrible, absolutely terrible!" said Walace. "There was no beauty in that performance, just ugly combinations that not only did not work but soaked the crowd in this gooey substance!" He said while pressing a button on the control panel and a 0 appeared on the screen on his stand. _

_"No! This isn't happening! This can't be happening!" Kaylin said crying harder now._

_"Such ze failure!" said Fantina with utter disappointment on her face. "Zips performance showed no originality and has been done multiple times, I am very dizapointed" she said while also pressing a button and a 0 appeared on her screen._

_"Stop! I don't care about my performance anymore Cleffa is hurt please someone help!" Kaylin pleaded through broken sobs as she hugged her Pokemon tightly._

_"As I said before Kaylin,you belong in the "you suck" category. That performance was disgusting and had numerous flaws. You aren't going to get any ribbons with that worthless Pokemon! You have disappointed not only the judges but also your parents!" Yelled an older version of May. She clicked the button and a final 0 appeared in the screen. _

_"Kaylin's overall score is zero! It seems that she will not move on to round two!" Yelled Lillian as the crowed screamed in excitment and then began to laugh at the little girl throwing objects at her and yelling things like "loser" and "pathetic" at her._

_"I'm so sorry Cleffa!" Kaylin wailed sobbing feverishly as she collapsed to hear knees. "I' sorry mom I'm sorry dad! I'm sorry I failed! I will never keep my promise and become a top coordinator!" She said as she looked at the judges one final time before May released Blaziken from her pokeball and launched a flamethrower at Kaylin. Then everything went black._

* * *

"Stop, stop! please help!" Kaylin screamed as she awoke and bolted up and startled Ash. She began to sob loudly and was saying things that could not be identified due to the fact she was crying so hard.

Ash immediately leaped out of bed and rushed over to the distressed child and knelt down so he was eye level with her and asked "Kaylin, Kaylin what's wrong?" Kaylin was unresponsive and continued to sob uncontrollably. "Kaylin please talk to me" Ash asked hoping to help her calm down.

"Stop please just stop! I need to help her!" Sobbed Kaylin not noticing Ash next to her. She was having a mental shutdown and would not be free from its chains anytime soon.

_'I need help' _Ash thought to himself. "Kaylin I will be right back" Ash ask aid as he rushed out of the room leaving a frightened Kaylin alone.

* * *

Ash ran down the hall and began to pound on a door. '_Please open up!' _Ash mentally screamed. After a minute the door opened revealing a teen with honey color hair wearing a blue night gown. Bags were rolled under her eyes and she not only looked tired but also looked agitated being awoken so early in the morning.

"Ash it's 2:45 in the morning! What do you want?" Asked a crabby Serena.

* * *

**Poor Kaylin! It looks like Mays insults really are hitting her hard, can Serena help end this ordeal? Stay tuned! Oh yea one thing I'm going to say right now, not trying to be a dick and point you out like this but whoever was the guest that said I was begging for attention in no way shape or form is me calling myself Nexxus and not naming my profile Nexxus begging for attention So keep your damn opinions to yourself. On that note however everyone R&amp;R! I want to know how you thought the dream was, I'm afraid that I went too far with it because she is 8 years old after all but I hope I didn't. Wait there was one more thing crap I can't remember...oh wait I remember! I want to give a shout out to Eltigre221 because her review made my day yesterday so thanks! **


	22. Peace at last

**Hey everyone! I am having trouble falling asleep cause I have a lot on my mind...I found out in biology class today that people with cystic fibrosis typically die before the age of 40...my cousin is in their 20's right now so its really bugging me...but enough with the sob story fanfiction isn't a social network (not that I bitch and complain on a social network like Facebook, Twitter, etc.). One thing I forgot to say last chapter (also someone messaged me asking this question) was why I chose ****Goodnight Moon**** for the story. I chose it because it is a story my mom read to me when I was really little and I think it fit with Ash's character seeing as how he is already a caring guy (accept when he is around the traitors...) and now that he is the caretaker of this little girl it helps make a statement on how Ash will mature from this point onward. Now I am going to shut my mouth and let you read, enjoy! Also I'm at school and there are NEWAS and since only freshmen are in one of my classes I can just do what I want cause I'm the only one in it!**

**Dislaimer: Turns our I don't own pokemon, I thought I did but well I don't!**

* * *

"Ash it's 2:45 in the morning what do you want?" asked Serena agitated that Ash had awoken her at such a late hour.

"Serena come with me" Ash said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hallway to his room. Serena was blushing feverishly since she was holding hands with Ash.

'_I've never seen him so serious before. What's going on?'_ Serena thought but her thoughts were interrupted when Ash pulled her inside and she heard sobbing.

Ash dashed to his room but before he could enter Serena grabbed him and spun him around to face her and asked "What in the world is going on here?" Serena whispered.

"I'll explain later but I stay here for a minute I'll be right back" Ash said as he walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

When Ash walked in the room he was heartbroken when he saw Kaylin, she was curled up in a fetal position hugging Cleffa and Pichu as she said "Stop" through broken sobs.

"Kaylin?" Ash said as he walked over to the bed and tapped her on the shoulder and Kaylin finally snapped out of her trance and saw Ash looking at her with eyes full of worry and she immediately embraced him tightly and sobbed into his shirt.

"Kaylin it's ok, Ash is here, Ash is going to make it all better" He whispered as he slowly rubbed her back.

"Ash I-I-I" Kaylin stuttered but continued to sob unable to finish her sentence.

"Kaylin I have a friend I want you to meet. She is my best friend and she can make everything all better I promise" Ash whispered into her ear. Once Kaylins sobbing died down a little bit he continued "Would you like to meet her?"

Serena was unable to give a vocal response so she nodded her head as she hugged him tighter making it hard for him to breath. "Ok sweet pea, Serena you can come in now" Ash said in a loud voice not wanting to leave Kaylins side.

* * *

Serena opened the door and when she saw the little girl she put her hands over her mouth and gasped in shock. "Ash why is there a little girl here with you?" Serena asked frantically wondering if her friend went off the deep end and kidnapped someone's child. Ash gave her a 'I'll explain later' look and she walked over to the bed and sat on the other side of Kaylin.

"Kaylin this is Serena can you say hi?" Ash asked? For the first time since she latched onto Ash she turned her head and faced the older girl and whimpered "H-hello"

"Ash what is going on?" Serena asked trying to calm down so she wouldn't intimidate the distressed child.

"She had a nightmare about something that happened today" Ash said but was surprised when Kaylin spoke up.

"You look like mommy" Kaylin said as she stared Serena.

"Ash she said mommy, did you take her from her family?" Serena asked frantically fearing for her friend and the repercussions he could face.

"No I didn't" Ash said unsure if he should continue but instead whispered into Kaylin's ear and asked a question. When Kaylin nodded then he continued. "Serena..Kaylin's parents are dead"

"Oh my gosh! Kaylin I'm so sorry" Serena said unsure of what to do.

"Ash is it ok if I talk about the dream?" Kaylin asked in a hushed tone unsure if she could trust the honey haired teenager.

"Of course it is Kaylin, we need to know what is bugging you so we can help make it better" Ash said as he placed his hand on top of hers giving her emotional support.

"I-I was in my first contest and it was the appeal round and I-I-I" Kaylin whimpered trying not to break down.

"It's ok Kaylin, we are right here. Don't be afraid nothing will happen to you, we will keep you safe, take it at your own pace you don't need to tell us everything all at once if it is overwhelming" Ash said.

Meanwhile Serena was astounded as to how mature Ash was acting. '_I've never seen him act like this before, he's acting like a dad' _she thought to herself before placing her own hand on top of Kaylin's free hand and was amazed when Kaylin then had a face showing that she was feeling comforted even though she was a stranger.

"I'm ready now" Kaylin said, her voice finally returning to its original tone. "It was the appeal round and I was using Cleffa and at first everything was going great then something went wrong and Cleffa got hurt and then everyone was laughing at me. They were calling me mean names and throwing things at me. Then the judges gave me my score while criticizing my performance. Wallace gave me a zero and said that it was terrible, then Fatina gave me a zero and said that I was a failure the May-" Kaylin said trying not to break down again. Serena was about to ask about May but Ash gave her an '_I'll explain later_' look once again.

Kaylin began to speak once more after she took a deep breath. "May said all the same things that she did earlier and said I failed Cleffa and my parents! T-then she had Blaziken attack me and that's when I woke up"

"Oh Kaylin that's terrible, I'm so sorry" Serena said as she pulled her into a hug and felt the little girl wrap her arms tightly around her.

"I think I'm all better now" Kaylin said quietly. Her eyes were bloodshot and the tears that streamed down her face had dried, her hair was a mess and she hugged Serena tighter.

"Ok Kaylin." Serena said as she tried to release her from the hug but Kaylin then latched on tighter and frantically whispered "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Kaylin what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"I can't fall asleep now, whenever I had a nightmare mommy would come into my room and sleep with me" Kaylin said And Serena understood what she wanted.

"Kaylin do you want me to stay here and sleep with you?" Serena asked.

"Yes please" Kaylin whimpered.

"ok then, I will let's get you tucked in" Serena said. She picked up Kaylin and laid her down onto the bed and crawled into the other side and pulled the covers over them before whispering "Goodnight Kaylin" and then receiving a quick hug from the child.

* * *

Ash laid there in his bed staring up at the ceiling while his thoughts were focusing on a certain honey haired girl.

'_I knew I made the right choice when I went to go get Serena' _Ash thought to himself with a smile on his face.

_'She always is there for me and helps me no matter what it is, it could be something as simple as making toast or even saving the world from Team Flare. No matter what it was she has always done her best to help, she was there when my mom died, she was there when my friends betrayed me, she helped me get through everything! She is amazing person and I will never meet anyone like her, and now helping me with Kaylin without hesitation just shows how special she is.' _He thought as his smile grew wider but then his eyes widened when he remember something Lucario had told him.

_'Lucario said that I was falling in love with Serena, could that actually be true? Nah couldn't be, I mean she is most defiantly beautiful and the sweetest girl on the planet but I don't think I like her that way_' He thought but then his facial expression became sad and confused as his thoughts wandered to another topic.

_'May...what have you become? You used to be one of the kindest people I knew, what has Drew turned you into? she isn't the girl I once knew. After everything she has put me through in the past four years why do I still even have feelings for her?' _Ash became angry thinking of everything he had done since the day of the funeral.

_'You didn't trust me! You trusted him over your best friend, the one who has been there for you every damn time you needed someone! I taught you how to become a coordinator and I actually helped I you when I could have easily just kicked you to the curb and focused only on my gym battles but no I didn't and look what that got me. A broken heart, torment for the past four years, you made me into a person blackened by hatred for the past four years and only reason I'm back to my old self is Serena who once again was there for me and helped me through it! What have you ever done for me anyways? __Nothing. You have done nothing for me, and after what you did today...' _Ash thought to himself as he grew very saddened remembering what the brunette had done to Kaylin.

_'Can I even forgive her? She has changed a lot in the past four years, and not in the good way. She has become just like Drew; mean, arrogant, rude, she is full of herself and she even bullied a little girl. She hurt me bad when she betrayed me...why am I even forgiving them anyways?_' He thought to himself before coming up with an answer.

_'Because I miss them. I miss them all, but is May to far gone? Even now she has hurt me and intentionally meant it. She bullied Kaylin on purpose. She knew that Kaylin was upset but she continued anyways. If I really love her I wouldn't be doubting my feelings for her...right?. Could I actually have feeling for Serena?' _He thought to himself as his heart began to beat faster_. _

_'No that can't be, I must just be stressing out from what happened today. That's it yea...right? Even if I did what would it matter...she doesn't like me that way anyways.' _Ash's eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? It seems Ash is starting to doubt his feelings for May but is he really beginning to fall for Serena? Stay tuned and find out! R&amp;R guys Nexxus out. **


	23. Shopping

**Hey everyone! It is me NEXXUS! Before I begin I want to say thank you to the guest who wrote the 154th review, thanks for sticking up for me man, you're the best! On another topic I'm not sure if this will be uploaded today (Wednesday) or tomorrow (thursday) so whenever it is upload then enjoy! Now it's time for THE BETRAYED ONES RETURN! Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: theres no point anymore...I don't own Pokemon...I failed you guys I'm sorry! XD**

* * *

"Ash hurry up I'm hungry!" Kaylin said as she stood next to the bedroom door while impatiently tapping her foot.

"Give me a minute I'm getting dressed!" Ash yelled through the closed door. After he was dressed he put on his traditional black leather hooded coat and pulled the hood over his head. He opened the door and turned to face Kaylin and asked "Let's go see if Serena wants to come, would you like that?"

"Yea!" Kaylin squealed as she ran out the door managing to drag Ash along with her. Once Ash took control of the scene he walked Kaylin over to Serena's hotel room.

'_I can't believe Serena actually stayed with her last night, she only left after I woke up' _Ash thought to himself before knocking on the door. The door opened and Serena walked out into the hallway with them. She had changed out of the nightgown and now wore a yellow short sleeve shirt and a blue shorts.

"Hey you two! Sleep well?" Serena asked with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Thanks to you!" Said Kaylin smiling while energetically jumping up and down. "Me and Ash are going out to get breakfast do you want to come with us?" She asked.

"Well I was going to go-" Serena said but was interrupted by Kaylin saying "pleaseeeeee" while using a child's most dangerous weapon, the puppy dog eyes.

"I don't see any harm in that, so sure!" Serena said cheerfully.

* * *

"This is yummy!" Squealed Kaylin who sat in a booth with Serena and Ash sat across the table. She was happily eating from a large stack of pancakes.

"Looks like Ash isn't the only one with a big appetite" Serena said as she finished her crepe.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Ash asked slightly agitated which caused both females to giggle. "It's not that funny" Ash said pouting.

"Hey if I had such a large appetite then why are you the first one done?" Ash asked with a coy smirk on his face.

"I-Ummm" Serena stuttered as Ash laughed at her inability to make a comeback.

* * *

_Timeskip: 4 hours Current location: the_ _mall (a mans and my personal hell)_

"Come on Kaylin,lets see if there is anything you like at the Elegant Liligant!" Serena said as she pulled the little girl through the masses of people crowding the mall. "Trust me Kaylin you will absolutely love this store, it has the cutest dresses and the best accessories you can't find anywhere else"

Meanwhile Ash trudged behind the girls trying to keep up while holding numerous shopping bags. '_Why did I let them talk me into this? I should have been smart like Pikachu and ran for the hills as soon as they mentioned shopping' _thought the raven haired trainer as he collapsed by a bench. "No man should have to be out through something like this" Ash said out loud though no one noticed.

Ash stood up and was about to go search for the shopping fanatics until a group a girls passed by and he heard them say something that perked his interest.

"Hey let's go to Coordinator Emporium! They are having a major sale on all their products because they are moving out of the mall!" Said one of the girls.

"OMG YOLO SWAG FTW Let's go girls!" squealed one of the other teens in the group.

'_Really? Did she really just said that? _Ash thought to himself in disgust. "I am really losing faith in humanity with every passing day" he muttered but then his eyes widen as he thought of something._  
_

"Coordinator Emporium...yea that could work" he muttered to himself before picking up all the bags and walked outside the mall and grabbing his pokegear and making a quick call to a friend.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Gary I need a favor"

"Sure what is it?"

"Come to the mall and take all these shopping bags from me and bring them to my hotel room"

"Oh there is no way in hell I'm doing that!"

"Would you rather me hate you again and haunt you from the shadows for the rest if your life?"

"I really hate you Ash"

"Ok then guess we're not friends"

"No! Fine...I'll do it...I'll be there in 5 minutes" Gary murmured before hanging up.

Ash just laughed '_Wow it is so easy to manipulate him! Wonder what else I could get him to do?'_ Ash thought as an evil smirk snuck its way onto his face.

* * *

After Gary came and took possession of the shopping bags Ash walked into Coordinator Emporium, in the window was a sign with their slogan pasted on it _'Coordinators Emporium, reforming the art of contests since 1996'_

"Well here goes nothing" Ash said to himself as he opened the double doors and walked inside. Ash wandered around the store until he found what he was looking for. "Here we go"

Ash knelt down and looked at the pokeball seals that were left. '_Looks like these must have been pretty popular to only have only a few left'_ he thought to himself as he looked at the package containing each brand of seals.

"Let's see what these ones are" Ash said after picking up 4 boxes. He walked over to a monitor with what looked like a price scanner attached to it. Ash picked up the scanner and put it up to the label on one of the boxes. The monitor stirred and an image appeared on the screen.

The image showed the name of the manufacturer and an small video clip of the visual effect of the seal. After Ash scanned all the packages he decided to purchase the heart seal, the spark seal, the lunar seal, and the crystal seal. He placed them in a shopping basket and continued to browser what else was available.

* * *

"She may want these" Ash muttered as he picked up a pokeblock case and a puffin case. He also decided to get a recipe book and an instruction manual for the devices.

Ash continued to explore the store and then picked up a ribbon case and a "Tips for beginner coordinators" booklet before purchasing everything and then went to make one last stop before meeting up with Serena and Kaylin. He went to the "Trainer Essentials" store and picked up a few pokeballs and then bought a large gift basket and placed all the items inside. He called Gary one last time and told him to take the gift back to his room before finally going to meet up with Serena and Kaylin.

* * *

_Time Skip: 30 minutes later..._

"It shouldn't be this difficult to find them, why can life never be simple?" Ash said as he walked into the "Elegant Liligant" hoping to find his friends.

"Where are they?" Ash murmured to himself until a voice behind him startled him.

"Ash where are our bags?" asked a very agitated Serena. "If you lost them I swear to Arceus I will-"

"Serena I can explain I-" Ash said as he turned around only to have his breath taken away. Serena stood in front of him in a beautiful strapless black dress. It had sequins at the top and a red bow on the back. It had white frills on the bottom and Ash's only thought was _'Arceus...she looks beautiful'_

"Well Ash I'm waiting" Serena said impatiently tapping her foot.

"Serena you look beautiful" Ash said out loud not realizing what he had said. Serena's face grew crimson at the comment.

"Do...you really mean that Ash?" Serena whispered as she placed her hand over her heart.

Ash's face immediately became a dark shade of red finally realizing what he said. Knowing there was no way out of it he decided to be honest. "Y-yea..." Ash murmured as he felt Serena wrap her arms around his waist and nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Thank you Ash" Serena said as she looked into his eyes. Neither of them knew why but the distance between them grew shorter and shorter as the leaned closer to each other and their lips were about to make contact until someone snapped them out of their trance.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Kaylin as Pichu stood on her shoulder confused as well.

Both teens faces turned dark pink and both stuttered frantically trying to think of a response but Kaylin once again found a way to embarrass the duo even further.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kaylin innocently asked.

"No!" Both yelled at the ssme time as their faces grew so red that some may Have thought they were sunburned. "We are just friends Kaylin, nothing more nothing less" Ash said unknowingly making Serena cringe.

"Yea just friends..." Serena muttered in a voice barely lower than a whisper.

"Anyways Kaylin I got you a present" Ash a said trying to change the subject.

"Yay!" squealed the eight year old girl. "Where is it?"

"Back at the hotel come on I guarantee you that you will like it"

* * *

**WELL THEN! Things heated up quickly between those two! Well R&amp;R gotta run bye!  
**


	24. Always Running

**Hey guys! I'm a having a crummy day so I'm not going to have much of an upbeat intro so yea this will be a very short chapter. **

**DISLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"I can't wait to see what it is!" Kaylin playfully squealed while she held Serena and Ash's hand however both teens thoughts were scattered.

_'What happened to me earlier? I called Serena beautiful and then I almost kissed her! What's happening to me?' _Ash thought to himself as he bit his lip.

_'We are friends, nothing, more nothing less...Why did he say that? I mean I know he didn't think it would bother me this much. Who am I kidding? Ash loves May...' _Serena thought as her eyes became glassy.

"Here we are" Ahh a said as he unlocked the door to his room and stepped inside followed closely by his friends. "Serena stay here and make sure she doesn't run off" he said as he walked into his room but not before saying "No peeking Kaylin" while giving her a quick wink earning a giggle from the little girl.

After Ash left the room Kaylin turned to Serena and asked "What do you think Ash got me?"

"I don't know..." She whispered as she sat on the couch rubbing her temples.

"Serena are you ok?" Asked the eight year old.

"It's nothing Kaylin..." Serena muttered as her voice trailed off and then Ash walked into the room with his hands behind his back.

"Now Kaylin I know you're not 10 years old yet and haven't started your journey but I decided to get you something for when your ready" Ash said with a big grin as he revealed the gift basket.

Both girls daws dropped wide open in shock. "ASH THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Kaylin squealed as she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"No problem Kaylin, want don't you show Serena what you got" Ash said playfully.

Kaylin nodded and ran over to to Serena and began to unload the basket and see her gifts.

* * *

"Wow Kaylin you sure lucked out today" Serena said cheerfully enjoying the child's excitment as she was experimenting with her gifts.

"You bet! Thank you Ash!" Kaylin said as she ran up and gave Ash a quick hug before returning to Serena.

Ash however just stared out of the window, is thoughts were still preoccupied by earlier events. _'I almost kissed her...what came over me? I mean I don't like Serena like that, I like May that-' _he grew angry at the thought of the brunette haired coordinator.

'_May...What the heck is wrong with you?! After everything we went through you stabbed me in the back, hell you don't even know who I really am but you treat me like crap! The May I love-' _he thought about his statement before continuing.

_'The May I once loved was nothing like this stain she is now. She is just like Drew! She has turned into the very person I hate! There isn't a single difference now between them, they are both jerks! May what the hell!'_

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Ash yelled out loud. When he realized what he had done he turned around and saw Serena and Kaylin wide eyed and Kaylin looked scared.

"Kaylin, Serena I'm sorry!" Ash said as he ran out of the room. Pikachu immediately chased after him leaving Serena and Kaylin alone.

"Kaylin are you ok?" Serena asked.

"I'm fine" Kaylin said quietly while deep in thought.

"Kaylin something's bugging you I can tell. What is it?"

"Who was he talking to?" Kaylin asked in a small voice.

Serena sighed as she realized what happened To Ash. "Neither of us, he was thinking about an...old friend" She said as she stroked the girls hair. _'He was thinking about HER'_

She mentally screamed in frustration_. 'Why should I care about who he loves anyways...besides it isn't me...it never will be me' _Serena began to frownsadly as her thoughts went wild. She wanted to cry, she wanted to crawl into the deepest hole she could and never come out, but most importantly she wanted him.

Kaylin had decided on what to do, she may not have known what both her friends predicaments were about but she knew what to do. "Go to him"

"What?" Serena asked confused.

"Only you can make me him feel better"

"Kaylin trust me...this is something Ash has to do on his own"

"Serena...if you won't I will"

"No Kaylin you can't go out there alone"

"Then you go"

"I can't leave you alone"

"I have Pichu and Cleffa with me, they and keep me safe"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go find Ash"

* * *

Pikachu frantically ran down the stairs to the lobby and didn't see Ash anywhere. He was about to run outside when a voice distracted him.

"Hey look it's a Pikachu" said a males voice that Pikachu recognized and sparks immediately surfaced on his cheeks.

"It reminds me of that worthless trainers one, I bet you would do a much better job at raising it honey" said a female voice. Pikachu turned around cheeks sparking and growling at May and Drew.

"What's this street rats problem?" Asked May with a sneer.

"I don't know but it does look like Ketchums, but not as pathetic" Said Drew as both of them began to laugh.

Pikachu had enough. Both trainers had crossed the line by insulting not only him but his best friend. "CHUUUUUU!" He cried as he unleashed a thunderbolt at them before turning and running outside.

Pikachu continued to run. He needed to find Ash. He was about to take a left before a voice stopped him.

"Pikachu where's Ash?" Serena asked. Pikachu sniffed the air before pointing straight ahead of them and began to run ahead of Serena who followed as fast as she could.

* * *

"I don't love you"

* * *

**Well I'm done for today, sorry it's so short :( I had a great idea but I'm stopping now to leaves suspense for now. Anyways R&amp;R guys! But that last statement "I don't love you" who do you think said that? Was it Ash? Or was it Serena? Maybe even May or Drew? Or maybe another character that hasn't been introduced yet? Well you guys will find out tomorrow...probably Monday but you never know! Well hope you guys enjoyed! I feel as it was all over the place but I think overall it made the point I was trying to make.**


	25. I don't love you

**Hey** **guys its Nexxus! Well I haven't gotten any sleep in two days cause I have been playing non-stop Xbox . tired? Hell yes but I can't really fall asleep so I will listen to rebellious music to help me get this story started! Yea I am really tired...enjoy!**

**Well one last thing. I forgot to do thi Friday so this chapter makes up for it. This fic is one month old and I also have over 140 followers and 105 favorites. I never believed I could accomplish this in such a short time, heck I didn't expect to do this good at all! I really love you guys for giving this novice a chance. One thing I have learned that may chapters may be short like a but more 1k words but I make up for them by updating almost every day. Thank you everyone and enjoy this chapter.**

**-Sincerely Nexxus**

**Disclaimer: guess what!? I figured this out by looking at other people's fics and I was actually smart enough to see if they added disclaimers all the time and they don't! So I could ditch disclaimers but it has become a tradition I guess...I don't own pokemon**

* * *

Alone in the hotel room Kaylin sat on her bed with all her new goodies and playing with Pichu.

"Pichu does Ash have a daddy?" Kaylin asked curiously. Pichu nodded happily as he snuggled against his trainer.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Kaylin said to herself while Pichu in turn grew a worried look on his face.

* * *

Serena and Pikachu ran through the crowds of people on the boardwalk desperately searching for their friend.

"Pikachu any idea where he is now?"

"Pika...Pi, Pi Chu" Pikachu said somberly. Then Pikachu's ears twitched and suddenly ran away from Serena towards a familiar voice.

"Pikachu wait!" Serena called but she lost sight of the little mouse.

'Of course this happens. _'Where is he? I hope he doesn't do anything reckless_'

* * *

Ash sat on top of a hill underneath a cherry blossom tree. His hood was tightly pulled over his face as he lay on his back staring into the orange sky processing his emotions.

"May...just why?" Ash whispered as a single tear slid down his face.

'_I watched over you since day one. I crafted you into a wonderful coordinator and you threw all that away. In four years you went from being the purest soul I once loved into this...this shadow_!' Ash began to grow angry once more and sat up and yelled "May who are you?!"

"You remind me of myself" said a masculine voice. Ash grew alerted by the strangers presence as his aura kicked in.

"Who's there?" Ash asked in a harsh tone. "I don't exactly like being eavesdropped on"

"One I wasn't eavesdropping. You came here where I have been all day and were yelling so its kinda hard not to hear you" said the voice.

Ash grew embarrassed over his outburst and felt guilty. "Sorry I yelled like that, I have a lot-"

"Let me finish first" the voice interrupted. "As to where I am look above you"

"Wait wha-" Ash said as he looked up. His eyes widened at the man in the tree. He wore a red sports jacket with blue jeans. On top his head he had a red cap with half a pokeball sewed on it in white thread. He sat on a tree branch leaning on the trees incline so he could lay there effortlessly.

"Red?" Ash asked his jaw going slack.

"The one and only" Red said with a yawn. "Now what's with the outburst?"

"Want the short version or the long version?" Ash grew uncertain if he should reveal himself to his father not knowing how he would react.

"Never was one to listen to someone lecture me so the short version" Red answered with a smirk.

"Ok so there is this girl I like who along with my other friends betrayed me four

years-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Let me get this straight, this girl essentially left you to rot and you still have feelings for her?" Red asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know anymore" Ash said. "I've only forgiven two of them and only they know who I am."

"Don't worry I don't judge. I've been running from my problems far to long" Red said as he clenched his fist momentarily before taking a deep breath and calming down.

"So now she is dating this guy and he is an-" Ash said but was interrupted.

"An asshole?" Red asked already knowing the answer.

"You hit the nail on the head. The girl I once loved ceases to exist. She used to be this wonderful, vibrant person who always made people happy and now she is just a jerk"

"Let me guess it's May Maple isn't it?"'Red asked catching Ash off guard.

"How'd you know?"

"I saw how she acted before she started to date...what's his name again...Drew LaDouche?" Red said Making a small pun earning a laugh from Ash. "So why are you suddenly doubting your feelings for her?"

Ash sighed having relive the things he had seen this week. "When I was invited to the tournament I saw how much she had changed, she is now just like as you said Drew LaDouche. I mean after I forgave one of my friends we all went out to dinner and she said some pretty awful things to me even though she didn't even know me!" Ash spat angrily at what the brunette had done.

"Sounds like she become quite a bitch" Red said unwaveringly.

Ash didn't respond to this, he stood silent for a few seconds before continuing on. "Yesterday after I left the pokemon center I found her bullying an eight year old girl to tears. She said terrible things, the worst part was that she enjoyed seeing her cry"

"That's low" Red said to Ash as he put his arms behind his head. "You say that she betrayed you, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Alright then but what has happened because of that in the past four years?"

"Because of her I have been put through hell. I was broken and beaten. I thought that she would always be there for me and when I needed her the most she stabbed me in the back. I've had nightmares about it. What happened back then...it turned me into something I'm not proud of" Ash said as he began to frown.

" I journeyed through Kalos after what happened with a few friends. I began to seclude myself from them and keep to myself. I didn't talk, I didn't smile, I didn't cry, I showed no emotion except for hatred. I began to treat others poorly, my breaking point was when I yelled at one of my traveling companions Bonnie, at the time she was eight and after that I realized what I had become."

"Sounds rough kid, sorry that happened to you" Red said with a look of sympathy.

"However even after what I had done they didn't hate me, they stood by me with every hardship we faced. The one who pulled me out of the hole I had fallen into was my best friend Serena, she has been with me for a long time" Ash said as his heart began to beat faster.

'_What's happening? Why am I suddenly nervous?' Ash thought to himself_.

"Ok kiddo it's time for me to state my opinion" Red said clearing his throat.

"Forget about May, nothing good will come if you keep pursuing her. After what she has done she doesn't deserve you, and you could do so much better than her. What she has become is irreversible, she is to far gone and nothing will bring her back"

"I think your right Red..." Ash said.

"Now tell me about this Serena girl" Red said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything"

"We'll Serena is an amazing person, she is one of the sweetest people I know. She is dependable and will never let you down. She has been with me through thick and thin, she has always had my back and has always made me feel good about myself. I've known her since I was a kid and she is just...perfect" Ash said not knowing where these words he spoke were coming from but he kept on talking.

"She is absolutely beautiful, nothing can compare to her. She has always and I mean always been here for me. If I needed to talk to someone about a problem she was there. If I was upset and wanted to vent to someone she was there. If I needed anything what so ever she was there. She will always have a place in my heart"

"Interesting...now answer me this, what would you do if Serena was hurt?"

"I would immediately come to her aid and make sure she was ok. I would do everything in my power to help her" Ash said has his vocal tone grew slightly serious.

"What would you do if someone was trying to hurt her?"

"I would beat the hell out of them, won't ever let anyone hurt her. I will do everything in my power to protect her, even if it costs me my life" Ash said making Reds eyes slightly widen.

"Ok then what if she was sick and she needed medicine but you didn't have any?"

"I would run to the nearest store and get the medicine. It doesn't matter how far away it would be, it could be a mile away, 10 miles away, even a days travel I would get it and hurry back and make sure she got better . I wouldn't leave her side until I was absolutely positive she was ok"

"Ok then, how would you feel if Serena had a boyfriend?"

A sudden pain sprouted in Ash's chest. '_What...why do I feel like this? It shouldn't matter if she does or not, I should be happy for her right_?' He thought but he began to slowly doubt his answer with every passing second.

"I...I don't know"'

"Hey Kid"

"Yea?"

"That pain in your chest your feeling is love"

Ash's eyes grew wide at those words. "W-what?! I can't love her!"

"Why not?"

Ash stood there pondering his response. "I...I don't know"

"Exactly and not knowing is half the battle"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You will learn when your older, now I'm going to go so see you around-" Red said but was cut off by Ash who knew what Red was going to ask.

"Terra. My name is Terra"

"Ok Terra well it was nice talking to you...I haven't talked to someone like this in a long time. Thank you" Red said honestly before hoping out of the tree and walking off into the distance.

* * *

"Do I really love Serena?" Ash muttered to himself but then he heard a familiar cry.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried as he lept into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu hey buddy" Ash said as he stroked his friend behind his ear.

"Ash is that you?" Serena called as she finally ran up the hill seeing the trainer.

"Yea it is"

"You have no idea how worried we have been! Why did you run off?" Serena huffed.

"I needed to figure some things out"

"Like what?"

"My feelings for May..." Ash said as his voice trailed off.

"How so?"

"Well Serena I can tell you one thing. I don't live her anymore."

Serena gasped when she heard this. "Why-how-what changed your mind?"

"Let's just say I had a talk with a...good friend"

"Ok then but Kaylin is waiting come on Ash" Serena said as she turned around and began to walk away.

Ash turned and looked at the setting sun and said four words thus ending his feeling for the coordinator.

"I don't love you"

"Ash hurry up!" Serena called.

"Coming Serena!" Ash yelled as he ran to her as the duo began to journey back to the hotel.

* * *

**That. Was. Amazing. I think I did a fantastic job there! Seems like Ash is over May but is he really in love with Serena? Only one way to find out, as always R &amp; R guys!**


	26. Mommy and Daddy

**Hey guys ****it's Nexxus! Thanks everyone for the positive feedback for last chapter! Ok let's recap what's happened recently. Ash had arrived on Twilight Island and re encountered his former friends. He is now disguised using the name Terra and successfully completed his first battle. A psychotic girl named Alexis got in a fight with Ash and Serena causing Serena to realize her love for Ash. Ash defeat former elite four member Lorelie and met Kaylin, an eight year old girl who wants to become a coordinator and was being bullied by May. Ash has taken Kaylin under his wing and began to doubt his feelings for May. Ash after an outburst flees his friends and sits under a cherry blossom tree and being greater by Red talks about his feeling for May and Red tells him to forget about her which Ash does and Red helps Ash begin to realize his feelings for Serena. Does Ash truly have feelings for Serena? Well you find out soon! Now them enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: *sits in a padded cell in a straight jacket* I don't own Pokemon but one day mark my words I will own my precious .**

* * *

"I hope Kaylin isn't mad at me" Ash said walking with Serena back to the hotel.

"Don't worry I'm positive she is just fine, she was worried about you to be honest" Serena said comforting the worried teen.

"You sure?" Ash asked while thousands of thoughts fought for control in his head.

"I'm positive" Serena answered smiling at Ash.

"Thanks Serena" Ash said giving her a warm smile. "I don't know what I would do without you"

"You would do a lot Ash! You would breath, walk, talk, and love Pokemon" Serena said with a sarcastic smile.

"You know what I mean" Ash said chuckling lightly. "Hey Serena can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ash, you can ask me anything"

Ash took a deep breath bracing himself for an answer he wouldn't want to hear. "Do you think that it was stupid I had feelings for May this long?"

Serena slowed down processing what she heard. "Well I mean after what she did I was really surprised that you didn't give up on her, but I don't think you're stupid for it Ash. You are one of the sweetest people I know, you have always been optimistic and never let anyone down. That's why you're well you" Serena said but was surprised when Ash pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Serena" Ash whispered.

"No problem Ash" Serena said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The teens stared into each others eyes becoming lost in the moment and began to lean closer. Their faces were inches apart with their eyes closed but someone decided to ruin the moment.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked smirking at the duo. Both teens jumped and separated blushing furiously as they stuttered trying to explain themselves.

"Pikachu it's not what it looks like!" Ash said hastily but Pikachu laughed at the embarrassed trainer. "It's not funny Pikachu!" Ash said but Pikachu only laughed harder. "Pikachu you better stop or else I will throw away all the ketchup packets in the mini fridge"

Pikachu froze hearing this being consumed by fear and anger, he shocked his trainer and Ash's cloak was burnt and tattered.

"Pikachu what the hell!" Ash yelled at the disobedient mouse. "my cloak is ruined! What can I wear now?! I can't have people figure out who I am!"

Pikachus head sank in disappointment. "Pika Pi..."

Ash sighed not wanting to make his pokemon feel crummy. "It's ok Pikachu, we will figure something out" Ash then for the first time since he came to the island took off his cloak. Underneath the hood he wore a sleeveless black t-shirt and a pair of black pants. Serena began to blush seeing her friend so exposed compared to what he usually wore."Serena think anyone will recognize me?"

Serena didn't answer, she just stared at Ash in a trance unable to take her eyes off of him. "Serena you there?" Ash asked snapping his figures in front of her face. Serena jumped finally returning to reality.

"Uh-yea! I don't think anyone could mistake you for your old self" Serena said hastily. Ash took Serena's hand and walked into the hotel.

* * *

"I hope Kaylin is ok" Ash said. "She has been alone for quite a while"

"Don't worry Ash she is fine" Serena said walking through the hotel lobby with her friend as they walked up the stairs heading for Ash's room. In the lobby a female sitting on a sofa took notice of Ash and Serena and her eyes grew wide.

"Was that Ash?"

* * *

"Kaylin were back" Ash a said as he opened the door and walked into his room. "You here kiddo?" Ash grew worried. "Serena do you see Kaylin?"

"No, Ash do you think something may have happened?" Serena asked frantically her voice full of fear.

"I don't know Serena"

"I knew I shouldn't have left her alone I knew it! This is all my fault!" Serena whispered.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled to Ash and Serena from the couch. The teens rushed over to him and they found the eight year old girl fast asleep on the sofa.

"Well we found her" Serena said taking a deep breath calming herself.

"Thanks Pikachu" Ash said and Pikachu gave him a '_What's my reward_?' look and Ash made the rodents night. "You can go get ONE ketchup packet from the fridge" Pikachu cheered and ran to the fridge and began to drown himself in ketchup.

Ash picked up the sleeping child and carried her to the bedroom. He placed the sleeping child on the bed and Serena tucked her in.

"Mommy...Daddy" Kaylin said in her sleep.

"Mommy and daddy? Well then Serena looks like we are parents" Ash whispered chuckling but Serena stood there with a smile on her face.

"Yea I guess we are" Serena said as she turned and was about to leave the room but someone woke up.

"Serena Ash your back!" Kaylin said yawning. "Are you feeling better Ash?"

"I guess you could say that" Ash said smiling. Serena's mind began to wander to what would happen after the tournament.

"Kaylin what are you going to do after we leave?" Serena asked surprising both Ash and Kaylin.

"I...I don't know" she whispered. "I don't want to be alone again..." Kaylin began to sniff and her eyes began to grow watery. The gears in Serena's head began to turn as she thought about her response.

"What where you dreaming about?" Serena asked.

Kaylin blushed slightly out of embarrassment. "I-I was dreaming about my mommy and daddy...and my new family"

'_I knew it' _Serena thought to herself. "What do you mean by new family?"

"Well I-Um" Kaylin stuttered but Ash decided to join the conversation.

"You can tell us Kaylin, we won't judge I promise" Ash said with a genuine smile making Kaylin ease up a little.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"We promise"

"Well...my new family was with you guys"

Ash's eyes grew large when hearing this and Serena just thought to herself_ 'Oh Kaylin...what are we going to do with you?'_

"Kaylin..." Ash began but Serena decided to jump in and finish his sentence.

"That means me and Ash were your parents in the dream weren't we" Serena said soothingly.

"Y-yes" Kaylin said in a small timid voice. "I have no one else in the world to take care of me and you two are the closest thing I've had to a mommy and daddy in a long time."

"Kaylin..." Ash whispered gathering all the courage he could possibly muster and asked Kaylin a very important question.

"Kaylin do you want us to be your parents?" Ash asked causing Serena and Kaylin to stare at him stunned by what the boy had said.

"I-I don't want to be a burden" Kaylin whispered timidly.

"Kaylin if your ok with it I would love to be your mommy" Serena said reaching her hand out to Kaylin.

"W-would you guys really do that?" Kaylin asked shocked that things may work out.

"Of course Kaylin, besides we have become pretty attached to you" Ash again winking at the little girl.

"O-Ok" Kaylin stuttered taking a moment to absorb what was happening. A smile appeared on her face as tears of happiness slid down her cheeks. "Thank you"

Serena took the child into her arms and gave her a tight hug. "Let's get you to bed sweet pea"

"Ok mommy" Kaylin said but Ash interrupted.

"Kaylin you can still call us by our real names" Ash said.

"Ok Ash" Kaylin smiled as she crawled into bed and Serena pulled the covers over the little girl.

"Goodnight Kaylin" Serena whispered as she began to walk away and go back to her room but Kaylin stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Kaylin asked with a confused frown.

"To my room?"

"But mommies and daddies sleep together" Kaylin said causing the teens to blush furiously.

"Kaylin it's not that simple" Ash said putting his hands behind his head trying to act casual.

"Why not?"

"Well for starters me and Serena aren't married of dating" Ash said while his heart slowly sank in his chest. _'Why do I feel depressed all the sudden_?' Ash thought to himself.

"But you guys are my parents!"

"So?"

"You guys need to sleep together!"

"Kaylin-" Ash said but was interrupted by Serena.

"Ash it's getting late and we all need sleep. There is no point in arguing so let's just go with it for tonight" Serena said her face becoming crimson once more.

"You positive?" Ash asked.

"I-I guess" Serena said stuttering.

Serena walked out of the room to change into her nightie and Ash took off his shirt and put on a pair of sweatpants. Serena returned to the room and both teens crawled into bed and stared at each other for a moment blushing furiously before Ash said "Goodnight" and turned around to spare him any further embarrassment.

"Goodnight" Serena whispered. '_I love you' _Serena thought.

Ash's thoughts however were scrambled. '_Why is my heart beating so fast? I can't love Serena I just can't! If I did then our friendship could be ruined! Besides she doesn't like me that way...she told Alexis that she didn't love me' _Ash thought to himself as a gut wrenching pain grew in his chest. 'Goodnight Serena Sweet dreams' Ash thought to himself as he fell asleep while beginning to doubt his feelings of friendship for Serena.

* * *

**Well then! Looks like Kaylin has a new family! I think that's really sweet don't you? ^_^ anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, took a while to write it. Most Importantly however what is going on with Ash? Is he ready to move on after finally ending his feelings for May? Also where the hell are Ash's friends? Ehhh that last one doesn't really matter cause nothing has happened to them :/ just haven't mentioned them a lot recently. R&amp;R guys! Smell ya later guys! **


	27. Nice to see you again

**Hey guys! It's Nexxus and well it seems last chapter was a Huge hit! It seems though people are interested in the mysterious girl, now that I think about it I should have made a contest out of that but yea I didn't. I however guarantee that no one would have guessed this person, let's say she didn't appear often in the anime but She has always had her eyes on Ash. HINTY HINT HINT: Kanto.**

**Anyways it's time to shine! Also I want everyone's opinion on something, I am considering writing a chapter from Red's perspective. It could be a flashback, maybe what he is doing, maybe even a battle I don't know. If you guys would like that the let me know! But let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Was that really Ash?" Thought the teenage girl as she sat on her bed thinking about the boy she saw earlier_. 'I can't believe it! He may actually be alive!' _She thought to herself but then returning to reality sighed in disappointment.

"Who am I kidding? Ash is I gone..." The girl whispered to herself as tears formed in her eyes. _'I wish I could have traveled with him, even if it was for a day or even an hour...but now I can't' _she began to silently sob into her pillow.

"He's gone! He is gone and there's nothing I can do about it!" She wailed as she began to sob harder. "I wish I had at least been able to see him one last time-" she whispered to herself but her thoughts froze as an idea formed in her head.

"Scott would know!"

* * *

"Ash, Serena wake up!" Kaylin said as she gently shook her new parents awake. "I want to go meet your friends you told me about"

Ash slowly but surely opened his eyes and his face became crimson when he saw how close he was to Serena. '_Thats right we slept together last night'_ he thought to himself but realized the position they were in. Serena had one arm draped over his waist as she smiled in her sleep making Ash smile himself.

"Ok Kaylin. Wait for me outside I'm going to leave Serena a note saying we are going out" Ash whispered trying not to wake up the sleeping teen.

"Ok" Kaylin whispered as she ran out the door. _'Well I did promise her to show her my friends'_ Ah thought while staring at Serena.

"Pika?"

"Pikachu be quite Serena's sleeping" Ash snapped at his friend. Pikachu nodded his head understanding and hopped off the bed waiting for Ash by the door.

Ash turned around looking at Serena one last time before walking over to her and whispered "sweet dreams" and kissed her forehead. Pikachus face paled at Ash's action. Ash, his best friend, just kissed a girl. Pikachu gave Ash a look that would translate to _'An apocalypse is coming_' make Ash glare at him causing the small mouse to snicker and walked over into the hallway.

_'Why did I do that? What compelled me to do something like that? What's wrong with me?_' Ash thought to himself frustrated at these odd feelings. Ash shrugged it off and went outside to meet up with Kaylin and Pikachu.

* * *

Clemmon. And Bonnie sat in the lobby chatting with Dawn and Gary about various things they all had done.

"Then once you give your Magneton a volt stone it will evolve into Magnezone" Gary said to Clemmont explaining how to evolve his Pokemon.

"Well where would I get one?" Clemmont asked curiously.

"Well they are hard to find in Kalos but in Unova they can be found in chargestone cave" Gary said to the junior inventor.

"So Bonnie was Ash ok when he traveled with you guys?" Dawn asked as she bit her lip nervously.

"What do you mean by ok?" asked Bonnie.

"Like was he ok and happy after his moms-you know" Dawn said hastily not wanting to revisit the memories from the funeral.

"Well he had his moments-" Bonnie said but Clemmont interrupted not wanting Bonnie to make Dawn feel guiltier than she already did.

"Well it's expected that he had his moments after all that happened but besides those rare occasion he was his usual vibrant self"

"Well that's good to know" Dawn said letting out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"That's them" whispered the mysterious female quietly. _'Should I...of course I should! I need to meet him again'_ she thought anxiously. She slowly approached the small group in the lobby.

"You guys are friends with _Terra_ right?" She asked softly.

"Yes, what do you want?" Clemmont asked politely.

"Wait I know you from somewhere" Gary said interrupting the girls response. "I swear I've seen you somewhere before..."

"Anyways is it ok if I wait for him with you guys?"

"Sure I don't see-" Dawn said smiling but Gary stood in walking up to the girl.

"We never said we were waiting for him" Gary said in a low voice. "Who. Are. You"

"Gary just relax!" Clemmont said sensing Gary's agitation.

"Terra has been hurt once before and I will be damned if he is hurt again" Gary said in a lethal tone getting in the girls face.

"Gary just-" Dawn said standing up to pull away the frusrated teen but someone approached the small group.

"Hey guys!" Ash said walking up to his friends. "I want you to meet-"

"Ash is that you?" The girl frantically said. Ash's eyes widened seeing the girl once again. Infront of him stood a girl the same age as him, she had lavender hair and wore purple pants with a purple and white jacket.

"Is your favorite color purple?" Kaylin asked innocently not understanding what was going on.

"Is that you Annabel?"

* * *

**THE MYSTERY HAS BEEN SOLVED! The mystery girl was Annabel, remember frontier brains are competing so that's why she is there. I bet no one would have guessed it was her until now. Well I'm going to lunch so R&amp;R guys! I may upload again today, no promises though. Nexxus IS LEAVING**


	28. The Salon Maiden

**Hi! It's meeee um****...Nexxus sorry forgot my name for a second XD Anyways lets go for another chapter! By the way guys if you mwant a chapter starring Red then LET ME KNOWWWWW! Haha anyways enjoy! Wait wait! Told you guys that you never would have guessed who the mystery girl was ^_^ but I'm not sure how long this chapter will be...let's just see that a good friend has been away for a long time. Anyways ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I. Do. Not. Own. Pokemon.**

* * *

"Ash do you know who she is?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Yupp, she is one of my friends I met during my quest to defeat the battle frontier-"

"I remember now, your Annabel, the salon maiden. You give challengers the ability symbol if they defeat you at the battle tower" Gary said interrupting Ash.

"Ash. Where. Have. You. Been?" Annabel said furious.

"Kalos"

"Why Kalos?"

"Annabel that's none of your business" Gary snapped at the lavender haired trainer.

"If you want to know so bad then just read my mind" Ash said.

"I thought only Sabrina had mastered her psychic powers to that extent!" Gary exclaimed.

"Sabrina isn't the only one who has psychic powers Gary, but Ah how did you know that I had mastered it?" Annabel asked curiously.

"Aura"

"Aura" Annabel whispered to herself. _'If the ancient texts were true then...'_ She thought to herself before shaking off the memory not wanting to revisit the terrible prophacy.

* * *

"Maybe it wasn't the best decision to tell Annabel about Ash" said a plump man wearing a Hawaiian styled T-shirt.

"I wish you had came to me about this first Scott"

"Brandon, if you had seen the look on her-" Scott said until the Pyramid King interrupted angrily.

"God dammit Scott! You know she has been reading the ancient scriptures and researching what the meaning behind the prophecy is! If something were to happen history could repeat itself and another war could happen!" Brandon yelled.

"Scott, if the war begins once more millions of people and Pokemon can and will die. You have no idea what you mistake may create" Brandon's eyes were opened wide and fury was burning evidently in them.

"Brandon we don't know if the scripts told the truth, they may have said something completely different and we also may have incorrectly translated them" Scott countered defending himself.

"Whether it told us the truth or not it doesn't matter. There is evidence the clearly shows arhat at some point in theme the war happened"

"Brandon I think your over reacting, why would Annabel-"

"Not another word Scott"

"But-"

"Not. Another. Word. Do. You. Understand?"

"Ok let's say the scriptures are correct, who's to say Annabel would-"

"Scott"

"..."

"Good. We speak of this to no one. Keep close tabs on Ash and Annabel"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Fine, lets hope your wrong about this"

"I hope I'm wrong Scott. I really do"

* * *

Serena opened her eyes and stretched her arms as she got out of bed.

"Morning Ash" Serena said yawning loudly looking around the room. "Ash? You there?" Serena said getting up and walking into the living room

"Kaylin? Where are you?" Serena went back to the bedroom and changed into a pink hoodie and a pair of white shorts.

'Where are they?' She thought as she put her hand on her hips sighing.

"They probably went out or something" she muttered as she turned to the door and noticed a note taped onto it.

"What's this?"

_Hey Serena, just wanted to let you know we're going to see the gang, sweet dreams_

_-AK_

Serena's cheeks grew slightly red but she shook it off quickly after realizing her blush.

'That's just like him' she thought to herself before opening the door and walking downstairs.

* * *

Annabel sobbed into Ash's shoulder sickened by his past.

"A-A-Ash I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you!" Annabel wailed slowly crying into his chest.

"It's ok Annabel, you didn't know" Ash whispered gently rubbing her back trying to sooth the distraught frontier brain.

Gary and Dawn however were surprised.

"I've never seen this side of Ash before" Dawn whispered to Clemmont.

"Let's say in the past four years Ash has changed for the better" Clemmont replied in a hushed tone.

"How so?" Gary asked jumping in.

"Compare the Ash you knew before and the one you know now"

Gary thought about the statement for a moment before replying to Clemmont.

"I'm guessing he has matured a bit?"

"Yupp" Clemmont said bobbing his head happily.

"So is he still the dense boy I used to know?" Dawn asked quietly.

"Yes Dawn he is" Clemmont said with an embarrassed look on his Face.

"Even though he has changed he still is a dense as a walnut when it comes to love" Bonnie muttered sighing.

"Well that's a shame, I was hoping that he wasn't so dense anymore" Dawn said.

"Why?"

"Cause once we expose Drew, Ash and May will get together" Dawn said proudly not realizing that she said it a bit loudly.

Ash froze at Dawns statement. He released Annabel and took a few steps backwards.

"No. I'm not going to do that" Ash said through gritted teeth.

"Wait why not?" Dawn innocently asked while Clemmont and Bonnie shook their heads in disappointment and Gary face palmed due to Dawns logic.

"Because she won't be forgiven"

"Wait why?" Dawn exclaimed.

"I've come to terms with reality I'm leaving it at that" Ash said as he knelt down and whispered something into Kaylin's ear. When she nodded he stood up and walked back to Annabel.

"I really missed you Annabel" Ash said giving her another hug.

"Me too Ash. Me too" Annabel whispered wrapping her arms around his waist resting her head on her shoulder.

"Daddy where's mommy?" Kaylin asked loudly making Ash mentally curse at the small child.

"Daddy? Mommy? Ash you're to young to be a parent!" Dawn exclaimed attracting unwanted attention from those in the lobby.

Annabel felt her heart beginning to crumble into pieces. 'Does Ash have a girlfriend?' She thought to herself suppressing tears that threatened to leak down her face.

"Let us explain guys, it's not what you think" Serena said walking into the room.

"Wait are you telling me that he" Gary stammered pointing at Ash. "Did it with her?" Then pointed to Serena.

"If you would shut your mouth and let us explain you would get the answers you are looking for" Ash said in a lethal tone.

* * *

_Time Skip: 15 minutes and a lot of questions later..._

"That's so sad" Dawn said quietly. "I can't believe May would do that"

"Just goes to show how much bush boy has changed her" Gary said disgusted at how low the Hoenn native had sunk.

As they all sat in silence Ash stood up. "Guys I need a favor"

"What is it Ash?" Clemmont asked.

"Oh I think I know what it is!" Serena squealed happily. "Can I tell them? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"Do you even know what it is?" Ash asked.

"Makeover!"

"I hate it when she's right"

* * *

**Well then! I defiently spoiled a lot of secrets! Well hinted/foreshadowed secrets! What is up with that war thing? What do Ash and Annabel have to do with it? Will there possibly be a rivalry between Serena and Annabel? Also what is up with the fact my computers about to die? Yea so gotta run and upload this before it dies! Axios! (not adios)  
**


	29. Returning to Hell

**Hey! It's me and congrats to the person who knew where AXIOS came from. **_**Halo 4 Forward Unto Dawn!**_

**Anyways I just want to let everyone know that I created my Advanceshipping fic, it's not started its added to my stories and it contains information I will update regarding to the stroke release date and possible spoilers. If you want to read it then follow it so once I upload the first chapter everyone knows. For the record though I won't begin the new story until this one is done, do for now it hasn't been exactly planned out yet. Anyways back to this story, Let me just say a few quick things cause well...I wanna be a terrible guy and give out minor spoilers without saying spoiler alert. **

**\- There will be no rivalry between Serena and Annabel for Ash.**

**\- there will be a minor abilityshipping moment this chapter. You will know when you see it and when you do know its there for a reason**

**\- The prophecy will begin to be added to the story soon.**

**\- No one will die...maybe haven't decided yet.**

**\- Ash gets 2 Pokemon a trainer released. (This chapter) **

**\- There WILL be a Red chapter coming soon, as to what will happen in it shall stay a secret. Over thing I will say is that he doesn't blame Ash...soooo yea.**

**And well I'm going to shut up now. This already is almost 300 words so I'm going to make this long. A lot of things will occur this chapter so if it seems scrambled to you I apologize. One last thing, I have began to re uploaded chapters once again correcting grammatical errors. In total I have done maybe...4 or 5? I've been focusing on the story itself for now, so most grammatical errors won't be fixed immediately. Now I'm shutting my mouth. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I-I-I don't own Pokemon! *sobs***

* * *

"Come on Terra"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"I'm not coming out!"

Ash friends groaned outside the changing room in a small clothing store on the pier.

"That's it I'm so done with this" Gary said as he walked up to the door. "Terra GET OUT NOW!"

"No!"

"That's it" Gary said through gritted teeth. He opened the door and walked inside shutting it after entering. "You guys may want to cover your ears" he grinned.

"What did he mean by-" Serena asked while everyone shrugged not knowing either.

"I-" Annabel said but stopped when everyone heard a high pitch scream.

"Was that Ash?" Kaylin asked. Bonnie just looked at the girl nodding and trying not to laugh. They could hear grunting through the door and it sounded like someone was struggling to get away. They heard muffled voices and they assumed them to be Ash and Gary. The door suddenly opened and out came an aggrieved Gary dragging Ash who struggled to run back into the room.

"Ash suck it up and be a man" Gary said.

"Screw you Gary"Ash quietly said.

"Well..." Ash began as his voice trailed off. "W-what do you guys think?" Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the new Ash. He now wore a light blue hoodie and a black undershirt, a pair of black pants was held up by a belt that was wrapped around his waist. His head was no longer hidden from the light of day and everyone looked at his eyes. They once more showed the warmth they had a long time ago. Around his neck was a chain attached to a minimized pokeball belonging to his best friend.

"Ash you look-" Annabel said but was interrupted by the embarrassed teen.

"I know I look terrible, I hate being this exposed! Someone could recognize me!"He said uncomfortable about his new attire.

"Ash don't put yourself down, you look great" Serena said giving the boy a warm smile. Ash blushed slightly which went unnoticed by everyone and pulled himself together to respond.

"I-uh-um you sure?"

"Of course!" Dawn said cheerfully.

"Ok but what am I going to do about my head? People could recognize me" Ash said nervously.

"You sure you can't just keep everything the way it is?" Serena said glumly. "I like it the way it is" Once again Ash's face grew slightly red but was like before hidden immediately afterwards . He felt his heart beat quickly just like it had when he slept with Serena.

'_What's happening to me? Am I getting sick or something? Or am I just worn out due to all the aura I've used recently_?' Ash thought to himself beginning to grow anxious about what was happening to him.

"Terra's right Serena" Gary said seriously. "If someone recognized him then all hell would break loose"

"Do we really have to use this kind of language in front of Kaylin?" Serena stated growing disappointed in the lack of censorship around the 8 year old.

Gary nervously scratched the back of his head before saying "my bad, sorry" Gary then returned everyone's focus to Ash's vulnerability.

"We could get him a bandanna" Annabel suggested before everyone glared at her. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked confused by the hostile looks she was receiving.

"Think about it Annabel" Dawn said. "Who do we know wears a bandanna?"

Annabel thought this through for a moment before slapping herself in the face. "Oh my-Ash I'm so sorry I didn't make the connection between-"

"It's fine Annabel, and guys not everything that relates to May isn't bad. I mean just cause she likes pokemon doesn't mean I hate it" Ash said. A moment if silence passed as the group thought of ways to conceal Ash's identity.

"A haircut?" Bonnie suggested before Ash glared at her.

"Hell no" he said harshly but then in turn was glared at by Serena.

"Not in front of Kaylin!" She sighed wondering if she was cut out to be a parent. Ash noticed her smile fall slightly and he walked up to Kaylin. He knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Kaylin, I'm still getting used to being a parent, I know I have some issues that need to be worked out to help benefit you and I promise that I will do all I can to make you happy" Ash said softly staring into the Kaylins eyes.

Kaylin smiled and hugged Ash and whispered "thank you daddy"Serena smiled at the sight of the two of them moving her hand to her heart.

Ash smiled as he stood up once be was released from the grasp of the little girl and returned his attention to his friends as they continued brainstorming.

**10 Minutes Later...**

"Dyeing your hair a different color?"

"No" Ash said sighed. His eyes wandered to Serena and began to space out.

'_Serena looks pretty cute with that outfit-' he suddenly realized what he was thinking. 'Snap out of it Ash! Pull yourself together_!' He groaned and sat on a bench with his head in his hands.

Serena noticed Ash and walked over to we friend and say down next to him. "Ash are you ok?"

Ash looked up and saw Serena sitting next to him. "I'm fine" Ash said sighing.

"You don't sound fine Ash, you can tell me anything. What's bothering you?" Serena said placing a hand on his shoulder.

_'I need to keep this to myself until I figure out what's happening to me_' He thought before replying to Serena.

"I'm just worried about the whole outfit thing" Ash said. 'I hate having to lie to her-'

"Don't worry Ash" Serena said interrupting his thoughts. "We will figure something out, besides I think you look cute in that" Serena said casually but immediately realized what she said and her hands shot up to her mouth in embarrassment as both teens faces grew crimson.

"Do...you really mean that?" Ash asked softly.

"I-I guess" stuttered Serena. She felt Ashs hand rest on hers and she turned to him. Both teens look straight into each others eyes getting lost in the moment. Their heads slowly moved closer, their eyes were shut and they were millimeters apart but their child approached them.

"Daddy look I-" Kaylin said happily. Her voice brought Ash and Serena back to reality and they realized how close they were and Ash immediately yanked his hand away from hers. Kaylin didn't think anything of it but took notice of how red her "parents" faces were.

"You guys must be thirsty, your faces are really red!" Exclaimed the small child giggling causing the teens faces to grow even redder. Ash decided to take advantage of the situation.

"You know I was just thinking that Kaylin, it is really hot in here" Ah said chuckling nervously.

"Now that you mention it I am parched as well" Serena said putting on a nervous smile.

Kaylin smiled at the teens and walked up to Ash. "Daddy do you like this?" She showed Ash half a face mask.

"What's this?" Ash asked curiously.

"Try it on!" Kaylin squealed. Ash took off his hoodie and necklace. Serena blushed briefly seeing Ash in his undershirt. Ash took the cloth and pulled it over his head and the mask rested on his neck.

"How does this work?" Ash asked confused what the purpose of the object was.

"It's supposed to look like this" Kaylin said taking it from Ash and pulled it over her own head. "You do this" Kaylin said. Se pulled the mask and she held it over her nose because it was to big for her.

"You like like ninja!" Bonnie said running over to the trio.

"Oh I see now" Ash said as he took the cloth back. He pulled it over his head and once more it rested on his neck. He the put back on the necklace and then his hoodie. Finally he walked over to a mirror and pulled the mask over his nose.

"I like it!" Ash exclaimed. "I look like a ninja or something" He pulled the mask down and he walked over to Kaylin and have her a big hug. "Good choice sweetie"

"Thank you daddy" she whispered.

"Well let's show the others" Bonnie said. She along with Ash and Kaylin ran off leaving Serena alone to her thoughts. She moved her hand to her heart and stood still for a moment.

'_I'm so lucky to have met him_' she thought while smiling. "Well might as well go join the others" she said as she ran to join her friends

* * *

_Time skip: 2 hours_

"So Ash" Annabel said to the raven haired trainer. She and Ash had left the others deciding to go out and catch up. "Do you still love May?"

Ash was unsure why she asked but answered her anyways. "That's a random question but to answer your question no, I don't love her anymore. I finally realized that recently with a-"

"Talk with your father?" Annabel said surprising Ash.

"Wait how did you know?" Ash asked puzzled by how his friend knew this.

"Dummy have you forgotten already? I read your memory?" Annabel asked playfully shoving the trainer as they walked back to the hotel.

"I only thought you read my mind about the betrayal"

"Sorry I didn't ask permission Ash" Annabel apologized. "I also saw the ones that occurred recently"

"It's ok Annabel but ask next time ok?"

"No problem" Annabel said as she moved closer to Ash. "Hey Ash can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What do you think of Serena?" Annabel said but her tone began to sound sad.

Ash slowed his pace editor asking "why do you want to know?"

Annabel sucked up all the courage she had and asked him "Do you love Serena?"

Ash's eyes widened when she asked this. "No! No way! I can't love her I just can't!"

"Ash are you ok?" Annabel asked nervously.

"I...I don't know"

"Ash I'm going to tell you something, promise me it won't change our friendship if you don't feel the same"

"Umm sure wha-" Ash said but was interrupted by the the salon maiden pressing her lips against his.

Ash pushed her away thinking '_That did not just happen'_

"Annabel-"

"It's ok Ash..." Annabel whispered.

'Well I may not be able to get him to myself but I will make sure he gets her' she thought.

"Ash...when reading your memories I noticed the connection between you and Serena. What's going on between you two?"

"I...I don't know"

"Ash...look let's not make this awkward. I'm a little upset but I'm doing something right now that will benefit it someone I care about. So please just answer my questions"

"Ok?"

"Ok Ash...when I saw your memories two of them stuck out the most to me. The first was when you and Serena almost kissed at the Elegant Liligant, the second was the conversation with Red"

"Ok so what's your point"

"Ash tell me how you've felt around Serena in the past few days. Tell me everything, I promise I won't blab about it or judge you"

"Ok...I've felt really wired" Ash said. "I mean ever since after the incident at the store I-I don't know. I feel really happy when I'm with her" Ash began to choose his words carefully.

"I mean...since I talked to Red and ended my feelings for May I feel really different. I mean...when I look at Serena my hearts beats really fast, she has always been there for me no matter what. I owe her so much..."

"Ok now how do you think Serena looks?"

"Why?"

"Just go with it"

"Well-" Ash began as he began to blush. "She is...beautiful. I've never met anyone like her"

"Ok Ash last question"

What is it?"

"Close your eyes first" Annabel said. Though at first Ash hesitated at first he shut his eyes.

"Ok Ash I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to tell me the first person you think of"

"Ok"

"When I say beautiful who do you think of?"

"Serena"

"When I say girl who do you think of?"

"Serena"

"When I say Kalos who do you think of?"

"Serena"

"When I say love who do you think of?"

"Serena"

Annabel sighed relieved her prediction was correct. "You can open your eyes now"

Ash opened his eyes and asked "what was the point of that?"

"The point was to help you get your emotions straight about Serena"

"Wait what?"

"Ash if I was to say Serena is only a good friend how does it feel?"

"..."

"Come in Ash, I can help you if you don't let me"

"It feels...it doesn't feel right"

"Ok Ash, Im going to ask you this one last time. When I say love who do you think of?"

"Serena" Ash's eyes widened realizing had he had said.

"Ash do you now know how you feel about Serena?"

"I...I love her...I love her don't I?" Ash said in a weak voice.

"Ash that's not a bad thing"

"Yes it is! What if she doesn't feel the same?! Our friendship will be ruined!"

"Ash you're over reacting, from what you've told me about her it doesn't sound like she wouldn't let something a silly as that distance herself from you"

"I..I think you're right Annabel. What am I going to do?"

"Well eventually you will have to tell her but take it at your own pace, you could tell her tomorrow, in a week, in a month, even years Ash. What matters is that you tell her when you feel ready to, is no rush"

"Thanks Annabel"

"No problem Ash"

"But Annabel why did you kiss me?"

Annabel blushed briefly before disposing the facial remark. "Ash I'm not going to lie, I've really liked you...crushed on you for a long time. When I finally found you I knew I had to tell you wether or not you felt the same. I acted in impulse and kissed you...sorry if I made things awkward"

Ash sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't have to be awkward, let's just pretend this never happened. Ok?"

"Ok Ash"

"Wait did you just say Ash?" Asked a masculine voice behind them. Ash turned around and saw a dark skinned man looking at him.

"Ash is that you?"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me"

* * *

**Tadaaaaa! Well guys I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Now let me say this one last time. Annabel is not going to attempt to ruin Serena's chances with Ash. I can't and won't write her I be deceptive like that, I decided to bring her into the story for two reasons**

**1) to help Ash realize his feelings for Serena**

**2) Secret**

**Anyways I really hope you enjoyed guys, I don't know if I'm going to update tomorrow...probably will but you never now. Now again Annabel will not interfere with Ash and Serena's relationship.**

**It is 5:14 and you just reading the the another chapter of the betrayed champion. This is Nexxus signing off *Soft music begins to play***


	30. Unintentional

**Hey everyone! It's me your favorite author (well doubtfully favorite...) Nexxus! Now this chapter...I'm not sure how it will go, I know what I want to do but I'm not sure if I can make it seem...realistic. Enjoy though! Also thank you everyone for last chapter, reading everyone's reviews was AWSOME! Also it's nice not to receive hate for what Annabel did. Now Ash will obtain two new pokemon either this chapter or next chapter, I'm not sure which. Holy hell though today I've done a lot! Little Lost Girl Easter egg twice! Not to mentio Halo stuff ^_^ and playing bf4 with my new friend DJ! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon your pokemon are at full health we hope to see you again!**

* * *

"How you doing Kaylin?" Bonnie asked the little girl as they ran through the park.

"Great Bonnie!" Kaylin said smiling. "Want to have a pokemon battle?"

"Sure!" Bonnie said as her Dedenne hopped out if Bonnie's satchel.

"Dede" cried the little mouse pokemon.

Pichu trimester to shine!" Kaylin said as she threw her pokeball. Out came the baby pokemon.

"Pichu Pi!" Pichu said on all fours cheeks sparking.

"Ok Pichu use thunder shock!" Kaylin exclaimed pointing her finger at her opponent electric mouse launched a week lightning holy at her opponent.

"Dedenne use shock wave" Bonnie yelled. Dedenne let out a battle cry as it discharged a strong electrical shock from its its cheeks and launched it at Pichu who took the attack head on.

"Pi!" Pichu whimpered in pain as it collapsed to the ground.

"Oh no Pichu!" Kaylin screamed terrified as she ran to her fallen comrade. She picked up Pichu in her arms and stared at him with tears in her eyes. Pichu owe ally lifted his heawand whimpered before passing out.

"Pichu!" Kaylin screamed breaking down into tears.

"I think we overdid it Dedenne" Bonnie said to her friend.

* * *

"Ash what the hell!" Annabel yelled earning a death glare from Annabel.

"Annabel my name is Terra" Ash said through gritted teeth. "This wouldn't have happened if you had called me Terra instead of Ash!"

Annabel looked at the ground feeling guilty. "But what are we going to do about him?" She asked pointing at the unconscious breeder on the ground due to Ash 'unintentionally' (unintentionally my ass) punching him in the face.

"Annabel please go back to the hotel" Ash said emotionless as he walked up to the unconscious man.

"Go. This is something I need to do by myself" Ash said as his voice began to falter. "I-I need to do this alone"

"Ok Ash" Annabel said softly before running away. Ash then tuned to Brock and said "He is so lucky that I don't have the heart to beat the living hell out of an unconscious guy"

Ash picked up Brock and threw him over his shoulder carrying him. "I don't have Gardivor with me-crap!" Ash said frustrated at what Annabel had created. He frantically looked around trying to find somewhere to hide. He saw an alleyway leading to the peer and decided to take his chances and ran into it.

'I really hope no one uses this often' Ash thought while placing the breeder near a dumpster. "I really need to stop using so much aura...but I don't have a choice now" Ash whispered knowing what had to be done.

"Memory link"

* * *

Dreamworld: Brock

"Where-Where am I?" Brock muttered as he tried to stand up but grunted in pain. "I feel like I've been here before" He began to observe his surroundings, he didn't see anything familiar until he saw a coffin.

"Wait this is-" Brock said before he was interrupted.

"A funeral. My mothers funeral" Ash said walking into the room. "This Brock is where all of my friends betrayed me. You chose bush heads words over mine"

Brock didn't hear a word he said, his face was pale and he just stared at Ash. 'How...how the hell is he alive?'

"Where hav you taken me?" Brock demanded not wanting to be trapped in the twisted reality he currently resided in.

"You?" Ash asked quietly snickering to himself. We are no where. We are in an nonexistent universe. Brock by the time I'm with you...you'll feel like shit" Ash said evilly grinning as a bright light engulfed them.

* * *

Flashback: Day of Delia's death.

Brock opened his eyes and found himself inside the Ketchum residence, He heard voices outside and decided to check it out. When he opened the door he felt his heart stop for a moment. He saw a much younger Ash holing a scorched Delia.

"What the heck? What's happening?" Brock said out loud noticing an unidentifiable man walking towards the distraught teen.

_"How does it feel Ash? You mother is dead all because of you! I think this is a far more suitable punishment for a failure like you." The man said._

_Ash collapsed to the ground. His eyes burned from the tears that fell freely to the ground._

"Leave him alone!" Brock yelled walking toward the man.

"He can't ear you dip shit" Ash said appearing next to him.

"What's going on?!" Brock asked hastily not wanting to see much more.

"The truth" Ash said trying not to cry. "How my mother was murdered"

Brock was about to pursue the topic but was distracted by a familiar voice.

_"I love you Ash" Delia whispered before her body went limp._

_"NO! Mom!" Ash screamed and began to have a mental breakdown._

_"Well looks like my work here is done" the man said as he began to walk away._

"Oh my God Ash I'm so-" Brock said but was cut off by Ash giving him a death stare.

The _man kicked Ash off of him and stood up. His hat on the ground._

_The man that stood before him green hair accompanied by a set of emerald eyes._

Brock's eyes widened seeing the man. "Is that-"

"Yes now shut up" Ash said as the environment around them began to fade away.

* * *

Brock's eyes opened slowly and when he saw the night sky he jumped up looking for Ash. 'I need to find him, where did he go?' He thought as he ran out the alley looking for his old friend.

* * *

"Pichu please be ok!" Kaylin said sobbing as she ran towards the hotel. She hasn't stopped running since she left Bonnie and was worried beyond belief for her little friend. She ran around a corner and accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Kaylin apologized whole crying. She looked at the man in front of her. 'He looks familiar, where have I seen him before?' She thought.

"What's wrong?" Asked the man in a deep voice.

"My Pichu's hurt and I don't know what to do!" She wailed but was surprised by what the stranger said.

"I can help"

* * *

**TADAAA! Yea this chapter...I don't know if you guys liked it or not. But who is the stranger? I think I know what people will guess ^_^ as usual R&amp;R!**


	31. Treatment

**Hi guys! Will its time for chapter 31! I am REALLY tired so I don't know if this will be the best chapter I've written but I promise it will be decent. Also I knew people would think the guy was either Brock or Red, but who was it? We find out this chapter! Also we find out why Ash wants to beat the living hell out of Brock! I'm not sure if it will be this chapter or next but Ash will be getting two more Pokemon...no one will be expecting this one. Ok enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: *in a sing song voice* I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

"Who-who are you?" Kaylin asked in a small voice afraid of the tall man in front of her.

"I'm a doctor, don't worry I can help, take me to where you live and I can make Pichu feel all better" The man said. (Ok if the doctor thing wasn't a dead giveaway then I don't know what is)

"O-Ok" Kaylin said. "My hotel is this way" She said and the two of them began to run to the hotel.

'_Hang in there Pichu'_ Kaylin thought to herself.

* * *

'_I hope Ash didn't do anything...illegal to Brock'_ Annabel thought while walking into the lobby in her hotel. She hoped to get to her room uninterrupted but was stopped when she heard someone all her. "Wha-" Annabel said until she saw Ash walk into the lobby looking tired. His eyes had a dim blue aura coming off of them. "Ash are you ok?"

"Yea" Ash grunted trying to catch his breath. "I just used a lot of aura and my body just hasn't caught up yet"

"Well I'm glad you're ok" Annabel said smiling before her expression quickly became a frown. "What...what happened to Brock?" She asked.

"How should I know" Ash said angrily.

"You didn't do anything...illegal right?" Annabel asked.

"Yes Annabel I'm positive, as soon as I woke up I ran as far away from him as possible. I do not want to talk to that jerk for a long time" clenching his fists he walked over to the elevator and hit the keypad and sent the elevator to his floor.

As the elevator slowly made its way up the building Ash left alone to his thoughts.

_'I can't believe it, I'm in love with Serena! What am I going to do?' _He thought to himself feeling his stomach churning due to the stress he was under. _'I mean who am I kidding? She doesn't like me that way, the feeling is just one sided_' Hs thoughts then wandered to how Kaylin could be affected by the whole ordeal.

_'What am I going to do? If I screw up Kaylin could lose the closest thing she has to a mother...god dammit this is so frustrating_!' He mentally screamed punching the wall as the doors opened. "I need to get some rest, the others are probably wondering where I am" he said quietly walking down the hallway. When he opened the door to his room The lights were out and the tv was slightly illuminating the room.

"Kaylin? Serena? You guys there?" Ash said flicking on the light switch. He walked over to the couch and he felt his heart melt. Serena was sound asleep wrapped tightly in a blanket laying on the couch. "Oh Serena..." Ash whispered lightly chuckling. He turned off the tv and went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Maybe one day...I will tell her" Ash whispered quietly opening the fridge to get some milk. He was about to pour himself a glass until a thought stuck him. "Oh shit" Ash said dashing to the bedroom. He quietly opened the door praying to Arceus that Kaylin was there but he felt his heart shatter when he saw the room was empty.

"I'm. So. Fucked"

* * *

"Here" said Brock opening the door to his room taking Kaylin inside. "Let me see Pichu" he asked softly trying not to frighten the little girl.

"Ok here, just please make him better" Kaylin said handing Brock her injured Pokemon.

"Ok sit tight Kaylin" Brock said placing Pichu on the countertop as he rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a small pouch of berries, some disinfectant spray (potion), and a small satchel.

"Can I help at all?" Kaylin asked walking up to Brock standing on her tippy toes trying to get a good view of her Pokemon.

"I'll let you know if I need anything" He said. "If you're hungry you can get a snack from the fridge"

"Thank you Brock" Kaylin said as she opened the fridge door.

"This may sting a little" Brock said picking the bottle of disinfectant spray and spraying the cuts on the baby mouses body. Pichu whimpered slightly trying to stay strong.

"What did you just do?" Kaylin asked curiously.

"I sprayed the cuts on Pichu so they wouldn't get infected" Brock said and then asked "Hw exactly did Pichu get hurt?"

Kaylin frowned and said "We were having a Pokemon battle, my friend accidently used a powerful attack and it hurt Pichu really bad"

Brock stood still for a moment thinking about what to do. "Based on Pichus symptoms I think I know what's wrong but can you tell me what attack was used?" Brock asked opening the berry pouch.

"I think it was shockwave" Kaylin said nervously.

"I had a feeling it was an electric type attack" Brock said taking out a Cheri berry. "Kaylin, some electric type attacks can paralyze the Pokemon on the receiving end of the attack. That's why Pichus like this" Brock said lifting the small child onto the counter top.

"I don't understand" Kaylin said.

"Well that's ok, you are still young so it's expected. Would you like me to teach you?" Brock asked kindly.

"Yes please" Kaylin said politely.

"Ok Kaylin, Pokemon can be affected by things known as status conditions. Status conditions effect Pokemon in many ways and there are many ways to expose Pokemon to them" Brock said. "You following me?"

"I think so" Kaylin said interested in the lesson.

"Good" Brock said smiling. "Ok Kaylin there are seven status conditions that can be caused by Pokemon attacks. First there is paralysis, that's when a Pokemon can occasionally be unable to use or dodge attacks. For example, you Pichu is currently paralyzed but it can be cured in a few ways. The easiest way is just to bring a Pokemon to a Pokemon center but if you're alone and not near one then you usually rely on status healing items. At a store you can buy medicine to heal any Pokemon of a status condition. My personal favorite is a more natural approach, there are berries scattered throughout the world that have effects on pokemon. You can use a Cheri berry to dispose of paralysis"

"That's so cool" Kaylin exclaimed.

"Now what I'm holding is a Cheri berry, would you like to give it to Pichu?" Brock asked holding his hand out letting the berry rest in his open palm.

"Do you think...do you think I can do it?" Kaylin asked nervously.

"I'm positive" Brock a said smiling.

"Ok then" Kaylin said nervously while taking the berry from Brock and turning her attention to Pichu. "Pichu" Kaylin whispered "Eat this, it will make you feel better" Pichu sniffed the berry and carefully took it from Kaylin and slowly began to eat it. When it finished he jumped up happily.

"Pichu Pi!" Pichu cried jumping into Kaylins arms.

"Yay you're all better! Thank-" Kaylin said but Brock interrupted her.

"Hold on Kaylin, Pichu still is very weak" Brock a said pulling out another berry from his pouch. "Give this Oran berry to Pichu, it will help it regain its energy" Kaylin took the berry and let Pichu slowly nibble on it until it was all gone.

"Thank you Brock!" Kaylin said happily.

"Here, I want you to take this. Brock said handing her a satchel. "Keep this and you can carry Pichu outside of its pokeball" Brock said as his smile faded. "A good friend of mine had a Pikachu that didn't go in his pokeball too"

Kaylin noticed Brock's mood change and asked "What's wrong? Did something happen between you and your friend?"

"We...we had a falling out" Brock said quietly. "It's all my fault though, I trusted someone I shouldn't have over him"

"I'm sorry" Kaylin said. "Can you take me back to my mommy and daddy now?"

"Sure Kaylin" Brock a said smiling as he lead the little girl out of his room.

* * *

"This is it" Kaylin said opening the door. "Thank you Brock!"

"No problem Kaylin, can I talk to your parents and let them know what happened?" Brock asked.

"Sure!" Kaylin said but someone ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Kaylin I was so worried! Where have you been?" Ash asked.

"It's ok daddy, Pichu got hurt and my new friend Brock made him feel all better! He taught me a lot about medicine and Pokemon too!" Kaylin said but was released by Ash upon hearing the name Brock. He noticed Brock standing behind Kaylin and he felt a surge of pent up anger rise in him. He took a deep breath and addressed Kaylin.

"That's nice Kaylin. I'll be back in a bit, I have something I have to take care of" Ash again sternly making Brock nervously take a few steps back.

"Kayin why don't you go wake up Serna and she can read you a bedtime story?" Ash said trying to make sure the little girl had some supervision while he was gone.

"Ok daddy" Kaylin said as she ran to the couch. Ash gestured for Brock to follow him and both left the room and Ash shut the door.

"Walk with me Brock" Ash said emotionlessly walking to the elevator.

"O-ok" Brock said as the duo entered the small enclosed space.

As the elevator descended towards the lobby Ash and Brock stood in silence. Brock decided to try to talk to Ash but didn't exactly get a response. _'I'm going to die a virgin_' Brock thought to himself.

* * *

Timeskip: 10 minutes

Ash and Brock had left the hotel and walked down the pier in silence, the street lamps pierced the darkness allowing light to shine guiding them as they walked.

"Why Brock?" Ash asked softly.

"What?" Brock asked not hearing him correctly.

"Why Brock?" Ash said louder and his voice was void of emotion.

Brock caught on to what Ash was referring to and said "I don't know. At the time the evidence was-" Brock said but Ash interrupted him furiously.

"Evidence?! Evidence?!" Ash yelled. "Brock it shouldn't have mattered! There was NO evidence proving that I had killed my mother, I thought that out of everyone at least you would have believed me!"

"I'm sor-" Brock said but Ash grew even angrier.

"Don't you 'I'm sorry' Me you piece of shit!" Ash yelled. "I thought that you would have been there for me, when I think back to it I don't give a shit what anyone believed but I can't believe you believed him!" Ash's hands balled into fists and he took deep breathes trying to control himself and not punch Brock.

"Brock you were like a brother to me. A brother Brock, and what did you do? You betrayed me! You have traveled with me for years and the one time you could have stood up for me you didn't! Brock out of the group you probably knew me the best, you watched me grow from the naive child I once was into what I had become. You should have known that I would NEVER hurt anyone!" Ash said furiously.

"You have seen it first hand Brock, you saw how many times I could have killed team rocket! I didn't, i had every right to and I could have but I didn't! And you had the gall to think I would kill my mother!" Ash fell to his knees and began to sob.

Brock stood there stunned. He felt ashamed of what he had done. "I hurt you bad didn't I?" Brock said quietly.

"No shit Sherlock" Ash said.

"Ash I can't say I'm sorry, saying that wouldn't mean anything to you" Brock said walking up to Ash. "I know I can't repair the damage I have caused so our friendship is over"

Ash broke down at those words. His former best friend didn't care what happened to him anymore. "You're right" Ash said but was surprised when Brock continued.

"But who's to say we can't become friends _Terra_" Brock said smiling. "I don't think I've properly introduced myself, my name is Brock Harrison from Pewter City. I used to be a gym leader but now I'm a Pokemon doctor. I traveled around the world with a good friend that I lost a long time ago because of my own stupid mistakes. So what do you say _Terra_, friends?" Brock stretched his hand out hoping Ash would take it.

Ash began to smile at these words realizing how the gym leader had played him. "Friends" he said as he grabbed his hand and Brock pulled him to his feet.

Brock smiled finally seeing his best friend again. "Ash I know what I did was terrible. I'm not even going to bother trying to make up for what I did, but I'm glad that we've made up"

Ash smiled at these words. 'He always found a way to make me happy' Ash thought happily. "Brock you know what you can do to make up for your mistakes?" Ash said smiling.

"What? Whatever it is I'll gladly do it" Brock said eagerly.

"Kaylin said you taught her about medicine and Pokemon earlier, she's going to be ten years old soon and she wants to be a coordinator. Teach her about medicine and how to keep her Pokemon healthy" Ash said.

"Gladly old friend" Brock said but then he asked something. "Ash umm...so how long ago did you and your friend...you know.."

Ashs face flared red and he began to stutter before being able to say a complete sentence. "We never had sex! Dude she's eight years old, I would have been nine when I did that!"

"Then why does she call you daddy?" Brock asked.

"Her...her parents are dead"

"That's terr-" Brock said but was interrupted by an explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Ash said.

"I don't know, let's check it out" Brock said running towards where the sound came from.

Ash stood there and sighed. "And here I thought you were supposed to run away from explosions not towards them"

* * *

Ash and Brock ran to a clearing and were shocked at what was happening.

"Looks like I lost again Drew" May said to her boyfriend who walked towards her. She glanced at her beaten Pokemon laying on the ground and dismissed the thought that they may be in pain.

"These two haven't done well recently" Drew said referring to mays pokemon.

"Well they are pretty pathetic-" May said but was inturrupted by Ash and Brock simultaneously saying "What. The. Fuck"

"Oh Brock, Terra what do you want" Drew said annoyed that his training had an audience.

"Whqt do we want? How about what the hell is wrong with both of you!" Brock yelled. "You don't treat Pokemon that way! Especially your own!"

"Well he has a point Drew" May said before smirking. "Guess that there not my Pokemon then" she then stomped on Blaziken and Beautiflys pokeballs.

"May what the fuck!" Brock yelled angrily.

"Those were the first pokemon you had and your just throwing them away?!" Ash said in a low voice.

"Ifs my decision, they're trash anyways" May said laughing as she and Drew walked back to thier hotel.

* * *

**Ok so I wrote most of this as school and right now I'm REALLY tired, it's only 7 at night but like I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately so I really need tO Catch some Z's. I am lazy today and I'm not including the part where Ash catches Beautify and Blaziken. He now owns them but I didn't make it a scene this chapter. When I get the chance I'll as it to this chapter but anyways R&amp;R guys! Wait one last thing. I know there was strong language this chapter,but it is justifiable. Brock was truely Ash's best friend and his betrayal effected him as badly as mays had. **


	32. Return of the mad monkey

**Hey everyone! All I'm going to say is wow! Last chapter was a huge success! And a few things I want to say to answer a few questions/tell people**

**1) To be honest...I actually forgot about Max until someone mentioned him XD but I know what's happening with him though, he will finally make an appearance soon and also more I towards the end of the tournament**

**2) Ash already owns Blaziken and Beautifly, I was too tired to add the scene for catching. I'm adding it soon however, I'll edit that chap and re upload. **

**3) I can't believe this but I intentionally quoted RVB! Love it so much and so yea I didn't even mean to use it **

**4) I'm going to really start to get into showing off Ash's Pokemon more and the tournament more, also I need to add those side quest things I was talking about to build on stuff and things**

**5) this chapter will be somewhat lengthy but as much.**

**6) note in this chapter Anthony is not an OC I'll say who he is later after the chapter is dond**

**Now I would like to thank everyone that reviewed yesterday and time for me to start typing...Jesus I'm out of breath, I just fell down the main stairway **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! But I do own...umm...stuff and things...XD**

* * *

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Brock" Ash a said as he walked into his room. When he closed the door he was tacked by Pikachu. "Pikachu what the-" Ash said but was interrupted by the electric mouse.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu said making a gesture to be quite.

"Oh I see, no problem buddy" Ash said following his friend to his room. He couldn't help but smile when she saw Kaylin cuddling with Pichu and Cleffa and Serena who has dozed off while reading her a story.

"Moments like these make me really appreciate what people take for granted" Anh said softly walking up to Serena. "Let's get you in bed" he whispered picking up Serena and carrying her over to the other bed. He placed her on the mattress and he head rested on the pillow, he pulled the covers over her. "Goodnight Serena" Ash whispered kissing her forehead.

"Pi?" Pikachu asked once again stunned by what his trainer had done.

"Pikachu come with me, we have a lot to discuss" Ash a said while Pikachu leaped into his shoulder. He opened the door and once more ventured outside.

* * *

_Time Skip: 10 minutes current time: 11:57 pm_

"Pikachu I need you to meet two old friends" Ash said sadly sending out two pokeball releasing Blaziken and Beautifly into the woodland area they were in.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled sparking at the Pokemon.

"Pikachu wait" Ash said softly. "May...she released them" Pikachus jaw dropped in shock.

"Pika?" Pikachu said turning to May's first two Pokemon. "Pika Pi?"

Blaziken sadly nodded his head confirming what Ash had said. "Blaze..."

Pikachu felt pity for the poor Pokemon, their best friend sent them away treating them like trash. "Chu..." Ash then recalled the fire bird And butterfly Pokemon back to their pokeballs and then sat next to Pikachu.

"Pikachu I have to confess something" Ash said. "I think that I-I'm in love with Serena..." Once more Pikachu had been suprised in less than a half hour. "Pikachu...is that a bad thing?"

Pikachu shook his head happily and then licked Ash on the cheek. "Pika Chu"

"Thanks buddy, I always know I can count on you" Ash again happily. "Let's go back to the hotel and get some sleep, we have a battle tomorrow so we need to be rested in order to do our best" He said picking up Pikachu and holding him in his arms and began to walk away from the clearing.

_Elsewhere..._

"Pi" asked a yellow mouse sitting on his masters lap.

"I don't know Pi" said the brown haired man sitting in the tree observing Ash. "Terra...he's one we need to keep our eye on" He said pulling out a pokeball. "Charizard take flight" He said throwing a pokeball releasing the large red dragon.

* * *

Timeskip: 9 hours current time: 8:50 am. Location: a locker room

"Pika!" Pikachu whined while sparking his cheeks angrily.

"Pikachu you need to stay with Kaylin and Serena, I have to battle but I'm going to use an old friend that we haven't used for a long time" Ash said nervously afraid Pikachu was going to shock him. "I promise you can battle next ok?"

"Pi" Pikachu a said sighing jumping into Serena's arms.

"Youre going to do great daddy" Kaylin said happily giving Ash a hug.

"Thanks kiddo" Ash said happily. Ash then turned to Serena and said "Keep out good luck charm safe while I'm gone ok?" He then winked causing Serena to blush slightly.

"Good luck charm?" Serena said confused.

"Me!" Kaylin said giggling cutely causing the teens to laugh for a moment.

_"Would Anthony and Terra please report to the battlefield_" said a voice over the PA system.

"Well that's my cue, wish me luck guys!" Ahh said cheekily and walked through the double doors and walked down the hallway leading to the arena.

"Good luck Ash..." Serena said under her breath.

* * *

Before entering the arena he pulled his mask over his nose and and his hood over his head.

'I hope everyone was right that this outfit wont draw attention to myself' Ash thought to himself while walking into the arena. E overheard the crown going wild for the famous boxer who had entered the arena.

"-and his opponent from Lumiose city Terra!" Said the announcer as Ash walked into the arena. The fans went wild seeing him without his cloak But sad because yet another hood was coving his head.

"Nice to see this challenger didnt wimp out" smirked a masculine voice. He was in his late 40's and didn't shave a shirt on.

"Im not like your other challengers, I play to win" Ash said.

Trainers release your pokemon!" Said the referee.

"Go Hitmonchan!" Anthony said releasing the boxing pokemon.

"Hit, Chan mon chan!"

Ash stood they're smirking under his mask.

"Knock em out Primape"

* * *

**Sorry it was shorte. Than I promised guys :/ I kinda ran out of ideas towards the end of the chapter. As to Anthony, during Ash's Kanto journey he owned a Primape and he he entered it in a boxing tournament called the P2 Championship. When he defeated Anthony in the finals he gave Primape to him to train to become a better boxer...something like that anyways. Anyways hope you enjoyed! Sorry for it being short!**


	33. The Return of the P2 Champion

**hey everyone! It's me and wow for a short chapter people sure liked it! So thanks! Well so far my day is off to a...bad start :/ my ex is treating me like degraded shit. But yea I ain't here to complain so yea! one thing I'm going to say about the battle to clear confusion that will come if I don't say it is that Primape won't be using actual attacks, if you have seen Real Steel then you know how he will fight like Atom. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**A/N: I mad an oopsie! I put Hitmonlexjchan instead of Hitmonchan, sorry had a Ethan moment, hell I even said hitmontop! But for the record I know the difference between the three :)**

* * *

"A Primape? Ha this should be quick, I trained a Primape for 3 years I know all it's weaknesses!" Anthony said laughing along with his Hitmonchan. Primape began to grow angry feeling mocked.

"Primmmmm!" It roared grabbing Hitmonlee's attention.

"Chan mon chan" Hitmonchan said throwing a series of quick punches into the air.

"Primape don't let your anger cloud you judgement" Ash said. "Ready to show them what a champion can do?" Primape roared in agreement.

The referee stood on the side of the field holding two flags, one red and one blue. "This a one on one battle between Antony's Hitmonchan and Terra's Primape, there will be no substitutions and the battle will end when one of the opponents Pokemon is unable to battle. Begin!" The referee said waving both flags. The Pokemon inside the boxing arena like field ran towards each other wanting to make the first hit.

"Let's start this match off right Hitmonchan use Mach Punch!" Yelled Anthony. Hitmonchan lunged forward at an incredible speed throwing back one of it's glowing fists preparing to hit Primape.

"Primape wait for it" Ash said loudly making sure Primape understood. Hitmonchan was a few feet away before Ash gave a command. "Spin right!" Primape tucked his arms in and spun to the right effectively dodging the Mach Punch.

"What the-" Anthony said stunned. "No ones dodged my Hitmonchan's Mach punch before, this is going to be interesting!" He laughed before yelling "Mach punch again!"

Once again Hitmonchan lept at Primape at a much closer distance. "Primape spin left!"Ash yelled as his Pokemon dodged the Mach once more. "Primape now mega punch!"

"Ape!" Primape said throwing a powerful punch into Hitmonlee's back.

"No Hitmonlee!" Anthony yelled. _'This kids got skills, no holding back anymore_' he thought before yelling "Hitmonchan seismic toss!"

While Hitmonchan fell to the ground he recoiled, grabbing Primape he threw the monkey into the ground using the momentum from the fall to increase the damage.

"Primape!" Ash yelled.

"Don't let up Hitmonchan, use bullet punch!"

Hitmonchan began to rapidly punch Primape at a blinding speed._ 'This is what I planed on' _Ash thought to himself. "Primape hands up!" Primape quickly pulled his fists over the midsection that was being bombarded by punches waiting for Ash's command.

"Uppercut!" Ash yelled as Primape punched Hitmonchanin an arc motion sending it flying.

"Hitmonchan no!" Yelled Anthony. "Retaliate with thunder punch!"

Hitmonchan got back on his feet and threw an electrified punch into Primapes forehead send the Pokemon to the ground.

"No Primape!" Ash yelled.

After a few second the ref lifted his flags and said "Primape is unable to-"

"Wait" Anthony interrupted. He walked onto the field and stood next to Primape and turned to the crowd and began to yell "One! Two! Three-" the crowed began to chant with Anthony and Ash realized what Anthony was doing.

'_He's treating this like a boxing match, if Primape isn't on his feet in 10 seconds it will be a technical knockout!_' He realized before yelling "Primape get up!"

"Five! Six!

"Come on Primape!"

"Seven! Eight!

"Primape please!"

"nine!"

"Primape I know you can do this! Get up Primape!" Ash yelled.

Primape slowly rose to his feet ready to fight again. "Ape!"

Anthony walked off the field stunned. "Looks like there will be a round two! Hitmonchan use bullet punch!" Primape fell to the ground again and Anthony began to count again.

"Six! Seven! Eig-"Anthony chanted but was cut off by a ferocious roar by Primape. "Won't go down eh?"

"Primape end this once and for all! use mega punch!" Primape threw a powerful punch into Hitmonchan's chest sending him to the ground. Ash decided to take advantage of Hitmonlee being down.

"One! Two!"

"Hitmonchan get up!"

"Three! Four! Five!"

"Hitmonchan What are you doing? GET UP?

"Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!"

"NOOOO!"

"Ten"

* * *

"Ash that was amazing!" Serena said. "I never knew you had a Primape!"

"Yea it actually was training with Anthony for a long time" Ash said.

'Hey Terra!" Anthony called running up to Ash, Serena, and Kaylin. "I haven't had a match that tough in a long time!"

"That's because you haven't faced the P2 champion in a long time"

* * *

**Hey everyone I'm really sorry, this one is REALLY short...Ive had a loooong day and I had to work my booty off during house work outside! That is NOT my job! Anyways I promise the chapters will be longer, I've just had a rough week and I promise that this won't become a habbit.**


	34. The Red Special

**Alright everyone! Time for a not so short chapter! Again I apologize for the recent chapters for their shortness, I have had a lack of effort due to having a rough week. Well now it's Monday so forget what I just said. Sorry for not uploading recently, I've felt like shit and I'm still having a rough time, I've been trying to plan this chapter out a lot because well it's a new thing and I'm having a little struggle. Also no I'm not European...Anyways I've decided to make this chapter from...REDS perspective! I'm not exactly sure on how I should approach this but I hope you like the results, and if everyone really likes the Red concept I will do another Red chapter soon! Also again I'm sorry about last chapter, I can't believe I actually put the wrong one XD I used the right one before but then last chapter I screwed up! I DO know the difference I was just having a brain fart. Anyways enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I don't own a 3Ds cause it was stolen in January but I do own a DSI...it sucks**

* * *

'_He won again_' Red thought as he walked out of the stadium hoping the paparazzi wouldn't show up. "This guy is defiantly not someone to mess around with" Red said releasing Charizard. "You know where to take us Charizard, let's fly" Red said and was greeted by a loud roar from his partner.

Charizard shot a weak flamethrower into the air as his trainer climbed onto his back. It roared soaring into the sky flying to the requested destination.

**4 minutes later...**

"Down there Charizard" Red said as the red dragon nodded and began to descend back to the surface. A loud _thud_ was heard when Charizard landed, Red climbed off and reached into pocket and pulled out a sitris berry. "Here you go" Red said kindly. "You deserve this"

Red threw the berry in the air and Charizard grabbed it with his jaws and swallowed the berry whole. Red felt his bag squirming and he sighed. _'Looks like someone wants something to I eat as well' _

"You can come out Pi" Red said unzipping his backpack. A Pikachu poked its head out and said "Pi! Chu!"

"Nice to see you too buddy" Red said grabbing his pokeballs. "We might as well let everyone else enjoy themselves" Red said throwing four pokeballs into the air.

One of the Pokemon released was a large dinosaur like creature with light turquoise colored skin. There was a fully bloomed gigantic flower on its back and four fern-like leaves lay underneath the flower.

"Saur!" Cried the seed Pokemon happily walking up to Red and attempted to nuzzle him but in turn knocked him down do to the size difference.

"It's ok Venasaur" Red said getting up and patting the seed Pokemon on the head.

Next a large tortoise-like Pokémon appeared, it had a large blue body, cream-colored stomach and a large brown shell rimmed with white that covered the turtles back. Two cannons were deployed on its shell.

"Blas! Blastoise!" said the shellfish Pokemon. It looked around at the surroundings and went under a tree and relaxed in the shade.

A large sea creature with a spotted, blue hide with a cream underside surfaced from the water. It had a long neck with black eyes. There was a short horn in the middle of its forehead and a gray shell on its back.

"Laa" Lapras cooed gently swimming to the sure to receive a pat on the head from his trainer.

"Hey Lapras" Red said smiling. 'I will never forget that day in Saffron... ' he thought.

Finally a shadow jumped behind Red and said "Gengar!" It closely resembled a Clefable's shadow.

"Gengar what the hell man?"

"Gengar..."

"It's ok just don't do it again" Red sighed as he walked up to a tree and sat with Pikachu. He pulled an Oran berry out if his bag and gave it to his friend. "Pi did you get his scent?"

"Pika"

"Was it him?"

"Pi"

"I see..." Red muttered while taking off his gloves. Do you think he did it?"

"Pi? Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said a bit surprised. "Pi cha"

"I agree it's just I didn't see him grow up so I don't know what kind of person he is" Red said before closing his eyes. "Pi watch the others I'm taking a nap" Red said before tilting his cap over his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

_Time Skip: 45 minutes_

"Pika!" Pikachu said shaking his trainer. "Pika pika!"

Red sat up and said "Pi what's wrong?" Pikachu made a camera gesture and Red muttered "Damn paparazzi. Everyone return" calling all of his Pokemon back to their pokeballs except Charizard. He quickly jogged up to the dragon and hopped on his back and said

"Charizard to the skies!" Charizard roared before flapping his wings and flying off into the distance. Red smiled petting his friends neck while in the air. "Charizard who do you think Ash's first Pokemon was?"

Charizard was silent for a moment before roaring "Char!"

Red chuckled slightly before taunting his Pokemon by saying "I don't know if he chose a Charmander, what if he chose a Squirtle" Charizard fired a flamethrower into the air while Red laughed loudly. "I'm kidding Charizard!"

Charizard turned his head to the ground below alerted by something. "Char?" He said before a large explosion rocked the area.

"What the heck? Charizard take us down" Red yelled. Charizard nodded and descended to the ground. Red hopped off of Charizard and looked at the giant crater in front of them.

"What happened?" Red whispered walking up to the edge of the crater followed by Charizard. He picked up a small piece of debris and smelt it. Charizard snapped his neck to the right hearing something while Red said "Golem"

"Who are you?" Yelled a man walking towards Red followed by three Golem. Red did not answer which angered the man. "Identify yourself!"

"I think I should be asking that question" Red said emotionlessly walking over to Charizard. "Did you do this?"

"What Team Z does is none of your business!" The man yelled reaching for another pokeball.

"Don't even think about it" Red said to the man intimidating him.

"You are in no position to be making threats" said the man arrogantly. "Now I will say this one more time. Leave now before I get angry"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what you're doing here" Red said putting his hands casually into his pockets.

"That is none of your business" The man said throwing his pokeball releasing a Rydon.

"It is my business when you begin to endanger Pokemon and destroy their homes" Red said growing impatient. "I will ask you one more time, what are you doing?"

"I'm sick of this! You had your chance to leave but now you're going to learn not t. Mess with us the hard way!" The man yelled signaling his Pokemon to begin attacking.

"Charizard demolish them" Red said pointing at the four Pokemon charging towards him. Charizard nodded and flew towards one of the Golem.

"Charizard mega punch" Red commanded as Charizard pulled his arm back. His fist began to glow and he then smashed it into Golems face knocking it onto its back. Red smiled satisfied with Charizards performance and then said "Take out the remaining Golem with fire spin"

Charizard roared spinning around and launched a fireball from his tail speeding towards the rock types. The fireball grew thinner and surrounded the Golem in a circle of fire and Red yelled "Charizard release!" Charizard roared and the fire spin began to grow smaller and smaller until it ensnared the rock type Pokemon engulfing them in flames. When the fire dispersed the Golem were burnt and unconscious.

"Wha-How is this happening?!" Yelled the man furiously before saying "Rydon get rid of these fools with horn drill!" Rydon's horn began to slowly revolve and it grew faster and faster to the point it was roaring faster than a drill.

"RYYYYY!" Rydon said charging at Charizard.

Red smiled and said "Bad move, Charizard grab Rydon" Charizard waited for Rydon to get closer and grabbed it by the shoulders holding the attack at bay.

"Rydon what are you doing? Finish him!"

Red shook his head in disappointment before saying "Charizard let's get this over with use flamethrower. Charizard grinned and stared at Rydon. He roared striking fear into the enemy's eyes and launched one final attack. Rydon roared in pain as Charizard released it from his grip and fell to the ground.

"Good job Charizard" Red said walking over to the man.

"Whoa man, take it easy! We're all friends here no need to get mad" The man said hastily before Red grabbed him by his collar and shoved him into a rock.

"I asked you once and I'll ask you again. What. Are. You. Doing. Here" Red said angrily. "I'm tired of your games and I don't have patience for people like you. Now answer me"

The man frantically looked back and forth contemplating on what to do.

"I'm going to make this easy for you" Red said. "Either you tell me now or you can tell me after Charizard has his fun" the man began to frantically look back and forth and Red grew impatient and said "Charizard..."

"Ok ok ok you win!" The man cried. "I was sent to look for pass orbs for something!"

"What for?"

"I don't know!"

"Tell me!"

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me!"

"Who?"

"I don't know!"

"that's one"

"counting to three won't scare me"

"that's two"

"OK OK! The director! The director told me to!"

"WHY?"

"I don't know!" The man cried sobbing.

"Give me a break" Red said throwing the grunt to the ground. "Get out of my sight scum" Red said violently while watching the grown man scurrying away.

"Team Z...who are they?"

* * *

**Well everyone that's a wrap! Again I'm so so so sorry edit the lack of updates, I've had a rough few days but I'm pickin myself off of my sorry butt (wait does that even make sense?) but anyways who is Team Z? Well we will find out soon and this has been the first of possibly more Red chapyers, R&amp;R if you want more of these! See ya!**


	35. Breaking News!

**Hey guys it's Nexxus! Now I have decided eventually I will have another "Red Special' but for now I don't know when it will happen. I've accomplished a lot for my first fic, almost 100,000 views, over 150 favorites, over 200 followers and sooooo many positive reviews! I never imagined that I would do a good enough job for something like this to happen in such a short time. I mean this fic has been out only for a bit more than a month and my fic is growing very popular at an incredible rate! I would like to thank everyone and I wanna give a shout out to **

•**eltigre221**

• **Nucular Spartan**

• **Havok**

**For all the positive feedback in reviews/messages. It really means a lot to me guys :) now then here are a few things that I want to accomplish in the upcoming chapters...well actually I can't tell you or it would ruin surprises! Anyways once again thank you everyone and enjoy chapter 35!**

**Disclaimer: *In a New York Accent* I ain't owning no pokemon company**

**(That isnt racist is it? If it is I apologize)**

* * *

_Current Time: 8:43 Pm Location: Hotel room_

Ash and friends have returned to their hotel rooms after going out to dinner to celebrate Ash's victory against Anthony. After several reminders to Gary about his language used around Kaylin and a lot of food we find our favorite trio relaxing in their room.

"Daddy can I ask you a question?" Kaylin asked while sitting on the sofa with Serena.

"Depends on the question kiddo" Ash said taking off his mouth guard.

_(A/N I've decided just to call the ninja mask that covers his mouth a mouth guard. No it's not like the sports kind, search out Naruto or something I'm assuming since its a Japanese anime about ninjas someone on the show is bound to have one)_

"What happened to your daddy?" Kaylin asked sweetly not knowing the story behind Ash's fathers disappearance.

Serena decided to step in and attempt change the subject. "So Kaylin what did you think of Ash's battle?" Ash threw her a look that would translate to 'thank you'

"It was so cool!" Kaylin said enthusiastically. "I've never seen anything like it!"

Serena giggled at the child's enthusiasm. "Well that's Ash, he is always full of surprises"

Kaylin yawned and rubbed her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by her caretakers. "Hey Ash?" Serena said.

"Yea?"

"What time is it?" Serena asked.

"Ummm one second let me check" Ash said while walking over to his backpack pulling out his pokegear. He clicked a button that should have turned it on but nothing happened. "That's weird" Ash said as he began to press the button continuously waiting for the device to turn on but to no avail.

"Ash what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"I don't know" Ash said putting the pokegear back in his bag. "It won't turn on"

"Does it need a charger?" Kaylin asked hoping to be of assistance.

"No it's supposed to have a battery that lasts a lifetime...supposedly" Ash said.

"Don't worry Ash, I'll check" Serena said turning on her poketch. The LED screen lit up and four numbers appeared on the small screen.

"It's almost 9:00 pm. I think it's bedtime"

"But I want to stay up with you guys!" Kaylin complained.

"You need to get some rest Kaylin" Ash said.

"Ash is right Kaylin" Serena said happily. "Besides if you don't then you won't get a bedtime story"

Kaylins eyes widened in horror before saying "Ok! I wanna go to bed!"

Serena giggled cutely making Ash blush slightly before saying "Ok you let's go" she took Kaylins hand and led her to her bedroom.

"Be back in a flash Ash" Serena said winking at Ash causing him to blush once more.

"Night Daddy!" Kaylin said waving to him before walking inside of the bedroom.

* * *

When he heard the door shut he groaned frustrated with his new feelings. "Pikachu what am I going to do about this?"

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked not understanding what Ash was referring to.

"I mean about..." Ash started before walking closer to Pikachu and said "About me loving Serena?"

Pikachu's jaw dropped to the floor. "PIKA? CHU!?" It said loudly.

"Oh yea I forgot you weren't there with me and Annabel" Ash said nervously scratching his head remembering Annabel's confession.

"Anyways Pikachu what am I going to do about" Ash said pausing for a moment making sure no one was within an earshot of them. Once he felt it was clear he wispered "What am I going to about having romantic feelings for Serena?"

Pikachu had clearly not recovered from the initial shock from Ash's first statement and only uttered a "Pika?"

"Thank Pikachu I know I can always count on you" Ash said sarcastically scratching the rodent on his head. He picked up Pikachu and walked over to the sofa and picked up the tv remote and turned on the tv. A bright light illuminated the room as moving images began to form on the screen.

"Let's see channel...84?" Ash said to no one in particular before clicking the buttons on the remote. The screen changed and showed two people on opposite sides of a battlefield.

"Hey that's Clemmont!" Ash said. "I guess his battle must have just started" He waited for the battle to begin but the referee said "The battle between Clemmont of Lumiose City and Citron of Shell Village will be postponed for an undetermined amount of time"

"Wait what?" Ash said to himself confused. The live broadcast was then erased from the screen and replaced with a news bulletin.

_"We inturrupt this program with breaking news" said a reporter in their late twenties. "Earlier today a massive explosion occurred on the southern side of Twilight Island in a mountainous area. The cause of the destruction is currently unknown but is assumed to be human motivated._

Images appeared on the screen portraying the damage felt to the area.

"Oh my God" Ash whispered. He stood up and walked over to the bedroom. He opened the door slightly and said "Serena can you come here for a minute?"

"Ok Ash" Serena said closing a book and kissed Kaylin on her forbead and whispered "goodnight" and walked to the door.

Serena walked out of the bedroom saw that the tv was on. She walked over to Ash and noticed how pale his face was. "Ash what's wrong?" Serena asked but her question was answered by the broadcast.

_"We can only assume that this was caused by Team Z, a criminal organization that has been targeting high values resources for about a year. They are highly dangerous and notorious for their heinous deeds. Anyone who has information about the damage or the organization itself is encouraged to contact local authorities immediately. Back to you at the studios Kim" _the reporter said as the image changed to a room with another woman who began to discuss politics and Ash turned off the television.

"How did this happen?" Serena asked Ash as she say down next to him.

"They don't know" Ash said. "They think it was caused by a pokemon but was used for human intervention"

"That's awful!" Serena exclaimed. She noticed Ash's facial expression and could tell something was bothering him. "Ash what's wrong?"

"It's just-" Ash began but took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I just can't believe that someone would do this. All the pokemon living there just lost their homes, maybe even their lives"Serena didn't respond which made Ash feel uneasy.

"It's ok Ash" Serena said placing her hand on top of his. "Everything will be ok"

Ash smiled and said "Thank you Serena, somehow you always find a way to make me smile"

Serena blushed briefly at his statement before trying to divert attention away from herself before Ash noticed. "It's getting late Ash we should go to bed"

"I guess so..." Ash said before his voice began to trail off. "So where should I sleep?"

"Wait what?" Serena asked confused by the boys question.

"Well I mean you're sleeping in my bed so should I just sleep out here?"

"I ummm" Serena said unsure of how to respond. She knew what she wanted to say but didn't want to say it.

"Serena is everything ok?"

"Well you see..." Serena whispered nervously twiddling her diners. "I kind of enjoyed...sleeping with you" her face became very red as she continued to speak. "I mean Kaylin does have a point...we are her parents so we should both be with her...also it felt...nice knowing you were there to keep me safe..." At this point both teens faces were crimson.

"A-Are you sure?" Ash said stuttering.

"I-I guess so" Serena said nervously.

"Well I guess it's ok..." Ash whispered inwardly smiling. A similar reaction was occurring in Serena where inside she was cheering. He stood up and took Serena's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go Serena" Ash whispered leading her to the bedroom. They both climbed into bed and got cozy and Serena turned to Ash and whispered " Goodnight Ash" in which Ash responded with "Goodnight Serena"

'_I love you_' both teens thought to themselves as they felt their eyelids grow heavy and let the darkness take over.

* * *

**At long last this chapter is DONE! I feel I like I did a pretty good job, sorry I posted it so late, my mom accidentally spilled her glass of wine (she isnt an alcoholic just sayin) on our modem and we had to turn it off so it wouldn't short circuit. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! But it seems that Team Z has caught the attention of not only Red but Ash as well. Guess its like the saying like father like son...how ironic. Anyways R&amp;R guys! Nexxus OUT! *theme song begins to play as credits roll onto the screen of your electronic device you use to view this story***


	36. The Council

**Hi it's me! Wait what did you call me?! Oh wait. You said Nexxus...woops my bad XD anyways it's time for chapter 36 and I forgot to say this last chapter but anyways the reason I chose for Ash's pokegear to break was because I want him to get a holocaster, something from the 6th gen that I forgot all about since my 3ds was stolen (I'm not throwing a pity party) so I did that to transition Ash to a more usable device. Anyways seems like everyone wants to know mode about Team Z! Well I don't know when I'm adding them again, could be this chapter,next one who knows? But it's time to du-du-du-du duel...wait.. Woops. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**A/N this will be a short chapter, I'll explain why at the end.**

* * *

_ Unknown location_

In a circular room stood 7 people in gray cloaks sitting in throne-like seats. They had their hoods covering their faces and they all turned their attention to an eight person entering the room in a black and red trench coat with a hood pulled over his head. He behind him was a man being escorted by two Bisharp. The eighth man walked over to the group and sat in one of the throne making a hand gesture and the two Bisharp pushed the man on front of the group.

"Bisharp stand down" Said the eighth member as the Bisharp relaxed their muscles. "State your name and rank"

The man that stood in front of the group stood up straight and said "Simmons Lang. Grunt Major. Sir" he said saluting the cloaked people.

"Great a grunt. Said a female voice sarcastically.

One of the members snapped at her and said "IV show a little respect, he may be a grunt but he is assisting our cause"

"Shut up V" said IV angrily before another member yelled "IV &amp; V silence"

"Whatever you say III" said IV.

"Simmons" said the eighth member "You have been called here today to discuss with the council of your reconnaissance mission"

Simmons began to sweat he nervously tugged at his shirt. "I was deployed to the southern side of Twilight Island to locate a source of Pass Orbs for-"

"Slow down there son" said one of the members. "You're telling me that they sent a you, a grunt, to gather something as important as pass orbs?"

"Y-Yes VI" said the man timidly. "I was supplied with a Rydon and two Golem to be used for finding the requested item"

"So..." IV said as her voice trailed off. "Did you find any?"

"Well you see-" Simmons started but was cut off by another member.

"I'm assuming you were unable to retrieve any"

"I-ummm"

"Answer the question grunt"

"No Sir" Simmons said.

"You do know that the whole island is buzzing about the damage you created right?"

"II that is not important" said the eighth member. "Tell the council this. Was the failure of the mission a result of your own accord or was it something else?"

"I was getting to that" Said Simmons. "After using the tools provided to recover pass orbs a man appeared out of no where asking what I was doing"

Simmons stood silently until the eighth member said "Continue"

"He wouldn't leave unless I answered him and I sent my Pokemon to attack him and he used his Charizard-" Said Simmons gulping at the memory of the dragon. "It easily defeated my Pokemon even at a type disadvantage. Afterwords he threatened to feed me to his Charizard and I was forced to tell him of my deed"

"So let me get this straight-" said one of the members before he was interrupted by III saying "VII do not speak unless you are spoken too"

The eighth member said "Proceed with the question VII"

"Thank you Director" said VII. "So let me get this straight...Simmons is it?"

"Sir yes Sir"

"Not only you were unable to complete your mission, you gave out classified information to a stranger. Is this correct?"

"Yes Sir"

I see" said the director. "Protocol 6 sub section 4 states that the sharing of Intel with anyone outside of the council is prohibited and can be tried for treason"

"Director please understand I had no other choice but to-"

"Biaharp, please take Major Simmons to sub level Alpha and initiate protocol 6 sub 4"

"No please!" Simmons said falling to his Knees. "Ill do anything! Please I don't want to die!"

"The council has spoken"

"NO!" Screamed the man while he wa dragged out of the room by the Bisharp.

"Director" said II. "What's oh next course of action?"

"Return to the tournament"

* * *

**Well Now that was complicated. Now first let me say why this was short, TNT reasoning is because I felt it wouldn't be good to immediately transition from the meeting back to Ash's and Serena. I feel it's better to leave it as a cliffy for now. Anyhow I'm going to make a list of the council (this is team Z)**

**the members go by their code name rather than their real names, they will use their real names only in the tournament. **

**Director- Male**

**II (2)- Male**

**III (3)- Male**

**IV (4)- Female**

**V (5)- Male**

**VI (6)- male**

**VI (7)- male**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed! Also review if you like chapters as such as the Red or chapters like this one if you want to see more, dont worry they will be longer but I really need the feedback so I know what I can to to make them better. Thanks everyone**


	37. Calem

**Hey guys! It's Nexxus and I am very surprised at how popular last chapter was! I thought people would be angry cause it was short and yell at me but I received a lot of positive feedback so thanks! In other news...team Z seems to be up to something...I wonder what? Also...hmmm...I'm trying to think of what to say :/ HOLY HELL FORGET EVERYTHING I JUST SAID! I JUST HAD AN IDEA! this could work well with the progression of the amoursh-woops ehehe forget i just said that.**

**Disclaimer:**

**P1: did you watch the tapes?**

**P2: what tapes?**

**P1: OH GOD HE DIDNT WATCH THE TAPES!**

**P2: what tapes?**

**P1: saying you don't own pokemon**

**P2:...**

* * *

"Mommy where are you going?" Serena turned to Kaylin and out her finger to her nose and said "Shhhh, Ash is still sleeping"

"Okedokey!" Kaylin whispered winking at Serena.

Serena giggled and took Kaylins hand and whispered "Want to go outside?" Kaylin nodded her head and ran out the door into the hallway. Serena sighed and said "She is just a little ball of energy" then she walked outside to find Kaylin in the hallway.

"Come one! I want to go to the park!" Kaylin said cheerfully while playfully tugging at Serena's Arm

"Ok Kaylin stay close" Serena said taking Kaylins hand and walking outside of the hotel. "So Kaylin, how was your sleep?" Serena asked.

"It was good mommy!" Kaylin said happily. "I dreamed I was in the Grand Festival and that I beat May!"

"Well you still have a long way to go Kaylin" Serena said slowly not trying to send the little girl any wrong messages.

"What do you mean?" Kaylin asked quietly.

"I mean that you haven't even started your journey yet silly" Serena said playfully rubbing Kaylins hair.

As the two walked down the street a man sat at a table reading a magazine until he noticed the honey haired trainer. He smirked and said "I knew she would be here" and stood up and followed them.

* * *

"Esp?"

"Quite Espeon" said the lavender haired trainer. "I'm trying to practice"

"Esp.." Espeon whimpered sadly. Annabel noticed this and knelt next to her friend and said "I'm not mad Espeon, it's ok" Espeon in turn licked her friends cheek earning a small giggle from Annabel. "Ok now back to practice"

Annabel closed her eyes and her hands began to give off a purple like hue. She opened her eyes and the natural pigment was replaced by a pink pigment. She stretched her arms out wards and 3 small sticks began levitating in the air.

_'Ok Annabel_' she thought to herself._ 'Don't lose control like last time' _

She slowly balled her right hand into a fist and one of the branches began to slowly distort itself and slowly curved and moved freely as if it was a snake, changing shapes over time until she heard a voice in her head.

'_Why continue this training when I can grant you mastery myself?'_ it said in a sinister tone. Annabel collapsed to her knees and clutched her head painfully. The sticks fell to the ground all but the distorted one.

'_More...that's it..' _Said the voice. Annabel's eyes became dilated and then the pigment returned but instead of its natural pigment they glowed red and black. She stood up and clenched her fist and the branch slowly began to fall apart.

"Esp! Eon!" Espeon said trying to snap her friend out of her trance.

'_End it' _the voice said and Annabel opened her fist and the branch turned to ash and slowly fell to the ground.

_'See wasn't that easy?' _The voice said_. 'Let me take control, I can give you whatever you desire' _

"N-N-No_" _Annabel said forcefully. "I-I won't let you!" Annabel screamed on pain and slowly looked at Espeon with pleading eyes and said "Espeon please help me"

Espeon's eyes glowed purple and a pink aura surrounded Annabel and she began to scream. When the light faded Annabel was panting heavily collapsing to her knees coughing furiously.

"T-thank you Espeon" Annabel said as she rolled up her sleeve. "Not another one.." She whispered staring at her arm nervously. There were 3 pitch black rings around her upper arm and a fourth ring slowly began to form and was a dark red color. After a few moments the fourth ring turned pitch black like the three before it and she stood up.

"Espe?" Espeon asled nervously.

"Yes Espeon I'm ok. Thank you" Annabel said pulling out her pokeball and recalling the purple cat. 'The more scars I get the harder it is for me to control myself. She thought as she walked towards the pier.

* * *

"Was that good Kaylin?" Asked Serena as she escorted the small child out of a restaurant.

"Yea! I've never had pancakes that good before!" Kaylin said happily showing Serena her hands. "Mommy their sticky"

Serena sighed and said "Why didn't you was them whole we were at the restaurant?"

"Cause I didn't notice until now" Kaylin said. She heard a rustling noise and she saw a man near a tree.

"Crap she saw me" whispered the man. "Well I might as well say hello"

"Mommy there's-" Kaylin started to say seeing that Serena didn't notice the man until the man walked towards them and interrupted her.

"Serena is that you?"

"Hu?" Serena said turning around and felt her eyes widen. "Calem is that you?"

"Of course, who else would it be cutie?" Calem said winking making Serena blush.

"Mommy who is this?" Kaylin asked disgusted by the man.

"Oh him, he's a good friend" Serena said nervously laughing.

"Mommy can we go-" Kaylin said but was interrupted by Calem.

"Hey Serena, want to come and hang out for the day with me?" Calem said smugly winking once more making Serena's blush deepen.

"I-Um-Ah" Serena said stuttering.

"Sorry Mr. But mommy said that-" Kaylin a said but Serena spoke first.

"Ummm I guess..." Serena said nervously.

"Well then let's go" Calem said kissing her hand and leading her away from Kaylin. Serena didn't even hear Kaylin calling to her.

"Oh Ash..." Said a feminine voice watching Serena lured away by Calem.

'_Calem...why do I always feel like this around him?' _Serena thought to herself mindlessly following the brown haired male.

"Mommy!" Kaylin yelled hoping to get Serena's attention but the duo slowly disappeared from her view. "Serena..." Kaylin whispered starting to tear up as a familiar friend approached her.

"Kaylin what are you doing out here alone?" Annabel asked kneeling next to her.

"Mommy just left me" Kaylin said sadly.

"Wait Serena left?"

"With that weird man"

"Do you know who he was?" Annabel asked taking Kaylins hand in her own.

"No..." Kaylin whispered quietly. she turned to Annabel and asked sadly "Is mommy cheating on daddy?"

Annabel felt her eyes widen at the question. 'Kaylin...' She thought to herself before saying "No Kaylin" slowly rubbing her back. "Want me to bring you back to Ash?"

"Yes please..."

"Ok lets go" Annabel his peers taking her hand and walking back to the hotel.

* * *

**Well I reallly wanted to keep writing that chapter and I just thought of a whole new things for the story. Also I now know how the amourshipping confession who'll go down. In the meantime whole everyone speculates what will happen from this point on and also how they will confess. First one to guess the closest wins a shout out!**


	38. Shit hits the fan

**Heyyy guys! It's Nexxus saying sup at 3:09 am! Yea after a lot of Xbox I can't fall asleep...So many zombies (COD) so many dead aliens (halo) so many raging friends (battlefield XD) Anyways holy hell last chapter defiantly seemed to be a success. Now a few things I'm gonna say in reply to some reviews:**

**1) No, I will not change the shipping. It will remain amourshipping (Ash x Serena) I wouldn't pair Calem and Serena at all and especially with this story...it wouldn't work with the events coming up...caused by him CD and sorry May isn't gonna get Ash :/ I mean I'm a die hard Advanceshipping fan but it wouldn't fit for the story. In other news however if you want to read my upcoming advanceshipping fic then go to my profile and click of the "Advanceshipping TBH" and follow it for updates on when it will be released. This fic is my current project **

**2) To be honest no one has really gotten...cheap what was the question I asked last chapter :/ anyways that's all!**

**This chapters gonna be emotional. Really really emotional. Now I could be a dock and drag this chapter out into multiple cliffhangers but I'm going to make this chapter super super super long because well...shit hits the fan and I'm going to make it long because**

**1) don't want you to hate me**

**2) dont want you to hate Serena**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own monekop (that's pokemon backwards :D)**

* * *

"Um Calem where are we going?" Asked Serena nervously. '_Why do I feel like this? My heart feels like its beating out of its chest_' she thought to herself**.**

"Don't worry" Calem said softly turning to Serena. "We're almost there darling" Serena felt her face hear up and attempted to respond but only a string of babbled words came out. Calem laughed and said "Are you ok darling?"

_'Why does he always do this_?' Serena thought to herself angrily. "C-C-Calem..." Serena nervously said.

"Yes darling?"

"Please don't call me that" Serena said quietly. "It makes me feel uncomfterable"

"Fine darling" Calem said sarcastically rolling his eyes. He stopped walking and Serena found herself on top of a hill as the morning sun blankted a cherry blossom tree.

"Calem this-this is beautiful!" Serena said astounded at the view. "I've never seen anything like it before!"

"This? This is nothing" Calem said smugly. "However you have seen something more beautiful than this"

"What?" Serena asked confused.

"Whenever you look in a mirror you see the most beautiful thing in existence" Calem said taking Serena's hand and kissing it.

"I-umm-thank you" Serena said quickly. "So why did you take me out here?" She asked whole her face grew red.

"I thought we could catch up and just hang for the day" Calem said sitting down on the grass. "I haven't seen you since you left with...Alf when he decided to come to Kalos"

Serena grew angry and said "His name is Ash!" Calem put his hands out as if trying to protect himself and said "Sorry! I forgot!"

"Fine" Serena said sighing slightly. '_Ash...I forgot all about him...I hope he's ok'_

* * *

"Hey have any of you seen Serena?" Ash asked while approach Clemmont and his sister.

"No Ash sorry" Clemmont said shaking his head.

"I haven't seen Kaylin either" Bonnie said while giving Dedenne a small poffin.

"I hope they are ok" Ash said. "They weren't in the room when I woke up" Ash frantically looked around for a sign of the two females he held close to his heart. A certain doctor noticed Ash and decided to join the group discussion.

"Hey Terra, how are you?" Asked Brock sitting down next to Bonnie. When Ash didn't respond Brock took notice of two missing friends. "Ash where are Kaylin and Serena?" He asked.

"I...I don't know" Ash whispered quietly. "I haven't seen them all morning...I hope they are-" he said until a little girls voice broke his train of thought.

"Daddy!" Kaylin squealed running up to Ash who was followed by Annabel.

"Hey Kaylin!" Ash said returning the hug. "Annabel where's Serena?"

"I think mommies cheating on-" Kaylin said until Annabel quickly inturrupted saying "Bonnie why don't you and Kaylin go play with your pokemon while I talk with these knuckleheads" Annabel said playfully.

"Ok!" Bonnie said taking the hint. "Come on Kaylin race you!" Bonnie said running into the distance followed by Kaylin who yelled "Wait for me!"

Annabel sighed sadly and sat down next to Ash. "Ash..." Annabel said softly.

"Is everything ok Annabel?" Brock asked noticing her unusual behavior.

"Serena she-" Annabel said but was but off by Ash.

"Is she ok?" He asked quickly.

"She went off with some boy that walked over to her this morning" Annabel said slowly. "I think his name was Calem"

He felt his heart shatter as the name "Calem" repeated over and over in mind. He balled his hand into a fist and said between gritted teeth "Calem is here?" Clemmont took note of the hatred in Ash's response and said "Ash calm down! Getting angry wont get us anywhere"

"Ash who is Calem?" Brock asked completely out of loop.

"Calem is one of Serena's friends" Clemmont said.

"So then what's the problem?" Brock asked growing worried. "Is she in danger?"

"She's probably fine-" Clemmont said before Ash inturrupted.

"Danger? Oh she's in danger alright. In danger of being attacked by that womanizing pigs lips" Ash said hostile.

"Ash you need to tell me about Serena's relationship with Cal-" Annabel said before Brock inturrupted saying "Ash do you love her?" Ash felt his eyes widen and before he could even respond Brock said "Ash you can't hide anything from me. I know you to well"

Ash sighed and sadly modded his head. "I...I love her Brock"

"Whoa slow down there for a minute" Clemmont said. "Since when do you like Serena...that way?"

"I...I don't know" Ash said sadly.

"Ash tell me about the relationship between Calem and Serena" Annabel said wanting to get as much information as possible before Ash had a mental breakdown.

"Calem is a guy from Serena's hometown" Ash began. "She used to talk about him all the time whenever we talked while I was traveling with Misty and Brock in the Jhoto Region"

Brock jumped in and asked "Was that who you were always calling?"

Ash slowly nodded his head before continuing. "Calem has this mental obsession with her. He always was hitting on her, buying her gifts and taking her out to places. Serena at one point said that she had a crush on him but she became disgusted by his behavior whenever another boy talked to her.

Ash felt his chest growing painful as he continued his lecture. "He is an awful person, flirting with every girl he sees. He proclaims love for all of them and-" Ash said before looking at Brock and said "Don't worry Brock Im not trying to make you look like a pig" while Brock put his head down in shame.

"Unlike Brock his...methods were disgusting" Ash said growing angry. "He would do things that would get a man slapped and kicked in the wrong places. Hell he probably would get charged for sexual assualt!"

"I still can't believe he groped Nurse Joy like-" Clemmont said before Brock furiously inturrupted.

"He did WHAT to my nurse joy?!" Brock yelled. "Nobody hurts Joy and gets away with it! HE'S A DEAD MAN!" At this point everyone was laughing at Brocks behavior.

"Anyways" Ash said trying to get back on track. "Calem is a pig. A sexist pig. A womanizing pig. I can go all day saying terrible things about him but when it comes down to it..." Ash said gripping the table tightly and said through gritted teeth "He is exactly as Drew"

"Oh Ash..." Annabelsaid sadly. "I need some time alone. Come on Pikachu" Ash said while as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder.m He began to walk away from the group and moved his hand to his heart and whispered "Please don't hurt me like she did"

* * *

_Time skihours hours. Current time: 7:59 PM_

"I think I should get going Calem" Serena said. "My friends are probably wondering where I am"

Calem groaned and said "What's so special about Alf?"

"It's ASH and what is that supposed to mean?" Serena said angrily.

"I mean what does he have that I don't?" Calem said growing angry. "I have the looks, the money, the fame and all he has is some crappy league accomplishments!"

"What's your problem!" Serena yelled growing furious at him.

"I mean" Calem said before taking a deep breath and moved closer to Serena and said in a seductive voice "We can be much happier without him" and grabbed her by the shoulders and crashed his lips into hers. Serena's mind went blank. She slowly closed her eyes and have into temptation and returned the kiss.

'_What are you doing?!'_ Said a voice in her head. '_You love Ash not this pig!_' Another voice said _'But Ash doesn't love me'_

_'You don't know that!'_

_'Yes I do. I love Calem'_

_'Get your hormones under control! This guys is using you'_

_'No he loves me!'_

_'This isn't right and you know it'_

_'No it is! I deserve romance and attention and Ash doesn't give me any!'_

_'Regardless if he does or doesn't you know he wouldn't do this! You know Calem and you've seen first hand the things he has done to woman'_

_'He wouldn't hurt me like that'_

_'How do you know?'_

_'I just do!'_

_'Look what he has said about Ash! He insults your beat friend trying to make him look bad and what do you do? You kiss him!'_

Serena's conflicting thoughts were interrupted when she felt Calem slip his goings into her mouth exploring inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. After a few moments she broke the kiss and said "I love you Calem"

* * *

I hope Red is here again" Ash said. "Pikachu I wish you were there with me when I got to talk to him and I-" Ash said before he felt his heart crumble. Near the tree he saw a honey haired trainer kissing a trainer in a red hat.

"No" Ash whispered his eyes glued onto the two. He felt his lip beginning to quiver and he looked at the ground saying "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no"

He looked up and saw the two break the kiss and heard Serena say "I love you Calem"

Those four words made Ash cringe. He then saw Serena pull Calem into a kiss and he turned around ran away followed closely by Pikachu who was saying "Pika! Pika Pi!"

Serena broke the kiss and said "Calem did you hear something?"

Calem grinned seeing Ash run away and said "No, not a thing"

"Must have been my imagination" Serena said before Calem lunged at her giving her a deep Kiss.

A voice in her head said '_this is where Ash told me he didnt love May'_

* * *

'_Get away_' Ash thought to himself as he ran by people on the pier. _"Got to get away from her_' he felt burning tears cascade down his cheeks as he passed the hotel.

Ash ran. He ran and ran and ran as far as he could. '_Must get away from-' _Ash thought before he tripped over a small rock and collapsed to the ground.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said dashing to his masters side. "Pika?"

"No Pikachu" Ash said softly. "I'm not ok" He stood up and looked at his surroundings. "This is-" Ash said before a voice behind him said "A beach"

Ash turned around and felt his eyes widen seeing an orange haired trainer standing behind him.

"Hi Ash" Misty said.

"What do you want?" Ash snapped.

"Brock told me who you were" Misty said placing a hand on Ash's should only for Ash to shrug it off.

"Why did he tell you?"

"Because I am you frie-"

"You were my friend"

"Ash just talk to me what's wrong?"

"None of your fucking business"

"Ash" Misty said looking him straight in the eyes. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong"

Ash felt his voice crack trying to sound angry when saying "N-n-nothing" He collapsed to his knees feeling the sand blanket his hands as he began to cry,

"Ash..." Misty whispered kneeling next to him rubbing his back. "I'm sorry for what I did. Please don't cry" Pikachu said shook his head confusing Misty.

"That not why..." Ash said as he began to stop sobbing. "I'm not crying because of you"

"Then what happened?" Misty asked confused.

"I...I don't want to talk about it" Ash said softly. His tone held something that had been absent for four years until now. Betrayal.

"I won't force you to talk about it Ash" Misty said softly. "Do you want some alone time?" She asked.

"Yes"

"Ok Ash..." Misty said standing up. "I hope you feel better" she said as she began to walk away from the Pallet Native.

"Pika Pi..." Pikachu said nuzzling his trainers side trying to cheer him up.

"It's ok Pikachu..." Ash said softly. "I'll get over it...besides this isn't the first time I've lost a loved one" Ash said thinking of May and his mother.

"Pika?"

"No Pikachu, I don't hate her" Ash said feeling broken to his core. "Let'go home"

* * *

"Ok Calem" said Serena dazed by the final kiss she had shared with Calem. "I really need to get going now"

"Why?" Calem asked.

"Well I have to go back to the hotel. Kaylin and Ash are waiting for me" Serena said feeling her chest tighten slightly at the name of the auburn haired teen.

"Why go back to them when you can come with me?" Calem asked.

"Well I'm like a mother to Kaylin so I can't just leave her alone" Serena said feeling anxiety beginning to take hold of her.

"So what?" Calem asked.

"Well I have to, it wouldn't be fair to Kaylin and Ash"

"Oh I don't think Ash is going to want to see you" Calem said in a sinister tone.

"What do you mean?" Serena said nervously.

"Oh no reason" Calem said leaning closer to Serena. "Besides I can offer you so much more" he said seductively before planting his lips of Serena once more.

'_Serena you need to stop'_

_'Why should I?'_

_'He's hiding something'_

_'About what?'_

_'About Ash'_

_'Who cares about that loser?'_

Serena's thoughts immediately froze. _'What...what am I doing' she thought to herself. 'How could I even relate that to Ash?' _Her thoughts were cut off when she felt something under her shirt.

Calem had slid his hands under her shirt and moved one hand to her right breast groping it roughly while the other began to unclasp her bra. Tears began to flow from Serena's eyes. She felt her bra become weightless as Calem pulled it off of her and in one swift move yanked her shirt off.

'_No this isn't happening_!' She thought to herself.

'_Told you he was a pig' _said the first voice.

Calem wrapped one arm around her neck and moved the other to her skirt. He slid one hand around her backside and squeezed her rear. Serena bit Calems tongue in a desperate attempt to free her from the boys grasp.

"Youch!" Calem yelled pulling away from Serena. "What was that for?" He asked angrily.

"What was that for?" Serena said dumbfound by Calems question. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She yelled angrily moving one of her arms to cover her exposed breasts. "You have the gall to ask me that question!" She felt tears running down her cheeks. "Calem what the hell! Why did you do that?"

"Come on Serena, don't tell me you didn't like it" Calem said moving his face closer to hers.

Serena drew her hand back and all that was heard was a loud slapping noise as her hand made contact with Calem's cheek. "Calem how dare you?"

"How dare I what?" Calem asked confused by Serena's hostility.

"You touched me Calem. You touched me in places where you shouldn't have. How could you?!" Serena said.

"But you liked it right?"

"Liked it?" Serena said angrily. "Liked it? Why on earth would I like it?"

"Well every woman I've done that to has enjoyed it"

"You're sick Calem! I can't believe you betrayed me like this! What were you even trying to accomplish?!" Serena yelled.

"Trying to get laid by a smokin hot babe" Calem said smugly. (A/N holy hell that rhymed!)

"I hate you!" Serena screamed trying to run away.

"Whoa whoa slow down there" Calem said grabbing her wrist. "Remember? You love me. You even said it!"

"No Calem" Serena said in a low and lethal voice. "I confused love for lust. Never in my life had I had any sort of romantic attraction to you. I don't love you. I don't like you. I can't stand you!"

"Don't say that Serena, I love you" Calem said finally seeing how angry Serena was.

"I don't love you" Serena said in a low voice. "I love Ash Ketchum!" She yelled with all her might.

Calem laughed when she said this. "That ship sailed a long time ago Serena"

"What do you mean?" Serena asked cautiously.

"There is no way in hell Ash wants to see you ever again" Calem said arrogantly. "Especially not after witnessing our kiss and you confessing your love for me"

Serena felt her heart miss a beat. "No...no...you're lying!" She yelled anxiety taking its tole.

"Hey whatever you say." Calem said as he stood up putting his hands in his pockets. "If you don't like my style then I'll find someone I'll find someone who will" he began to walk away but not before saying "Ash can't have you. Just like me"

"N-N-No" Serena whispered before running off as darkness began to blanket the sky.

* * *

"Pika Pi?"

"Yes Pikachu I'm positive" Ash said somberly walking down the coastline. "I can't stay here anymore. I can't see her with him"

"Pika..." Pikachu said sadly walking next to his trainer.

"Pikachu..."

"Pi?"

"Do you think I'm making the right decision?"

"Chu" Pikachu said shrugging his shoulders. (Do Pikachu even have shoulders?)

"Are you mad at me because I want to leave?"

"Chu! Pika Pi!" Pikachu said shaking his head.

"Thanks buddy..." Ash said softly as his voice began to trail off. He looked at the sky only to see that light had been all but vanished and replaced by darkness. Thunder crackled in the distance as rain began to pour down onto the duo.

"Looks like a storms coming..." Ash said softy. "How depressing can today get?"

* * *

'_How could I have been so stupid?_' Serena thought while running through the darkness._ "I betrayed Ash"_ Serena said through choked sobs. Those three words replayed over and over in her mind continuously while the rain soaked her exposed skin.

_'How could I have done that_?' She thought to herself. Thunder boomed making Serena feel small and alone. She continued to run until she found herself near the ocean shore. She collapsed from exhaustion and began to sob feverishly.

She was alone. She was scared. She was vulnerable. She was exposed. She was weak. She was worthless. All those words filled her mind as her hot tears slid down her cheeks.

Through choked sobs she managed to say "Ash...please...save me"

* * *

"It's pouring out isn't it buddy" Ash said trying to make the most of the situation.

"Pika..."

"I can't wait to go back to the hotel and see Kaylin and-" Ash said before reality hit him like a sack if bricks. "That's right...she would be there...that's why I'm leaving..."

"Pika Pi?"

"I'm fine Pikachu..."

"Chu?"

"I'll get over her buddy...I got over May so I can get over Serena"

"Pi..." Pikachu said sadly.

"So what are we going to do Pikachu?" Ash asked his faithful companion. "The world thinks we're dead and now that I think about we don't have a home. Where are we going to go?"

"Pika" Pikachu said. Suddenly Pikachu's ears twitched hearing something. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu said as he bolted off down the beach.

"Pikachu wait! What's wrong?!" Ash called to his friend. "Pikachu!" He yelled until he grunted and chased after his partner.

* * *

"Pika" Pikachu said while running towards the cries he heard. He ran and ran until he came to the source of the cries. At first glance he was unable to identify the person but when lightening lit the sky bare skin was shone in the darkness.

Pikachu heard a female voice crying. He heard her say "Ash...I'm so sorry...help me please"

"Pika?"

Serena looked up and she saw Pikachu standing in front of her. "Pikachu?" She said out loud.

"Pi Ka!" Pikachu growled at the honey haired trainer, his cheeks crackling with electrical energy.

"Pikachu?" Serena whispered until another voice.

"Pikachu why did you run off like that?" Ash asked running over to the yellow mouse.

"Ash?"

Ash looked up and saw someone he recognized quite well.

"Serena?" Ash said emotionlessly. Serena felt the tears returning and she leapt at her friend and began to sob into his sweatshirt.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry Ash!" Serena said wrapping her arms tightly around the Kanto native.

Ash felt his eyes widen feeling the honey haired trainer in his arms and he began to grow angry. "Why don't you go back to Calem, I'm sure he would love to have you there with him" he snapped making Serena sob even more.

"No! P-p-p-please don't make me go back to him!" Serena wailed. "Please! N-n-n-no don't make me go back!"

"Serena..." Ash whispered beginning to feel pity for the distressed girl in his arms. "What...what happened?"

"Calem, he...he tried...he" She stuttered unable to form a complete sentence. Ash slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and she began to continue.

"He...he tried...he tried to...it was horrible!" She sobbed harder as the rain began to rain down on them harder than the previous drizzle.

"Shhh" Ash said softly. "I'm right here Serena. Her arms wrapped around him tighter as thunder roared. "I won't make you go back to Calem"

Serena sobbed into his sweatshirt, the comfortable warmth of a loved one soothing her, in a cold world that seemed to be devoid of compassion at this moment. "Calem touched me, Ash…" she whispered, still frightened.

"Don't worry Serena" Ash said. "No one will touch you. I'll keep you safe"

"He tried to get undress me, Ash…" she whispered into his sweatshirt. A loud thunder boomed above them and she squeezed his chest for comfort in the storm.

"He touched me in places that he shouldn't have and then he tried...he tried to undress me" Serena whispered squeezing Ash tightly as raindrops slid down her bare back.

"No ones going to undress you" Ash said quietly. "No one is going to touch you. I'm here and nothing is going to happen as long as I'm here with you"

"He...he said terrible things to me...about me and about you" she whispered shivering. "He...he invaded my personal space and just kept doing inappropriate things to me"

"You don't have to worry," Ash smiling for the first time since witnessing the gut wrenching kiss. His dark hair matting to the sides of his face while he held her in his arms unwilling to let her go.

"He...he used me...he molested me Ash...he...he...h-h-he was g-g-g-going to r-r-r-rape me" Serena said sobbing once again into Ash's sweatshirt.

"Serena look at me" Ash said softly. He stared into her bloodshot eyes and said "I won't let anyone...or anything hurt you. I'm going to keep you safe. I won't let anyone do any of those things to you"

"Thank you Ash" Serena whispered smiling as she nuzzled her head into his damp sweatshirt. Ash smiled until he remembered something.

"You love him" He whispered his tone beginning to grow cold once more.

"No" Serena said shaking her head. "I confused love for lust. I never loved him"

"You didn't?" Ash asked cautiously.

"No...but..." Serena said softly.

"But what?"

"There...is this one boy I've had my eye on for a very long time" Serena whispered. She was done waiting and she needed an answer now more than ever.

"T-there is?" Ash asked feeling his heart sink once more.

Serena nodded her head and said "You actually know him quite well"

"I do..." Ash said sadly feeling his world crumbling again.

"You do" Serena said smiling into his sweatshirt feeling her face heat up. "Do you know who it is?" She asked.

"Clemmont?"

"No Ash" She said. "It's you" she pulled his face down to meet hers.

Ash felt Serena's press her lips against his. His eyes widened at the surprise that he was handed. He felt Serena's soft, tender lips against his own, and felt himself being overcome with love for this girl. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling envelop him even in the turbulent weather. He felt his mouth slowly open as Serena's did, but their tongues remained still. Serena felt as though the intrusion made by Calem had been healed and the anxiety turned to pleasure. Her heart began to beat heavily as she wrapped her arms around her beloved. The world seemed to fade away as well as its problems. The storm, the tournament, the betrayal, Drew, May, Calem, the friends not yet forgiven, what their friends would think of what the outcome, none of it mattered any more. All they felt was pure joy and closure.

After what seemed like an eternity the teens separated both smiling. Serena nuzzled her wet hair into Ash's sweatshirt and whispered "Thank you Ash...for making me feel special"

"Anytime Serena. Anytime" Ash replied.

Serena looked into Ash's eyes one last time and said "I love you Ash Ketchum"

Ash smiled staring into Serena's eyes. Feeling all the pain she had previously caused her had evaporated and he said "I love you too"

* * *

**Holy fucking shit. That. Was. Beautiful. this whole chapter I could have been the biggest dick and just made soooo many cliffhangers but no I decided to be nice and meshed it all into one chapter. It seems Serena got off easy though, I had decided to originally end th chapter when she said I love you and make the next chapter have ash unsure of his feelings due to the previous events but then something happens ash save Serena yada yada yada and they kiss whatever. But I decided screw that I'm doin it this way. At long last they confess, I actually didn't plan on them confessing yet though. But well I did so yeah! I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and thank you to the 200 something followers who favorited this story. It means a lot and no I depart! Also happy Memorial Day everyone!**


	39. Where do we go from here?

**everyone hello and welcome to the 39th installment of "the betrayed ones return" and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. As the last chapters title states "shit hits the fan" well shit definitely hit the fan. Now I truly thought I let Serena get off easily, originally I had a few ideas on how to approach the situation.**

**1) There would have been no kiss and when Serena told Anh that she loved him Ash would say he couldn't give her an answer because he was broken and confused about his feelings and that he would away no for now. Then something would happen to Serena (which I never decided on) and then they would kiss etc. **

**2) Serena would tell Ash she loved him and before Ash answered Drew would show up see Serena topless and say some provocative things best not mentioned and sees Ash (he doesn't find out Terra is ash) and then Ash tells him off and after a lot of fighting (not physically...maybe) and a broken Serena crying Ash would see he loved her.**

**But I like the way I decided to end last chapter, I feel that it worked out for the better and one thing I'm going to say is Serena isn't going to have to do that much to earn Kaylins forgiveness. She will just apologize and Kaylin would forgive her. Kaylins EIGHT years old soooooo yea she doesn't know lots of stuff...does that even make sense? Anyways enjoy guys!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own this story and all OC's in it. Also I have a heart :p**

* * *

Serena looked into Ash's eyes one last time and said "I love you Ash Ketchum"

Ash smiled staring into Serena's eyes. Feeling all the pain she had previously caused her had evaporated and he said "I love you too"

Both teens stared into each others eyes enjoying the warm embrace of their beloved despite all things that had occurred during the past few hours.

Serena pulled her head away from Ash's chest and softly said "Ash...about earlier"

"Let's not talk about that Serena" Ash said not wanting to revisit the painful memories from earlier. "The past is the past and this is now. We can't let our past haunt us forever, we can only learn from our mistakes and move on with our lives making the best of every moment"

Serena smiled and said "You always find a way to make me smile" She stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Ash"

"No problem Serena" Ash said releasing Serena from the warm embrace though he didn't want. "Serena we need to get going, it's getting late and Kaylin and the others are probably worried about us"

"Ok Ash" Serena said turning around and was about to walk away until Ash said something that made her stop in her tracks.

"Serena Umm" Ash said nervously looking at the ground. "Where are your clothes?"

Serena felt her face grow scarlet as she moved her arm to cover her breasts. "I must have forgotten them after Calem-" Serena said feeling slight anxiety from the intrusion that Calem was responsible for.

"Enough said. Here take this" Ash said while removing his hoodie and handed it to Serena. She quickly turned around showing Ash her bare back as she slipped on the sweatshirt and zipped it up. She turned around faced Ash once more and said "Thank you Ash"

"Let's get going Serena" Ash said offering her his hand.

"Ok Ash" Serena said happily. She took his hand and held it not wanting to let go as the teens departed from the beach.

* * *

Lightning flashed and the crackling thunder broke the rhythmic 'pitter patter' of the rain. The noise made Kaylin grow anxious as she sat in the hotel lobby accompanied by Dawn, Annabel, Bonnie, and Brock. Kaylin pulled her legs to her chest and tightly wrapped her arms aroundi them.

"Don't worry Kaylin" Bonnie said trying to cheer up the worried child. Ash and Serena will come back any minute now!"

"Promise?" Kaylin asked removing her arms from around her legs.

"Pinky Promise" Bonnie said as both girls reached towards each other and wrapped their pinkies around the others laughing happily.

"Brock?" Annabel said quietly.

"Yes?" Brock asked in a hushed tone not wanting Bonnie and Kaylin to hear what they were discussing.

"What's going to happen between Ash and Serena from this point onwards?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know Annabel" Brock said. "Are you asking because...well you know..."

"Why are you implying?" Annabel asked.

"I know about your little crush on Ash"

"Oh that..."Annabel said with a faint blush on her face remembering their awkward moment. "That has come and gone Brock"

"Are you sure?" Brock asked unsure if the lavender haired frontier brain was being honest.

"Yea...it's a long story" Annabel said.

"Well I got time so why not tell me?" Brock said.

"Ok...here's what happened" Annabel said quietly. As Annabel told Brock about her confession and the aftermath. As the story continued Brock felt pity for her.

'Poor Annabel...' Brock thought to himself. 'To have intimate feelings for someone this long and to be rejected is awful. You've been alone for a long time and when you finally reunite with Ash you find that his heart belongs to another...' His thoughts were interrupted when Annabel snapped her fingers in his face.

"Are you even listening Brock?" Annabel asked slightly annoyed.

"Of course I am Annabel! Please continue" Brock said politely only to receive a scowl from Annabel.

"Brock I finished a while ago. You've just been sitting there zoning out for the past five minutes" Annabel said.

"Sorry" Brock said nervously scratching the back of his head. "I just...I was thinking about everything you said and..." Brock said as his voice trailed off.

"And what?"

Brock sighed and said "Even after you found that he didn't return your feelings you helped him figure out his own feelings for Serena"

"I know" Annabel said unsure of why Brock was telling her what she already knew.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you help him figure out his feelings for Serena after he rejected you? I would think typically someone in your situation would try to get dispose of the mans romantic feelings for someone other than you for your own benefit" Brock said.

"Are you asking me why I helped Ash with his feelings instead of being a self centered and manipulative...bad word?" Annabel asked.

"Yes. Why?" Brock said bluntly.

"Well I really do care about Ash. More than a typical friend but not as a partner. Just because I didn't get what I want doesn't mean he shouldn't get what he wants. It's like Ash said before 'just because someone I hate likes pokemon doesn't mean I have to hate pokemon' I want Ash to be happy and it's clear that his happiness would be Serena. Just because Ash loves Serena and not me doesn't mean I should hate Serena or Ash. I saw the feelings he harbored for Serena a very long time. He just didn't realize they were there" Annabel said happily.

Brock smiled at her and "that's really mature of you Annabel. I can say not many people your age, even adults would do what you did. I'm really proud of you"

"Why are you proud of me?" Annabel asked blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Well being the ladies man I am-" Brock sad before Dawn and Annabel broke into laughter.

"What? I have some smooth moves!" Brock said loudly making the girls laugh even harder.

"Well all jokes aside Annabel I know how it feels to have someone you really care about leave for another and I can honestly say that I don't think I would have done what you did" Brock said placing his hand on Annabel's shoulder. "However I'm not saying I would try to be devious and change someone's feelings just that I wouldn't have helped the way you did"

"Thank you Brock" Annabel said happily. "I never thought about it that way!"

"You're welcome Annabel" Brock said removing his hand and returning to his seat.

"I can only hope that my help won't be in vain" Annabel said softly. "Please Serena...take care of him"

* * *

The rain became heavier as the teens made their way down the boardwalk.

Their clothes had become damp from all the water they absorbed causing Serena to shiver.

"Serena are you ok?" Ash asked noticing Serena's unusual behavior.

"Y-yeah Ash, I'm just cold"Serena said while underneath Ash's hoodie her bare skin was covered in goosebumps.

"Don't worry, as soon as we get back we can change out of these wet clothes and into something warm" Ash said trying to make the most of the situation.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said showing them his muddy paws.

"I guess Pikachu needs a bath!" Ash said with an evil smirk.

"Pika" Pikachu said as his cheeks began to spark.

"Or maybe not!" Ash said quickly not wanting to be shocked by his partner while he was wet.

"Chu" Pikachu said nodding his head causing Serena to giggle.

"It's not funny!" Ash said pouting and released Serena's hand.

"Oh..." Serena said sadly "Im sorry Ash..."

"It's ok Serena don't worry about it" Ash said quickly feeling guilty for making his friend upset. "How can I make you feel better?"

"Well..." Serena said as her voice trailed off. "You could hold my hand again" she whispered blushing heavily.

"Ok...I guess" Ash said nervously taking her hand again. He looked at Serena and saw her smiling despite the weather. "Your hand feels...nice" Ash softly as a growing blush made its way onto his face.

"R-Really?" Serena asked with a slight stutter.

"Y-Yeah" Ash said nervously. What Serena said surprised him.

"Thank you Ash..." She whispered. She turned and looked at Ash and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It means more to me than you think" she said as both teens slowly leaned towards each other but this time Pikachu intervened.

"PIKA!"

Ash's response was a string of unidentifiable babbling sounds. When he managed to form a complete sentence he said "I think he doesn't want to be in the rain anymore"

"Yeah I think you're right" Serena said while looking at the ground.

'Dang it Pikachu!' Both teens thought to themselves angry that another moment was ruined by the electric mouse.

"Hey I think I see the hotel!" Ash said pointing towards a tall building with a faint glow coming from the entrance.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Serena said running towards the building.

"Serena wait up!" Ash yelled running after her followed by Pikachu who decided to get inside first. When both teens arrived at the doorway they opened the double doors and walking inside and heard a loud gasp and footsteps that grew louder by the second until a little girl ran into the duo and buried her face into their wet clothes and began to cry.

"I didn't think you guys were going to come back!" Kaylin cried as Serena wrapped her arms around Kaylin and gave her a wet...otherwise warm embrace.

"Of course we came back Kaylin" Serena said compassionately. "We aren't going to abandon you. We love you" the last three words shocked the group except for Ash who just smiled.

"Serena's right Kaylin" Ash said kneeling next to the distraught child. "We both deeply care about you and you are a part of our lives now and we both care about you a whole lot. We would never leave you like that"

Kaylin began to son into the damp hoodie Serena wore as Serena stood up and offered Kaylin her hand. "Come on Kaylin it's pretty late. Do you want a bedtime story?"

Immediately a bright smile returned to Kaylins face as she happily nodded her head and walked upstairs with Serena.

After Serena left everyone glared at Ash much to the boys confusion.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Where have you been?" Dawn asked while marching up to Ash. "Kaylin has been worried sick and it's 11:49 at night!"

"It's a long story..." Ash said nervously. "Some of which were on me and some of which shall not be discussed"

"But-" Dawn said but was inturrupted by Annabel.

"Everyone can I please talk to Ash alone?" Annabel asked politely as the other occupants left the lobby.

"So what happened between Serena and Calem?" Annabel asked unwavering.

"It's...not my story to tell" Ash said hesitating if he should come clean. "If you want to know you need to ask her, anything else cause I really want to change my clothes"

"If they...got together how would you react?" Annabel asked fearing the worse only for Ash to chuckle when hearing the question.

"I highly doubt that will be a possibility" Ash said smugly before his smile faded.

"Tell me everything" Annabel said. "Does she love him? Did she kiss him? Did-"

"Again that's not my story to tell" Ash said sternly. "I can tell you without a doubt she doesn't love him" Ash then walked away from the lavender haired trainer departing for his room. "Thanks though for checking up on me!" Ash yelled over his shoulder as he walked into the elevator and punched a few Keyes and began to ascend into the sky.

* * *

"Nice to be in some dry clothes" Ash said as he walked out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and a grey T-shirt. He walked over to the sofa and saw Serena sitting down with a cup of hot coco.

"Oh hey Ash" Serena said placing the cup on the coffee table.

"Hi Serena" Ash said smiling as he sat down next to her. An awkward silence occurred until it was broken by Ash. "So Serena about earlier..."

"Oh yea that..." Serena said blushing remembering the confession and kiss on the beach. "What about it?"

"Did you...like it?" Ash asked nervously.

"I-I did" Serena said with a slight stutter. "Did you?"

"Y-Yeah" Ash said blushing. Another moment of silence passed until once again Ash broke it.

"So where do we go from here?"

"I...I don't know..." Serena said nervously. "I..I mean there are really only two options. We could just remain friends or be something...more"

"Y-You're right" Ash said while looking at the ground. "What would you want to do?" Ash asked cautiously.

"I-I mean well..." Serena said nervously as her face grew redder by the second. "I mean...we could be more than friends" Serena took a deep breath and decided to confess. "I'm not going to lie Ash, I've liked you for a very long time. You always made me feel special. But recently it just seems...different but in a good way..and I really do love you a lot"

"I...I love you too" Ash said as his face grew crimson as he stared into Serena's eyes.

"I-I guess what I'm asking is...do you want to be my boyfriend?" Serena said timidly.

Ash sat there dumbfound until a small smile appeared on his face. "I...I would like that" he said quietly making Serena gasp.

"So are we..." Serena asked but Ash finished her sentence by saying "together now?"

"You tell me" Serena said placing the palm of her hand of Ash's cheek as both teens slowly leaned forward and felt their lips meet one another. They both slowly have in and said everything they wanted to say in the kiss. Their mouths slowly opened as the both slowly moved their lips against each other until they broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you Ash Ketchum" Serena said happily moving her hand to bet heart.

"I love you too Serena" Ash said offering her his hand leading her to the bedroom. The new couple craed into the bed and stated into each others eyes. Serena placed head on Ash's chest as she snuggled with her beloved.

"Goodnight Ash"

"Goodnight Serena"

"I love you"

* * *

**TADAAAA! It's officialAsh and Serena are FINAY together! Sorry for not uploading that often this week. Having a day off because of Memorial Day kinda screwed with my schedule but these last 2 chapters are defenitally going to become a popular part of the story. Until next time GOTTA CATCH EM ALL**!


	40. Lab Experiment Gone Wrong?

**It's MEEEEE Nexxus :P! Again I want to apologize for the lack of updates this week and last, I've had a lot going on so it's a bit hard to keep up but before I continue with this intro I have something to say. If you don't like the story the don't be a douche bag and bitch at me through the reviews! I will NOT TOLERATE this kind of SHIT so just stop! I mean yea I know not everyone is going to enjoy my work and it's expected to get some reviews that don't make ya feel good but I won't tolerate someone calling my story shit. So if you have nothing nice to say then keep your fucking mouth shut...sorry for that bad language I tend to be very open with my opinions...can't say that's always the best thing. Anyways it's official. Ash and Serena are officially together and to answer someone's question this IS important for the plot. I'm not going to turn this story into some sappy collection of text with Serena saying "hey honey" after they got together. I've seen that in do any other stories and I can't I say I'm a fan of that, it's unrealistic and I'm not going to do that. Anyways this chapter will be and I promise uploaded today (Friday, May 30th, 2014) and if u dint then...well a giant hole will open under me and send me to hell idk something random haha. Or last thing though. I DO know what I am writing about and I haven't run out of ideas so please don't accuse me of stuff you know nothing about.**

**ENJOY! Also sorry for raging just now...I'm not proud of that but I hope revert one understands my frustration. Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do...not...own...Pokemon...SOMEONE SHOOT ME IN THE BACK OF MY KNEECAPS WITH A CROSS BOW!**

* * *

Location: Sector 740. 176 feet under ground.

"Is everything ready?" VI asked the small group of scientists. He received confident nods and he smiled from under his hood. "Do we have the syringes?"

"We have the requested 6 syringes accounted for" Said a female in a white lab coat. She had red hair that was cut short due to lab regulations.

"Thank you Grace" said VI placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is the subject ready?"

Grace nodded and said "Everything is ready Gamma" Gamma (VI) nodded and looked up at an observation deck and saw a man in a grey cloak standing behind a plexiglass window.

* * *

"Director, protocol dictates that experiments as such should not be conducted without permission from-" said II standing next to a man in a grey cloak who was leaning on a railing.

"Protocol is just a list of rules that only applies to those who live by them on a daily basis" snapped the director. "Unlike you Beta I live my life the way I see fit"

"But Director-" Beta (II) said before he was interrupted again by the grey cloaked man.

"Are they ready?"

"Director-"

"Answer the question Beta. Are. they. Ready?" The director said through gritted teeth.

"Yes. I believe so" Beta said emotionlessly.

"Good" The director said. "Begin the test"

* * *

"That's our que boys!" Yelled Gamma. "Lock em and load em ladies were on the clock time to get movin!"

Two men wearing lab coats walked into the room and placed an unconscious Charmander onto an operating table and put straps around its legs and wrists preventing it from moving. The group of 6 scientists stood around the table.

One of the scientists pulled out a syringe filled with a gooey yellow liquid like substance and stuck it into Charmanders foot and began to inject the substance into its bones. "The sedative is in place" he said while removing the syringe.

"Good job Pat" said Jessica. "Hand me serum 46C" Patrick nodded and handed her a syringe with a bright green substance inside. Jessica shoved the tip of the syringe into Charmanders wrists. Charmander whimpered making everyone take a step back.

"Director!" Gamma yelled from below. "Charmander is reacting to the sedatives we need to stop!"

"No proceed with the experiment!" he demanded becoming frustrated.

"But director-" Beta said until he witnessed a very angry man.

"Shut the fuck up Beta!" Yelled the Director furiously. "Gamma PROCEED!"

"He really pisses me off some times..." Gamma said under his breath. "You heard the man... give me the toxin"

"Gamma that's absurd!" Said one of the scientists.

"Gamma we cannot skip the rest of the injections, we don't know if it the end results will be the desired ones!" Jessica said.

"Well Mr. Pissy Pants up there wants this finished and that's what I intend to do" Gamma snapped grabbing a vile from one of the scientists. "If you want something done right-" Gamma started to say as he empty the vile into a syringe. The syringe had a centimeter of a pure black liquid. "-then you have to do it yourself!" He said forcing the syringe into Charmanders bloodstream and began to inject the sickening liquid into it.

Charmanders eyes opened. It cried in pain as it's eyes began to change color. The pigment changed to a pure black color. The blood veins on his body became viewable and were black.

"CHAR!" Charmander roared breaking free of the bonds restraining him to the table.

"It's out of control!" Jessica screeched. Charmander leaped at one of the scientists and bit his arm as the man screamed in pain. It then burned the man with a flamethrower and then attacked the other scientists until only two remained.

* * *

"Director this is madness! We need to get them out of there!" Beta said quickly but was surprised by the director chuckling slightly.

"I got the results I was looking for" he said as he walked towards the elevator and began to descend to the floor below.

When the doors opened smoke filled the lab and machines sparked as the director walked towards the two scientists cornered by the rampaging lizard.

"Charmander!" The director yelled in a deep voice. Chamander turned around and growled as the director walked towards him.

"Yes...this will do" rhe Director muttered pulling out a pokeball with dark symbols on it. "From this day forth you will Serve Team Z and your new master" with that he tossed the pokeball and charmander was engluphed in a purple ligh what's he was sucke into the pokeball. It turned furiously as of trying to resist capture until it finally sat still.

"Good job Gamma" The Director said beginning to walk away.

"good job?" Ganma said angrily. "GOOD JOB? the majority of my staff was killed!"

"Yes but you successfully mutated the subject and will continue to do that untisoot is unnecessary" the force for said walking away.

"You will do good things for us little one" he whispered.

* * *

**DONE. THERE. I DID IT. Also before I go I wanna give a shout out to Havok cause hell I was just on Xbox with this guy and he made my night. If anyone eveR Wants to join in our shenanigans feel free to message me. As always R&amp;R!**


	41. The Boy From LittleRoot

**Heyyyyyy it's mwa! Nexxus is in da house! Ok something i forgot to say last chapter sooo I'm gonna say it now. Ok so here's the rundown, I was on xbox with Havok and he brought up how the names of the team Z characters were from Red Vs Blue. My first response is "Oh S*** I used rvb character names I may get sued" But no. I say this now and I probably will again, there is no connection between the rvb names and team z names. HOWEVER now that I think about it I may have one named "Tex" cause hell she is a badass and I absolutely love her. Also the whole conversation between Director and Beta wasn't from RVB either. One thing I will say about the story that relates to RVB is the whole underground testing chamber thing. When I wrote it I did picture the arena thing where the freelancers trained in. Ex when Carolina got her AI and then the director said Alison and basically everyone had a seizure IDK some s*** like that. Now just enjoy the damn fic...I just used a lot of naughty words...Sorry...**

**Dislaimer: Me? Own Pokemon? I'm sorry but you must have just gotten hit in the back of the head by a baseball bat cause I defiantly don't own pokemon!**

* * *

_Current Time: 8:37 AM_

"Serena it's time to wake up" Ash said softly while gently shaking her.

"Five more minutes" Serena said drowsily. "I don't want this moment to end yet" She whispered as she snuggled her head into Ash's chest.

"Five minutes. The clock is ticking" Ash said playfully while wrapping his arms around Serena's waist.

"Thank you Ash" said Serena. The duo lay happily content in their loving embrace enjoying each others warmth until the silence was broken by an all too familiar moment ruining mouse.

"Chu?" Pikachu said snickering.

"Pikachu" Ash groaned. "Leave us alone five more minutes"

"Pika" Pikachu said threateningly as his cheeks began to crackle with electricity.

"Ok!" Ash yelled fearfully jumping from the bed. "See Pikachu? I'm not in the bed anymore!" Ash said quickly praying to Arceus that he wouldn't get jolted this early in the morning.

"Chu!" Pikachu smirked beginning to nuzzle Ash's leg causing a weak surge of electrical energy to course throughout his body.

"What the heck Pikachu!" Ash muttered angrily before collapsing to the ground. Serena giggled at her boyfriends inability to control his pokemon.

"After all these years Ash you would think you would be immune to electric type attacks" Serena said giggling. Kaylin slowly sat up and looked at a scorched boy on the floor.

"Daddy did Pikachu hurt you?" Kaylin asked nervously.

"N-No" Said a coughing Ash beginning to stand up. "Pikachu was just having some fun" Ash said glaring at the laughing mouse. "I'm going out and you" Ash said pointing at the yellow mouse "Will not get any ketchup for the next three days!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu wailed beginning to cry making everyone laugh at Pikachus ketchup dependency.

* * *

"I hope he's here" Ash said as he walked into one of the tournament stadiums. "If he is here though then looks like I will get a rematch" Ash said hearing a familiar voice command his Pokemon to use attacks in the distance. Ash ran down the hallway and entered the large arena, it was empty excluding himself, a large bird like Pokemon, and a boy his age from Silver Town.

"Harrison!" Ash yelled running towards his rival from the Silver Conference.

"Do I know you?" Harrison said turning towards Ash.

"No" Ash said emotionlessly. "You knew the old me but the man standing in front of you is Terra"

"So your Terra" Harrison said excitedly.

"Umm yes?" Ash said slowly. "Why are you so...enthusiastic?"

"Why wouldn't I be!" Harrison said. "You're Terra! The trainer who easily took out Lorelie! Everyone's talking about you!"

"They are?" Ash said before muttering "so much for keeping a low profile"

"Did you say something?" Harrison asked.

"It's nothing" Ash said quickly.

"Well it sure sounds like it's something" Harrison said.

"It's...just something I'm was trying to do" Ash said not wanting to say more than he wanted to. "Anyways I need your help with something" Ash said pulling a pokeball from his belt.

"Sure" Harrison said casually. "And you need help with what exactly?"

"This" Ash said releasing a large red bird from the pokeball. "Blaziken meet Harrison, he was one of my rivals during the Silver Conference" Ash said.

"Wait...the silver conference?" Harrison said. "We battled each other all the way back then?"

"Oh...yea we did" Ash said nervously while mentally slapping himself for saying that. "I...lost to you during the victory tournament"

"But the only two people I fought in the victory tournament were Vincent and As-" Harrison said as his face began to pale.

"And Ash..." Said Ash finishing Harrison's sentence.

Harrison crossed his arms and said "You have some explaining to do"

"Can we do this later?" Ash asked while groaning.

"No you will do it now" Harrison said firmly. "Where have you been for the last four years?"

"I was in the Kalos Region" Ash said in an annoyed tone.

"Why?"

"..."

"Did it have something to do with those rumors?" Harrison asked.

"Rumors?" Ash asked curiously.

"Yes" Harrison said. "The ones about you killing your mom" Harrison said sadly.

"I didn't know that those were rumors..." Ash said beginning to feel his stomach churn.

"I cant believe people actually believed them" Harrison said angrily.

"you mean yoU didn't believe them?" Ash asked surprised.

"We may not have seen each other or a long time but I know you wouldn't do that" Harrison said with a smile. "Come on ltrain go train!"

* * *

**SORRY! I I finished this yesturday but forgot to upload it! Enjoy! **


	42. Frosting!

**HEYYYYYYY Yupp it's me...look guys I really have to say something and I know I've said this a million times but I'm really sorry about the lack of updates lately and chapter length as well. I could blame it on anything, the fact school ends in two weeks, reading other fics, helping out around the house, hell I could even blame this on my damn iPod for being a piece of s*** or even the site itself having weird grammatical corrections when typing in browser, anything but it doesn't matter. At the end of the day it isn't anyone fault but my own and I apologize for that. It's pathetic! I mean I have such a good streak going and BAM dead I mean it took me two days to write barley 1000 f***ing words! ****I mean hell someone accused me in a message I received that I'm running out of ideas and just making random crap for the story and that hurts...and not true either. I mean I can see why would think that, with my chapters lately being all over the place between team Z, or Red hell last chapter was completely random to some people. So I guess thats my...Idk intervention(?) look bottom line is that I have been a shitty author for not updating regularly like I usually do sooooo yeaaa (not bashing people that dont update as often as me btw) its time for me to get back in the grove . I mean I planned each chapter out as soon as I'm done with one and I thought I would do this so Ash and Blaziken could well...bond IDK anyways this chapter is going to mainly focus on kaylin and Serena and have snippts of Ash but anyways enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any frosting or Pokemon**

* * *

"Mommy can I set the timer?" Kaylin asked the apron wearing teen that stood next to her.

"I don't see why not" Serena said cheerfully after closing the oven. "Upsidaisy" Serena said while picking Kaylin up and placing her on the counter.

"Yay!" Kaylin cheered making the honey haired teen giggle.

"Ok Kaylin" said Serena while handing a box to Kaylin. "What do you set the timer on?"

"Is don't know" Kaylin answered. "Do you?"

"That I do" Serena said.

"Well then tell me what to set the timer for" Kaylin said.

"I want you to figure it out" said Serena playfully hoping that Kaylin would put two and two together and figure out where she would find the answer.

"How?" asked Kaylin confused by Serena's judgment.

Serena sighed and said "That's what the box is for silly!"

"Ohhh!" Kaylin said shocked that the answer was literally in the palm of her hands. Serena giggled momentarily at the amazement in Kaylins response.

"It says to set the timer for 12 minutes!" Kaylin exclaimed happily.

"Ok Kaylin what do you do next?" Serena asked.

"I set the timer!" Kaylin answered happily until she paused for a moment before asking "how do I do that?"

"Alrighty Kaylin" Serena said walking closer to the oven. "Do you see that button right there?" She asked pointing to a circular button on the headboard of the stove.

"Yes" Kaylin said deciphering the text printed on the button. "It says set timer-" Kaylin said before pausing and saying "Im so stupid for no seeing that"

"Kaylin don't put yourself down like that!" Serena said in a motherly tone while placing a hand on Kaylins shoulder. "You're still learning so it's ok to make mistakes and not know what to do"

"I guess..." Kaylin murmured before hitting a few buttons until 12:00 appeared on the LED screen.

Serena noticed Kaylins disappointment and lifted her off the counter top and placed her on the ground and said "Kaylin no body's perfect, I made mistakes just like you when I was learning how to cook"

"Really?" asked a very surprised Kaylin.

"You bet" confirmed Serena winking at the child. "You won't be the very best after your first try, believe me I made mistakes and lots of them when I was about your age. However now after practicing I can cook all by myself without any help!"

"I never knew you were like me when you were learning!" Kaylin said happily.

"Now why don't we clean up this mess before the pokepuffs are done baking" Serena said as both females turned and looked at the island where numerous pots and pans along with spilled ingredients sitting on the granite counter top.

Serena and Kaylin sighed and said simultaneously "This is going to take awhile"

* * *

"Sky Uppercut!" Ash yelled triumphantly as his new fire type pokemon lunged towards the opponent at an incredible speed and in one swift movement sent a skywards punch sending the opponent into the air.

"Blaziken recoil!" Harrison yelled to Blaziken who recovered from the attack mid air and landed next to his trainer.

_(A/N when I say recoil I mean like from Kingdom Hearts. In KH when you-wait why am I explaining this? If you want to know so badly go look it up)_

"Good job Blaziken" Harrison said to his faithful partner who stood next to him unfazed by the barrage of attacks it had endured in the past hour.  
"Blaze" it said nodding his head. Harrison pulled out a pokeball from his belt and recalled Blaziken then walked up to Ash.

"Ash for someone who just got that Blaziken you sure-" Harrison said placing a hand on Ash's shoulder only for it to be brushed off by the auburn haired trainer.

"I don't want to talk about Blaziken's past" Ash said with an emotionless tone.

"I wasn't asking?" Harrison said confused.

"Nevermind" Ash said recalling his own Blaziken.

"Anyhoo Ash-"

"Terra"

"Oh yea" Harrison said nervously scratching the back of his head. "I forgot about that"

"It's fine" Ash said. "You were saying?"

"Oh right I almost forgot!" Harrison said. "Can I have your number or something so we can keep in touch?"

"Well..." Ash said as his voice began to trail off. "I _would_ say yes-"

"But" Harrison said interrupting Ash.

"But my pokegear doesn't work anymore" Ash said sighing.

"Pokegear? You still use one of those?" Harrison exclaimed.

"Yes?" Ash said confused by Harrison's outburst.

"No one uses those anymore man!" Harrison said crossing his arms.

"So you use a Pokenav?" Ash asked feeling like he was missing the big picture.

"No!"

"An Xtransiver?"

"NO!" Harrison yelled. "God for being in Kalos for four years I'd think you would know about a Holo Caster"

"Oh that..." Ash said while yet again his voice began to trail off.

"What's up? Why don't you have one?" Harrison asked.

"Those things are pricey" Ash stated as his eyes narrowed.

"Pricey?"

"Dude they are like $500-no not even" Ash said rolling his eyes.

"Well what if I told you I can get you one for free" Harrison said with a smug look on his face.

"Is this method you call _free_ legal?" Ash asked in a hesitant tone only to be laughed at by Harrison.

"Wait you didn't pay much attention during registration did you?" Harrison said tauntingly.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Did you actually read the fine print? The Terms and Conditions?" Harrison asked frowning.

"Dude no one actually reads those" Ash said beginning to laugh. "Everyone just checks off that box saying_ I agree to these terms and conditions_, no one actually reads them!"

"Maybe you should have" Harrison said arrogantly with a smug smile.

"What are you getting at?" Ash said becoming fed up with Harrison dodging the subject.

"If you DID read it you would have learned that each participant would get-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. A hotel room, free room service, tournament passes, blah blah blah" Ash said sarcastically.

"AND" Harrison said making his statement a bit mellow dramatic. "A Holo Caster free of charge paid for by the PLA"

_(A/N Not sure if this is ligament or not but PLA stands for Pokemon League Association)_

"Really?" Ash asked astounded by the amount of money that must had been invested into buying each tournament participant a Holo Caster.

"Course! Come on, let's go get you one!" Harrison said running out of the arena.

Ash sighed and began to pursue the brunette from Littleroot. '_God he is energetic_' Ash thought to himself.

* * *

_Ding_

"It's done mommy!" Kaylin squealed in excitment as Serena pulled a tray out of the oven.

"Now do you know what the last step is Kaylin?" Serena asked while setting the tray of pokepuffs on the island.

_(A/N Pokepuffs are like cupcakes in case you didn't know...I need to really stop it with the A/n and save this crap for the outro)_

"Frosting!" Kaylin said happily.

"You bet! Want to help me?" Serena asked.

"Yes please!" Kaylin exclaimed with a twinkle in her eye making Serena giggle. 'Kids and sugar..boy of boy those do not mix well' Serena thought to herself. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a piping and handed it to Kaylin.

_(A/N: Ok last one I promise! A Piping is the the squirter thingy that bakeries use to quirt frosting onto cakes, cookies, etc.)_

"I can't reach the counter" Kaylin said looking at Serena hoping she would take the hint which she did.

"Up we go" Serena said lifting her up onto the island counter top. "Do you know how to use one of those things?"

"Yea! My mommy-" Kaylin said before her smile faded causing Serena to hug the child and hold her close. "It's ok Kaylin, let's just finish these pokepuffs ok?" Serena whispered comfortingly into Kaylins ear.

"Ok..." Kaylin said as she began to ice her first pokepuff and the end result shocked Serena.

"Kaylin that's amazing!" Serena exclaimed. "I couldn't do that at your age!" Kaylin smiled and decided to ice the rest of them.

_**A Minutes Later...**_

"Kaylin this is amazing!" Serena said praising the younger child. "Kaylin?" Serena asked when not hearing a verbal response from her. She turned to her right and saw Kaylin trying to squeeze what little frosting remained from the tube into her mouth. Serena sighed and snatched the piping from Kaylin and replaced it with a pokepuff. In return Kaylin handed Serena a pokepuff she had hidden behind her back.

"What's this?" Serena said when looking at the pokepuff and read words that were messily created that said "I Love You" making her heart lurch as her eyes began to grow glassy as she hugged her 'daughter' whispering "I love you too sweetie"

"Mommy?" Kaylin asked nervously. "Did I make you sad?"

"No Kaylin" Serena said wiping the tears from her eyes, blinking twice, then returning her gaze to the brunette haired child in front of her. "You made me very happy"

A moment of silence past until Serena said "Kaylin do you know what the best part of baking is?"

"No What?"

"Eating!" Serena said cheerfully. "On the count of three let's eat"

"One"

"Two"

"Three!" they both exlcimed as they began to enjoy the frost goodness that was a pokepuff.

* * *

**That's a wrap folks! Now it seems that I did a pretty damn good job there. I hope this makes up for my lack of updates lately :/ But one thing I need to say. Yesturday I made a memorable accomplishment. This Fic has reached 200 favorites. I love you guys to death and thank you for taking the time to read this...this...thing :P I mean really roughly three months I've done things even my favorite authors haven't yet! SO I feel pretty special about that ^_^ On another note HOLY CRAP people have been inboxing me like crazy about the whole xbox thing so I'm just gonna make it public now. Ok anyone that wants to play with me my gamertag is Nexxus176 and I will be on this Friday around 3:00 PM eastern time...or whatever timezone New H-S** forget I almost said my state hahaha. But yea I know that this is unrelated but I thought it would save people time since a lot of people have been asking me for my GT. Anyways can't wait to maybe see you guys on Friday and look forward to tomorrows update!**

**NEXXUS IS OUT B******


	43. AI Short for Artificial Intelligence

**Heyyy it's me! Told you I'd get back into the groove of things! I am happy right now, we had to write an Evolution story for my biology class and mine got a 100%! So yea I'm pretty psyched about that! Don't wait for tomorrow to be over clause then I'm gonna be on xbox and blastin and relaxin! Never mind that I need to stop it with that, but anyways 8 days till summer break starts...part of me is happy the school year is going to end but part of me is sad about it...I probably won't see a lot of the friends I made this year again...wait why am I telling you guys this? This is a story not an autobiography! Wait or is that a bibliography...ehh screw it enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I proudly do not own Pokemon-wait...Ahh s***! That means I gave 94K to some random guy! UGGGGGG :(**

* * *

"This is the place?" Ash asked.

"You bet!" Harrison said happily dragging Ash through the double doors and into the main lobby. Ash looked around and found it a bit odd that there was not a single employee in sight.

"There's no one here..." Ash said hesitantly. "Harrison are you sure this is the right place?"

"Of course!" Harrison said with a grin. "As to why there are no people the answer is simple: no one is required to distribute these to each participant, it's up to them to come and get them"

"That's a bit risky" Ash said crossing his arms. "Something's up Harrison"

"No there isn't?" Harrison said unsure of what Ash was implying.

"Why would they leave technology that is worth thousands of dollars unattended?" Ash asked.

"It'd not unattended" Harrison said. "You see what you do is you walk up to-hey where did it go?" Harrison said.

"Uh Harrison you're looking the wrong way" Ash said sweatdropping due to Harrison's stupidity.

"Oh yea" Harrison said scratching the back of his head and nervously laughing. "Anyway what you do is-"

"Excuse me?" Said an feminine voice making Harrison freeze in his tracks.

"H-h-hello?" Harrison said nervously while Ash closed his eyes trying to find the strangers aura but to no avail.

"What are you?" Yelled Ash.

"I am Midnight, an artificial intelligence program created by Dr Akiza Sophia Brothers" Said the voice.

"Akiza Brothers?" said Harrison who was confused of Midnights absence during his visit.

"Dr. Akiza Sophia Brothers, a researcher working for Z.R.W. Z.R.W is the sponsor of this tournament" Midnight said.

"So you're an A.I" Ash said.

"That is correct Terra" Midnight said alarming Ash.

"How do you know my name?" Ash asked angrily.

"I know everyone's identity that partakes in this tournament. My focus is to distribute holo casters and other tournament provided items to participants"

"Wait why weren't you here when I received my holo caster?" Harrison asked feeling a bit jealous.

"Strange..." Midnight said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Protocol Dawn Breaker says that-" Midnight said until her voice cut off.

"Midnight?" Harrison said.

"Harrison let's get-" Ash said until bright light illuminated the room blinding the duo.

"What's going on?!" Harrison yelled.

"I told you that something was up!" Ash yelled back. Seconds later the light flashed and when both teens opened their eyes and saw something that made their heart Skip a beat.

"Much better"

* * *

"Mommy?" Kaylin asked Serena who had just finished putting saran wrap over the tray of pokepuffs.

_(A/N ok only reason I'm doing this one is cause the spelling of saran wrap may confuse people. saran wrap is that translucent plastic wrap you use to cover A tray of brownies...search it out if your still confused, I guarantee you there is Saran Wrap in your house somewhere)_

"Yes Kaylin?" Serena asked while removing her apron.

"Where did daddy go?" Kaylin asked feeling worried about the 17 year old with auburn hair.

"I'm actually not sure, he didn't really say where, he just said that he was going out" said Serena. "Why?" She asked noticing the anxious look on Kaylins face.

"Is he coming back?" Kaylin asked timidly.

"Why wouldn't he?" Serena asked completely out of loop.

"Well he didn't seem very happy after he found out about Calem..." Kaylin whispered feeling anxiety taking over.

"Oh that..." Serena muttered. She knelt down next to Kaylin and put her hands on Kaylins shoulders and said "Kaylin...Ash is going to come back I promise"

"How do you know?" Kaylin asked nervously.

"I...I just do" Serena said with a small smile as she moved her hand to her heart.

* * *

"W-What are you?" Ash asked.

"I already told you" said the female standing in front of them. The figure was colored dark black and had two white lines running down her legs. A yellowish tint was held in her eyes as she smiled at the duo. The blonde hair ran down her neck and from the waist up gold star shaped blotches covered her chest.

"I'm Midnight, an artifical intelligence program made by-"

"We know" Harrison said interrupting her. "How are you...here?" He asked reaching his hand out to touch her arm until Ash yanked his hand away from it.

"This building has multiple consoles where AI, Such as myself, Can be projected to a life size scale" Midnight explained until turning around and walking towards a circular desk similar to the ones you would see at a Pokemon center. "A moment please" Midnight said as she snapped her fingers and a bright blue keyboard appeared in front of her.

"Wow!" Harrison exclaimed as he stared in awe at the A.I in front of him pounding at a projected keyboard.

**_43 seconds later..._**

"Done!" Midnight said as she pulled out a small chip from a counsel that appeared just as the keyboard had. "Please retrieve your Holo Castor from section G-3" Said the A.I pointing to a filing cabinet to the right of the teens.

Ash nodded and walked over to the cabinet and opened the draw marked '_F-J' _and looked at a box that was in between multiple folders that was marked G-3. He opened it up and to his amazement was a box that contained as holo castor.

"What the..." Ash whispered to himself while returning to the desk. "Now what?" Ash asked.

"Please open the package and retrieve your holo castor from inside" Midnight said.

Ash obeyed and opened the box and slowly pulled out a slim device and placed it on the desk.

_ (A/N it is in the shape of an iPod touch but it is very very slim.)_

"Ok" Midnight said while tapping a few keys and a hole opened on the desk and a terminal rose from it._ (It looks like the terminal thing you put cortana in on halo 4)_

"Pease retrieve you customized assistant from the console" Midnight said as a small chip came out of the terminal. Ash slowly took the chip from the console.

"Finally please insert the chip into your holo castor" Midnight said. After a few minutes of observing the holo castor Ash found a small opening that allowed him to slide the chip into. As soon as he inserted the chip the holo castor made a soft _ping_ noise surprising Ash.

"What did I just do?" Ash said to Midnight.

"You just placed chip containing data to create your own personal A.I made specially for you" Midnight said. "To begin creating your A.I please place your thumb onto the center of the Holo Castor"

"Maybe another time" Ash said. He attached a small magnet to the holo castor that was connected to a black string he found in the box. He then put it on and it resembled a necklace type get up. "Thank you Midnight" Ash said. Midnight simply nodded and vanished.

"Where did she go?" Harrison asked.

"I don't know..." Ash said as his voice trailed off. "but I feel like we will see her again very soon"

* * *

**Ok, now all I'm going to say is that this A.I thing is related to Cortana, yesturday I was online checking out Cortana, a personal assistant for windows phone similar to siri and I decided "hey why not give Ash an AI?" Let's say that this A.I is...special, not in a bad way though. Now then I'm done with the whole A.I shit cause it looks like I'm taking a lot of shit from halo and RVB and in reality I'm not so yea...anyways let's see who can guess what Ash's A.I will be named! Hint: it isn't a human name. It's got something to do with...things not on earth... Anyways R&amp;R guys!**


	44. Getting it over with

**Hi. Yupp. Nah I don't like the lack of enthusiasm in this intro so let's start over. Heyyyyyy it's Nexxus! There we go, much better! I'm surprised that everyone was so into the whole A.I thing! So that's a good thing! Ok so here's the thing, I know the gender, attitude, and name of Ash's A.I but YOU don't. So I want people guess the name, gender, and personality of Ash's A.I and hey maybe I will change my mind and use one of yours! Well ****it'd up to you to try to change my mind :D well Enjoy guys!****  
**

**Disclaimer: Well I did have a different disclaimer written on Friday but I never finished...so yea...I don't own pokemon**

* * *

"An A.I made just for me..." Ash muttered as he walked down the street leading to his hotel. He and Harrison had said their goodbyes hours ago due to the fact Harrison had a battle. Ash stared at the sinking sun in the distance and just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. "I thought the PLA was the sponsor of the tournament, not Z...whatever it's called" He sighed and sat on a bench as multiple thoughts ran though his head.

"Harrison said that Midnight wasn't there when he went and got his Holo Castor...and why would a building full of not just expensive electronics but a building full of A.I and multiple ways for them to communicate with people not have at any protectio. At all?" He asked himself. He stared off at the distant pier and saw the blunette from Sinnoh doing God knows what.

"It doesn't make sense? Who in their right mind would leave all of that unattended?" he murmured. He was lost in thought and he failed to notice an orange haired girl from cerulean city.

"Ash?" the voice said snapping Ash out of his train of thought.

"Oh..Misty" Ash said softly feeling anger starting to rise in his stomach. "What do you want?"

"Can't two old friends just sit next to each other and talk?" Misty said.

"Yeah they do" Ash said emotionlessly. "But you're not an old friend"

"I see..." Misty said said sadly as she plopped herself onto the bench. "Brock told me everything"

"I know" Ash said trying to remain calm. "You told me that when we were on the beach"

"I...I just.." Misty said trying to form a sentence but was interrupted by Ash.

"Just what Misty!" Ash snapped at her. "Just what! You just what?!"

"You have every right to be mad Ash" Misty said calmly making Ash's anger cease for a moment.

"Yes...I do" Ash murmured. His eye grew blue for a moment until Misty placed a hand on his shoulder and said "You don't need to do that Ash"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked confused that Misty knew about his aura abilities.

"Brock told me about the whole memory share thing and he made it very clear and went into great detail as to what actually happened" Misty said calmly. She inhaled and began to speak once more. "I...I'm sorry for what you must have been through since that day, I mean you must have been put through hell. Depressed about you mom and infuriated at us..." She felt her eyes growing heavy and she blinked away the coming tears.

"Misty-" Ash said trying to speak until Misty began to speak once more.

"And after everything...I didn't believe you...after all that you and Delia had done for me I just..."

"Misty stop" Ash said firmly catching the gym leaders attention. "The past is in the past and there is no changing what happened back then. What matters is what happens right here and right now. I get it you're depressed, you feel like crap, and you deserve to but-"

"Ash...just forget about me" Misty said sadly as she stood up until Ash yanked her back down onto the bench.

"But no one, not even after what you did, deserves to feel this way. Misty I..." Ash said until Misty smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Good luck with that girl Ash" Misty whispered into his ear causing him to blush before releasing him and dashing off.

"I don't need luck" Ash a said with a smile appearing on his face. When Ash stood up and was about to walk away Misty ran back and said "I'll see you around and thank you" quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek making him blush once more before she finally ran away for the final time.

"Well...that just happened" Ash said before putting his hands in his pockets and began to venture off to the hotel.

* * *

_Current Time: 8:45 Pm_

"Hello?" Ash said as he walked into his hotel room until a little girl knocked him to the ground in a bone crunching hug.

"Daddy you came back!" Kaylin squealed happily.

"Of course I did" Ash said wrapping his arms around her. "Why wouldn't I be?" asked Ash confused.

"Because of yesterday" Serena said walking up to the two of them.

"Oh...that" Ash said awkwardly thus earning a moment of silence until he himself decided to break it. "Kaylin believe me I will always come back" Ash said soothingly as he rubbed Kaylins back. "Besides...the two things I love the most in life are here and I wouldn't trade either of them for anything" He said with a small blush making Serena smile broadly.

"Pika!" Pikachu said angrily walking up to Ash.

"Make that three things" Ash said nervously causing the small group to break out in laughter. Once their laughter had died out Kaylin ran up to the island and grabbed a pokepuff and ran back to Ash and handed it to him.

"Me and Mommy made these all by ourselves!" Kaylin said proudly with a wide smile plastered on her face. "Try one!"

"Sure!" Ash said enthusiastically while taking a bite out of the pokepuff. His eyes widened as he savored each bite until all that was left was an empty hand much to his dismay.

"Did you like it daddy?" Kaylin asked cutely making Serena smile when Ash gave the small child positive feedback earning a squeal of joy from the little girl.

"Hey Ash-" Serena said until Kayin decided to finish her sentence.

"What did you do today daddy?" Kaylin asked sweetly.

"Oh I just did some training" Ash said not wanting to tell the full story as he was still unsure of the mysterious encounter himself.

"Oh that's cool!" Kaylin said before yawning and rubbing her eyes.  
"Looks like someone is sleepy" Serena teased.

"No...I'm not" Kaylin said wearily trying not to pass out.

"I'm pretty tired too" Ash said pretending to be fatigued trying to save Kaylin from further embarrassment.

"Ok fine let's all go to bed" Serena said as the trio walked into their room. Serena tucked Kaylin in and immediately the little girl fell asleep. Serena then walked over to Ash and plopped herself next to him. "So Ash" Serena said when she noticed him fidgeting with something. "What else did you do today?"

"I got this" Ash said showing her the holocastor.

"Wow! Those are really expensive, how did you get one?" Serena asked.

"It's a long story" Ash said yawning.

"OK but you best tell me tomorrow" Serena said as she crawled into bed and hit the lights. "Night Ash"

"Night Serena" Ash said. When he was sure she was asleep he pulled out the holo castor and turned it on.

"Might as well get this over with" Ash said as he placed his thumb onto the device as it scanned it and a small loading bar appeared with a DNA strand on the screen.

* * *

**"GOT TO GO BYE!"**


	45. The Sphere

**Yeah listen...HI! :P sorry about the really really quick outro yesterday, my mom decided to out fricken parental controls onto my laptop so I had to make it quick and I updated the story just as the laptop logged me out. I would had used my iPod but my charge is broken so I had to use my moms and she made me out my iPod in her room sooooo yea. Anyway here is what I was going to say, basically I was going to answer a reviews question (too lazy to go see who it is sorry) and to answer your question Yes, pokepuffs are for Pokemon in the X &amp; Y games BUT in the anime the frosted treat is uni...speciesal...in other words I decided to watch stuff in japanese, Serena made poke puffs, everyone ate them, another girl shows up and shows off hers and they are "better" than Serenas, the two enter a poke puff competition being held, they fight team rocket, they put their rivalry aside, the girl says if serena wasn't careful that she would steal Ash from her. Well that was a mouthful! But yea that's episode 26(?) so yea...anyways also sorry about the chapters ending too, I rushed it at the bedtime point cause I wanted to upload it so I could start fresh with a new chapter. WELL WHO IS READY TO MEET ASH'S A.I? Sadly no one guessed the name but I thionk I like my name better so I'm going to use it, however some of the names you guys recommended were very tempting. But Havok, you actually know the name, cause YOU have seen my xbox bio about my spartan name service tag AI all sorts of random crap I did last year when I was bored and really into Halo which I still am:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I dOnT oWn PoKeMoN! BuT I dO oWn ThE A.i CrEaTeD.**

* * *

_Current Time: 2:47 AM_

While Ash was in dream land the holo castor rested on the nightstand next to him had multiple symbols running across the screen, the DNA strand had split and become a double helix and multiple coded numbers continued to appear and disappear from the screen. A small blue orb projected from the screen appearing centimeters from the screens surface, all the coding, the helix, everything began to appear in the sphere until the all that remained in the screen was the percent completed which read _100%_. The sphere slowly began to sink into the screen until the holo castor began to blink as a unknown program was installed until the screen went black and once more darkness blanketed the room.

* * *

_Time Skip: five hours_

Ash slowly opened his eyes and groggily sat up in the bed. He looked to his right and smiled when he saw Serena smiling in her sleep.

'_Guess they aren't awake yet'_ Ash thought to himself as he gently shook his faithful partner waking him up.

"Pi?" Pikachu yawned.

"Shh" Ash said nodding his head towards the two sleeping females and Pikachu nodded his head understandingly as he hopped into Ash's shoulder. "Let's leave these sleepyheads alone" Ash said quietly Causing Pikachu to snicker. Ash opened the door and was about to walk out of the room until he turned around and grabbed the holo castor from the nightstand. "Can't forget this" Ash whispered as he carefully closed the door. He walked out onto the balcony and decided to lie down on a sun chair. He placed the holo castor on a table not to far away from him as he lay down on the bed like chair.

"Pikachu I think something is going on with the tournament" Ash said bluntly making the electric mouse give him a quizzical look. Ash sighed as he retold Pikachu of yesterday's events. Everything from reuniting with Harrison to meeting Midnight and receiving his holo castor.

"It just doesn't make sense Pikachu" Ash said. "Do you think I'm over reacting?" He asked. Pikachu nodded making Ash inhale and exhale slowly. "Maybe I am just stressed out about Serena" He said softly.

"Pika" Pikachu said as his ears drooped remembering the stormy night.

"Think we will make it?" asked Ash after a moment of silence.

"Chu?" Pikachu asked quizzically.

"Me and Serena" Ash said feeling his stomach begin to churn. "I don't think I can watch her fall in love with some other guy" Ash felt his heart began to beat at an increased rate as thoughts of betrayal began to cloud his thoughts.

"Pika!" Pikachu practically shouted trying to snap his master out of his trance. Once he was sure Ash had returned to reality he said "Pika Pi, Chu Pi Ka"

"Thanks buddy" Ash said happily as he scratched Pikachu behind the ear earning a delightful coo from the lightning mouse. "You always know how to cheer me up"

* * *

_Inside of the Holo castor_

Multiple stands of DNA coding had wrapped around the blue sphere. The strands continued to surround the orb until it was completely engulfed by the coding. Slowly the strands began to disintegrate as the spheres hue turned red as if something was trying to control it. More and more strands continued to cover the sphere and they continued to disintegrate. The red colored sphere suddenly imploded whipping out all the remaining strands of coding until all that was left was the sphere which had returned to its naturally tinted blue hue.

_'I'm not as weak minded as others before me' _

* * *

"Pikachu we have a battle today" Ash said.

Pikachu's eyes widened in excitement. "Pika!" Said Pikachu enthusiastically as he remembering his masters promise from the last battle.

"You know I don't break my promises Pikachu" Ash said happily before being tackled by the electric mouse. Ash laughed as he hugged his long time companion until he was shocked by him due to the fact Ash hasn't released him when he didn't want to be hugged anymore.

"Why me" coughed Ash ignoring the snickering mouse in front of him. He went inside leaving Pikachu on the balcony while he went to change clothes.

_**Four minutes later...**_

"Pikachu I'm back" said Ash as he walked back onto the balcony. Pikachu had fallen asleep and Ash was about to wake him up until a voice not only surprised him but woke up Pikachu in the process.

"Took You Long Enough"

* * *

**I. AM. THE. BIGGEST. DICK. EVER! Yupp I'm makin everyone wait. ONLY because I'm hungry, stressing over school. and well...haha I think doing this will get everyone asking questions. SO FOR NOW**

**I AM NOT A STEGOSAURUS**


	46. Comette

**Heyy it's me Nexxus! I'm so tired,I fell asleep on the bus and the bus driver forgot I was on the bus and was about to leave the high school until my friend woke me up and got out off the bus :/ good going Stacy for keeping track of who's on your bus (extreme sarcasm)! Anyways I'm going to be answering a few reviews:**

**Havok: No this A.I isn't going to experience rampancy like Cortana, **

**Cortana did with the didactic (that whole bondage thing was from ****_The Lives Of the Promethians_**** look it up on YouTube) **

**guest: the question is off topic but I would love to answer the question anyways. I mainly (on xbox) play Halo, Battlefield, and COD zombies. Other consoles I play Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Pokemon, etc. don't want to say to much :P**

**Guest: Pokemon riddles? Can you be more specific cause I'm confuzzled.**

**anyways who is ready to meet our newest character? I sure am! Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: Ain't nobody got time to own Pokemon but that one guy who owns it!**

* * *

"Pikachu I'm back" said Ash as he walked back onto the balcony. Pikachu had fallen asleep and Ash was about to wake him up until a voice not only surprised him but woke up Pikachu in the process.

"Took You Long Enough" said a female voice. Ash looked around frantically trying to find where the voice came from. He turned to look at Pikachu and he saw the faithful mouse on all fours, cheeks crackling, and growling at a mysterious blue sphere being projected from the holo castor.

"What...are you?" Ash asked slowly as he walked over to the electronic appliance.

"You don't know?" The voice asked. "I'm hurt that you don't" the voice teased only Ash wasn't laughing. The voice sighed and the sphere began to shimmer and burst. As the particles fell Ash could see a female being projected from the holo castor. She wore a white and blue jeans. Her entire body was tinted light blue and her black hair cascaded no further than her shoulders.

"You're an-" Ash said but was interrupted by the new arrival.

"An A.I yes I already know that" she said. "Any more questions?"

"How-" Ash began to ask until he was interrupted once more by the A.I .

"My name is Comette, your customized A.I that was best suited for you" Comette said.

_A/N: Comette is produced Comet_

"So I made you?" Ash asked feeling astonished that he had created something as advanced as this.

"Well you created me with the tools provided, I did most of the work" Comette sassed causing Ash to sweatdrop.

"Ash" Comette said making Ash cringe and immediately interrupt her.

"How do you know my name" Ash said.

"What do you-"

"How. Do. You. Know. My. Name" Ash said through gritted teeth feeling that his identity was in jeopardy.

"You may be able to to fool others including other A.I but I'm not as stupid as them" Comette said putting her hands on her hips. "Would you rather have me call you Ash or-"

"Terra"

"I assumed as much" Comette said sarcastically.

"Why do you act this way?" Ash asked.

"Act?" Comette said raising an eyebrow.

"A.I are just computer programs, they shouldn't be able to express emotions as you do" Ash said.

"Like I said, I'm not like the puppets before me" Comette spat.

"Puppets?" Ash asked. "Define _puppets_"

"Puppets as in mindless lapdogs" Comette answered.

"So the other A.I are...bad?" Ash asked feeling as if the tournament had been a set up for something bigger.

"No, just depends on how you look at them" Comette said. "Each A.I was specially crafted to best fit the receiver of them. So depending on the person the A.I can be as you would refer to as _bad_" she explained. "Now don't you have a battle to prepare for?"

"How did you know?" Ash exclaimed feeling like his privacy had been invaded.

"I've been synced with all tournament data and much more" Comette said calmly. Ash took a deep breath and picked up the holo castor and wrapped it around his neck but Comette didn't go away. She simply vanished and reappeared on his shoulder making Ash cringe which she took note of.

"Is something wrong?" Comette asked.

"You aren't real, how are you doing this" Ash said emotionlessly.

"Like I told you before-" Comette began. "I'm not like other A.I

* * *

_Time skip: 30 minutes_

"You ready Pikachu?" Ash asked his faithful partner as he entered the arena.

"Pi Ka!" Pikachu said as he climbed on top of his hood.

"It's that time of the day folks!" The announcer yelled over the intercom. "This will be the final battle of the preliminary rounds!" His announcement was followed by the screams of fans who came to witness the battle.

As Ash and his opponent walked to their sides of the field the ref said "The battle between Recker from Cyllage City and Terra from Lumiose City will now begin! Each trainer will use one Pokemon with no substitutions, when one sides Pokemon is unable to battle the winner will move on to the Victory Tournament!" He raised his flags and yelled "Begin!"

"Pikachu get movin!" Ash yelled as Pikachu leapt off of his shoulder and ran to the battlefield. "PIKA!"

"A Pikachu..." Recker muttered. He had a pair of red trainers and tan cargo pants on and he wore a brown sleeveless tank top. "Just my luck, sick em Raichu" He yelled as he hurled a pokeball into the air as the evolved form of Pikachu emerged.

"Rai, Rai" Raichu taunted causing the yellow mouse the growl angrily.

"Pika" Pikachu said as his cheeks began to spark violently.

"Kid you got the first move" Recker sneered at Ash. "Better make it count"

"Pikachu let's end this quickly!" Ash said surprising the crowd. They began to witness the strong silent type open up. "Use quick attack!"

Pikachu lunged at Raichu a speed that made Raichu take a step back surprised that its predecessor could do that he couldn't at that stage.

"PIKA!" Pikachu said as he rammed Raichu sending the orange mouse a few feet back but was able to continue.

"Raichu won't be intimidated by that muskrat! Raichu use slam!" Recker yelled.

"Rai Rai!" Raichu said as he put all his weight into his attack as it made physical contact with Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash said as he watched his friend skid across the field getting cuts all over his body.

'_I need to end this now_' Ash thought to himself. "Pikachu use volt tackle!"

Pikachu took off towards Raichu as he ran faster than he had for a long time while his body began to give off an electrical charge engulfing him in electrical energy. As Pikachu's attack made contact with Raichu Recker knew it was over.

'_Shit...the Director won't be happy about this one'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

_Flashback: 95 minutes ago_

_Recker was pacing around the locker room yelling at a projection from his holo castor. _

_"Director I told you I got this!" Recker growled._

_"I do not care or have the patience for anything but-" the projection said until he was interrupted by Recker saying "anything but success, victory, I got it. I got it. You've drilled that into my head since day one"_

_"Do you know who your opponent is Beta?" The Director asked. _

_"I think it's some kid named Terra" Recker said._

_"Report back to me AFTER you win" the director said seriously. "And you better win" He growled as he ended the call. _

_Recker sighed and said "If I piss him off as badly as last time I'm going to be royally screwed..." He grabbed his pokeball and walked out the door and muttered "Time to show the world the power of Team Z"_

* * *

"Raichu is unable to battle and the winner is Terra from Lumiose City!" The ref yelled as the crown erupted into cheers Snapping Recker out of his thoughts.

"Shit" Recker growled as he called Raichu back to his pokeball and shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk away until he paused momentarily when he heard Ash yell "Good battle Recker! I hope we can battle again sometime!"

"Whatever, get lost!" Recker yelled back as he stormed out of the arena.

Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms and looked up at his trainer as asked "Pi?" Noticing something was off.

Ash merrily chuckled and said "See what happens when I'm nice Pikachu?"

* * *

**Haha! Sorry for taking so long time to update! I've been REALLY busy and this chapter I've had to write over the past...3(?) days, not that it took me that long to actually think of what to write cause hell I have this all planned out it's just cause you see school is wrapping up and I have my finals next week then I'm on SUMMER MOTHER FUCKING VACATION! Don't worry my story won't be on hitas because I love doing this, since April second I've fallen in love with this story and I'm amazed that so many other people around the world enjoy it too ^_^ don't worry I probably will update next week I'm just saying i May not but we all know I probably will haha. Anyways tomorrow I'm on xbox so yea message if you want in! This is the last time I have to say it! It's because this year i had a rough start with my school year academic side so I couldn't play Xbox during the school week expcept Friday, BUTTTTT next week is my last week! My finals are on Wednsday and Thursday then I'm a free man! So for those who do have xbox here's a little news flash: Dark Souls is free. Buy it. I love it! Haha bye guys! Wait one last thing**

**A) There will be no romance between Ash and Misty cause of the cheek kiss, just want to make that clear. That was a one time only thing. **

**B) we are beginning to learn Team Z's members real names! So Beta's real name is Recker! I may or may not have chosen that because of Battlefield 4...**

**BYEEEEEE**


	47. The White Charizard

**We now welcome the stress free...well stress free-ish Nexxus! I am feeling a lot better than I did last wee :D now before we begin I want to give a shout out to survival prodigy for sending me a message that made my day (last week) go from shit to great! He sent me this great message which y'all are gonna read, don't get mad at him for the beginning cause in the end I wanted to slightly cry out of joy.**

** " I just read your newest chapter and it's very nice. Comette is a original name, her aditude will be a nice contrast to the story. I have a feeling she'll be like the advise giver/voice of reason. I'm just going to call this now once you get into the team z thing I bet Comette will be hacked.**

**I just want to voice my option about your story. When I first read it I though it was a poor written betrayed strory. But as I read on,it still sucked. But, it eventually got better, longer, higher quality. You did what you promised, MADE IT ORIGINAL. YOU are one of the few people who took a classic and usually dull and over used story and put a semi-twist to it. So from me (a guy you never met befor) good job." **

**Thank you one again my friend :) now let's enjoy.**

**Oh one Thing though, I know who Ash's next battle will be with. Ash will use Charizard and the guy he battles will be introduced in this chapter but the battle won't happen until next chappy or soon idk when. Here's a hint. He was from Ash's original journey throughout Kanto and this guy made Brock very mad. So mad he picked this guy up by his shirt causing Nurse Joy to intervene. So yea try to guess who it is! **

**disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I don't own halo. I don't own COD. I don't own Battlefield. IM WORTHLESS!**

* * *

"Shit" Recker muttered as he walked out of the stadium. "How the hell did I lose to a Pikachu!" He yelled infuriated. His holo castor began to vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket and thought to himself 'Damn the Directors gonna be pissed'

"Hello Beta" said Gamma who was being projected on the holo castor.

"Oh thank God" Recker exclaimed in relief. Gamma gave him a quizzical look and Recker said "I thought it was the director"

"I thought so" Gamma snickered. "I told you that you should have taken one of the Void Pokemon"

"I don't need those genetically modified freaks to win" Recker snapped at him.

"But the thing is you didn't win" Gamma smirked causing Recker to groan.

"Is there a reason you called Gamma?" Recker said.

"Well Beta if you must know-" Gamma said until he was interrupted.

"Im not going to use one of those ret-"

"Don't say that word" Gamma snapped causing Recker to sigh.

"My name is Recker not Beta!" Recker growled causing the projected Gamma to take a few steps back though he was no where near the Raichu user.

"Whatever you say" Gamma said. "The Director has requested that you see him as soon as you return to base"

"Whatever you say" Recker muttered before ending the call. He picked up a rock and chucked it off into the distance and angrily mumbled "That Gamma...what a nerd"

* * *

"Great job Pikachu!" Ash said as he walked out of the arena holding Pikachu in his arms. "You did great out there"

"Cha" Pikachu cooed embarrassed by all the compliments he was receiving.

"That Recker guy though..." Ash began to say before his voice trailed off. "What's his deal? He seems like he has some...issues"

"Pika" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Im glad he is out of the tournament now though" Ash said. "He pushed his Pokemon to hard and Raichu could have been hurt more if the battle didn't end the way it did"

"Hey A-I mean Terra!" a voice yelled from behind him. Ash turned his head and saw Misty and Brock run up to him.

"Yes?" Ash asked giving the duo a strange look.

"That was a great battle Ash" Brock said making Misty confused on the Ash/Terra concept. "It reminded me of that battle you had with Surge seven years ago"

"Thanks Brock" Ash said as the trio began to walk down the street.

"So Ash" said Misty. "Have you caught any new Pokemon?" She asked making Ash smirk arrogantly.

"Of course I have caught new Pokemon! Remember Misty, this is Ash Ketchum you're talking to" Ash sassed causing the trio to break out in laughter. "You haven't changed much have you" Misty joked causing Ash to freeze as she and Brock continued to walk a few steps ahead before turning around.

"Is everything alright?" Misty asked cautiously.

"I have changed more than you could possibly fathom" Ash snapped angrily causing the orange haired swimmer to cringe. "Sorry Ash I didn't mean-" Misty began until Ash interrupted.

"It's ok" Ash said cheerfully causing the gym leaders to exchange quizzical looks before shrugging and continued to walk away from the arena.

_**Time skip: 4 minutes later...**_

"So what were you and Annabel doing when I found you two a few days ago?" Brock asked causing Ash's face to immediately go beet red.

"We just talked about stuff and things" Ash said nervously.

"Well it sure sounds interesting" Misty said playfully shoving him.

"It's nothing really that important" Ash said.

"Well I will be the judge of that" Misty teased making Pikachu snicker at his friends odd behavior.

"She just...helped me figure out some things that's all" Ash said softly.

"What kind of things" Misty asking.

"Nothing. End of discussion" Ash said monotonically.

"Wha-"

"End. Of. Discussion" Ash said growing irritated at Misty.

"Did it have to do with your crush-" Brock asking innocently before Ash interrupted and loudly said "END OF DISCUSSION!"

Misty giggled and teased her friend further. "Me oh my! Does Ash have a crush on a GIRL?"

"No" Ash said quietly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Ash, besides this way people know you don't swing...that way. Truth be told I was beginning to question your sexuality" Misty teased but was surprised by Ash's response.

"I don't have a crush on Serena. I am not gay and it is not funny to joke about those kind of things" Ash snapped at her. "Being...that is nothing to be ashamed of. It is upsetting to see people bully people because of it Misty! I mean I can assure you I have never thought about...that stuff but either way it was uncalled for to joke about something like that"

Ash took a deep breath before continuing. "Once again, I do not have a crush on Serena. I love my girlfriend" All the color drained from Misty and Brock's faces when he said that.

"A-Ash you have a girlfriend?" Misty asked stuttering in shock. When Ash nodded Brock broke out in tears.

"Why does everyone find love before me!" He wailed causing Ash and Misty to laugh uncontrollably.

After the laughter died out Misty looked at Ash and said "I can't believe you of all people found someone that made you end your density and make you fall in love-"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Ash interrupted making the Cerulan teen to giggle.

"I didn't mean that as an insult Ash" Misty said calmly. "I'm proud of you"

"Proud of me?" Ash asked giving her a perplexed look.

"Ash you have just taken the next step in life, that's why I'm proud of you" Misty said happily. "You deserve it"

"Thanks...I think" Ash said before their thoughts were interrupted when they heard a loud roar in the distance.

"What was that?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, Ash what do you think-" Brock said before he noticed Ash begin to run towards the noises origin.

"Ash wait up!" Misty called as they chased after Him.

Time Skip: 2 minutes later...

"What the heck?" Ash said as he walked into a clearing followed by Misty and Brock. In front of them stood a Charizard that's skin was colored white attacking a wild Gigalith.

"Now Charizard use dragon rage!" Yelled a male standing near Charizard. He spoke with a British accent and had a pair of white sunglasses resting on his head. He had a brown vets slightly covering his pink t-shirt. Around his neck was a red handkerchief and he had messy blue hair.

"No way" Ash said in surprise.

"Is that-" Misty said stunned by the familiar man in front of them.

"It can't be-" Brock said shocked at the Kanto Natives second performance.

"Go Pokeball!" The boy yelled as he threw a pokeball at the injured rock type Pokemon. The pokeball sucked in Gigalith and furiously turned until it finally stopped and the man picked up the pokeball.

"Pathetic, see Charizard? There is nothing interestin on this island" The boy said causing Ash to ball his hands up into fists.

"Damien"

* * *

**Well bet no one actually got that one right! I actually don't think I have seen a fic on this site making any mention of this Grade A Jackass. For those who don't know who Damien is, Damien was a trainer Ash met ages ago back when he was participating in the Indingo League. Damien was originally Ash's Charizards trainer when it was a Charmander,Damien thought Charmander was weak and useless so he abandoned him at a treestump promising it he would come back. After Ash &amp; Co met Charmander they saved his life during a rainstorm in fact Charmander saved the trio from team rocket by using flamethrower. During this time Damien saw that Charmander had learned a powerful attack and claimed he had returned for It in which Charmander totally scared the shit outta him afterwords. Ash then caught Charmander and that folk are how babies are made! Well...not quite XD anyways R&amp;R guys! Nexxus signing out sooo yuppppp stay in school don't do drugs and always always listen to your grandparents. **


	48. A Memory

**I'm actually surprised people actually guessed correctly that it was Damien, the D in douche. Sorry dor not updating for the past idk four days(?) well im a free man now! No more school for a whole fucking 2 months! Anyways as for the white Charizard thing I decided to well make it white :/ black is overused and also I don't want Damien to have a cool Charizard! BTW his will absolutely suck XD Anyways it's time for chappy 48! Enjoy guys! Oh wait but I'm pretty sure Damien is British though, his accent doesn't sound southern/texan in my opinion. One last thing, Team Rocket...oh I know exactly what they will do in this fic, and my idea on their role is based on a movie based on a certain game produced by a company that's initials are SQ. Also Recker in this fic will have strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I...don't own Pokemon ok! I'm sorry I lied I know...off with my head...**

* * *

"Damien"Ash said through clenched teeth. Damien took notice that he had been watched during his battle and approached the group.

"Ey what are ya doing watching my battle?" Damien asked arrogantly.

Using all the self restraint Ash could muster he said through gritted teeth "How did someone like you get into this tournament?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damien snapped back angrily. "I'm probably 10 times the trainer you are!"

"More like negative 10" Brock murmured causing Misty to laugh quietly.

"Keep your mouth shut squinty!" Damien said angrily. Brock was about to get 'reacquainted' with the blue haired but until Ash interrupted and became the focus of everyones attention.

"Answer the question" Ash said.

"Well for your information twit I happened to have placed in the top 10 in the Hoenn League" Damien said with a snide smile.

"Top 10? How many tries did it take a pathetic excuse like you to get that far" Ash said emotionlessly shocking Brock and Misty at his work choice.

"Ma first, what's it to you?" Damien said. Deciding he didn't want an answer he released Charizard and flew off into the distance.

After a moment of awkward silence Misty said "Ash is everything ok?"

"It's nothing" Ash murmured as he turned around beginning to walk back to his hotel.

"Does it have to do with Charizard?" Brock asked making Ash turn around.

"He replaced him" Ash whispered softly.

"What?" Brock asked.

"HE REPLACED HIM!" Ash yelled loudly. "He replaced the pokemon that was once loyal to him with whatever the heck that thing is!"

"Ash calm down" Misty said touching his arm lightly. "What is this really about?"

"It's just..." Ash said as his voice began to grow softer.

"It's just-" Misty asked until Brock raised his hand giving her a 'leave it be' look.

"You can tell us another time Ash" Brock said as he walked away from the duo leaving them in silence.

"Ash...sorry for prying earlier" Misty apologized with a guilty look causing Ash to sigh feeling bad for making his friend feel the way she did.

"Don't sweat it" Ash said softly. "It's just...I've seen so many pokemon in the past seven years treated like degraded crap and even still nothing's changed"

"I know Ash it sucks" Misty said sadly. "But why does it bother you so much?" She asked feeling confused.

"Misty a lot of my pokemon were abandoned by their trainers" Ash said emotionlessly. "Charizard, Infernape, Pignite, Snivy and even Greninja were all abandoned by their trainers. It's sickening!"

"I never knew" she gasped.

"Even May has done it!" Ash snapped. "She said her partners were pathetic! She got rid of Blaziken and Beautifly!"

"Y-you're joking" Misty stuttered in shock that the brunette had sunk so low.

"Well this should be enough proof" Ash said throwing a pokeball releasing the fire-fighting type bird pokemon. "This was her Blaziken" Ash said emotionlessly.

"May...did this?" Misty asked in disbelief in turn making Blaziken frown remembering the times he and his trainer had spent over the years.

"Yea she did" Ash said recalling Blaziken. "Know what the worst part is?" Ash asked rhetorically. "They don't care. Trainers like them just replace them and the friends they betrayed become a forgotten memory"

"A forgotten memory..." Misty murmured. "I can't believe she would do this"

"Well believe it" Ash said. "The May you once knew is dead" he said through gritted teeth and walked away from Misty.

* * *

"Gamma"

"Yes Directer?"

"Explain why you were unable to eliminate the fool blinded by society during your match"

"I don't have to say shit to you" Recker snapped making the Directer growl.

"I'll ask again Recker" The Directer snarled. "Why were you unable to beat that fool with the rat?"

"How the fuck should I know?!" Recker yelled angrily.

"Gamma please calm down" Beta said approaching the raging man.

"No!" Recker yelled. "I'm sick of this bull shit!"

"Gamma remember? You should use self restraint when speaking with your superiors. You're language doesn't improve anything" Beta said.

"Like hell it does!" Recker snarled angrily. He turned to the Directer and said in a very disrespectful tone "I don't know or give a shit as to why I lost to that kid from the boonies, all I AM going to say is that I will be damned if I lose to someone like him again!"

The Directer smiled beginning to find a way to use Reckers anger to his advantage. "Beta I'd like to talk to Recker alone for a moment"

"But Directer-" Beta said until he was inturrupted by the Directer.

"That's an order Beta" he said.

"Understood Directer" Beta nodded as he turned around and exited the room.

Minutes of uninterrupted silence passed until Recker smirked and said "You really have that bitch whipped don't ya"

"Yes Recker that I do" The Directer said surprising Recker. "Tell me, what was the name of the boy that defeated you?"

"His name was Terra. A name like that screams hippie If you ask me" Recker snarled.

"Seems like this Terra boy has been added to your shit list hasn't he?" The Directer asked already knowing the answer.

"All the way at number one"

"Now Recker, I think I have a new job for you" The Directer said making Recker raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"What's the point of this?" Recker asked.

"Well either you could you could accept your fate and be disposed of or just take the job"

"Fine" Recker said.

"Now, it seems that the tournament has started to progress and the pieces are falling into place as we approach our goal. Now all that remains a threat are those who are participating in the victory tournament" The Directer said.

"Go on" Recker said making a hand gesture.

"When a threat is found what do we do?"

"We eradicate it" Recker said beginning to smile evilly.

"Exactly" the Directer said. "I want you to keep close tabs on those who you feel may be classified as roadblocks in the great journey. If one of the individuals becomes significantly more interesting than the other then shift your attention to them."

"We need only worry about those who are the biggest threat to our organization"

"I understand sir" Recker said.

"I assume that rat boy is going to be under close watch?"

"Oh you have no idea" Recker grinned thrusting his fist into the palm of his hand.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Look guys I'm really sory that I haven't updated recently. I'm our of school and now I have freedom I wouldn't usually have during the school year. Now i will DEFIENTLY update at least 1 or twice a week. However since the updates are not as often the chapters will be a lot longer. And next chapter will be the second Red special...oh boy that one is defiently going to shock people. And I promise Giovanni won't be in a wheelchair or have rags covering his body...that's a hint from the movie I'm relating next chapter on. Till next time, NEXXUS OUT! Ps I'll be on Xbox in 20 minutes.**


	49. To Protect the World From Devastation

**Hey guys! We'll I feel like an ass hole. I broke promises to you guys and I give everyone my deepest apologizes. Now I'm going to defend myself. My cousins wedding was canceled. But all in all that's random. Ok basically I wanted to make this chapter very very special, oh scaterbrainess! Whoever guessed Square Enix here is a cookie! 0- my crappy cookie. And whoever guessed Final Fantasy VII Advent Children here is a...i dont know have a friggen cookie. 0 - cookie. ANYHOO this is going to be a Red special and I'm going to say ahead of time there will be a VERY large scene that's almost identical to the movie so I'm going to say that I don't own the movie now well I mean I do but not like the rights to it. I'm going to add my own touches to it though but basically the overall flow of said scene will be similar. Anyhpro lets get this shit started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. However to the readers I decided to give you all a present at the very end of the chapter so read the outro ;)**

* * *

"And Roarks Rampardos is unable to battle, Red wins the match!" The ref yelled as the crowd became ecstatic with cheers.

"Time to bail" Red murmured as he hopped onto Charizards back who was unfazed by combat with the headbutt pokemon and soared into the sky out of view.

"Why can't people treat us normal buddy?" Red asked.

"Ra" Charizard said as Red laughed at the dragons response.

"I concur, just Christ all mighty why can't we just be treated like people? I never exactly asked to be worshipped like a god" Red said while his faithful companion nodded in agreement. "I mean-" Red said until he was inturrupted by a pre-recorded voice.

"Ring Ring Ring. Ring Ring Ring Phone Call Phone Call. Ring Ring Ring-"

"Hello?" Red said as he answered his pokegear.

"Red it's me"

"Oh hey Yellow, what's up?" Red asked his long time friend.

"Charles needs to talk to us about something, he said it was important so hurry back" Yellow said as she hung up.

_(A/N yes Yellow is a girl. That ain't OC she is actually a girl in case ya didnt know)_

* * *

_Time Skip: 23 minutes location: entering office in PLA until startled by..._

"Prepare for trouble!" Said a female in her early thirties with long red hair.

"Make it double" said a man with short blue hair"

"To protect to world from devastation"

"To Unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team rocket blasts of at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth thats right!" Said the scratch cat pokemon.

"You fools need to learn to not speak unless spoken to" said a man in his late 50's. He stood in front of a bay window as he slowly turned around and faced the Kanto Elite Four and Champion. His brown hair now had noticeable grey streaks due to the stress of work over his life. His left cheek had multiple bandages wrapped around it.

"It's good to see you again Red Ketchum"

"Giovanni Sakaki. Do I feel sorry for you" Red said as he and his teammates glared at the head of Team Rocket. He turned to his friends and said "I'd like to speak to Giovanni alone" His friends nodded and exited the room.

"That includes you three" Red said emotionlessly as he looked at Jessie, James, and Meowth while pointing to the door. When the only two people left in the office were Red and his former arch enemy Giovanni cleared his throat and began to speak.

"The day after the explosion in Stark Mountain-"

"What do you want from me?" Red asked.

"I managed to retrieve intel and-"

"Who was that man that attacked me?"

"After research I discovered-"

"I'm leaving" Red said as his eyes began to grow watery as he stared down the 50 year old man.

" We need your assistance Red" Giovanni said bluntly.

"Not interested" Red murmured. "I'm not helping Team Rocket with anything what do ever"

"Then think of it this way, the PLA needs your assistance" Giovanni said taking a seat at his cluttered desk. "Come son, take a seat-"

"Don't call me that" Red interrupted. "You lost that right the moment you started stealing Pokemon from innocent people"

"I've acknowledged that Team Rocket has done the unthinkable in the past 30 years. We've single handedly ruined the lives of many people and pokemon and to top it all off we created an evil pokemon-" Giovanni began until Red snapped at him.

"There is no such this as an evil pokemon, only evil people like you Giovanni! Like you!" Red exclaimed pointing straight at Giovanni. "Mewtwo isn't evil, I've learned that from our many encounters"

"Whatever you say son-"

"Say that one more time and watch what happens" Red said lethally maxkimg Giovanni gulp before continuing.

"Like I said Team Rocket has cost this world a lot of pain and grief and I wish to set it right" Giovanni said calmly.

"You?" Red asked humorously. "There is no path to redemption for someone like you"

"I'm assuming you want to know about the man that attacked you?" Giovanni asked.

"Cut to the chase I have things to do" Red snapped.

"Well like you were most likely informed that was a mere grunt from a dangerous organization called Team Z"

"I'm aware" Red said with a sigh.

"A few years ago after the event at Undella Bay I sent an archeologist team to Stark Mountain to seek out the Magma stone in order to awaken Heatran and what they found was...unexpected"

"Excuse me? Why should I care?" Red asked.

"Now Red, what do you think we found? Relax we didn't find anything important to Team Rocket at the time but we ran something that we in the business call a Kola Bear on meth"

"Don't humor me Giovanni" Red said drumming his fingers on the desk.

"Our deportation of these odd tablets we found was interrupted by a small group of soldiers from Team Z, they were seeking out what we accidentally came across"

"What's so special about these tablets?" Red asked curiously.

"My scientists are trying to decrypt the ancient text as we speak" Giovanni answered. "Red shat do you think men like me want in the world?"

"Money" Red answered simply.

"Yes Red but Team Z...they don't care about money, after interrogating the members of the squad that intruded on us we found out what they want" Giovanni took a deep breath before continuing.

"Throughout the documented course of history no mention of tablets as such have ever surfaced, so why would an organization want some old stone tablets?" Giovanni asked rhetorically.

"Hey I'm not a criminal Gio, I don't know things like this"

"Only one thing can be linked to these tablets, do you know anything about Aura Red?"

"Aura...an ancestor of mine named-"

"You're great grandfather" Giovanni corrects making Red grit his teeth slightly.

"My grandfather was an aura guardian serving under Queen Ilene. He sacrificed his life to end a horrific war between two armies"

"Correct Red" Giovanni said as he nodded slowly. "Now these tablets refer to something known as the Hierarch"

"What the hell is a Hierarch?" Red asked.

"A Hierarch is a ruling official over for example a government and his particular Hierarch was involved in something known as the great prophecy"

Cloud: What does that have to do with me?

"We thought best that we find someone of your skills to try to stop them"

"Too bad, I'm a loner now, I don't take orders" Red said angrily.

"All we want Red is to set things right" Giovanni said growing impatient. "I would never keep information from a comrade"

"Not interested" Red said as he stood up and slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

**soo did you guys like it? Sorry for taking so long...ANYHOO I'm not sure if this is advertising but if it is and if it's not allowed then whoops but it's just a reccomendation: for all you IOS people like there, if you like Facebook and you like video games then download Video Games Amino, it's like FB for gamers. It's free but really if I get in trouble for this I EILL BE PISSED. adios and as always R&amp;R I LOVE YA GUYS!**


	50. A Double Cliffhanger!

**Wow just wow. Yea some intro right ? You guys know how it feels to spend two weeks trying to craft a single chapter and only hear from everyone how awful it is? Yea soooo FUCK OFF this is my FIRST GOD DAMN FIC and I'm so sick of this bull crap! Really you expect me to be "perfect?" No so really just stop...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**actually wait...ok what I said was uncalled for but what some pepole sais via review and PM were really hurtful. I mean someone (not using names) told me to bail on this story calling it "A story lacking origionality and an overused plot" well all I have to say is HELL NO! I have worked to damn hard and come to damN far to quit now. I'd be letting myself and my readers down! I mean yea I know the story isnt progressing much at the moment but here is a kinda relation to the situation. Ok kingdom hearts fans, you know how there have been multiple spin off's since KH II but they were building and leading up to KH III? That's kinda what I'm doing. I mean this story is long. It doesn't end at the tournament remember the prophacy thing? I still have to cover that to...anyways I'm done venting I'm just sick of flames :/**

* * *

"Not interested" Red said standin up until Giovanni said something that made Red freeze in his tracks.

"What if I told you I knew where you son was?"

"I'm listening" Red said in a low and lethal tone.

"well the answer is simple. Here. He's in this tournament"

"Who is he?"

"I don't know if I-"

"Gio who is he"

"Well Red I don't keep secrets from a comrade" Giovanni said extending his hand out to Red. "The choice is yours"

After a moment of silence Red muttered "I'm listening"

* * *

"So Ash what are we doing today?" Serena asked as she brushed her hair in the hotel bathroom.

"Well I was hoping to get some training in before my battle-" Ash said until he was interrupted by the honey haired trainer.

"Train, Train, Train. That's all you ever think about" Serena teased.

"Well then do you have something in mind?" Ash asked smirking.

"In all honesty I was hoping we could have a day to ourselves. We have had to take care of Kaylin and we haven't had much alone time..." Serena purred as she stood behind her boyfriend wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It sounds fun but..." Ash said as his voice trailed off causing Serena to throw him a quizzical look.

"But what?" Serena asked as she took a few steps back.

"Who will watch Kaylin?" Ash asked making Serena smile. _'He always thinks about his most valued treasures before himself. His friends...this is why I love you Ash Ketchum'_ Serena thought to herself. She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Ash staring at her impatiently making her blush slightly.

"We can just leave her with Bonnie, they seem to get along well" Serena suggested.

"That could work" Ash agreed as he pulled on his blue hoodie. "But remember, my battle is at 3:00 this afternoon and I can't be late-"

"Oh shut up and just kiss me" Serena sassed the Kanto native with auburn eyes while pulling him into a deep kiss. Though shocked at first by his girlfriends brave move he relaxed and began to return the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist. Serena returned the gesture as she slowly wrapped her arms around Ash's neck pulling him closer to her body. The kiss started out slow but slowly began to increase in speed until both went at each other driven by pure passion. But like always all good things must come to an end...

"Pi?" Pikachu asked as he walked into the bathroom and froze witnessing his master making out with Serena. "PIKA PI?!"

"Pikachu!" Both teens moaned in disappointment as they released each other ehile their faces continued to grow redder and redder . Pikachu grabbed Ash's mouth guard and ran out the door.

(A/N: to new readers it's not an actual mouth guard. Read chapter 30 or 29 I think and you'll learn about it :/ )

"Kill joy" Ash muttered.

"Did you say something Ash?" Serena said with a grin.

"Oh who? Me? I think your mistaken" Ash stammered nervously laughing making Serena giggle at the embarrassment Ash was showing. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear "don't worry, we can continue what we started later" throwing human wink she quickly ran out the dpor leaving Ash alone, his face burning and hormones raging.

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Red said to Giovanni who nodded his head signaling Red to continue. "My son is in THIS tournament"

"Yes Red, I've said it many times now but yes; Ash Satoshi Ketchum, your son, is on this island competing in my tournament.

"Gio if your lying..." Red said giving him a threatening look until Giovanni spoke up.

"I have nothing to gain by lying to you Red" Giovanni said casually. He clasped his hands together and said "Now Red, in exchange for information about your son you will help us deal with Team Z?" minutes passed of uninterrupted silence.

'_Is it really worth it?'_ Red though to himself. '_Does Ash even want to see me? He never met me so for all I know he thinks he doesn't have a father'_

_'This is your chance, size this chance Red!' _his conscience yelled. Red yook a deep breath and looked Giovanni dead in the eye and said "Look at me in my eyes Giovanni and say that my son is here"

"Ash is here" Giovanni confirmed causing Red to sigh.

"You have a deal"

* * *

"So did you drop Kaylin off at Clement's room?" Ash asked.

"You bet" Serena said cheerfully as she grabbed his hand. "Let a go find something fun to do!" She exclaimed as she pulled her boyfriend along with her with no resistance much to her surprise.

"What do you have in mind?" Ash asked.

"Well I thought we could-" Serena began until a loud voice was heard in the distance.

"Keep searching Maggots!" The voice commanded. "We must fulfill our duties for the council!"

"Ash what was that?" Serena asked timidly.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we're about to" Ash said as the took off towards the voice.

_Timeskip: 4 minutes later..._

"What...what is this?" Ash whispered as he and Serena crouched behind a bush observing a small unit searching the area for something.

"Maybe they just lost something?" Serena said nervously.

"You say that like it was a question" Ash said turning to his girlfriend. "We both know these people didn't lose something" Ash noticed how Serena was holding her ams close to her chest. "Don't worry" Ash said as he rested his hand on her shoulder. "As long as I'm here I won't let anything happen to you-"

"Well you should make that promise you rat" said a cold voice behind them. Ash and Serena immediately turned around to find a man with blonde hair wearing a brown jacket standing behind him. On his right was a Raichu and his left was a Rydon.

"Recker"

* * *

"Your son is Terra"

* * *

**Wow that was a double cliff hanger! First Red finds out about Ash and it seems that Serena and Ash are in quite the pickle. Also the mouth guard thing, I just checked and it's in chapter 29 "returning to hell" What will happen to our friends? Stay tuned and find out! NEXXUS OUT!**


	51. Don't give up till it's over

**Wow. Just wow, but unlike last time it's a good way this time ^_^ In all honesty I NEVER was expecting this kind of support and encouragement from last chappy and from the bottom of my heart I want to thank all of you who reviewed, PM, anything what so ever. It's nice knowing that people really do enjoy this Fic, not that I didn't think anyone already did (wait I think I got that backwards...whichever one is the good one :p) ANYHOO sorry for not updating, my friends got me into GTA V Online and usually I don't play it but we found a money glitch and I went from being poor as hell to a millionaire :P but I'm just chillin playing Der Rise or Shi No Numa just bustin some heads ^_^ but yupppppp it's time for CHAPTER MOTHER TRUCKING 51! **

**Disclaimer: *robot voice* I do not own pokemon-does not compute *explosion noises***

* * *

"He knew this whole time..." Red whispered to himself as he exited the PLA building. "Ash...why didn't you say anything?" He murmured to himself before being approached by his friends.

"Red what happened?" Asked Yellow. She had short blonde hair which was covered by a large straw hat that sat on her forehead. She wore yellow robes covering her midsection and long blue pants. Wrapped tightly around her waist was a brown belt which had small pockets containing her pokeballs.

Red hesitated slightly before answering. "To be honest I'm not so sure myself..."

"Red we know when your lying" Leaf sassed. She had light brown hair that ran down her back and resting on top of her head was a white hat with a red pokeball imprinted on it. She wore a red miniskirt and a light blue tank top along with a book bag draped over her shoulder.

"Giovanni is...trying to redeem himself for the pain and torment he and his organization inflicted on this planet" Red said emotionlessly looking at the ground. "I just don't understand how he can think he can possibly atone for the things he has done"

"Hey it's better than sitting around and doing nothing shallowed by guilt and regret" Yellow Contradicted.

"True but still-" Leaf countered until Red inturrupted.

"Guys where's-"

"Oh she's busy Red!" Blue said cutting him off mid sentence.

"Ok, ok, jeez" Red said putting his hands up in defense as if warding off an angered biker. For the first time since his arrival Red looked up from the ground and stared Blue dead in the eye.

"Guys can me and Red have a moment?" Blue asked in which the girls nodded and ran off to do god knows what. Blue motioned Red to sit next to him on a bench and said "Red I know that look you gave me, what's wrong?"

"It's just..." Red said wavering as to what he should do. '_Should I tell him?_' He thought to himself contemplating the pros and cons of doing so.

"It's just what Red?" Blue asked.

"It's something Giovanni told me, something I didn't expect"

"Like what?" Blue asked.

"My...my son is in this tournament" Red whispered.

* * *

_"Ash! Ash!" _

"What...what is that?" Ash said to himself.

_"Ash please you gotta get up!"_

"Am I...Dreaming?" Ash wondered out loud.

_"Ash please!" _

"Is that-"

_"ASH!"_

"Serena!" Ash yelled bolting awake only to cry in pain sinking back to the concrete floor only to be tackled into a tight hug by a sobbing Serena.

"A-Ash it was horrible!" Serena said through choked sobs clutching onto Ash's hoodie.

"Shhh its ok, I'm here Serena" Ash cooed stroking her hair trying to calm her down. 'Im starting to remember' Ash thought as flashbacks ran through his morning, dropping off Kaylin, being captured by Recker, after that everything was static.

"How...how did we get here?" Ash asked.

"You-you don't remember?" Serena asked sniffling.

"Everything after Recker found us is blank" Ash said resulting in Serena hugging him harder.

"Ash you've been unconscience for the past two days" Serena whispered terrified as memories ran through her head causing her to whimper.

"Two days?!" Ash exclaimed feeling his eyes widen causing Serena to cry harder at his sudden outburst. "Come on now, no time for tears" Ash said soothingly brushing a loc. of hair behind Serena's ear. "What Happened?" He asked.

"They-he-Recker-he-" Serena stuttered beginning to hyperventilate as tears streamed down her face.

"Serena look at me" Ash said softly. "No matter what happens nothing is going to take me away from where I belong. Do you know where that is?" he asked flashing her a coy smile.

"Where?" Serena asked playing along as the tears began to slow down.

"By your side as we both take care of Kaylin, a gift Arceus has given us to watch over" Ash whispered making Serena smile wrapping her arms tightly around Ash making him wince in pain.

"Sorry!" Serena said jumping back noticing Ash was in pain.

"Serena what happened to me?" Ash asked noticing the blood on his clothes.

"Recker he-he tried-" Serena stammered beginning to lose self control once more.

"Serena calm down" Ash whispered slowly getting up ignoring the pain coursing through his body as he approached his loved one.

"He had is pokemon attack you and he and his unit brought us back here, they threw me in here and Recker took you with him. God knows what he did but hours later he came here and threw you into the wall"

"It's all coming back to me" Ash whispered. "He beat the shit out of me" Realizing that what he said may have not had a positive impact on the honey haired trainer standing in front of him he quickly changed the subject. "We need to focus and high tail it out of here"

"But how?" Serena asked. "The doors locked"

"Well have you actually tried to open it?" Ash asked.

"No? Why would I?! I mean who would be stupid enough to not lock-"

"Open Sesame" Ash said as the door swung open causing Serena to open her mouth in shock. "Guess Recker forgot to lock it after having some fun with me" Ash said walking out of the cell only to collapse grabbing his knee.

"Ash what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"My leg, I think it's broken I can't get up!" He exclaimed.

"Here let me help" Serena said reaching into her pocket pulling out a handkerchief with a pokeball symbol in the corner. Sensing a strange case of Deja Vu she slowly wrapped it around his leg and tied it making sure it wasn't going to fall off.

"How's that? Is it too tight?" She asked worriedly.

"No it's fine" Ash said slowly standing up. "Is this the same one from all those years ago?"

"Y-yea" Serena stuttered as a blush arose making her cheeks become rosy. "I've always kept it with my, it's been a good luck charm and it makes me remember what you said back in that forest"

"Don't give up till it's over" Ash said quoting himself.

"Don't give up till it's over" Serena said flashing him a smile grasping his hand. "Come on let's get out of here"

"I couldn't agree more" Ash said as the duo slowly walked down the hall not knowing the horrors that awaited them.

* * *

_**Yay! How was it? Good bad turrable? (Saying terrible but like how Cleveland says it onFamily guy and so on). Let me know in the comments. Now to quote the "wise" words of Michael J Caboose: "BA BA BAAAM CLIFFHANGER" Wise words my ass **_


	52. If I wanted a better cum back

**Holy fuck. That's not for you guys. It's cause that I just say the last episode of Red vs Blue and SPOILER: Felix is the biggest dick ever! That lying sneaky lil snake! Except he isn't slithering through the garden to catch a mouse...that back stabbed! ANYHOO enough about that, thanks for the reviews and to...i don't remember the name but no man I don't think your gay cause of that question -_- wtf is wrong with the world and the whole gay thing? Everyone deserves to be happy on my opinion I mean I'm as straight as a...trying to think of a ridiculously straight object like a nail...oh hey there we go a nail! :p ANYHOO to make a Fanfiction account you go to the sign up button and either create an account or do what I do and just sign in via google chrome. One last thing, holy shit I didn't realize it until someone pointed it out Ash missed his battle! At first I was like "Oh shit!" But now I know exactly what to do...let's just say someone high up in the food chain decided to cut Ash some slack;)**

**Disclaimer: nomekop nwo t'nod I (I don't own pokemon backwards)**

* * *

"Brock?" Bonnie asked the dark skinned breeder who was making Kaylin some lunch.

"Yes Bonnie?" Brock said turning on the stove.

"Where are Ash and Serena? They've been missing for two whole days!" Bonnie said nervously drumming her fingers on the table.

"I can't say Bonnie, believe me if I knew I would hunt them down and scold Ash for leaving Kaylin with you two because now Im responsible for her until they get back" sighed Brock. "Stupid Ash...making me lose time that I could be spending on the ladies" he mumbled.

"Dis you say something Brock?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh me? No I don't think so!" Brock replied hastily before placing a skillet on the stove.

* * *

"Ash how are you holding up?" Serena asked the limping teen.

"As good as I can" Ash grunted until he held his arm up signaling her to be quiet. His eyes suddenly illuminating a dark blue hue and he grabbed Serena and spun the both of them around behind a crate.

"Ash what's-" Serena until Ash spoke to her through aura.

'Stay quiet, something's coming' said Ash's voice within her thoughts in which she gave him an understanding nod. Slowly but surely footsteps could be heard close by. Serena felt her pulse begin to race, adrenaline began to surge throughout her body as she grabbed his hand tightly in fear. The steps stopped in front of the crate and two men began to have a conversation.

"God this sucks!" said one of the grunts. "Can you believe that we're stuck doing this Jenkins?"

"Because it's our job Jacob?" Jenkins answered quizzically.

"Yea you know who isn't dragging his ass around doing patrol in the middle of the night?" Jacob said angrily.

"I'm sure you'll tell me" Jenkins said uninterested in their conversation as he began to play on his phone.

"Flanders man! God I make one god damn suggestion to the Director and what dots he do? I get demoted to this crap! I had survalience duty for three weeks man, three!"

"Wow that's amazing" Jenkins mumbled.

"I bet you Flanders is asleep right now with his big fucking melon head resting on a soft pill-hey are you even paying attention?!" Jacob yelled.

"Yea I bet you did" Jenkins said continuing to type something on his phone until Jacob ripped it away from him.

"This otta teach you to pay more attention!" Jacob sneered throwing the phone at the crate in front of the two frightened teens causing Serena to yelp startled by the noise which wasn't unnoticed by the two grunts.

"Hey did you hear that?" Jenkins asked peculiarly.

"Yea I did maybe someone-" Jacob began until a Piercing alarm began to ring throughout the base.

Warning! Warning! Decompression in Receiving Bay

"Son of a...let's go help out" Jacob sighed as he and Jenkins ran in another direction away from our favorite duo.

"That was a close one" Ash sighed as he stood up slowly. "We need to get out of here NOW"

"I couldn't agree more, let's ditch this silo" Serena said as she and Ash began to run up a stairwell...well Ash did more of the bunny hop of epicness rather than run.

* * *

"Were almost out Serena!" Ash said happily as the duo booked it out of a doorway as they were engulfed in darkness pierced by only the shimmering light given off by the stars. They could hear water all around them gently swishing by as if they were in the ocean...

"Ash something isn't right" Serena said. "This isn't just a base it's-"

"a Submarine!" Ash said finishing her sentence. "Any clue where we are?" He asked his friend.

" N-No" Serena said trembling. "How are we going to get home? We can't stay here much longer or they will find out that we-"

_Warning! Prisoners S177 and B312 have escaped! Secure the targets at **all** cost_

"Shit" Ash cursed under his breath. "Serena don't be mad at me for what I'm doing" Ash said as he closed his eyes and his body began to give off a golden aura.

"Ash what are you-" Serena began until Ash interrupted her.

"Quiet I need to focus!" Ash snapped. '_I hope to god she can hear me...'_

* * *

_Ash's Hotel Room_

Within Ash's backpack a pokeball begN to shake slowly until it rapidly rotated in the bag until a blinding light revealed a human like pokemon.

"Gard"

* * *

A flash of light blinded Ash and Serena as Ash's faithful Gardivor teleported to their position. "Gardivor am I glad to see you" Ash said happily as the psychic type walked over to the duo.

"Gard?"

"We'll explain later we just need to get out of here now!" Serena said hastily until once more another light blinded them.

"Freeze nobody move!" Said a voice Ash recognized all to well. As the light faded Ash, Serena, and Gardivor were approached by Recker and a small group of grunts wielding Stun rods. "Tisk Tisk Terra" Recker began. "You sure know how to get under my skin"

"Well you must be drunk if you think I'd spend a second in a maggot like you!" Ash yelled angrily.

"Well I um..." Recker stammered thinking of a comeback. "Up yours dewb!" He said.

"Really? Thats it?" Ash smirked. "If I wanted a better _cum_ back I would have whipped it off your face" (A/N the spellings intentional. Get it? Pretty good if I do say so myself just thought of it too)

Recker roared outraged charging towards the trio with intentions of ending the life of the blue hooded trainer until Gardivor took both trainers hands and whisked them away.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

* * *

Dats all folks! Hope no one was offended at Ash's quick witted comeback :p I literally thought of it just now. Well I'm tired and going to bed. Night :p R&amp;R GUYS ^_^


	53. Tool of Destruction

**I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry! Time flies when your having fun...I apologize for the delay, I've been playing the Destiny beta on my Xbox 360 and ITS AMAZING! It's like halo+cod+battlefield+Gears of War on crack! Well if you don't have it sucks to be you cause it's officially closed to the public (not trying to be mean). Anyways last chappy Red talks to Blue about his son and Ash &amp; Serena escape the ship. What happens next? You can decide at goldfish...whatever the hell that commercial says xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon BUT I can make a turkey with my left hand :p**

* * *

"Annabel?" Kaylin asked sweetly from her bed.

"Yes?" Annabel asked

"Where's mommy and daddy?" Kaylin asked with a frown on her face. "They have been gone all day!"

"I wish I knew Kaylin" Annabel sighed. "I've watched you for hours since they didn't pick you up from Clemmont when they were supposed to"

"Can you read me a-" Kaylin asked until a white light lit the room blinded the females vision. As the light decipated two teenagers stood side by side with smiles on their faces.

"Here to take my place Annabel?" Serena teased. "How about I read you a story while these two clowns get ready for bed"

"Clowns" Ash said hurtfully. "I don't deserve a title as degraded as that!" He said childishly making the purple haired trainer giggle.

"Alright Ash, let's leave Serena and Kaylin be" Annabel said as she got off of Kaylins bed. "Goodnight Kaylin" She said soothingly.

"Goodnight Auntie Annabel" Kaylin said cutely causing Ash and Serena to stare at the salon maiden in confusion.

"I'll explain another time" Annabel sighed as she walked out of the door followed by Ash.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Annabel angrily asked Ash.

"It's a long-"

"I have the time" Annabel snapped. "Kaylin has been coming to me often when something goes wrong so I'm beginning to care about her as much as you do!"

"I...I had no idea" Ash stammered thinking bacl to all the moments when Annabel would take Kaylin under her wing while he and Serena went out and did something.

"Yea well now you do..." Annabel said shyly as she held her ams to her chest.

"Did you see the battle between me and a guy named Recker a few days ago?" Ash asked.

"No" Annabel said bluntly. "What does that have to do with my question?"

"I'm getting there" Ash said. "Basically he works for an evil organization and he kidnapped me and Serena"

Annabel felt her heart skip a beat as her face began to pale. "Ash..." Annabel said softly. "Is Serena hurt? Are you?" She asked worried for her friends health.

"Thankfully Serena got out unscathed but me on the other hand..." Ash said as he began to look at the leg wrapped by the bandanna of his friendship with Serena.

"Doe's it hurt?" Annabel asked.

"Like a bitch" Ash said. "But it's fine, I can heal it with my aura when I'm back up to full strength. The mention of he word aura made a small voice in Annabel's head take control.

_"The aura, eradicate it_!" The voice said.

"N-No" Annabel grunted as she grabbed her head while her legs began to quiver.

"Annabel?" Ash asked nervously as he placed a hand on her shoulder causing Annabel grit her teeth in pain.

_"It burns like a hot flame, you are the tool ctafted by the gods, extinguish the boys flame!"_ The voice screeched making Annabel collapse to her knees as she clutched her head in pain.

"Annabel!" Ash exclaimed as he immediately knelt down by his friend. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing" Annabel said with all the strength she could muster. _'It's taking control again, I can't let that happen here!'_ Using all the willpower she could exert she forced the imyruding force to the back of her thoughts causing the pain to instantly vanish._  
_

"Annabel what just happened?" Ash asked after a moment of silence.

"Nothing just a bad migraine" Annabel answered hastily making her way to the door. "I need to go now bye!" She said as she bolted out the door.

* * *

'_Why does this keep happening to me?' _Annabel asked herself as she walked down the hallway to her room._ 'Every time I hear that voice it would be stronger than it was the time before'_

'_It happens because I am you' _the voice said. _'Aura Users and Psychic Mages Are sworn enemy's since the beginning of time. It is your destiny to eliminate that infectious aura once and for all'_

"No" Annabel said to no one in particular.

'_You leave me no choice_' the voice said. Annabel stood still silently as she sensed a change in her body. Try as she might she could not fight back as it began to take control of her body. Her eyes slowly grew a yellow pigment as she felt energy coursing through her veins like never before.

"No" Annabel said as her eyes returned to normal. "I may not be able to control you but I can channel your energy so you can't use it"

'_You win this round'_

* * *

"What just happened?" Ash whispered to himself after Annabel had departed. "I've never seen her act like that before it looked like she was in a lot of pain..."

"Ash?" Serena asked as she quietly walked over to him scaring him slightly.

"Christ Serena you startled me" Ash gasped.

"Sorry" Serena said sweat dropping. "I heard you talking to yourself, is everything alright?"

"Y-yes" Ash said hesitating on what he should say. "It's late we need to get some sleep!" Ash exclaimed trying to change the subject.

"Umm I guess your right" Serena said before a smile crept onto her face. "You know Ash...we didn't finish what we were doing earlier before Pikachu interrupted" She whispered seductively.

"O-Oh yea" Ash stuttered as his face began to grow beet red making Serena giggle.

"Relax Ash I'm just teasing" Serena said happily but was surprised when Ash wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Who said I was objecting?" Ash teased causing Serena to shyly look away feeling her face heat up.

"I never said you were" Serena said after gaining the courage to look back her boyfriend. She raised one hand and placed it on his cheek. "Ash Ketchum I love you so much" She whispered.

"I love you too" Ash replied before Serena pulled Ash to her as their lips crashed into each other. She slowly wrapped her arms around Ash's neck deepening the kiss while Ash moved his hands over her back making her moan in pleasure. She surprised hI'm by shoving him onto the couch and sitting on top of him. She sat on his waist as she slowly leaned down and began to kiss her boyfriend again. Ash grabbed her waist and pulled her closer as both their mouths began to slowly open allowing their tongues to dance with each other. After a fee minutes they broke apart, faces red they looked nervously at the floor embarrassed by their actions.

"I'm sorry Ash..." Serena said softly. "I should have controlled myself"

"It's ok Serena..." Ash whispered. "I...I kinda liked it...can we do it again sometime?" He asked.

"Only if your comfortable with it" Serena said nervously.

"I don't have a problem with it" Ash whispered as the duo sat in silence. "Let's go to bed" Ash said taking Serena hand and leading her to the bedroom. Both had changed into their night attire as the got into bed and got close to each other.

"I love you Ash" Serena said with a smile.

"I love you too Serena" Ash said happily as Serena pulled Ash closer and she rested her head on his chest as the duo drifted off the the dream world.

* * *

**Again sorry for the delay! Hope this makes up for everything now I shall return to playing Destiny beta at 12:02 AM even though I'm about to mentally crash and fall asleep. NEXXUS OUT!**


	54. The chapter that never uploaded

**WHAT TIME IS IT?**

**The little girl in the corner: Adventure time?**

**No it's 11:38 PM! Well everyone first off I'm going to come out openly say I am a stupid dick, I honestly feel stupid I uploaded this chapter on the 3rd but It never went through! So Im readying reviews in my email and they all say "Update update update" and eventually I'm like something's wrong and I see last updated: July 28th not August 3rd so...WOOPS. Anyways I fonally figured out what my Advancheshippingforever's story will be about**

**I'm calling it "Only Time Will Tell" and here's the the summery: After a crushing defeat in the Sinnoh League Ash Ketchum's presence is requested by Kurt who wishes to once and for all unravel the mystery of the GS Ball. Upon arrival to Azalea Town he reunites with an old friend competing in the Johto Grand Festival. Though their goals separated the duo once before, the events that transpire here will ultimately change the lives of Ash &amp; May.**

**But that story is as the title says on my profile thingy TBA (To be announced) because like I said I want to finish this before I start my next project! But NOW ON TO CHAPPY 54!**

**Ok wait I know I said begun chappy but let me reply to some reviews**

**Guest: Yes I did take the script but rewrote it and did say where I got it from, I ain't plagerisin ;)**

**Dilput &amp; Itsmailfahmy: You two...holy shit thanms, being compared to that Fic is crazy speaking of which he finally updated so double Yay! But diputs no worries there shall not be a lemon, I've only stumbled onto one or two before and yea they were kinda hot but overall they are just fucked up and disgusting and I don't see why people get a thrill out of it (no offense if you're into that kinda stuff...)I don't want to turn my story into...that**

**Itsmailfahmy: Don't worry I have no plans intentions or the will to give up on this story :)btw thanks man for app the positive updates.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own "The Betrayed Ones Return" and "Only Time Will Tell" but now the Pokemon Franchaise. Ok I just talked a lot so I need to make the chappy long *sigh* I may be sleepy I mran 3:13 AM but hey you gotta do what ya gotta do!**

**Well I might as well expand on the chapter so I guess it's kinda lucky for yall and I really need to have other people be forgiven...**

* * *

"Director please-"

"Shut Up!" yelled the Director furiously throwing a laptop at the wall. "You let two high priority prisoners escape, you were in charge of Recker and you failed you 'mission' Beta!"

"I think if you take a-" Beta said calmly before being interrupted by the Director staring him down. He walked straight up to Beta and got a nose length away from his face and angrily spat "If you tell me to take a deep breath and fuckin calm down Beta I will personally have Gamma feed you to one of his experiments"

"I-I apologize" Beta stammered as his face began to pale.

"Good now then onto our next order of business" the Director said instantly calming down."Did you get the names of the captives?" He asked.

"As far as we know the boy's name is Ash Ketchum, Gamma did a background check and this is the first thing that popped up" Beta said sliding the Director a tablet (like an IPad for example)

"What do you know" the director chuckled. "Pallet Town teen murders mother and flees funeral what a heartless son of a bitch"

"It would appear so, this boy is also the one that Recker-"

"Had a temper tantrum about yes I've figured that out however I'm more interested in the girl he was with"

"We have no info on her, we couldn't interrogate either of them and we do not currently know her name" Beta said as he retrieved the tablet.

"I see how disappointing" The Director muttered. "I was hoping it may have been her...""

"Who sir?" Beta asked curiously.

"Just a memory best left forgotten Beta, a memory best left forgotten"

* * *

"Do you think it's weird Kaylin has began to call Annabel auntie?" Serena asked her boyfriend who had just awoken.

"No why?" Ash asked as he got out of bed.

"It's just..." Serena muttered as her voice trailed off uncertain if she wanted to continue the conversation. "You know what nevermind I'm just over analyzing it" Serena said happily as she walked over to Kaylins bed to wake her up. She put her hand on Kaylin's shoulder and gently shook her as she softly whispered "good morning sweetie" into her ear.

"Morning mommy" Kaylin murmered rubbing her eyes as she sat up in bed in her ferry pajamas. "What are we doing today?"

"Well Ash has a battle" Serena suggested not noticing her boyfriends face as it slowly began to turn an unnatural white tint. Pikachu threw him a noticing glance and Ash signaled for Pikachu to follow.

"Uh me and Pikachu are going to go and get some fresh air be back in a few" Ash said as he walked out onto the Terrance.

* * *

"Umm you there?" Ash asked awkwardly as he turned on his Holocastor.. "Comette? Hello?"

"Good morning Ash how may I be of assistance?" asked Comette as she appeared on the holocastor as hologram.

"About my battle-"

"Oh yes the battle you won by disqualification, what about it?" Comette asked with a smug look.

"Disqualification?" Ash asked feeling confused.

"Well actually disqualification and technical knockout, your opponent Damien was found using performance enhancing drugs on his pokemon and he never showed up. You for whatever the reason were not knocked out of the tournament either luck or-"

"Someone has their eye on me" Ash said finishing her sentence.

"Exactly" Comette said.

* * *

"Director your visitor has arrived"

"Thank you Sheila" The Director said to the AI. (No relation to RVB Tank)

"Should I let him in?"

"Yes Shelia"

"Do you require anything else Director?"

"That is all Shelia, that is all" The Director said as a man walked into the room. His black hair covered the right side of his face blinding his vision slightly. He wore a ripped jacket missing a sleeve. Covering his left arm were scars resembling tick marks with every forth one sliced in half by another tick mark.

"It's nice to see you again David" The Director said calmly. "I have another job for you" David grunted as the Director slid a picture across the table.

"What are their names?" David asked.

"The boy's name is Terra and his girlfriend Serena. Survalience shows that they have been tasking care of a little girl as well"

"So which one am I-"

"All of them" The director said interrupting David. "Including anyone who happens to get in your way"

"Show me the money" David said as the Director pulled out a briefcase and opened it up revealing a small fortune to the stranger.

"Is it all there?"

"All 5K" The Director smirked as David counted the money. After a few moments David smirked and said "Thanks pops"

* * *

**Tada as well again I'm SO SORRY that I was stupid and never bothered to check if it actually uploaded...I feel like I'm going to get yelled at in reviews...anyways looks like this David guy is not only a mercenary but also the Directors son! Plot twist :p **


	55. Victim(s)

***voice change: The Fonz* Heyyy...or is it ehhh...ok nevermind normal voice again ^_^ It's me and it's time for chappy 55! Now I know I have well absolutely sucked with updates but hell time for a change! School begins in 2 weeks(?) which means every day updates Monday-Friday! Yayyyyy well hopefully every day. ANYHOO people please stop asking for a lemon in this story, I don't want to taunt it with that...vulgarity if you catch my drift. But I'm actually glad I added the whole Mercenary/Assasin thing cause now I can kill off "People" I don't like ;) spoiler alert Iris is going to indefinitely get shanked cause I mean I REALLY hate her I mean who wants to be told by some stuck up brat that your such a kid -_- Enjoy ma peeps!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but I own the creative and gruesome murder of Iris :) not sure when but soon very soon *evil laugh***

* * *

"Hey Ash where did you go?" Serena asked her boyfriend as he and bis faithful companion re-entered the room.

"We umm we were on the Terrance just breathing in the fresh morning air" said Ash while slowly handing Pikachu the holocastor behind his back.

"Um ok, so I need to go drop Kaylin off with Brock" said Serena.

"Why are you doing that?" Ash asked skeptically.

"Ash remember her lessons?" Serena said as if asking a question. Every Tuesday and Thursday mornings 9:30-11:00"

"I forgot that we've been gone for more than a day, time sure flies when-" Ash said until he was interrupted.

"You get captured by Team Z? Yes it does" Serena said angrily. "Don't joke about these kind of things Ash, you have no clue how scared I was when they took you away!"

"Hey now no need to be like that" Ash said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Nothing is going to keep Ash Ketchum away from his dreams"

"And those dreams would be...?" Serena said giggling for a moment.

"Well besides being the worlds greatest Pokemon Master-" Ash began until he was interrupted by Serena.

"Besides?" She asked surprised not bowing Ash had other plans for his future.

"Keeping my friends and family...my new family safe" Ash said with a sad smile which he shook off immediately and was replaced with his trademark grin. "That is until they realize how dense and annoying I can be"

Serena smiled and turned around giving his a quick peck of the cheek and whispered "I could never get sick of you Ash Ketchum" making him blush slightly. "I need to go now, I'll see you later ok?"

"Yea, I have to go to a battle in a bit anyways. Want to go out for ice cream with Dawn later? Her treat"

"I'd love to" Serena said before walking knocking on the bedroom door and out walked Kaylin holding her a sleeping Pichu in her arms. The two discussed something briefly before Kaylin ran over to Ash and whispered "I love you daddy" then the duo exited the door and Ash exhaled deeply.

"Thanks for holding this buddy" Ash said as he retrieved the holocastor from Pikachu. "We should get going, our battle is in a half hour"

* * *

'_All of them, including anyone who gets in your way'_ David thought to himself as he walked down the empty boulevard while twirling a dagger with his fingers. "I better get extra if I have to knock some extra skulls around in order to complete this assignment" He said softly. He heard a rustling noise behind him. He froze and quickly turning around and hurled the dagger at the unown being. A soft but audible "thunk" could be heard as the blade found it's target.

"I am fucking awesome!" David said loudly as he walked over to where the noise came from and found that the dagger had implanted itself inside of a newborn Bagon's forehead as blood continuously flowed from the wound and trickled onto the ground. David knelt down and placed a hand on Bagon's head as he yanked the dagger out with the other.

"Fuck Pokemon blood, god this stuff is foul-" David said until he heard a feminine voice,

"Hey what are you doing? Why on Earth would you kill that Bagon!" She said angrily.

"What does it matter to you?" David said emotionlessly as he stood up and slowly walked over to the girl.

"The wellbeing of all Dragon Type Pokemon that's what!" The girl yelled angrily.

"Stop trying to look tuff, it doesn't faze me" David said humoring the girls rage. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"I am Dragon Master Iris and I won't stand by and let you hurt dragon types!" Iris angrily yelled. "Why do you even need to know my name scum bag!"

"I always remember the name of my victims"

* * *

"Welcome folks it is a beautiful day out and what better day for a pokemon battle! Before we begin let's hear an observation from Professor Ivy!" Yelled the announcer as he handed Prof. Ivy a microphone so she could address the stadium.

"The suns rays seem to be at an all time high as opposed to recent weather and grass and fire type pokemon are sure to be at an advantage today" She said as she handed the mic back to the referee.

"Today's battle will take place between Cilan of Striatin City and Terra of Lumiose City! Let the battle begin!"

"Pansage it's evaluation time!"

"Bayleaf go get'Em!"

* * *

**Well that ending sucked...sorry I'm tired it's 1:25 AM and I'm about to crash so sorry bout that but the chapter did get my point across about how David operates...kind of reminds me of Locus or Felix but eh anyways R&amp;R guys!**


	56. Postponed!

**Heyyy and don't worry the title occurs to an event in the story not the story itself but know what I just noticed? This summer all my updates have been in the middle of night as I listen to music...random I know but xbox people whenever you get the chance get on the marketplace and Download Dishonored. Hit that shit up guys it's amazing and free with gold till the end of the month and puts Dark Souls to shame...maybe I DONT KNOW but now I'm going to pull a move that MR. DALEKJD(Cod Zombies Youtuber) says: "Before we get this easter egg started please smash that like button showing support of this video" or something like that. Here however that translates to "Before we begin please smash that favorite and follow button and the author shall send you many thanks" Haha anyways I start school on the 28th and updates gonna be daily bitches ( not that you guys are)! Let's let it rip!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon. I've said that 55 times in the past and I proudly say it for the 56th time!**

* * *

"Pansage it's evaluation time!"

"I choose you Bayleaf!"

Twi bursts of light lit up the battlefield as the two grass type pokemon entered the battlefield. On one side stood a small green monkey with a broccoli looking appendage on top of its head (admit it, it does look like broccoli). On the other was a dinosaur like creature with a large leaf on its head.

"Let the battle begin!"

"You have first move green bean" Ash said to Cilan in attempt to taunt him.

"I advise you to refrain from name calling, you may miss out on the fun!" Cillan said before yelling "Pansage use bullet seed!" Prompting Pansage to send a barrage of small seeds flying toward Bayleaf who simply smirked.

"Bayleaf use light screen!" Ash commanded. Bayleaf closed her eyes as she began to faintly glow as a lime green cube engulfed her as the bullet seed met their mark.

"You may have had a plan for that but let's try this, Pansage use dig!" Cilan yelled as Pansage lept into the air before nose diving into the ground.

"I was waiting for that" Ash smirked causing Cillan to take a step back in confusion.

"Wait what?" Cillan ex calmed surprised that his tactic was that transparent.

"Bayleaf use grass pledge!" Ash roared as Bayleafs body became engulfed in a green light stomping her foot causing multiple green beams of energy to surge from the surface below sending Pansage to the sky's.

"Bayleaf grab it with vine whip!" Ash said as two vines extended from Bayleafs neck binding Pansage in the process causing Cillan to develop a look of horror on his face.

"Now Cillan this can go one of two ways" Ash said. He lefted his left hand and said "In one hand you can throw the march and spare Pansage from further pain" then he lifted his other hand and said "on the other hand you could attempt to repel Bayleaf's wide move pool and eventually lose. The choice is yours"

"No. I learned a long time ago from a challenger that giving up does nothing and that memory thought stained inspires me to not give up!" Cillan yelled causing Ash to grit his teeth in anger. Unnoticed by the battlers a man ran up to the referee and whispered something in his ear.

"End this Bayleaf use-" Ash said but was interrupted by the referee who's face had been drained of all color.

"T-This battle along with the Tournament will be postponed until further notice. Law enforcement demands everyone to return to the residence they have partaken. Those who do not comply will be apprehended on sight"

* * *

"It was so weird" Ash began to say to Serena as he sat down on the couch with Serena but was between the two sat Kaylin smiling playing with Cleffa as Pichu sat on her head. "I was about to finish the battle and the guys face just became so pale and told us that the tournament was postponed until further notice" said Ash.

"That's really odd" Kaylin added. "Did something happen mommy?" She asked Serena worried that something bad had happened.

"I sure hope not Kaylin" Serena said soothingly as she gently held the child's small hand. "We'll find out soon"

"Nothing bad will happen to us right?" Kaylin asked fearfully releasing Serena's hand and pulled her knees to her chest squishing Cleffa who literally squirmed her way out of the small gap to avoid suffocation.

"No Kaylin" Ash said happily. "Nothing will happen to us, besides Pikachu is really strong despite his size"

"But what if a bad guys breaks in and offers him ketchup?" Kaylin asked causing Ash to chuckle and respond playfully with "We may be in trouble then" causing Serena to glare at Ash and nodded her head towards Kaylin who's eyes began to water in fear of someone taking away her new family.

"Kaylin..." Ash said placing a hand on the girls shoulder as she slowly looked towards him. "Pikachu would never be bribed by ketchup, he will always protect us just like I will" causing Serena to smile but left Kaylin confused.

"Daddy what does _bribed_ mean?" Kaylin asked causing Asj to sweatdrop but before he could answer her his holocastor began to ring and he heard Comette say "Call from Dawn Berlitz, would you like to answer this call?"

"Ash who is that?" Serena asked aftee hearing the female's voice.

"I'll explain in a minute just give me a second" Ash said as he pulled out the holocastor and answered the call. "Hey Dawn, what's up?"

"Ash turn on the news you need to see this" Said Dawn who was projected on the holocastor before vanishing. "Well might as well see what the fuss was about" Ash said as he grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. What he saw was something he wish he hadn't.

* * *

_"That's right Jean-" Said a reporter. Found by a passerby at 3:30 this afternoon was Tournament Participant Iris Daragon from the Village of Dragons all the way from Unova on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Next to her is a dead Bagon's which we suspect she may have been defending. 6 Pokeballs are missing and multiple stabwounds have been confirmed meaning this was no accident, there was a motive to the assassination of this young girl._

_In the background was the flashing lights of multiple police cars and Ambulances. An Officer Jenny stood in an area marked off by police tape as she observed a tape outline of the victim. Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff pushed a stretched which on it was a body covered in a trash bag like blanket. _

_"Wow that is just awful" said Jean, a reporter back at the studio. "Any comment from the the Tournament's founder or Charles Goodshow?"_

_"Both said that they are sorrowed by the tragic death of this young girl and send their best wishes to her family across the sea. An open wake will be held tomorrow at 4:30 tomorrow afternoon"_

_"Thanks Tom, and now onto Sports-"_

* * *

**Well? You guys like? Well now I've set the stage for a few events: Another Friend given the Chance for redemption, A totally new plot twist involving the director and one of the main characters (It is somewhat obvious who but the relation may be confusing as to what I'm hinting at. Here's a hint however: Female) and also something readers have been anticipating: the confrontation between Father and Son! Before I go I'm interested what everyone'a favorite moments have been throughout the story, be it Delia's death or Ash and Serena's confession or even theintroduction of Kaylin please share them with me :) R&amp;R Guys! Nexxus out!**


	57. Unmasked

**Hey everyone! It's almost the 28th and I'm going to attempt to get back into routine of daily updates. Who knows maybe it will start now! Well few things to say: First this Fic has reached a milestone of 343 Favorites, 343 referencing 343 Guilty Spark &amp; 343 Industries. Second is the new GTA V update today added flight school and two crappy cars :/ Also I played Cod Origins and got the KSG! My all time favorite cod gun! And then I...I LOST IT :((((((((( Let's say I yelled a lot causing lots of laughter from my friends. ANYHOO anyone wqnt to play Zombies tomorrow? You know who to friend request ;) Nexxus176! Lastly I'm actually surprised no one has guessed the plot twist, one did kinda however...they guessed a twist I originally intended on using a while ago but thought of a better one :) and it's a lot crueler I think and emotionally destructive to a certain character! **

**DISCLAIMER: Well I'm takin my time and moving along don't forget me while I've been gone wait what the heck? What am I singing lyrics for? I don't own pokemon whoopsies :p**

* * *

"She's...dead?" Ash whispered to himself as if asking a ghost a question. "Iris who did this to you?" He asked himself not remembering his three friends sitting with him.

"Daddy do you know that girl?" Kaylin asked seeing pain arousing in Ash's eyes.

Serena noticing Ash's composure slowly slipping decided to step in. "That was daddy's old traveling companions" She said with a sad smile.

"Oh no!" Kaylin exclaimed. She quickly turned to Ash and gave him a gut wrenching hug and said "I'm sorry daddy" causing Ash to smile and a lone tear leak from his eye.

"It's ok Kaylin-" Ash said pausing for a moment. "Me and Iris had...a falling out a few years ago but it doesn't exactly matter anymore given the circumstances"

"What happened?" Kaylin asked curiously.

"I think that's enough questions for tonight" Serena said hastily while offering Kaylin her hand. "It's getting late, you should be asleep"

"But I'm not even sleepy!" Kaylin whined. "And I want to know about the phone lady!"

"Phone lady?" Ash asked puzzled until Serena spoke up.

"Yea Ash who was that?" She asked slightly glaring at the auburn haired teenager for not telling her about something like this.

"Oh yea that" Ash said nervously while sheepishly scratching his head. "I honestly don't know why I didn't tell you two about this earlier but now is as good of time as ever I guess"

"Pi" Pikachu said sarcastically sticking his tounge out at Ash playfully.

"I just forget ok!" Ash exclaimed with a faint blush causing the girls to giggle at Ash'sembarrassment due to a simple statement from Pikachu.

"Well let's meet her" sais Kaylin happily anticipating on making a new friend.

"Well I'm not sure it's a her as it is an it" Ash said unsurely as to what gender to call a computer program.

"For the reference I am a female Ash-" Comette said from Ash's pocket. "I have breasts and I don't have the hormones caused by-"

"Comette enough!" Ash exclaimed as Serena laughed uncontrollably. Ash sighed as he pulled out his holocastor and laid it down on the coffee table in front of them.

"All jokes aside-" said Comette as she projected herself as a three dimensional hologram. "My name is Comette, I am an Artificial Intelligence program created based off of my owners traits and genetics. I am here to assist Ash in daily tasks and routines anything from waking him up or telling him his battle schedule"

"Sounds like the full package" Serena said.

"Why thank you Serena" Comette said smiling.

* * *

"Why you so mad pops?" Asked David sitting across from an infuriated Director separated only by a wooden desk.

"I hired you because I trusted you David, I knew you could keep a lot profile-" The Director said until David interrupted him.

"And I do so what's your point?" David interjected smugly not caring as to his fathers anger.

"No it's not David!" The Director yelled. "I ordered you to eliminate Ash Ketchum, Serena Grace and the child they are taking care of anyone who stood in your way!"

"And that's what I did, purple pigtails got in my way-" David began but was silenced almost immediately.

"David you know damn well what the fuck I meant by _got in the way_" The Director said through gritted teeth.

"So what? One annoying kid isn't that big of a deal" David countered.

"Not a big deal?" The Director yelled enraged. "Not a big deal?! The whole damn tournament has been put on hold and security is everywhere! How are we supposed to complete our objective with the authorities interfering?"

"Not my problem" David said smugly. "You see father, there is one thing and one thing only that you have forgotten time and time again. I am not a scientist. I am not a solider. I am not a college. I am not a _friend_. I don't do favors, I am a mercenary and I don't take orders like your subjects do"

* * *

_Time skip: 12 hours later..._

"We have gathered here today to pay out respects for Iris Daragon-" said a priest who stood on a podium next a an open casket which Iris laid in wearing a black dress holding a bouquet on her chest.

"Ash..." Serena whispered throughout the priest's ramblings. "Are you ok?"

"Yes" Ash said sadly. "I'm just worried that's all"

"About what?" Serena asked quietly as the priest began to call people up to say a few words about the deceased girl.

"It seems to me that since we got here things have been going downhill at an increased pace. First we found out about Team Z only to later be captured by them and now a girl is dead" Ash said nervously.

"I can see your concern" Serena murmured. "It's like someone's trying to slowly pick us off one by one..."

"Maybe-" Ash said until he was interrupted by the priest who angrily addressed him.

"Sir this is not a social gathering, is there something that you would like to share with us that's so important that you decided to have a side conversation instead of morning for the dead?"

"You know what?" Ash said as he stood up and walked towards the priest. "There is something I would like to say"

"Well by all means share it with the rest of us" the priest sneered handing Ash the microphone.

Ash took it and turned towards the audience feeling like he stood out. Here he stood in his blue hoodie and a mask coving half his face whole the hood was on his head compared to everyone else wearing a black dress or tux. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Hello everyone my name is Terra and we all are here today for the same reason. To pay out respects for a pokemon trainer who has departed to the next life or whatever awaits us after death. Throughout my travels I once encountered Iris during my trip in Unova. I traveled throughout the region collecting badges and catching pokemon. In fact my Snivy had a small rivalry with her Emolga" He snickered not noticing A green hairs trainers face to pale as numerous thoughts and predictions raced through his mind. "Iris was a unique trainer, she didn't exactly like the civilization we know and reside in, she was a girl of nature and resided in a village far away from the bustling cities. She had one and only one dream, to become a dragon master well..." Ash paused briefly before continuing. "Two goals, she also wanted to be friends with as many pokemon she could. Though to some people she may have not accomplished her goal I will say that despite the...fallout we had is that she became a dragon master in my eyes"

One by one members of the crowd stood up and began to applaud Ash for his speech all except for one.

"You murderer!" Cillan yelled storming up to Ash.

"Wait what?" Ash asked taking a step backwards before Cillan ripped off of Ash's mouthguard and yanked down his hood earning a few gasps from members of the crowd recognizing the boy.

"You dare hurt yet another one of our beloved Ash Ketchum!"

* * *

**Oh snap! Well once again shit has hit the fan again! Thus Terra fades into the dark and the world learns of the existence of Ash Ketchum once more! How did you like the chapter? I think this one was pretty good! Few things:**

** One: An uninvited guest crashes this funeral next chapter**

**Two: Father and son will very soon be reunited**

**Three: The secret plot twist is coming :) last chance to guess everyone! R&amp;R!**


	58. Party Crashers

**Listen up my friends, here we go again. Stranded in this town, buried underground...oh hey woopsies haha I have a new mental obsession with Borderline Disaster COD Zombie songs they are amazing! My deepest apologies for that weird chapter glitch thing, I ensure you I wasn't trolling. Only time I troll is on cocky little kids in Black Ops 2 xD Anyways how is everyone? Me well I got my schedule for my school year and right off the bat I have my favorite teachers! In other news wow I'm actually suprised still no one has guessed the plot twist! Let's just basically a very special character who has grown close to our hearts well...can't tell you now :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: HINT PLOT TWIST INVOLVES PEOPLE THAT START WITH D K! I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

"You dare hurt yet another one of our beloved Ash Ketchum!" Cillan yelled causing Ash's face to grow pale. Very pale.

"Excuse me?" Ash asked angrily. "I don't think I heard you correctly"

"Ypu killed Iris!" Cillan yelled as his rage was replaced with remorse causing Ash to shed a tear.

"Cillan-" Ash said attempting to place a hand on Cillan's shoulder until he immediately smacked it away.

"Don't. Touch. Me. You. Filthy. Scum" Cillan said as his teeth grinder with each word. "You killed your mother and my friend and tried to kill Drew!"

"That's enough!" Serena yelled running up to Ash. "What is wrong with you?" She yelled. "Ash WAS your friend and you believed someone you barely know over him!"

"HeyI'll have you know I'm a detective!" Cillan sneered.

"In your own head" Ash muttered causing someone to laugh and sarcastically clap his hands. The boy stood up and walked over to the coffin followed by his brunette girlfriend.

"Well hello Ash" Drew sneered. "I thought you were long gone but turns out you still exist. How can you live with yourself?"

"Drew if I was who you make me out to be then I would break your nose right now" Ash snapped causing Kaylin to run up and hide behind Serena's legs frightened. In the crown Annabel and Dawn felt their eyes widen as Gary walked down the isle which went unnoticed by everyone else. Gary walked up right behind Drew and tapped on his shoulder.

"Yes can I-" Drew asked before Gary threw his fist into his face sending Drew to the floor earning gasps from the crowd.

"That's for what you did to Delia" Gary roared as he began to kick Drew continuously on the stomach and was only stopped when Ash grabbed his shoulders pulling him away from the beaten boy.

"Gary stop!" Ash pleaded knowing that Gary's intentions exceeded a simple beating.

"Stop?" Gary said shocked. "Ash he deserves it!"

"Yea but killing him makes us no better than him" Ash said earning a smile from Serena. Ash sighed and walked over to Drew and knelt down to him. "Drew I hope you enjoyed your fantasy the past four years because it ends here" Ash sent his friends a knowing glance prompting them to step up and walk over to them. One by one Dawn, Annabel, Brock, Clemmont, Harrison, Bonnie, Misty, and Paul walked over to him.

"Dawn?" May stammered. "What are you doing with that murderer?!"

"May..." Dawn began knowing it was time to give her friend a wake up call. "Drew really killed Ash's mom. May I'm sorry but I can't defend him"

"I hate you!" May exclaimed as tears began to stream down her face. "I thought you were my friends!"

"We WERE your friends May" Dawn said as a line tear slid down her cheek. "That monster May changed you into something I can't be friends with, the May I knew and was friends with is somewhere inside of you but now it isn't here"

"Guys..." Ash said softly looking at Serena with sad eyes. Serena nodded and grasped his hand giving him support. Ash took a deep breath and yelled "Enough!" Silencing everyone immediately. "I am done with the lies! I'm sick of this quarrel! I'm ending this now memory link!"he shouted as blue rings pulsed around Ash and were continuously sent throughout the room projecting a large image in which everyone could see. As everyone watched in turmoil one character sat in the back row with a hood on top of his head remembering his objective.

* * *

_Flashback: 3 hours ago..._

"So why the sudden change of plans?" David asked.

"It doesn't matter" the Director said calmly.

"Well it does, you just randomly removed someone from my hit list" David said.

"David.." The Director sighed showing grief which was something David had never seen his father express before.

"Dad...?" David asked slowly.

"David you are on a need to know basis! This is search and retrieval mission" the director snapped. His sighed sadly and asked a question. "David did I ever tell you about my other family?"

"One or twice" David answered. "Why?"

"It's just that..."

"Why the girl?" David said demanding an answer. "What aren't you telling me?!"

"That little girl David..." the Director paused before continuing. "Is your little sister"

* * *

"Never had a sister before" David murmured staring at the small child hiding behind Serena. He pulled out a picture from his pocket and compared it to Kaylin. "That's definitely her" He murmured as the distorted world around them.

Ash was breathing heavily hunched over clutching his side as Kaylin and Serena immediately rushed to his aid.

"Daddy are you ok?" Kaylin asked nervously because she had never witnessed memory link before.

"Y-Yeah" Ash said dryly as he stood up and looked at May who looked like she had been hit by a bus.

"I...I can't Believe it" May whispered. So many emotions fueled her next course of action. She felt anger, she felt sorrow, she felt betrayed. She began to look back at the past four years reminiscing at all the times Drew told her that he loved her and all the lies she had told. She realized what she had become as tears leaked from her eyes.

"May-" Drew began reaching for Mays hand which she immediately pulled back.

"Dont touch me" May said softly.

Drew could see the hate burning in her eyes as he reached for her arm once more. "Babe-"

"I am NOT your babe!" May screeched angrily. "I can't believe you lied to me for the past four years!"

Knowing his options were growing bleak he pulled out his "trumph" card. "May please I love you !"

"I HATE YOU!" May screamed. She began to take a few steps back towards her old friends which no one stopped. "I now see what I became Drew" May seethed.

Drew realized there was only one way out. He needed to have Ash attack him. He looked frantically around and noticed Kaylin in between Ash and Serena as the trio whispered to each other trying to keep Ash conscious. "Hey Ketchum" Drew taunted hoping to get a rouse out of him. "Where did you and that slut get a kid"

Ash felt something snap inside of his mind. He lunged at Drew and gave him an punch backed up by aura into his stomach. "Don't. Ever. Call. Her. That" Ash seethed loathing for payback as Drew coughed up blood. But something distracted him.

"Well this has become such a bore!" A man said loudly as he walked over to the group with a large knife in his right hand. "Good show but I have come to take what is rightfully mine" David sneered as he lunged for Kaylin. He grabbed her by her ankles and sling her over his shoulder as he bolted through the door onto the street.

"KAYLIN!" Ash and Serena screamed as they pursued David. They ran outside and he was no where in sight. Serena began to sob as she collapsed to her knees and kept whispering "Kaylin I'm so sorry!"

"Annabel!" Ash yelled to the violet haired trainer. "Control her I'll be back!" Gardivor I choose you!" He yelled as he hurled the pokeball into the air releasing the huminoid creature. "Gardivor can you trace Kaylins Aura?" Ash asked desperately in which Gardivor nodded. "Take me to her" Ash pleaded as Gardivor teleported them away.

(A/N this ain't cliffhanger quite yet : ). )

* * *

"Put me down!"

"God if I knew that having a sister like you was this annoying I would have just left you with those delinquents!" David snapped but froze when a light blinded him and when it faded Ash stood in front of her.

"Gardivor get Kaylin!" Ash yelled as Gardivor teleported behind David, grabbing Kaylin and teleporting back to the funeral causing David to growl.

"You just lost me a paycheck!" David said angrily.

"You stole my daughter !" Ash yelled angrily.

"Daughter!" David laughed. "Well at least there aren't any witnesses" He said as he lunged at Ash and continuously slashed at him until he was on the ground bleeding heavily. David stood over him and raised the knife over his head and said "Any last words?" He was suprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea in fact seven" said man behind him. "Get your hands off of my son"

* * *

**HOLY SHIT HOW WAS THAT DID ANYONE SEE IT COMING I DID CAUSE I THOUGHT OF IT HAHAHAHAHAHA R&amp;R LIKE A LOT BECAUSE THIS CHAPPTER was** **IMPORTANT**!


	59. Family History

**Kepasa (Don't know what that means or if I spelt it right) guys! I think that's Mexican for something haha anyways I think (Keyword THINK) some people may have not understood the plot twist and I take blame in myself because when I have the hint I said people starting with D K which could be confused with Delia Ketchum however that isnt what I meant and besides she was cremated if you read the first few chapters :/ I should have said D &amp;K. Kaylin is the Directors daughter, remember the man killed by the poachers? Yea he didn't die but I want peoples opinion. Someone (not saying names) asked me if they could post this Fic on wattpad which is another fanfic site and of course promised to give full credit to me but I don't know if I should. Do you guys think I should? Let me know and to messaged me the question sorry if I embarrassed you...**

**DISCLAIMER: HA SUCKERS I DON'T OWN POKEMON BUT I OWN SOMETHING I CALL THE "HEIST MOBILE" WHICH IS A BLACK VAN ME AND MY FRIENDS SHALL USE TO ROB EVERY STORE IN LOS SANTOS IN GTA V!**

* * *

"Get your hands off of my son"

"Wait son?" David said as he slowly turned around and saw Red standing tall and mighty surrounded by a black aura.

"I said get your hands-"

"Hey I don't know who you are but-" David said but was interrupted by Red when he kneed him in the stomach and ripped the knife from his hands, spun it in his fingers and drover the sharp blade into the boys chest.

Red knelt down to David gripping the handle of the knife and said "How does it know that my face will be the last thing you see?"

David panted heavily and through gritted teeth managed to say aggressively "F-Fuck You" which in turn caused Red to turn the knife making David howl in pain. In one swift movement Red forced the knife to slice forwards into David's neck thus ending the young mercenary's life.

"No Ash" Red said as he knelt down by his dying son. Tears in his eyes he whispered "Don't you die on me God dammit!" As the black aura faded and replaced by an elegant blue as Red placed his hand onto Ash's chest. Light expelled from his hand and Ash slowly opened his eyes and immediately screamed in pain.

"Thank Arceus your ok!" Red said as he sobbed into his sons chest much to Ash's chest shocking the latter.

"Red?" Ash managed to whispered through clenched teeth as the pain felt unbearable.

"No..." Red said softly as he stared into Ash's eyes and said "Dad"

* * *

_Time skip: 3 Days Later..._

_'Beep...Beep...Beep' _

Those were the first sounds Ash heard as he slowly opened his eyes awaking in a bed hooked up to IV's. He looked around and saw medical equipment scattered around the room. He tried to rub his eyes but pain seared throughout his body coaxing a scream from his mouth alarming everyone outside causing a certain honey haired trainer to burst into the room and look Ash dead in the eye as tears filled her own as she ran over to him and sobbed into his chest.

"Ash I-I thought we lost you" Serena sobbed as Ash slowly grasped her hand ignoring the pain circulating in his arm.

"I told you Serena" Ash said with a smile. "Nothing will keep me away from my family" causing Serena to sob harder moved by Ash's selflessness coming out of a brief coma and giving full support to her.

"Y-your right" Serena whispered as she gave Ash a quick kiss on the lips. "You have some visitors Ash" She whispered as one by one Ash's friends came into the room. All of their faces sprouted smiles at the sight of their friend.

"Daddy!" Kaylin squealed happily as she quickly jumped onto the bed giving Ash a tight hug making him grunt slightly. "You saved me daddy" Kaylin whispered as small tears leaked from her eyes making tears cascade down his own face.

"I guess I did" Ash said. His thoughts wandered as he asked "What happened to my wounds?"

"Your not the only one who can use aura" said a man in a red cap walking into the room causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"D-dad?" Ash said stunned. "H-how did you know-"

"A father always knows Ash" Red smirked happily.

"Let's give these guys some time alone" Gary said as he along with everyone else left the room leaving only Ash, Serena, Kaylin, and Red alone in silence.

"Wait you can use aura?" Ash asked.

"It runs in the family" Red began as he reminisced over the past aura users of his blood line. "It dates all the way back to when you great grandfather Sir Arron gaVe his-"

"I'm related to Sir Arron?!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

"Yes" Red said. "Aura Ash isn't something common as you already know. Aura isn't simply given to someone by luck or chance. Aura is earned by a person fighting sprit"

"Fighting spirit?" Serena said quizzically.

"Its like a persons will to live, the morals they live by" Red explained. "Aura goes hand in hand. To the good and the bad"

"The bad?" Ash asked. "I thought aura was only used by heroes"

"Throught the human history their have been many dark times that shift in the sands of time unstirred and best left forgotten" Red began as he took a deep breath. "Ash there is a story dating back before Pokeballs were created, a long time ago a man was given eternal life by the life pokemon Xerneas, it was summoned during a terrible war in which neither side could topple the other leading only to death over and over to many people and pokemon. This man went to Xerneas pleading for invulnerability to end the war and once he obtained it and ended the war he became mad with his gift. He called it many things, a gift, a curse, even fate. The gift of the goddess can be a blessing and a burden at the same time. This man started a terrible battle between two kingdoms, the one Sir Arron fought for"

"You mean..."

"The war of the Tree of Beginnings." Red finished as he continued to tell his tale. "The kingdom in which Sir Arron served had the blue army, skilled and blessed men with the ability to control aura and aura like pokemon. The opposing was the red army, composed of patsies and psychic type pokemon respectively. As the war progressed all the death had awaken Yevelta and the Tree began to die. After Sir Arron's sacrifice Xerneas put a stop to the quarrel. The man who was once blessed was stripped of his gift and turned to stone and lay in a pyramid trapped in a stone seal. Since then Yvelta and Xerneas have been said to been sleeping awaiting the next conflict meaning-"

"That the war will repeat again" Ash said.

* * *

**The Prophecy has been told. Know the climax to the story shall begin. One final battle. A fight to end fights...wtf am I saying? We ain't even there yet ;) Anyways what did you guys think? Does it sound interesting? And what was up with the black aura?**


	60. I'll think of a name later haha

**Hey you guys I'm at school typing on my ipod during lunch, I'll be uploading the chapter later. I wrote it at 11:52 am eastern time so yea...so far my day has been ehh...I like my classes and my teachers are awesome but so far no friends...it's lonely :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I. Do. Not. Own. Pocket. MonstersS**

* * *

"So then the war is going to occur again?" Ash asked.

"Yes" Red confirmed solemnly. "It's like a never ending cycle, once it ends it begins again"

"That's awful!" Serena exclaimed.

"Tell me about it" Red said. "That war cost the Ketchum Family the life of Sir Arron..."

"Pi?" Pikachu asked while gently licking Ash's face.

"Yes Pikachu I'm fine" Ash said with a smile causing Red to snap his fingers quickly.

"That brings me to my next question" Red said excitedly as his eyes began to sparkle. "Who was your first pokemon?"

"Well..." Ash said nervously scratching the back of his head causing Serena to giggle cutely.

"It was Pikachu!" Kaylin said cheerfully causing Red to throw her a quizzical look.

"You see I may have overslept" Ash said jokingly. "By the time I got to Professor Oak's Lab all the starter pokemon were taken" Ash said taking a deep breath. "All that was left was Pikachu, though at first we didn't get along we are now the best of buds!"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cheered in agreement.

"I see..." Red said slightly disappointed that Ash didn't have the option to obtain a Charmander.

"However he did manage to capture the Kanto Starters when he was participating in the Indigo League" Serena stated.

"So that means you have a Charmander!" Red exclaimed making Ash snicker.

"I guess you could say that" Ash said reminiscing about the fateful day he found Charmander dying in the rain.

"Wow I would love to meet your Charma-"

"My Charizard" Ash said correcting Red.

"Well I guess you did follow in your old mans footsteps after all" Red chuckled.

"Wait what?" Ash asked confused.

"It's nothing, forget I mentioned it" Red murmured. "I'll let you rest, goodnight Ash" He whispered as he left the room but not before saying "So you and this girl made that?"

"Dad!" Ash yelled as his face reddened making Red laugh.

"I know, I know It's complicated. Serena explained everything" Red teased. He began to walk away but Serena grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Can you please take Kaylin to our friends?" Serena asked politely.

"Uh sure?" Red said as if asking a question. "Come on kiddo" Red said taking Kaylind hand exiting the room leaving Ash and Serena alone.

Serena looked at Ash sadly and with a sigh said "We need to talk"

* * *

In a dark room lit dimly by a television sat a man feeling broken to his core as he watched a broadcast on TV.

"That's right Tom" said a reporter surrounded by the flashing lights and sirens of police cars and ambulances. "Today at the funeral for the deceased tournament participant surprises were in store when Terra, now identified as Ash Ketchum have a speech about the girl who he claimed was once his friend which lead to his inevitable 'unmasking' by A-Class Conesurier Cilan, a Gym Leader from the Unova a Region. During this time Drew Laurosse and his former girlfriend May Maple made their way to the center stage and verbally attacked Ash about the murder of Delia Ketchum four years ago to which his girlfriend Serena Grace and other friends took the stand defending their friend until remarkably Ash using aura to show everyone what really happened all that time ago. Suprisingly Drew Lauroose was actually guilty of the murder and is currently in custody with no bail"

"That's unbelievable Carol" Said Tom who was back at the broadcasting station.

"But that's not all Tom" Carol said. "After the grand reveal a man that we can only assume was a mercenary sent to kidnap a child named David Armstrong. Immediately afterwords Ash Ketchum bravely pursued David looking for the child. When Ash confronted David they were locked in a battle to the death Tom, you heard me right; a battle to the death. Witnesses say when David was about to finish off Ash Kanto Champion Red Ketchum killed David defending what we now know as his son.

"That's horrifying!" Tom exclaimed as they cut to commercial.

"Director?" Gamma asked as he gently put his hand on the directors shoulder.

"Please Gamma-" the Director began holding back tears. "I need some time alone"

"Understood" Gamma said as he exited the room leaving the man to wallow in self pity.

Once Gamma departed the Director quietly sobbed. "David, why my son" He was quickly filled with rage as he began to analyze the whole situations. With rage in his heart he yelled in anguish and said "You can run Red, but I will find you and permanently extinguish that flame of yours"

* * *

**Yupp just got home and fuck my life. No friends what so ever in my classes, as always I am going to be the odd one out, that anti social kid. Everyone said I had it easy this year...bullshit. And then there's...forget it, this isn't Facebook, a place where everyone bitches constantly about their lives. To think I actually had a chance of a great start...but it's like 2:59 so expect update in like 30 minutes. Sorry it's short and it's a bit bad**


	61. Let the light shine! (sorry it's short

**Hi everyone and before I start to write I would like to thank everyone for the support I received yesterday, it really meant a lot. Also turns out I've actually had a very positive impact on you guys! I've received a few PM's saying I INSPIRED people to write! I never thought I could influence people like that so I'm proud of not only myself but those few who have come out of their shell. Anyways let's get chappy 61 started! That's right 61. Over 60 chapters, that's almost 100!**

**Disclaimer: *In a sing song voice* I don't own pokemon!**

* * *

"We need to talk" Serena said sadly causing Ash's heartbeat to increase.

"A-about?" Ash nervously stuttered.

"About us..." Serena said sadly causing Ash's world to crumble. He whispered "Did I do something wrong?"

"No?" Serena said raising an eyebrow. "I just want to talk about what happened at the funeral"

"Oh" Ash said sighing in relief. "I thought you were breaking up with me" He said.

"Of course not!" Serena scolded Ash feeling slightly hurt but masked it with a smile. The smile didn't stay long though, it was quickly replaced with a frown. She walked over to Ash and sat on the bed. She held his hand and nervously said "Ash...we almost lost her"

Ash sighed sadly and asked "You mean Kaylin right?"

"Yes" Serena murmured feeling her eyes water. "In the few short weeks that we have known and cared for her she has grown very close to our hearts. If I lost her Ash-" Serena said as she began to lose composure. "And then you got hurt and if Red didn't show up" she began to sob into her hands releasing Ash from her death grip.

Ash, though pain seared throughout his entire body, managed to sit up and slowly wrap his arm around Serena's waist. "Shhh" Ash whispered as he slowly pulled her into a hug while she sobbed into his chest. "Neither of us are going anywhere Serena, you're just as important to us as we are to you"

"You are" Serena said sniffing. "I'm sorry for...this" She apologized. "It's just all the stress pent up over what has happening the last few days"

"It's ok Serena" Ash smiled as he ran his hands throughout her blonde bangs. "But you know one good thing that has happened?"

"What?" Serena asked.

"Now I don't have to hide anymore" He answered with a wink. "No more mask, no more hood, nothing that I have done in the past four years to conceal my identity.

"Y-your sure?" Serena asked with a nervous smile.

"Positive" Ash said but was surprised when Serena cupped Ash's cheek with the palm of her hand.

"I can finally see your handsome face again" She teased making the ladder blush feverishly making her giggle.

* * *

"May? Can we talk?" Dawn asked while knocking on May's hotel room door.

"Go away!" May yelled from her room.

"May come on!" Dawn pleaded. I just want to talk!" When she didn't answer Dawn began to feel nervous and called "May?" However she was relieved when the door knob slowly opened as the hallway light li. Up her dark hotel room. Dawn felt her heart shatter when seeing May's bloodshot eyes and markings on her wrist.

"May..." Dawn whispered sadly.

"Now you know why I didn't want anyone to visit" May murmured before sighing. Can you believe it Dawn?" she asked sadly as she began to feel pure rage coursing through her veins.

"May don't beat yourself up over it-" Dawn said trying to calm her down until May snapped at her "Dawn he was my best friend and look what I did! I ruined our friendship!"

"May he forgave us, why wouldn't he forgive you?" Dawn asked resulting in May facepalming.

"You really don't get it do you?" May asked rhetorically. "Dawn put of everyone I hurt him the most. He loved me and when he needed me the most I turned my back on him!"

"We all did May" Dawn said resting her hand on Mays shoulder. "Do you want me to talk to Ash about it?"

"R-really?" May stuttered nervously .

"Yupp, no need to worry" Dawn said with a wink.

"Thank you" May said smiling for the first time in a week.

"Hey that's what friends are for"

* * *

**Well that was my shortest chapter ever :/ I actually finished this Friday and sorry but I'm not adding anything for this one. You gots to wait for the next one, and nothing big happened this chappy exception the whole Dawn &amp; May convo. In other news HAVE DIAMOND SHOTGUNS AND SNIPERS IN BO2 ORAH MOFOS KSG 3**


	62. Three Weeks Later

**Hey guys it's mwa Nexxus and yea sorry that last chappy sucked and what not but I'm glad people enjoyed it though! Sooooo yea I'm in amazing mood, forgot if I said this but I HAVE A MOTHER FUCKING DIAMOND KSG! Thank you double xp weekend/Nuketown 2025 Playlist ^_^ literally in a span of three days I got my**

**SVU**

**Ballista**

**Xpr-50**

**S12**

**M1216**

**All gold! And thanks to those lucky guns I now have diamond sniper &amp; shotguns! So in total I have 10...wait I think 10 or 11 Gold guns :p I think I'll be on today trying to get my MP5 gold, just need those bonus skins -.-**

**Also don't worry May isn't going to be forgiven, at least not easily. I'm not sure if I will or not, I'm kinda 50/50 on the whole concept. Also Serena and Ash? Yes they be as that old pokemon song back in the day went "Together forever no matter how long, not until the end of time"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

* * *

3 Weeks after the Funeral...

"Go Ash go!" Kaylin cheered from the stadium while Ash's Snivy continued to evade blows from an opponents Pawniard.

"Keep it up Snivy!" Ash yelled encouraging Snivy to swiftly dodge the multiple blades that attempt to slash her.

"Amazing!" Said the announcer. "Ash's Snivy seems to be full of energy despite her small size, can the opponent counter?"

"You bet we will" said a female with shoulder length green hair. She had green eyes and wore a yellow T-shirt accompanied by a pair of black skinny jeans. "Pawniard use sand attack!" She yelled as Pawniard dug its blades into the sand and charged towards Snivy who took a defensive position. When Pawniard was close enough the trainer yelled "Now!" As Pawniard uppercutted the ground sending multiple chunks of the field and a gust of sand at Snivy.

"Snivy!" Ash cried as his pokemon became blinded by the sand. Rubbing her eyes her vision was to blurry to see the oncoming bits of the earth hurl at her hitting her square in the chest sending her flying backwards skidding on her back across the field.

"S-Sniv" Snivy said weakly as vines appeared as she charged at Pawniard.

"Mind reader" Ash chuckled as Snivy jumped into the air spinning like a wheel all the while Pawniard was continually smacked by the vines pushing him slowly backwards. "Snivy end it!" Ash called growing bored of this charade.

Snivy nodded as her tail began to glow as she lunged at Pawniard smacking it into the sky with leaf blade. She kept up after it and continued to smack and bash Pawniard until the point of exhaustion. Using as much power she could muster Snivy cried "Snivy!" as she smacked Pawniard on the temple with one last leaf blade sending the beaten pokemon hurling to the ground. As Pawniards body made contact with the earth it made an indent in the ground where it lied unconscious.

"Nikki's Pawniard is unable to battle Snivy wins! Victor goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The ref yelled as the crowd erupted into cheers of praise.

"We did it Snivy!" Ash cheered as Snivy leapt into his arms cooing making Ash chuckle before saying "I'm proud of you buddy, take a good rest" as he pulled out a pokeball and recalled Snivy. Ash took a deep breath and turned around and found Serena and Kaylin standing right behind him with big smiles on their faces.

"That was great daddy!" Kaylin cheered while she ran over to him and jumped at him, Ash caught his "Little Girl" and spun her around in the air causing the small girl to giggle uncontrollably all the while Serena stood staring at the two as the smile continued to grow larger and larger.

"Put me down daddy!" Kaylin squealed while playfully hitting Ash's shoulders.

"Ok kiddo" Ash said as he knelt down and placed Kaylin gently on her feet. He stood up and walked over to Serena and said "Are you going to say hi at some point?"

"I was just waiting for you two to finish up" Serena said cheerfully before pulling him into a long hug in which Ash willingly returned the warm embrace. "Ash" She whispered.

"Yes?" Ash asked.

"We're going to be together forever right?" Serena asked nervously.

"I'll be here with you Serena until you say otherwise" Ash replied with a smile.

"So in other words that's a yes right?" Serena playfully asked.

"Yes Serena" Ash said as he gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. Suddenly Ash heard footsteps, lots of footsteps. "Oh please don't be-" Ash said before his hopes were crushed as dozens of people ran towards him with microphones, cameras, papers, and of course an ID card around their necks saying "_Press"_

"Damn Paparazzi" Ash murmured upset that his lovely moment was interrupted yet again by another annoying anomaly. "The only downside to not having to hide my identity is now I'm treated like a celebrity" Ash sighed.

"Well you are one of the strongest trainers here Ash" Serena said with a smile as she slowly ran her hands through his messy jet black hair. "Also remember Ash, your the son of a Pokemon Master"

"And the Kanto Champion" Ash joked making Serena smile and whisper "That too..but Ash.." She said as her voice began to trail off.

"Yes?" Ash asked.

"You're already a Pokemon Master, my Pokemon Master" She said softly as she gave him a quick and gently kiss on the lips. Though both wanted it to continue they had other matters to tend to.

"Wanna finish this later?" Ash asked smugly.

"You bet all your pokeballs I do" Serena whispered seductively into his ear making Ah blush feverishly making Serena giggle cutely as she released him from the hug as the two of them ran over to Kaylin.

"Sweetie we're leaving" Serena said as Ash pulled out a pokeball.

"Charizard I choose you!" Ash yelled as he threw the pokeball into the air releasing the giant red dragon. Charizard landed on his feet standing between Ash and co. and the paparazzi. He roared loudly making the reporters freeze in their tracks and immediately began to take pictures of the Fire/Flying type Pokemon.

Charizard turned to Ash and launched a flamethrower at him

"Guess you can't break bad habits" Ah said coughing up soot. He took Serena's hand as the trio boarded Charizard. Ash sat in the back and Serena in front and in between the couple sat Kaylin. "Let's fly Charizard!" Ash said as for the last time Charizard roared, flapping his wings he soared into the ocean blue sky and grew smaller and smaller until eventually they were unable to be seen by the reporters.

* * *

**Well guys that's the end of this chapter! I started this yesterday but I finished it today, I have received the iPad so the daily updates shall return! If you're not screaming "Yay!" Then fuck you XD nah just kidding...man that was unnecessary. But this battle though, this battle, it is personally my favorite &amp; my best. I will try to help visualize the whole leaf blade strategy however, a long time ago as soon as I saw a Snivy I thought of this. For you Kingdom Hearts II Players basI ally it is similar to Sora's maxed out aerial attacks. He first sends them into the air with the key blade and continuously bashes them with a series of archs and swings. But yea I'm gonna go now so R&amp;R Guys!**


	63. Unforgiving

**Hey guys it's Nexxus back again! Sorry about that daily update thing, I've been a bit busy and had some...personal issues with a few of my friends going through a though time but oh well can't help them all but back to the topic of my rant: I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for respecting my decision about the lemon thing. I mean...basically what happened that day was I received a lot of lemon requests and "changing the rating because of word choice" and it was frustrating me I because I have said over and over hell no, the reason I flipped is well...ok first let me say this: I am mentally petrified of snakes :( and when I got off the bus on my way home I saw one and I had an anxiety attack. For what ever the reason it was agitated as hissed and slowly slithered towards me at that point I even at the age of...high school person I still scream at the top of my lungs and dashed inside and tried to calm down 0.o but before I start let me say this: Hey Caiz, how does it know feeling that at the age of 23 your picking on a minor? Well fuck you and your opinions and yea the ban hammer has spoken: BLOCKED. Yea sooooooooo yea don't trash my story, who I am, my readers and me. I speak for all of us when I do this -| yea that's me text flipping you off!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemans guys I-I donts own it :(**

* * *

"Sometimes I wish I was still Terra" Ash said loudly so Serena could hear him over the strong gusts of wind hitting their faces as Charizard flew up high in the sky.

"Oh come on Ash" Serena replied. "Aren't you happy that you don't have to take all those ridiculous precautions to mask your identify anymore?"

"Well yeah but..." Ash said as his voice trailed off.

"You just don't like all the extra attention do you daddy?" Kaylin asked sweetly.

"That's one way of putting it" Ash sighed.

"Well I can see why" Serena cut in as Charizard began to slowly descend towards the earth below them. "You've been hiding for so belong that you're so used to solitude instead of all this special treatment"

"I never thought of it that way" Ash stated as he hopped off of Charizards back when they landed. He offered his hand to Serena who gracefully returned the gesture and got off. She the stood on the tips of her toes as she picked Kaylin up and slowly placed her feet on solid earth.

"Do you think they paparazzi may be at the hotel?" Ash asked Serena.

"I don't know" She answered honestly.

Ash sighed and said "You and Kaylin go back to the hotel and rest up, we have a big night ahead of us"

"I know Ash" Serena said playfully. "We would never miss the dinner honoring the final 30 participants in the tournament" Ash nodded and climbed back onto Charizard earning puzzled looks from his female companions.

"Daddy where are you going?" Kaylin asked curiously.

"I'm going to go visit Red" Ash said with a smile as Charizard roared and once more took flight. Serena shook her head and said softly "I love you"

* * *

_Time skip: 12 minutes_

"Down there Charizard" Ash commanded pointing to a small clearing in a forest in which Charizard gave him a thumbs up and began to lose altitude as they made way for the clearing. Once they landed Ash gently scratched Charizard behind his ear earning a delightful roar from the dragon like lizard. "Thank you Carizard, return" Ash said recalling Charizard and clipping the pokeball to his belt. He took his backpack off and unzipped it saying "You can come out now buddy"

"Pika Pi" Pikachu cheered as he crawled out of the bag into the sunlight. "Pika pika, pika Chu"

"I know Pikachu" Ash said rolling his eyes. "Next time I'll pack a snack for you ok?"

"Pi!" Pikachu said giving his friend a thumbs up as he climbed onto Ash's shoulder. Ash smiled as he began to walk towards a figure dressed in a red jacket beginning to slowly break into a light jog.

"Hi dad!" Ash said happily as Red turned around who had an odd expression on his face making Ash curious. "Dad what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"You...you have a visitor" Red said slowly moving out of the way revealing a brunette haired girl with bloodshot eyes. She had a green bandanna in her hands and wore a blue jacket similar to Reds.

"Ash..." The girl said as his face paled while he felt hatred course through his veins.

"I have nothing to say to you May" Ash said emotionlessly as Pikachu growled and electricity cracked on his cheeks.

"Ash just hear her out-" Red said until Ash angrily yelled at his father.

"Hear her out?" He exclaimed furiously. "Hear her out!? Why the hell should I give her the time of day when she left me for dead?" Ash glared at May and said violently "I want absolutely nothing to do with you. It took me years to get you out of my head! I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear your voice, I don't want your very presence to taint my thoughts!" Ash yelled making Red take a step back surprised by his sons outburst.

"I'm not telling you to forgive her for what she's done but just to hear what she has to say" Red said gently placing his hand on Ash's shoulder which was immediately shrugged off by the ladder.

"Dad there is not a chance in hell I'm giving her the time of day!" Ash yelled.

"If I may-" May said softly until Ash angrily interrupted her yelling "If you what May? If you what!"

"Ash please calm down" Red said in a serious tone. "I know it's hard and millions of things are rushing through your head about the last but this is now"

"Ash just...please let me speak" May said with tears in her eyes. "Once I'm done of nothing changes you never have to speak to me again"

"Tempting but no" Ash snapped as he turned his back to both his father and May. "Come on Pikachu we're leaving" Ash walked away until he noticed something missing. "Pikachu?" He asked turning around. He saw Pikachu sitting in the same spot that he had with a sad frown on his face.

"Pika Pi" Pikachu said trying to convince Ash to change his mind. "Pika Pika, Pika Chu!"

"Pikachu.." Ash gasped shocked that Pikachu was actually wanting May to speak. He sighed and made his way back to the group and said "You're lucky Pikachu's a softie"

May smiled softly and whispered "Thank you Pikachu" She stood up and looked Ash straight in the eye and said "I...I can't believe this actually happened"

"What actually happened?" Ash asked sarcastically not caring about whatever it was.

"The person I turned into when I dated Drew" She answered and the look Ash gave her at the mention of the green haired boy sent shivers down her back. "I...I became I a monster. After the funeral so many things happened so fast it was like a blur. One moment I was slapping you and the next moment I'm here standing in front of the very person I betrayed all those years ago"

"Your point?" Ash asked.

"I...I became an awful person, all the thoughts Drew plagued me with warped me into what I've been for so long. I've done so many awful things, influenced by Drew or just by my own judgment...I've made poor choices Ash, I've done things I will never forget. Between all the drugs and-"

"You did drugs in my absence!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

"Y-yes" May stuttered ashamed by her actions and choices. "I mean Drew did terrible things to me and my Pokemon and I actually let him! He hit my Pokemon, we drank we got...intimate" She whispered making Ash cringe sickened by the person that May had become.

"And the worse thing is that no matter which way you look at it...it's my fault and I can't blame it on Drew or you. I treated everyone awfully, my Pokemon and even that little girl-"

"Kaylin" Ash said emotionlessly. "Her name was Kaylin"

"Ash..." May whispered. "This is one god awful apology, it's all over the place but please can't we go back to the way we used to be?" She pleaded.

"No" Ash said firmly. "Four years ago you held my heart May, and you broke it. You betrayed me at my weakest moment!" he cried feeling anger surge throughout his body remembering the snide look Drew gave him, the slap in the face he received from May, the tears that stung his cheeks that day; he remembered it all to well. "May..." He sighed sadly. "Thing will never be like they used to"

As tears slid down Mays cheeks she murmured "Goodbye Ash, maybe one day things can be like they used to" She began to walk away until Ash grabbed her by the shoulder and said "I believe these are yours." May threw him a quizzical look as he handed her two Pokeballs and then walked away.

'_They will forgive her...they have to_' Ash thought to himself referring to the Pokemon May had abandoned. He turned to Pikachu and asked "Did I...did I do the right thing?"

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said nodding his head understanding his masters uncertainty to the way he treated May.

"Thanks buddy" Ash said as a small smile began to appear on his face. "I can always count on you"

"Pi-Ka Chu!" Pikachu cheered throwing his friend a thumbs up making the teen chuckle. His smile slowly faded remembering May bring up Kaylin. Memories races through his mind experiencing every experience with the little girl once more but one memory made him sick to his stomach.

"He said I cost him a paycheck" Ash whispered which wasn't unnoticed by his partner who gave in an odd look. "It's nothing Pikachu" Ash said reassured his friend. Ash looked to the sky and realized something; something he should have realized weeks ago.

"Paycheck..why would someone want Kaylin?" He wondered aloud.

* * *

_Location switch: PLA Building, Presidential Office_

"Oh my god will you please just shut up!" Recker complained.

"Hey it's not our fault pal!" Jessie snapped. "No one asked you and your colleagues to show up and take everyone hostage!"

"Jessie maybe you should use a different tone with him" James said nervously. "His is a lot stronger than us"

"Damn right I am" Recker boasted as he turned around yelling "Hey IV get your-"

"That is no way to talk to a lady" IV said as she walked over to Recker. She pulled off her hood letting sunlight to soak her face. She held a hand to the side of her head in attempt to block the suns rays. With her other hand she ripped a hair tie out allowing her blond hair to cascade down her back.

"Whatever Alexis" Recker mumbled. "Just help me throw these three buffoons into a closet or something-"

"Wat do ya mean buffoons?!" Meowth exclaimed angrily.

"Shut it" Alexis snapped. "As soon as that Giovanni guy gives us the info we need we can get out of this shit-stack" She murmured making Recker smirk.

"Never met a pretty little lady with a mouth like you" He teased making Alexis face palm.

"Shut it" Alexis snapped. _'Wonder if the Director is having better luck than us_' she thought to herself.

* * *

"It was great doing business with you Giovanni" The Director smirked walking out of an office carrying a cream colored folder ignoring the blood spattered over his hands. He turned around one last time and stared at the battered and beaten body that was once the mastermind behind Team Rocket. Giovannis head was resting on his desk as blood flowed from the multiple wounds scattered around his body. His eyes stared towards the ceiling as the steady flow of blood began to drip off of the desk"

"Goodnight Gio" The Director smirked as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

**So Ummm...sorry for the delay :/ Some things came up and I couldn't finish the chapter until just now...but well it looks like May has not been forgiven...or has she? But now another member of Team Z has been revealed! Alexis #IV, but could this be the same girl who threw a tantrum when Ash didn't return her feelings? Well only one way to find out! But guys its about time I do this...the past six months have been a blast and I've done things that I haven't seen other authors do in the time frame I have. I mean the fics I love and enjoy haven't even past some of my milestones and they have been out much longer than mine itself (not bashing just sayin) In six months My first fanfiction _The Betrayed Ones Return_ has**

**•Been viewed 355,112 times**

**• Received 809 Reviews in which almost every single one has been positive (That means a lot BTW so thanks)**

**•464 wonderful people have decided to follow my story**

**•390. 390 People guys. 390 favorites! When I wrote this I wasn't expect 390, or 290, even 50! But no 390 and I am thankful to all of you guys**

**•This story has been added to two communities. (Library's created by readers of great fanfics)**

**•Over 106,000 words (Not including this chapter)**

**And lastly I'm doing a shout out to every single one of you guys. That's right. These past six months I've received the support from all of you encouraging me to keep going and how wonderful this story has turned out and know what? People were right, my story is one of a kind, the first of its kind. Thank you everyone :)**

**-Nexxus176**


	64. It MAY be her fault

**Herro everyone it's me again and UGGGGGG it's Monday :( What's worse is I got in trouble and can't use xbox at all this week! God I wanna cry but Ehh I'll probably find a way to get on ;) The only good thing..well two things that will happen today is I get to write and you guys enjoy, and also the new episode of Rd vs Blue will be on :D Can't wait till 8:00 Pm tonight! Rooster Teeth, remember that name my friends if you are a Halo Fan. So I'm back into battlefield and damn I haven't lost ma touch, still a top notch sniper just like every game I play, like in GTA V yesterday me and my friends were like bounty hunters well...I'm more of an assassin :) just sniping everybody, someone pops the lid off of a tank and pop their head. Anyways Yupp May isn't forgiven but...I don't know if I will or won't. I have theorized multiple scenarios for her if redemption would be an option. If not then I'd probably never mention her again until the epiloge or something's saying she died or something...maybe got married ehh who cares SatoSere rules!**

**I'm going to now give you a list of Team Z names for I feel it is time for this :)**

***The Director: **** (Not actual name length **

**I: Alpha**

**II: Beta**

**III: North**

**IV: Alexis**

**V: Delta**

**VI: Theta**

**Disclaimer: Rambling aside I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

"Director, welcome back!" Beta said as everyone in the cluttered room gathered in a straight line saluting him respectfully.

"Greetings Beta" The Director said approaching his employes. He scanned the room finding bodies scattered be they beaten or bloody he was satisfied. "Good work everyone" He said pausing briefly. "This is just step one my friends, with your help it is time for a new order!" When he received looks of confusion and looks of joy he held up the cream colored folder and stared at his comrades.

"Every journey begins with a step" He bellowed. He raised the folder above his head yelling passionately "This is step one!"

"Secure the keys!" His partners in crime yelled.

"Now we take the world!" The Director yelled. "Step Two!"

"Ascend From Darkness!" Recker smirked.

"Three?"

"Rain Fire!" Gamma exclaimed with an evil laugh.

"Step Four!"

"Unleash The Horde!" Alexis grinned.

"Step Five!"

"Skewer The Winged Beast!" Beta stated proudly.b

"Step 6!"

"Wield A Fist Of Iron!" North yelled passionately.

Step 7!"

"Raise Hell!" Alpha said.

"Step 8?"

"FREEDOM!"

* * *

_Time skip: 2 days later..._

"Any news on Giovanni's death?" Serena asked her boyfriend.

"No" Ash said shaking his head. "I understand he was trying to make up for his wrong doings but honestly he deserves it"

"I agree" Serena nodded as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck. "Are you feeling ok Ash?" She asked. "You've been acting a bit distant lately"

"It's nothing" Ash murmured not wanting to talk about his confrontation with May.

"Come on Ash" Serena poured. "What's this about?"

"It's about May" Ash said softly causing Serena's eyes to widen as she quickly withdrew her arms from his personal space. Backing away with fear and anxiety fueling her thoughts.

"No" She said while frantically shaking her head. "No, no, no, no!"

"Serena?" Ash said gently as he walked over to her and attempted to place his hand in her shoulder but she smacked it away.

"She's going to replace me" Serena said fearfully. "This can't be happening!" She cried as she broke down in tears.

"Serena what's going on?" said Ash suprised by Serena sudden change of attitude.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled. She quickly stood up and ran to the door only turning back to say with tears in her widened eyes "I hate you Ash Ketchum" afterwords she slammed the door leaving Ash standing frozen with his mouth agap feeling a searing pain in his chest.

"Serena..." Ash whispered as he silently wept. Pikachu sensing his distress ran from the bedroom followed by Kaylin.

"Daddy..?" Kaylin asked nervously. "Are you ok?"

"N-no" Ash stuttered. "I'm not ok"

"Where's mommy? She is a lot better at making you feel better than I am" She said innocently not kniwing what had transpired moments ago.

"I...I don't know" Ash whispered wiping away his tears. "Kaylin come with me, we are going to go visit Auntie Annabel"

* * *

_10 Minutes Later..._

"And that's what happened " Ash said sadly.

"Oh my Ash.." Annabel whispered softly. She took his hand and stared into his auburn eyes seeing all the pain he felt. "Do you think May has something to do with it?"

"I don't know" Ash muttered feeling slightly angered at the thought that May had caused yet another thing to go wrong in his life. "Maybe..." He said softly.

"Ash..." Annabel whispered. She turned to Kaylin who was eating an apple next to Pikachu. She stood up and walked over to her and said kindly "Kaylin can you please give me and Ash some alone time? You and Pikachu can go to another room if you want, there's a tv in the bedroom"

"Ok auntie Annabel" Kaylin said sweetly as she and Pikachu walked to the bedroom. Annabel stood up and walked back over to Ash and said "Ash do you want to know why Serena acted the way she did?"

"Of course I would!" Ash grumbled.

"Serena has liked you for a very, very long time; correct?" Annabel asked.

"Ye-"

"That was a rhetorical question Ash" Annabel said cutting him off. "Ash she has had feelings for you since you were little and even like what nine years later they never changed?" Annabel smiled sadly when she saw Ash giving her a quizzical look. She looked him straight in the eye and said "Ash over the past four years her heart has been breaking, she loved you while you loved another"

"You mean May?" Ash asked.

"Right" Annabel nodded. "Now step into her shoes; if you had finally found happiness with the one you truly love and something from your partners past has come back that can possibly terminate their relationship wouldn't you be scared?"

"Yeah of course!" Ash said slightly frustrated. "That's how I felt when Calem showed up!"

"That's not the point Ash" Annabel sighed. "Let me put it this way; your fear of Calem is her fear of May"

"No" Ash said realization crossing his face. "That's not true, that's not true at all!" He exclaimed as his face grew pale. "I would never replace Serena!"

"Well Ash" Annabel said. "That's what you need to tell her. Find her Ash"

"But what about Kaylin?" Ash asked.

"She can stay here while you and Pikachu go look for Serena" Annabel smiled.

"Thanks Annabel!" Ash said happily. Pikachu come on we're going on a scavenger hunt!"

* * *

'_He's going to replace me_' Serena thought as tears streamed down her cheek while running down the pier as darkness blanked the night sky; not even a single star shown as the wind blew fiercely. _'Why Ash...'_ She thought to herself miserably. She continued to run until she bumped into something or...someone.

"Sorry sir!" Serena exclaimed.

"Hey lady watch where your-" The man said Until he saw Serena's face and an evil smile crept onto his lips. "My, my; what do we have here?" He sneered making Serena feel uncomfortable. He grabbed Serena making her scream frightfully.

"Who are you?!" She screeched.

"Me?" The man asked rhetorically. With an evil laugh he bellowed "I am the Alpha"

* * *

**Well it seems that Serena is in quite the pickle...does that even make sense? In the pickle...nevermind anyways two things **

**1) DESTINY IS OUT AND GUESS WHO PREORDERED IT? **

**Not me :(**

**2) Ok so this is kind of ironic but in my French class a girl switched schedules and now is in my French Class; can you guess her name? Kaylin. Well if that's not a quinky dink then I don't know what is xD Anyways it sdens that this story is nearing it's end soon! I hope you eenjoyed this chapter, but I swear to god if no one knows where the names of the steps came from then I me will be disappointed. R&amp;R guys**

**-Nexxus**


	65. The Creator

***Peeks Head through door* Umm...hi? Sorry for the delay everyone, something came up and I'd rather not talk about them but now in BO2 my gold gun total is up to 15 and 14 of them are diamond!**

**1) DSR 50 (Gold &amp; Diamond)**

**2) Vector (Gold &amp; Diamond)**

**3) KSG (Gold &amp; Diamond)**

**4) M27 (Gold)**

**5) Ballista (Gold &amp; Diamond)**

**6) SVU (Gold &amp; Diamond)**

**7) XPR-50 (Gold &amp; Diamond)**

**8) Remington (Gold &amp; Diamond)**

**9) M1216 (Gold &amp; Diamond)**

**10) S12 (Gold and Diamond)**

**11) MP7 (Gold &amp; Diamond)**

**12) PDW (Gold &amp; Diamond)**

**13) Chicom CQB (Gold &amp; Diamond)**

**14) Scorpion (Gold &amp; Diamond)**

**15) MSMC (Gold &amp; Diamond)**

**I just started on the pistols and I'm already almost done the B23R and the Tac 45. Anyways it's time for chappy...65 I think?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a gold KSG. Of course not physically though, virtually. Oh yeah did I mention that I don't own Pokemon?**

* * *

"Serena?" Ash yelled loudly.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu called. "Pika Pika!"

"Serena?" Ash called as the darkness was momentarily broken when lightning lit up the sky. '_Where is she?_' Ash thought to himself. He felt scared; scared for himself, scared for Kaylin, and scared for Serena. "I really did it this time buddy" Ash said sadly as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked giving him an odd look. "Pika, pika Chu"

"You sure it's not my fault?" Ash asked nervously to which Pikachu happily nodded his head making the ladder smile. "Thanks Pikachu Ash said playfully scratching Pikachu. He saw his pocket lite up brightly. He pulled out his holo castor to which his female friend greeted him.

"It's getting late Ash" Comette said. "We should go back"

"No" Ash snapped. "I'm not leaving until I find her!"

"Woah there bunko calm down!" Comette sassed. "With a hot head like that you won't be finding anything except for absolute failure"

"Sorry" Ash sighed sadly. "I'm a bit on edge"

"Well have you even thought about using your aura yet?" Comette asked sarcastically.

"I'm so stupid!" Ash exclaimed causing Commete to shake her head in disappointment. "Thanks Comette!"

"Hey don't thank me, it's my job" Comette said cheerfully as she fazed out as Ash put the holo castor back into his pocket. He grabbed a pokeball and threw it into the air releasing the blue jackal like Pokemon.

_"Yes Master?" _Lucario asked respectfully.

"Lucario, Serena ran away earlier and I need your help to find her" Ash said hastily. "My aura can only detect life essences within a certain radius and I want you to help me so you can see beyond said radius"

"Of course Master" Lucario said as a blue aura surrounded him. He closed his eyes and placed his palm onto the wet soil underneath them. Blue rings pulsed from his hands as he began to observe the island.

_'Where is she?' _Lucario thought to himself. When his aura reached the peer. His thermal like vision granted to him through the power of aura made footsteps visible on the wooden dock. Series of images began to play through Lucario's head while witnessing what had transpired on the docks as he felt his pulse quicken. He shook he head frantically trying to escape the vision but it was like something was holding him back. Lucario's eyes became red as he roared in pain. He collapsed to the ground making Ash and Pikachu rush to his side.

"Lucario?" Ash asked nervously as he helped his friend to his feet. Ash wrapped his right arm around Lucarios trying to support the weakened jackle. Moments later Lucario weakly looked towards Ash and using what strength he had left and said

_"Master I found her...but you're not going to like it"_

* * *

_Changing Location: Abandoned Chateau_

"Let me out of here!"

"God don't you have an off button?" Alpha asked sarcastically feigning interest in Serena's cries. He turned to Serena who sat in a rusted jail cell. He sighed and gazed at their surroundings. 'What a gloomy place to be' he thought to himself. Vines snaked through the rotting wood and the utter darkness was only lit by the small lantern resting on the floor. Broken glass covered parts of the wooden floor and the broken windows were boarded up. Half of a bronzed chandelier dangled from the ceiling threatening to descend to the ground at any moment while the other half lay indented in the floor. Portraits that hung on the wall were ripped to shreds, their once beautiful frames were missing chunks from its foundation. Alpha knelt down and picked up a doll; it was missing one of the buttons that once resembled an eye, time had worn the doll out and dust covered her dress.

"This place must have once been a beautiful home..." Alpha said sadly as he took a deep breath before blowing the dust off of the doll. A sad smile crept onto his face as the doll stared back at him. _'to think that all those years ago...'_

"Why would you care?" Serena murmured sadly as she sat in the corner of the cell with her knees tucked into her chest.

"Why wouldn't I care" Alpha said. "So much has happened in the course of history, but many people forget that none of this would be possible without the creator"

"The creator? What's that?" Serena asked curiously.

"This is exactly what I meant by people forgot about the creator" Alpha said sadly. "Centuries ago before recorded history there was nothing. Floating through an empty galaxy was an egg that contained the creator Arceus. We call him the creator"

"Arceus is the creator?" Serena asked.

"Of course" Alpha said with a smile. "After he created the universe he exasperated his powers. With his remaining strength he created the Pokemon and humans we know today. Years later Arceus reawakened but not at full strength. The world he awoke in was not the one he envisioned when he created it. Every day Arceus was tasked to maintain the balance of the universe and it was a stressful and grueling job. Eventually even the might Arceus was unable to complete the task and humans took this to their advantage. The jewel of life was said to contain the life of Arceus, though this was later proven to be false, and the crystal began to fragment into shards. Each shard was an emotion that humans had striped Arceus of. When Arceus was able to retaliate he ascended to the heavens above and went into a deep slumber. With what remaining power he had left he created three pokemon to help him maintain the balcence when he awoke once again to avoid this disaster. These three Pokemon became Arceus' children; Dialga was the controller of time, Palkia ruled space, and Giratina was the punisher. Some time passsed and Giratina was banished to the Distortion World which is where he resides to this day."

"That's-"

"Not the end" Alpha said interrupting Serena. "When Arceus finally awoke he was in pain. The damage done in the previous cycle rendered him weak and unable to make the jump to our world. The reasoning behind this was all the shards that were fragmented from thejewel of life. Three of the shards during this time became what is known as the Lake trio. Azelf was Arceus' willpower, Uxie was Arceus' knowledge, and Mesprit was the many emotions of Arceus'. Mesprit was fading in and out of reality, everything that Arceus had felt was essentially slowly killing her. Arceus sacrificed yet again another portion of his life to healing Mesprit and in the process created more Pokemon. Ho Oh was Arceus' happiness, Lugia was Arceus' sorrow. In the process he created Pokemon to dominate the elements. He created Groudon to rule the land, Kyogre to rule the seas, and Rayquaza to rule the skies and also became Arceus protector. However when these three attribute Pokemon were created byproducts were also created. These three became known as the bird trio, Zapdos soared with the thunder, Moltraes bent flames, and Articuno became the being of ice"

"Then what about the other legendary Pokemon that shared the same traits?" Serena asked.

"No one knows" Alpha said. "We can only assume that like Mesprit that these Pokemon became overwhelmed and Arceus lifted the weight of of them by creating other Pokemon such as Hetran or the Regis"

"That's so sad..." Serena whispered. "Did Arceus ever return to the realm of sleep?" She asked.

"Why yes he did" Aplha nodded. "Once again he went to sleep and when he awoke he found the World in shambles, greed had corrupted many humans an Pokemon alike. He create two Pokemon that would represent the theories of truth and idea: Reshiram and Zekrom. In order to protect these two mighty dragons he created the Pokemon known as Cobalion, Terrrakion, Virizon, and Keldeo to serve as their shield. Once once more another byproduct named Kyruem was created though." He took a deep breath and said "However this was not enough to quell the anger that was created afterwords, Arceus was depressed at what he had to do next. In order to quell the fighting people and Pokemon needed to die. To do this job he created the bringer of destruction, Yvelta. After the deed was done he created the life Pokemon, Xerneas to help give life to the planet. However things did not go as planned, these two Pokemon became rivals in a never ending war that went on fork decades costing the lives of many. This war is what we call the prophecy. Arceus created Zyergade to intervene in the war but even after this the war continued. Seeing no other option Arceus laid down his own life thus Purging the universe, Years later a single Pokemon came into existence that Arceus did not create. This Pokemon wandered alone for years until it found Arceus. This Pokemon sensed a large amount of power in the decaying body and took it for his own. He was granted the ability to travel to the past or to the future, Celibi. Celibi returned to the past and brought used its powers to create a copy of Arceus. This copy stayed and inflicted judgment day while the origional Arceus and Celibi traveled back to the future. Arceus used his renewed powers and revived every his children. To this day this horrible war has been forgotten but only a select few remember it"

"And you want to repeat the cycle"

* * *

**Damn! I need to run like now the bells gonna ring and again sorry for the lack of updates. BYE!**


	66. The Search For Serena

**Im deleting the beginning of this intro because I started it on Friday when I was stressing over a test and now I shall write a new one :p HI GUYS! Wow what an intro...anyways moving on. sorry last chapter was short (not really-_-) but like I just said it wasn't short :/ I know everyone was like "oh next chappy is gonna be like 100393028 words long!" No. Just no. The only reason I even updated was because people have been waiting for a looong time and people were messaging me asking for that and well...you guys deserved a chapter. Also Cobalion was in that chapter I just misspelled it a lot...I had a brain fart and made it look like a deformed spelling of Keldeo. I re uploaded it fixing that mistake. But yeah let's get this crap started!**

**DISCLAIMER: HOLY SHIT GLOBAL GENOCIDE! LOOKS LIKE IM RETARDED BECAUSE WHEN I SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT DIEING I AM WORRYING ABOUT NOT OWNING POKEMON!**

* * *

"Lucario, which way?" Ash asked frantically.

_"This way!"_ Lucario said as he dashed down a dirt road. They ran in silence that was only broken by twigs and small branches cracking underneath their feet. "_Master wait!_" Lucario exclaimed when Ash ran by him. Lucario grabbed Ash's arm bringing the raven haired boy to a stand still.

"Lucario, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

_"Look down"_ Lucairo said. Ash looked beneath him and though the darkness blackened the majority of his vision he could still make out that there was no path in front of them.

"How far down do you think the drop off is?" Ash asked.

_"Let's find out"_ Lucario said. He picked up a rock and dropped it off of the edge of the cliff. When the thud of the rock hitting the ground was not heard after minutes of anticipation Lucario turned to Ash and said "It's not going to happen"

"Dammit" Ash cursed under his breath. "What are we going to do?" Ash asked anxiously.

_"I...I don't know master_" Lucario said sadly.

"Well do you know how close we are to Serena?" Ash asked frantically.

"Closer than you may think" Lucario said. He walked to the edge of the cliff and pointed down. Underneath the trees you could barley make out a small light.

"Lucario, you stay Here with Pikachu" Ash said as he walked towards the cliff.

"Master are you insane?" Lucario exclaimed.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Ash snapped. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head as he took out two pokeballs. "Lucairo return" Ash said as he recalled Lucario. When Pikachu gave him a nervous look Ash chuckled and said "Hop on Pikachu, Staraptor I choose you!" With a flash of light the large fighting/flying bird appeared giving a loud battle cry.

"Starrrrrraptor!" It cried.

"Staraptor bring me down there" Ash said as he hopped onto Staraptors back while pointing to the light down below. Staraptor grunted and at an unbelievable speed they soared to the sky and descended within seconds to the ground below.

When Ash's feet planted themselves onto the ground he petted the large bird on the head earning a cheerful coo in return. "Thank you Staraptor" Ash said with a smile and recalled the bird type Pokemon. He looked up at the source of the light. In front of him stood an old wooden house, the paint had chipped off of the walls and the rotted wood had holes in it which Ash assumed that the holes were the result of Pokemon finding a home. The dead leaves crunched underneath Ash's feet with every step he took towards the house. The skies darkened much further and lightning blinded his vision momentarily as he felt rain droplets splash on his skin. Quickening his pace he power walked his way onto the decaying porch. The screen door was in shambles and with a deep breath he opened the door slowly. To his surprise the door flew off of its hinges and despite being slimy he held onto it tightly not wanting to make his presence know.

"Who on earth would want to live here?" He asked Pikachu to which the mouse just simply shrugged his shoulders. With every footstep he felt the floorboards underneath him buckle due to their damp and moist condition. He went to flick a light switch and he decided against it for two reasons; one of them being the fact that they would probably do nothing, and the other was that he didn't feel like being electrocuted by anything other than his faithful partner Pikachu. He reached to his belt and pulled out a pokeball and released the evolved form of the fire mouse Pokemon.

"Quiiiilava!" Quilava cried only to be immediately shushed by Ash. "Qui..." Quilava apologized.

"It's ok,just be quiet ok?" Ash whispered to his friend who with a smile nodded. "Ok, can you light up the area with the flames on your back?" Ash asked. Quilava nodded confidently and tensed his muscles as flames erupted from his back lighting up the room.

"Oh this is...pleasant" Ash muttered finally able to see all the decaying material surrounding him.

"That's awful!" He heard a voice cry from down the hallway that he recognized at an instant.

"Serena!" Ash muttered under his breath as he dashed down the hallway. He found a staircases leading down to the basement which he slowly crept down. The farther downward he ventured the voices became clearer and clearer, when he made it to the bottom he could see a small light at the end of the hallway.

"Thank you Quilava" Ash said with a smile as he recalled the Pokemon that helped him thus far. He turned to Pikachu as they walked down the hallway, when he made it to the end he peeked around the corner and gasped. In his line of sight he saw Serena inside of a rusted cell hiding in the corner with her knees tucked into her chest, outside of the cell he saw a man with a white hooded trench coat sitting next to a lantern.

"To this day the horrible war has been forgotten about" the man said.

'I've had enough of this' Ash thought to himself. He took a deep breath and walked into the room with Pikachu on his shoulder. With a deep voice he said "And you want to repeat it"

* * *

**I know what someone's going to say and HA I BEAT YOU TO IT! No this chapter was in fact not a filler, I wanted to give everyone a first person perspective from Ash's eyes as well as a better description of the house. Sorry for the lack of updates, I really am. I've just been busy and what not but OHHH YEAHHH! Guess who modded their PSP and got Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Final Mix fully translated to english? THIS GUY! Yeah so bye! Enjoy the chapter :p Wait...was that illegal? Oh shit if it was as I probably shouldn't be telling you guys XD if it is the shhhh it can be our little secret ;)**


	67. Burnt To A Crisp

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm attempting to slowly but surely get back into the habit of dem daily updates! Can I get a woot woot? Oh well fuck you too...no woot woot :( nah just kidding..wonder if anyone's gonna say that haha. Regardless it's the moment you all...well maybe not all...ok never mind ok this is the moment people have been waiting for: the confrontation between the Alpha and Ash! Ove thing though, that Alpha isn't the Director...based on these terms it's kind of clear what the Director will be named :p oh yeah, who saw last nights episode of Red vs Blue? It was epic!**

**Disclaimer: What's this? A contract saying I own Pokemon! Wait...this is something written on the back of a McDonalds wrapper! It says...he's signing, it I can't believe it, he's signing it...well who the heck did I just give my life savings to?**

* * *

"And you want to repeat it" Ash said as he walked into the room with clenched fists. With every glance he threw at Serena he felt his teeth grind against each other more and more. Pikachu growled as he hopped off of his shoulder, his cheeks began to violently crackle with electricity.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" Alpha said amusingly. "A mindless stray in search of another"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash asked angrily.

"It means that you shouldn't be here" Alpha replied.

"Well sorry to interrupt story time but I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you" Ash said in a lethal tone referring to Serena.

"A plot twist, good show my boy" Alpha joked. He stood up and reached for a pokeball and said "A writer must always have a closing act after all"

"Well this writer has just been blacklisted, this every story has a beginning and I am the ending of this tale" Ash exclaimed. He turned to Pikachu and yelled angrily "Pikachu use electro ball!"

"Pika, Chu Pi!" Pikachu said as he jumped into the air. At the tip of his tale began to glow as it was engulfed in a sphere that was sparking to no end, with one swift movement he spun himself around hurling the ball of electricity at the man with the white hood. Upon contact an explosion occurred, black smoke covered the vision of all as they began to choke on the soot that were absorbed by the air. As the smoke cleared not only was Alpha gone but a giant hole in the rotted wall had been created.

"Dang it" Ash murmured. He walked over to Pikachu and gave his friend a bear hug while he said "I'm so proud of you Pikachu" to which Pikachu returned his affection by nuzzling his head into Ash's chest. When he placed the yellow mouse onto the ground he walked over to the rusted cage in which his beloved sat. His body began to glow as which one hand he held a bar on top of the cell door and with the other he held the bar on the bottom of the cell door. With a mighty roar he ripped the door away from the rest of the cage that was once wielded to the door. The door fell to the floor but breaking the foundation it fell beneath Ash's line of sight. He turned to Serena and saw the fear in her eyes as she stayed in the far right corner in the cell with her knees tucked into her chest.

"Serena..." Ash said softly as he knelt down beside the distraught girl. He placed his hand on her shoulder only for her to grunt and shake it off. "Look-"

"Look nothing" Serena snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I came to rescue you?" Ash said as if he was asking a question.

"Yeah sure you did" Serena murmured sadly. Ash once again tried to make physical contact with her to which she grabbed his arm as she dug her nails into his skin. "Listen to me Ash Ketchum and you listen good" Serena said with a hostile tone. "I don't care why you came or what you thought would happen, I want you to get away from me right now!"

"Serena-"

"Shut up!" Serena screeched.

"Serena I talked to Annabel it's ok!" Ash said. "I would never-"

"Oh so you talked to her too!" Serena snapped. "I should have known that May wasn't enough!"

"Serena stop this!" Ah bellowed feeling his anger surge at the mention of the girl that had brought so much pain to his life. He grabbed her by the shoulder and yelled "What is your problem?!"

"My problem is you Ash Ketchum" Serena screamed as she slapped the boy across the face.

"W-what?" Ash stuttered as he took a step back.

"My problem is you" Serena seethed. "My problem is you and I hate you!"

"Serena..." Ash whispered as a tear slid down his face.

"Pika..." Pikachu said sadly as he poked his friend in the ribs. Seeing that Ash was long gone he felt anger begin to flow through his veins. "Pika!" Pikachu growled at Serena as his cheeks were set ablaze with electricity.

"Pikachu stop..." Ash said sadly which made the yellow mouse look at him in confusion. "Serena...goodbye" He said hastily as he ran out the door only to vanish into the darkness.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried as he chased his master into the dark of the night leaving Serena alone. She sat there and began to reflect on what just happened, remembering what had happened at the hotel, to her kidnapping at the docks, to the anger she had shown to the raven haired boy she loved. She felt hot tears stream down her cheeks finally realizing the damage she had created only in a matter of minutes.

"What have I done?" Serena whispered as she ran after the boy she loved hoping that she hadn't ruined all that she had left.

* * *

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried when he finally caught up to his master.

"It's ok Pikachu" Ash said with a sniffle. "She is entitled to her decisions and...and..." He said as he collapsed to the ground overcome with sorrow.

"Pika?" Pikachu said as he twitched his ears. Suddenly the area around them began to light up with a warm orange color as a ref hot flame seared throw the trees hitting Ash.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried as he ran to his masters side. Ash lay down burt as the Alpha walked out from the shadows followed by a Magmorter, its body was pitch black with the spots that were supposed to be orange were gold.

"Next time Mr. Ketchum" Alpha began to say. "Don't get in my way"

"Fuck...you" Ash said slowly as each breath he took pained more than the last.

"Goodnye Ash Ketchum" Alpha said as he walked away only for moments later Serena to run and gasp at the condition Ash was in.

"Ash!" She screeched as she ran to his side causing Pikachu to growl hostile. Seeing that the care that Serena for Ash had returned he begam to shake his trainer desperately.

"PIKA Pi!" Pikachu cried as tears began to drip down his face.

"Ash..." Serena sobbed into Ashs chest. "ASH!"

* * *

**HAHA TE TABLES HAVE TURNED! Wait have they? Ehh who cares, anyways I wanna give a shoutout t the guest who reviewed last night; thank you it means a lot :) Oh yeah and crap...I forgot your name I'm an asshole...ok TangebleRocker (that's your gamertag I think...) I was playing BF4 On Sunday andI went 138 and 8 with a SUPPRESSED L96A1! That's a sniper rifle just sayin. Anyways R&amp;R GUYS!**


	68. Flatline

**It's official, I now have a new system to do updates! I think I may finally be able to return to daily updates if not almost daily! So yeah, looks like Ash is burnt...this time not by one of his fire type Pokemon ;) Anyways for those who are confused towards Serena's attitude with Ash read a few chapters back and you will understand based on the conversation between Ash and Annabel, of course it's Mays fault -_- Anyhoo well...hmmm...rice crispies! Yeah that's how I'm ending this intro. Enjoy guys! Wait one last thing: Hey Meh, not being a dick I promise but again READ THE LAST GOD a DAMN FEW CHAPTERS! Then you will understand the why She treated Ash like that! God I feel like a dick now...sorry. you have permission to bitch slap me. **

**Disclaimers **"**Yes, and out of the darkness came someone!And that someone was me! Yes. And I said, funerals are sad, and we should have a birthday party instead, yes! Yes, let there be cake! Um, hallelujah, gesundheit."- Michael J. Caboose RVB Season 8 episode 1. I don't own Pokemon either.**

* * *

_Beep...beep...beep..._

'Those voices...'

Beep...beep...

'They sound familiar'

Beep...beep...beep...beep

'I know them...'

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

'I...I can't remember...Arg'

* * *

"We're losing him doc!" A man in a white lab coat excalaimed.

"No Ash don't you die on me!" Brock said as he picked up a pair of defibrillators (_**those are the things that paramedics shove onto people's chest and they yell "CLEAR")**_ and began to rub them together. "100 Volts"

"100 Volts" the doctor said nodding to Brock who then vigorously shoved them down onto Ash's chest and yelled "Clear!" The electricity courseing through Ashs body did not awaken the dying boy from his slumber.

"250 Volts!" The Doc exclaimed.

"Clear!" Brock yelled as he once again sent a surge of electricity into Ash's lifeless body.

Beeeeeeeep...

"Turn it up to V Volts!" Brock yelled making the doctor take a step backwards in surprise.

"Sir, V Volt is only to be used for Pokemon. It could kill him!"

"Trust me it will work!" Brock yelled angrily. '_At least I hope it will_'

"V Volts..."

"CLEAR!"

* * *

_'That voice...'_

"Clear!"

'_I know that voice...'_

"God dammit we're losing him,"

'_That sounds like...Brock...'_

"Daddy no don't go!"

'_No it can't be...'_

"Mommy!"

'_Mommy...?'_

"Ash don't you dare die on me!'

'_Serena!'_

* * *

"Oww!" Ahh screamed as he jolted up in the hospital bed. "Where-"

"Ash!" Serena squealed as she gave him a bone breaking hug and began to sob feverishly onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"What happened?" Ash asked with genuine confusion as he wrapped his arms around Serena giving her a gentle squeeze trying in attempt to calm her down.

"You mean you don't remember?" Brock asked.

"No" Ash said bluntly. "The last thing I remember was confronting Alpha and then..." Ash said before his voice trailed off beginning to remember the treatment he had received the night before. "Then I was attacked by Alpha and his oddly colored Magmorter"

"So that's what happened" Serena whispered feeling a sense of relief that Ash didn't bring up their fight.

"Yeah I guess it is" Ash replied as he released Serena from their warm embrace much to her dismay. "He is part of Team Z and we know what they are trying to do now"

"They want to recreate a war that destroyed all sentient life in the galaxy" Serena said sadly.

"That's crazy!" Brock exclaimed still holding the defibrillators.

"Really now" Ash said sarcastically.

"I'll go tell this to Officer Jenny, they need to stop this before it's too late" Brock said as he rushed out the door leaving Ash, Kaylin, and Serena alone.

"Ash..." Serena whispered while she looked at the white tiled floor beneath her.

"It's ok Serena" Ash said with a weak smile as he placed his hand onto her shoulder making Serena's eyes widen in surprise.

"R-really?" She stuttered in amazement.

"Yeah..." Ash said softly. "I talked about what happened with Annabel and I understand why you acted the way you did. You were scared, something was threatening what you loved so much, not to mention that you had to deal with that for the past four years"

"Am I really that transparent?" Serena asked nervously feeling embarressed.

"No, not really. You're just good at masking your feelings" Ash teased.

"Serena..."

"Yes Ash?"

"Are we..."

"Good now?'

"As long as the feelings still mutual"

"It is" Serena whispered as she kissed his cheek. She climbed onto the bed and lay down next to Ash. "Hey Ash..."

"Yes Serena?" Ash asked.

"I love you"

"I love you too Serena" Ash said with a smile. Suddenly he felt something warm place herself between the two of them.

"I love you too daddy!" Kaylin said happily as she placed herself in between the two lovers bring smiles to the duos faces.

"I will let you get some rest" Serena said as she picked up Kaylin. "Goodnight Ash" She whispered as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before exiting the room with Kaylin.

After departure Ash was alone with his thoughts. "This is the second time in less than a month I've been here" He said quietly as he looked out the window observing the burning sun. "This isn't a game anymore..." He whispered.

* * *

"How much farther?" Red asked Pikachu.

"Pika..." Pikachu sighed making Red scratch behind his ear earning a delightful squeal.

"It's ok Pi" Red said. "Just do your best" Red sighed. After hearing the news of Serena abduction and the injuries that were inflicted onto his son he decided that it was time to take things into his own hands. He walked through the woods with his strongest pokemon on standby using Pikachus keen sense of smell to locate the man Serena called "Alpha"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed picking up an unusual scent.

"You find him Pi?" Red asked.

"Pi!" Pikachu nodded as the duo ran into a small clearing. Thunder roared and the wind howled with every step Red took into the field. The rain began to slowly drizzle and suddenly began to downpour onto the duo.

"PI, hurry before we lose the scent!" Red said hastily.

"Chu" Pikachu nodded. Their chase led them to the base of a tall mountain.

"Is the scent still here?" Red asked to which Pikachu shook his head. "It's ok Pi" Red said with a smile as he recalled his life long friend.

"Ok, let's see what we've got" Red murmured as he pulled out a modified version of s Silph Scope and looked into the distance. This Silph Scope was customized to function not only with its original feature of eyeing able to see the ghosts of Pokemon, but it also was able to act as binoculars he used to study Pokemon. He zoomed in and saw nothing, with a sigh he threw a pokeball releasing one of his strongest Pokemon that was useful due to the weather.

A large bird with black and yellow plumage appeared in a flash of light. Its spiky feathers looked as if it were made of lightning. Its tail feathers stuck out in several directions, furthering this illusion. A large crest of feathers decorated its head, and distinctive black rings encircle its eyes. It spread it's wings and thunder boomed as it let out a frightful scream.

"It's been far too long old friend" Red said softly as he pet the legendary bird on the head.

"Doooooos" The bird cooed.

"Well" Red said as he hopped onto Zapdos' back. "Time to take care of business. To the skies Zapdos!"

"Zaaaap!" Zapdos cried as the bird took off at an unbelievable speed. In only seconds Zapdos and Red hovered above the entire mountain as he once again drew out the Silph Scope. He zoomed in and found what he was looking for that rested in a crag Of the mountain. He found life. He counted 12 people wearing odd uniforms each accompanied by intimating looking Pokemon. In each of the guards hand was a stun rod that Red did not plan of touching him.

"Zapdos you ready?" Red asked the lightning bird to which the bird shrilled loudly in anticipation of a fight. "Good" Red a said with a smile that hadn't been seen on his face since the day he took down Team Rocket so many years ago. "They want to repeat an ancient war...but for that to happen they have to win the war that starts now"

* * *

**DA DA DAHHHH CLIFFHANGERS SUCK. Looks like Red is pissed and I don't think this will be pretty. But I have a question to a review that I'm too lazy to go read: there wasn't a stabbing incident last chapter? Why do you say that? Anyways R&amp;R GUYS!**


	69. Breaking In

**FLUFFY OWLS OF AWSOMNESS. Yeah it's that kind of random today! Ok anyways before I begin the intro just want to answer a guests review: "Ash and Serena are back to normal? Great! Now they need to do something about Team Z and Kaylin too. Ash and Serena are too young to have someone call them daddy or mommy so they have to find Kaylin's mom and dad soon." They can't find Kaylins parents. They are dead. Kaylins parents are dead. Blunt but that's the truth...well except for her father who is the Director and well he's a bad guy:/ but meh Kaylin will stay with Ash and Serena until I think something should happen to her; not in a bad way don't worry! As in like she gets adopted by someone or Ash &amp; Serena stay her parents forever which is probably the end result. Anyways back to the intro: Fluffy-wait I already said that! Ok anyways this story is finally beginning to reach its end, the final battle is approaching fast and when I say the end is almost here I don't mean in like one chapter. Obviously not that because there are so many dick move things I can do like cliffhangers XD but yeah the stories nearing it's end but there is still a lot to do. I'd say like...ok so roughly 1000-2000 words per chapter are what make up the majority of the story (there are chapters longer and shorter than that range) so is say maybe...I feel like I should say 20 more chapters but I honest believe that's inaccurate. Anyways enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I. DON'T. OWN...The Thing I've said the past like...68 chapters.**

* * *

"Don't let him get way!"

"Stop him!"

"Get back here!"

"Surrender now!"

"There's no where to hide!"

"Pease donate $1 to the Team Z Charity Fund so we can make sure PETA never exists in the Pokemon world!"

These were the multiple threats Red heard behind him as he ran down a white hallway. After disposing the bodies of the guards (0.0), Red had managed to infiltrate their base and was currently being pursued by a large fraction of the organization. With every corner he took a door would shut making him run else where.

'_They're trying to box me in_' Red thought to himself. Taking a left hand turn and began to spring down a hallway only to fond himself a locked electronic door with odd symbols carved into it.

"Give it up! There's no where to run!" A grunt yelled as the heard followed him trapping him.

"Give up?" Red asked humorously. "You must not know who I am" He said with an evil smile as he threw a pokeball into the air releasing amlarge bipedal feline. It had a white body, purple tail and stomach, feline head, and a mass of flesh connecting the center of its back to its head behind its neck.

The Pokemon cracked its neck as it stood in between Red and the army of guards. It's appearance made the guards take a step back in fear, only hearing legends of the terror this Pokemon had created.

"Oh it seems you know who my friend here is" Red smirked. "Sick em Mewtwo"

_"As you wish master" _Mewtwo said making the grunts take another step back at the fact that Mewtwo could talk. Mewtwo began to slowly walk forwards cracking his knuckles with an evil smile._ "Who's first?"_

"I don't care what you are! You all fall the same way!" grunt said while he pulled out a stun rod. He gave an angry yell as he ran towards Mewtwo with intentions of harming it.

Mewtwo simple chuckled as he reached his arm out and began to glow a dark shade of violet. The guard suddenly froze. He dropped the stun rod and felt his arms and legs spread like a star unwillingly as he was lifted by an unknown force into the air. "_Oh please, is this the best you got?_" Mewtwo taunted as his hand began to form a fist causing the man to grab his throat gasping for air.

"P-pleas don't!" The man pleaded.

"_Sorry_" Mewtwo smirked. "I don't believe in second chances" He said as he threw the man back into the crowd knocking them all down. "_Strike!" _Mewtwo exclaimed making a reference to bowling.

"Nice one Mewtwo" Red said proudly.

_"It was child's play" _Mewtwo scoffed as he walked up to the door. His right arm began to glow purple while he pulled it back. He hurled his arm forwards in an arch as a wave of psychic energy blasted into the door. As the smoke cleared the door remained untouched much to Mewtwo's suprise.

_"It seems that my powers are inadequate at the moment"_ Mewtwo stated.

"Don't worry Mewtwo, I got this" Red said as he released Blastoise, the giant turtle with cannons on it's back. "Hey Blastoise, help us out" Red said pointing to the door.

"TobiasTobias

"Well if water won't work then I'll use fire!" Red exclaimed as he released hi. lifelong partner Charizard.

"Hey Charizard, see that door?" Red asked.

"Raaaaaaw!" Charizard roared making Red chuckle.

"I thought so" Red said. "Do something about it"

"Rawww!" Charizard huffed as he took a deep breath and unleashed an intense flame that touched the hallway. When the flames died the door still stood where it had before making Red scratch his head.

"Maybe we should knock?" Red asked Mewtwo who simply shrugged.

"Toise!" Blastoise exclaimed pointed at something.

"A electrical box! Good job Blastoise!" Rd said praising the large turtle as he released the devious yellow mouse. "Pi fry that thing!" Red commanded.

"Pika chuuuuu!" Pikachu yelled as he sent a powerful jolt of electricity towards the electronic appliance causing it to spark.

"Good job Pi" Red said as he threw another pokeball releasing the large plant pokemon.

"Venasaur use vine whip and open those doors!" Red yelled.

"Saurrrr!" Venasaur said as multiple vines extended from his body as they began to bash the door until it fell to the ground.

"Good job Venasaur! Let's go!" He yelled To which all his Pokemon gave a battle cry as they all charged into the room. When they entered there was only darkness. No light except for the one produced by the fire on Charizards tail.

"What the-" Red said as a blinding light appeared. When it faded the room was now visible and he did not like what he saw. Red and his Pokemon were surrounded by many species of Pokemon, each one had black skin and their veins were visable; each a different color.

"This is bad" Red said as he took a step back. Suddenly a platform in the middle of the room rose. Two men stood infront of him, one wearing a white trench coat and the other in a black one.

"Welcome Red. We've been expecting you" Alpha said.

* * *

**BA BA BAAM CLIFFY! Yeah so what did everyone think of Mewtwo? I remember people asked for Ash to have legendary Pokemon and I said no. The reason that Red does is:**

**A) He's a Pokemon master**

**B) He completed the entire pokedex which means he's caught every single one**

**C) Pokemon Origins made it very clear on how much of a badass Mewtwo is.**

**R&amp;R!**


	70. Bring In The Big Guns

**Holy crap! I just realized this but I've written 70 Chapters! Also few things I've noticed: **

**•I've written 117,000 Words. This is a reference to a certain soldier...after this chapter it won't be that anymore.**

**•935 Reviws, sounds something familiar...like Group 935? They research element 115? Maybe they are German? Make someone with the initials L.M? Or the initials E.R? ZOMBIES.**

**I feel yucky. But here is the chapter! A/N that was form yesturday and I feel a lot better, I wen't home sick but I'm back at school feelong great! Last night I FINALLY mastered that piece of shit sniper in BO2: XPR-50...Just no, I will NEVER have to or will use it again! :D well enjoy guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: *pew!* *pew!* *walks over to a dead body with a hole the size of a goofball on their forehead* *Looks at sniper rifle, smoke emits form the barrel* "Don't ever say you own Pokemon again scumbag"...I'm dead...I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

"He's where?!" Ash exclaimed in horror.

"Looking for the Alpha" Blue said monotonically. "He wouldn't let me go with him, who knows what kind of trouble he's in without his right hand man"

"Well we can't just stay here!" Ash yelled. "Why did you let him go alone?!"

"Well..."

* * *

_Flashback: 27 Hours ago..._

_"Red I don't understand. Why can't you wait for Ash to wake up?" Blue asked as the duo sat in the hospital lobby. _

_"I just..." Red said softly with his hat pulled over his eyes. "I can't let them hurt anyone again"_

_"Who's them?" Blue asked as he played with the pokeball containing Blastoise that was attached to his necklace. _

_"Team Z" Red said through gritted teeth. "They have caused pandaemonium ever since this tournament began. Not only did they slay Giovanni, they kidnapped Ash's girlfriend and they almost killed him TWICE!"_

_"Red it's not your fault-" Blue said in attempt to comfort his friend only be interrupted. _

_"I never said it was" Red sighed. "Blue...this ends now. I'm ending it. Alone" Red said in an emotionless tone. _

_"Red you can't take on Team Z all by yourself!" Blue snapped. "Team Rocket was one thing but this is something on a totally different level!"_

_"What can I say, I like a challenge" Red smirked. _

_"Red I'm not going to let you go through with this" Blue said angrily. "You've been alone for so long that you've forgotten who your friends are! Your friends are here to back you up when you need it. You disappeared for over a decade Red and I'll be damned if I let you disappeared again!" _

_"I'm sorry Blue" Red said softly as he stood up. He turned around and began to walk towards the doors until something stopped him. He felt a hand on his shoulder._

_"No Red" Blue said through gritted teeth. "I'm not letting you go alone. We're going, all of us. You, Green, Yellow, Wyvern, and me; we are a team and there is no I in team. _

_"But..." Red hesitated beginning to consider his offer. Moments later he shrugged Blue's hand off of his shoulder and said "I'm sorry but I need to do this alone...there is one thing you can do though"_

_"What?" Blue asked._

_"Tell Ash where I went; and if I don't make it back-"_

_"Don't say that!" Blue yelled._

_"In case I don't make it back" Red said firmly. "Then Take care of Ash for me" Red said as he walked outside of the hospital leaving Blue speechless._

_"I should have known" Blue said with a sad smile. "He's as stubborn as a Tauros" He pulled out his Pokegear and dialed multiple numbers initiating a group call. "The others need to know"_

* * *

"I'm going after him" Ash said as he tried to walk out of the room only for Blue to block the door.

"I'm sorry Ash but I can't you do that" Blue said.

"Why not?" Ash asked angrily.

"I promised Red-"

"I don't care what you promised him!" Ash exclaimed. "He is MY father and I am going to find him!" Though Ash expected Blue to keep the argument going he was surprised that Blue cracked a smile and began to chuckle.

"You are defiantly Red's son" Blue teased as he ruffled Ash's hair. "Come on, let's go"

"Really?" Ash asked unsure if Blue was being truthful with him.

"Really" Blue nodded. "In fact I technically already broke my promise"

"How so?" Ash asked.

"Let's just say that Red' s going to get a visit from a few friends" Blue smirked. "Gather your thing Ash, we leave in the hour"

"Right" Ash nodded as the duo left the hospital room.

* * *

Location switch: Team Z Base

"Venasuar!" Red yelled fearfully as he watched the large plant pokemon being physically beaten by the large array of the odd Pokemon that were released upon arrival to the facility.

"Saur!" Venasaur cried out in pain as a pair of Tentacruel began to bind their tentacles around it. Red saw the pain Venasaur felt as its energy was slowly being trained. To his left he saw Blastoise pinned to the wall being a Metagross that was using metal sound.

He saw Zapdos tied to the ground by a large group of Meganium using vine whip. "Roooo" It cried as it was slapped in the face by a Bayleaf.

He watched Mewtwo bravely combat a group of Lucario that continued to use Bone Rush. Mewtwo proved to be faster however as he quickly dodged every swing on counted with his own PsychoCut. For every Lucario he took out two more would appear.

"What...what is this" Mewtwo said as he took deep breaths feeling exhausted. A Lucario threw an aura sphere his way to which he threw his own fist into the ball of pure energy prompting a large explosion to occur. As the smoke cleared Mewtwo was kneeling feeling fatigued as the seemingly infinite army of Lucario continued to spawn.

He saw Pikachu frantically scurry through all the battle fleeing his own opponents. When Pikachu came to a wall he turned around only to be cornered by a group of Fearow that angrily cried at the small mouse.

"Pikachuuuuu!" Pikachu cried as he unleased a large thunderbolt that made direct contact with every Fearow. The scorched Pokemon fell to the ground and disintegrated to ash just as all the other defeated Pokemon had. Suddenly a group of Raichu appeared out of thin air and began to attack Pikachu using Thunder.

"Pi!" Red exclaimed as tears began to stain his cheeks at the sight of Pikachu crying out in pain. Hearing a familiar roar he looked to the ceiling of the large atrium and saw his Charizard taking on a Dragonite and another Charizard.

Charizard launched a power fire blast at the two odd Pokemon only for them to counter with their own powerful attacks. The two dragons lunged for Charizard who became overcome with fatigue. The duo continued to slash and bash Charizard who cried out in pain. Using his feet Charizard propelled his body away from the two dragons, his body began to glow orange as large fire ball began to form in his mouth. Charizard gave a battle cry as he launched his most powerful move at the opponents: Blast Burn. The dragons smirked as they began to glow as well. The Charizard countered with his own blast burn and the Dragonite began to glow blue as he shot a blue ball of energy to the ceiling. The ball exploded and multiple mentors began to descent though the smoke caused by the explosions caused by the two powerful fire type attacks.

"Draco Meteor"Red gasped while he watched Charizard desperately trying to doge the rocks that fell from the ceiling until a large number of them make contact with the intended target sending him to the ground.

"CHARIZARD!" Red screamed as he ran over to his first Pokemon who struggled to stand up.

"It's over Red" a voice boomed over a set of speakers. "You have been bested, surrender now"

"Dammit!" Red groaned beginning to consider falling back and allowing himself to be captured thinking of a new approach. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself.

"I know what you're not going to do; you aren't going to give up" a female voice said.

"W-what!" Red gasped as he turned around to see three of his friends.

"Come on Red, you really didn't think we wouldn't come did you?" Yellow teased.

"But how?" Red asked.

"Blue told us" Green said as she reached for a pokeball.

* * *

"What a pickle you are in Red" Wyvern said as he pulled out a pokeball.

"Go get em!" Wyvern yelled as he threw three pokeballs into the air. In a burst of light three Pokemon appeared. One was a red dragon that Red reconized all to well, another was an orange dragon that Champion Lance owned as well, and the last one was a large blue serpent.

"Charizard use dragon rage!" Wyvern yelled as his Charizard launched the powerful attack at Venasaur's captures.

"Dragonite use dragon rush!" He yelled prompting the orange dragons tail to glow blue as he slammed it into a group of Crobat.

"Gyrados use hyper beam!" He yelled as the large blue serpent released the powerful attack that cleared a group of Mamoswine that was charging for Pikachu.

* * *

"My turn!" Yellow exclaimed as she threw two pokeballs into the crowd. One of the pokeballs released a butterfly known as Butterfree that began to use gust freeing Zapdos form the grass types. The other pokeball released a Dotrio that began to furiously peck at a group of Beedrill. From Yellows shoulder jumped her partner Pikachu.

"Chu use Thunder on the Raichu freeing Reds Pikachu.

* * *

"Time to shine!" Green winked while she threw three Pokeballs into the air. One released a large plant pokemon that ran over to Red's Venasaur. The second released a large bird pokemon with a large beak. The last one released a small purple pokemon that looked like a blob.

"Venasaur use razor leaf!" Green yelled to her partner.

"Saurrr!" Venasaur roared as multiple projectiles apprared and took down waves of Crobat.

"Fearow use drill peck!" Green commanded as the large bird nose dived into a group of Beedrill.

"Ditto use transform!"

"Ditto" Ditto chirped happily as it looked at the legendary man made psychic type pokemon. Puts body began to glow as it grew taller and appendages formed until it looked exactly like Red's Mewtwo.

* * *

"I...I can't believe it" Red whispered as a tear slid dosn his cheek.

"Red save this emorional crap for later!" Green yelled.

"The Kegstones Red!" Yellow yelled.

"Thats right!" Red murmered. He rolled up his right sleeve revealing an odd gauntlet with a small orb inside of it colored like a prism. He riased his arm to the sky and alo his pokemon (excluding Zapdos and Pikachu) began to glow.

"Time to dance" Red smirked.

* * *

**SORRY! I had the majority of the chapter finished on Friday but I've had a LOT of projects. Well how was it? Looks like the Kanto Elite Four is at Red's side...well excluding Blue for now. Now I want to explain Wyvern. Ok first his name is pronounced like the Bakugan Wyvern; I just to be obsessed with those in middle school but my logic behond the name is that Wyvern is a synonym for Dragon and he trains dragon type pokemon. It's pronounced "Way-Vern" so yeah. And that ending; bet everyone knows what that means :) R&amp;R! **


	71. Saying Goodbye

**Well...awkward...well not really. That was really random *face palms* anyways the lack of them updates though! I apologize! I've had a busy week and guess what? ANOTHER QUINKY DINK! A girl from a few towns over (I hate the city she came from. Gangs be there) transferred to my school and she's in my french class, her name: Alexis. Isn't that weird though? Two people with the same names of OC's from this story magically show up in my french class XD but anyways I'm GETTING DESTINY! I'm gonna be a hunter because I prefer being an assassin, give me a sniper and a blade and I will be poppin heads :) Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I...I don't..you know...own Pokemon :(**

* * *

"It's moments like these that you wish would never end"

"I know what you mean" Ash replied as Serena rested her head on his shoulder. Ash stared into the setting sun far off in the distance; its orange haze delivering warmth to the couple and to all those around them. They sat atop the hill under the cherry tree that Red had once sat when he had a very important conversation with his sun. A gentle breeze brushed his cheek causing Serena's hair to briefly flutter in the wind. Her hat sat on the ground sitting in the shadows as the wearer disposed of it. A flutter of wings made the duo look to the sky and watch in awe as a group of Starly and Fetchling glided gracefully through the air.

"Ash how long have we been on this island?" Serena asked.

"A month if not more" Ash answered as he held her hand in his own. "Why do you ask?"

"I guess I'm just a bit nervous" Serena admitted softly making Ash look at her oddly. "I mean what's going to happen after we leave?"

"In what context?" Ash asked slowly.

"What's going to happen to Kaylin?" Serena asked sadly as she tripped Ash's hand tighter. "I don't want her to be alone Ash and I speak for both of us when I say that she's become a part of our lives"

"I haven't really thought about it" Ash answered honestly. "I mean won't she go to an orphanage?"

"I believe so" Serena said sadly. "Ash I don't want to give her up" She said as her lips began to quiver; tears threatening to leak from her eyes.

"Neither do I Serena, but what can we do?" Ash asked.

"Well..." Serena hesitated. Seeing the concern in Ash's eyes she took a deep breath and said "We could adopt her"

"Is-Is that even legal?" Ash stuttered.

"Well you're going to be 18 in a few months so it should be" Serena said.

"Serena..." Ash whispered. "I love her just as much as you do but do you really think we can handle this kind of responsibility?"

"Well isn't that what we've done since the beginning?" Serena whispered as tears slowly began to slide down her cheeks. "Ash I don't want to let her go!"

"But what if something happens between us? It wouldn't be fair to put Kaylin through that" Ash said.

"You're making it sound like you don't want to keep her with us" Serena whispered.

"That's not true!" Ash exclaimed. He took a deep breath and moments later he asked "Do you really think we're ready for this?" He asked.

"No. No I don't" Serena said. "But we won't know until we actually do it"

"I can see logic in that" Ash said with a smile as he brushed away a lone tear from her cheek. "When all of this is settled I'll have Brock get us some forms ok?"

"Ok" She whispered happily. They stared into each others eyes as they slowly began to inch closer and closer towards each other. They shut their eyes and as their lips were about to meet but like always fate decided to be a bitch and intervene.

_"Looks like fates a bitch, you have a call" _Comette sassed from Ash's pocket.

"Thank you Comette" Ash groaned making Serena giggle at her boyfriends disappointment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his holo castor. Comette appeared in her usual hologram like fashion.

_"It's coming form a non compatible device, disengaging camera and motion trackers" _Comette stated.

"Can you identify it?" Ash asked.

"_Checking_" Comette said as a small clipboard materialized into her hands. Seconds later she said _"The call is coming from a nearby Poke Mart approximately 700 yards away. Device has been identified as a B Class Pokegear. This product was manufactured in 2007 by Tetsuya Nomura Industries and was modified to run faster than the C Class Pokegear by replacing the circuit board with-"_

"That's enough Comette" Ash said while sweat-dropping.

"Who was it?" Serena asked nervously.

_"Caller has been identified as Blue Oak" _Comette said_. "Would you like me to answer the call?"_

"Pease do Comette" Ash replied.

_"Before I answer this-"_

"Comette" Ash growled.

_"I recommend turning of speaker mode" _Comette said finishing her sentence.

"Alright then" Ash sighed as Comette vanished. He put the holo castor to his ear and said "Hello? Moments later Ash said.

"I understand..."

"Understood, on my way" Ash said as he hung up on Blue and returned the holo castor to his pocket. He turned to Serena and opened his mouth to speak until she beat him to it.

"You have to leave, don't you?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah. I do" Ash answered. "I'm sorry but I have to go. They need me and I can't let them do this alone"

"I know" Serena whispered with a sad smile. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an all to familiar handkerchief. She handed it to him and when Ash gave her a quizzical look she said "It's my good luck charm, be sure to bring it back to me"

"I will" Ash said as he gently took the handkerchief from her hands.

"I know you will" She said softly as she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his lips down to meet hers. As the sun set the couple shut their eyes as they exchanged a passionate kiss that neither wanted to end. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist as she retreated from his lips unwillingly knowing that he had to leave. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head into her chest as they stood in the sunset. She looked up to Ash and whispered "I love you"

"I love you too" He whispered back. He released Serena from their warm embrace much to her dismay and turned to look at the setting sun. He heard a yawn from his backpack and turned to see Pikachu, who had just awoken from a nap, poke his head out of the small hole that was left unzipped.

Ash briefly turned to Serena and said "I'll come back to you, I promise!" He then faced the setting sun and began to walk towards what he knew could be the final battle he may ever experience.

"I know you will" She whispered as tears began to well in her eyes. "And don't forget: Wherever you go, I'm always with you" She whispered as she watched the boy with raven hair that had captured her heart walk off into the sunset.

* * *

**Well that was emotional and that painted a vivid image! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I want to give a shout out to .593, who is going through a tough time; don't worry man, it will get better I promise, everyone let's all give some words of encouragement and we all hope that you feel better soon man :) Peace out guys! And for those using a mobile device, let's make a SMOSH reference and click the button below! Don't know if it's facing the right way.**

**V**


	72. Mega Evolved Badasses

**Holy shit. Destiny is amazing! I love it I . Like I said I am a hunter and I have a few exotic weapons, FYI those are the rarest kind on the game 0.0 anyways for when some of you get it...well if your planning on buying it or already have it, BUNGIE released 25 codes before the game was released and you can redeem them for 6 exotic weapons, 1 shader (it's like a motorcycle flying thingy. They are awesome), and 18 grimore cards and don't even ask what those are because my guess is as good as yours :/ anyways looks like last chapter was a big hit! And good to know :3 - what does that face even mean? Anyways I might as well celebrate obtaining destiny yesturday with another chapter! Well? You guys want that? I'll take the utter silence as a yes...except for the whiny classmates that are complaining -_- anyways enjoy :p **

**DISCLAIMER**: **私はポケモンを所有していない (Thank you google translate)**

* * *

"It's time to dance" Red said with an evil smirk. He raised his left arm into the air. His sleeve rolled down revealing a black and golden gauntlet with a strange gem that Yellow had called a "_keystone"_ in the middle_ (Think of it like a crossover of the Gauntlet from Bakugan New Vestroisa[?] and The omnytrix [didn't spell that right] from Ben 10)._

"Mega Evolution!" Red yelled at the top of his lungs. The keystone began to shine brightly as multiple beams of light were sent from it towards Red's Pokemon. Pikaxhu and Zapdos stared at what would be a destructive transformation as the other Pokemon on began to glow.

The first Pokemon that materialized was Blastoise, however his appearance had changed. The most obvious change was the two cannons that were once on his back were now merged into a single cannon much stronger than the original and was now located behind the shell, similar to a tank. It had developed armor similar brown shell on the forearms with a small cannon on it. Blastoise gave a battle cry as it punched a Golem that was to his right. The group of Golem that accompanied the fallen Pokemon stood in front of Blastoise, with a might roar it aimed the large cannon at the intimidating opponents. Seconds later one of the Golem charged Blastoise with a thunder punch that was ready to inflict damage to the large turtle only for Blastoise to aim his right arm at it and launch a small but powerful jet of water at it that sent Golem flying across the room. Turning his attention back to the larger threat it blasted them with a high powered hydro pump that when it dissipated only puddles remained where the rock Pokemon once stood.

* * *

Following the stunning performance that Blastoise had shown, Venasaur was next in line to dish out some damage. As the light faded Venasaur was revealed to be larger and more robust than he had only moments before, on the front of his face there were three green spots similar to its pre-evolutions, which had a central diamond-shaped and the side of two triangles. Above said spots was now a pink flower with six petals, the leaves on his back had darkened and no longer was a leaf covering his forehead. In addition to the main plant that had increased in size, two smaller and less obvious palm trees with three leaves each facing the opposite side of the main trunk of the fate of these trees is darker than the central plant, these palms were also connected to the main plant through a series the vines. The petals of the plant had only one main spot light, each were pink, but they were much larger than before and now had a rounded triangular shape.

It roared as an unbelievable amount of vines appeared from the large flower that was located on the main plant and each one tightly grabbed a group of Crobat and Golbat. The vines began to squeeze the Pokemon tighter and tighter thus binding any form of movement. The large flower began to glow and immediately launched a large beam of energy that had been absorbed from the sun at the flying types sending them to the floor. A Rydon attempted to attack Venasaur from the rear only for Pikachu to smack it away with an iron tai. To which Venausar gave a thankful nod before looking for the next victims.

* * *

"The power...I can feel it" Mewtwo said as it broke free from the light that had surrounded it. Unlike it's mega evolved counterpart that would be classified as Mega Mewtwo Y, Mega Mewtwo X's appearance was overall the same with a few slight modifications. Mewtwo's physical appearance was more robust than the last. It had marks on his thighs and its arms had become more muscular. His ears became longer, he had violet marks on his chest that resemble a jacket and shoulders had become slightly swollen; but not in a negative way. This purple color was also located at the base of his tail, which had become shorter and the tip was now curled.

Mewtwo stared at his arms and drew them into a protective X-like shape over his chest. Seconds later his arms became engulfed in purple flames as he formed two aura spheres which began to crackle with psychic energy. He launched the aura spheres towards the small armada of Lucario that had been pursuing him sending a large portion of them to the ground. Another wave of Lucario appeared and attempted to physically injure him, however unlike before, Mewtwo was prepared. He raised his arm and swung it down in an arc like fashion; sending a PsychoCut that was covered in blue flames towards the enemy. Mewtwo smirked as he walked into the dark smoke that had appeared appeared upon impact with the enemy and as it cleared all that remained among the blackened ash was a lone Lucario that knelt down on one knee struggling to stand up. Mewtwo smirked and in his hand he formed a blade made purely of his psychic energy that clashed with his inner aura.

He placed the blade onto the beaten opponent and said "Genetic Pokemon created by man, you and I are not so different; but you have no place in this world or any others" He raised the sword in the air and as he sliced the blade through the evil Pokemon he said "Go back to where you belong"

* * *

**Now, I could add Charizard right now...but I'm gonna taunt you guys by not XD. But before anyone bitches saying "Holy shit you killed Pokemon change the rating to M!" Remember, these aren't real Pokemon, they were created by Team Z and Had a differently colored pallet than the real copies; this means they have no heart, no blood, no mind; thdoor only instint is to kill. Remember form chapters ago, when defeated they turn to ash, just saying. Anyways how was that? Was it badass? Did you like it? Let me know in the reviews! NEXXUS OUT!**


	73. Assembling the team

**Looks like y'all are going to get an update :D sorry for not many lately, between school and destiny...and destiny, I've been busy. However the thing that took up the most of my time was preparing for "Only Time Will Tell" whether you like it or not this story is coming to its end soon and I'm starting to plan out my next story along the way so I can start writing immediately. In order to prepare for this I watched a few Pokemon movies, gathering facts from them and doing research on Azeala Town and the GS ball, which by the way stands for "Gary Sucks" that's why it was never mentioned in the anime ever since it was delivered to Kurt. So far I think I actually may have it planned out, and like this story, there will be a lot of things that haven't been mentioned in a fanfic before (to the best of my knowledge)'so let's just say that very soon you all will be in for a big surprise! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mons of the Poke, aka Pokemon.**

* * *

"Ash, are you ready to go?" Blue asked as he and the raven haired teen stood on the pier gazing at the open sea.

"I guess" Ash said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Ash" Blue sighed. Placing his arm on the boys shoulder Blue said "You don't have to do this, I can go it alone"

"No it's just-" Ash said until Blue interrupted him.

"As. I'll be fine really. You stay here with you friends"

"No Blue" Ash said shrugging off Gary's fathers arm from his shoulder. Getting on his feet Ash said "This is just as much as my fight as it is yours. My father, who I have not met until a few weeks ago, is out there possibly fighting for his life. What kind of son would I be if I wasn't there to die beside him?"

"No ones going to-"

"Blue, when this is over you and I both know that someone won't be with us anymore" Ash said interrupting Blue. "I'm not a child, I've seen how cruel people in this world can be. I've seen things that a mother wouldn't want her son to see these past four years and those things you may have not seen either"

"Ash..." Blue sighed. "Guess Gary was right" he murmured with a chuckle.

"About what?" Ash asked surprising Blue.

"That you're as stubborn as your father" Blue said laughing slightly.

"Are you ready to leave?" Ash asked wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah we are" said an arrogant voice that Ash recognized all to well. Turning around he saw his childhood friend, his auburn hair looking the same as it had since the day they departed on their journey.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?" Gary teased. "Without me here who knows what kind of trouble you'd get in! Besides, us kids from Pallet Town got to stick together" Gary then took a few steps to the left revealing many of Ash's forgiven friends. "Did I forget to mention that they wanted to tag along? Gary smirked.

"Guys..." Ash whispered as a whimpering smile took shape. "You don't have to do this"

"We have to Ash" Dawn said cheerfully. "After all, we did manage to stop Cyrus from controlling Dialga and Palkia right?"

"Yeah...I guess we did" Ash said having a brief flashback to when through the combined efforts of Cynthia and him they had destroyed the red chain, freeing the legendary dragons of time and space from Cyrus' control.

"Besides" Brock began. "It's the least we could do since..." Upon hearing Brock's voice trailing off he knew what the reference was. Hs smile disappeared and he pulled his hat over his eyes.

"I'm not going to try to change your decision, but chances are that some of us might not make it back. With that said, are you positive that you still want to do this? When everyone gave him a nod without hesitation he sighed and said "Let's go"

* * *

"Director"

"Yes Beta?" The Director asked.

"Since the arrival of Red's companions, resistance had increased by 34%"

"An unlikely variable that will not last much longer" The Director said.

"Director, these intruders have been able to defeat wave after wave of the clones. The chance of a trainer with a full roster of Pokemon has a 0.01%% chance of surviving a single wave, they have managed to do so for the past three hours with no signs of fatigue"

"Their willpower will not last Beta" The Director said.

"Thus far they have proved to be formal adversaries, luck or no luck they may succeed director" Beta said.

"Then we shall test their willpower" The Director said.

"How so?" Beta asked.

"All in due time Beta. All in good time" The director said smugly. Placing a wireless ear piece in his ear, he said

"Alpha, bring me the girls"

* * *

**THERE I GOT TO GO BELLS GONNA RING BYE!**


	74. Ashs turn to dust

**Damn! I can't believe it. Over 1,000 Reviews! I never thought something like this would happen. I mean...wow 0_0 Amazingness! Quick question, Queen Speller (I think), who is Dahalia? You tried to guess who the Director meant by girls but if you meant to say Delia well remember she's dead...but yes, someone will die and I don't think people are suspecting who she is :) I don't know if it will be this chappy but this female will die. I'm surprised no one actually guessed it (to the best of my knowledge) BUT let's say...actually wait two people die (two good guys though) my bad. But really though, let's say that this females death is something...else :/ that sounds bad. Bent you catch my drift. Anyways ENJOY! Btw...SORRY for no update in like...a week(?) maybe two? Kind of writers block, well not really. Just lazy and busy...then again those two don't exactly belong in the same sentence...know what? next month on Novembr 30th (My birthday FYI) I will out an end to it all. On November 30th, this story will come to an end.**

**DISCLAIMER: HAHA JK NO DISCLAIMER ITS A SHOUT OUT TO DARKLINKXXX FOR BEING THE 1,000 REVIEWER!**

* * *

"What happened here?" Blue asked as their small group landed on the slab of land that Red and Zapdos had attacked hours earlier.

"I don't know" Brock said scratching his head nervously. "But with all the unconscious guards I'd say that Red was here"

"Agreed" Ash grunted as he walked towards a steel door. His arm began to glow with a blue hue that Brock recognized all to well. With a yell he smashed his fist into the door that send to clattering to the ground leaving the group shocked at how much Ash had grown in the past four years.

"Do I even want to ask?" Dawn whispered to Gary.

"Best we don't" He replied. the duo turned their attention back to Ash who began to walk into the building. He stopped before walking inside and raised his hand in the air signaling silence.

"Do you hear that?" Ash asked.

"Hear what?" Misty asked.

"Red's been through here" Blue answered as he recklessly rushed inside.

"Blue wait!" Gary yelled as he chased after his father only for Dawn to follow.

"Dawn wa-" Brock called as he prepared to chase after the trio but was stopped by Ash.

"They'll be fine" He said noticing the concern in the doctors eyes. "They are strong, nothing that this petty organization can detour our path"

"Right" Brock nodded. Pikachu then scampered up Ash's shoulder and gave Ash a nod.

"Right" Ash said. "Let's go guys!" He yelled as the remaining members of the group ran into the building.

'_Dad...please be ok'_ Ash thought to himself out of worry.

* * *

"Charizard!" Red yelled as the light that surrounded his starter faded revealing a gruesome black dragon. Blue flames involuntarily flared from his jaws, the once red and orange color Charizard had once possessed was now replaced with a black body color with a light blue belly. His wings had become more jagged and the fangs in his mouth had grown larger. The fire on his tail that represented his life force blazed blue and as brighter and larger than before.

"Charizard!" Red yelled as the dragon took to the skies. "Use fire fang!"

Charizard roared as he closed in on Dragonite at a speed the Director had not expected. Opening his jaws wide a blue flame formed as he bite down onto the Dragonite who screeched in agony. It desperately tried to escape by punching Charizard in the head but to no avail, only provoking Charizard to bite harder until Dragonite gave a final roar and turned to ashes which Charizard spit out of his mouth in disgust. Turning his attention to a group of Golem below, Charizard threw Red an gear look.

"Excited?" Red asked humorously to which Charizard roared making the latter chuckle. "Ok Charizard, give them a fire punch!"

Charizard grinned as he pulled his fists into his chest and with a roar released them revealing them both to be engulfed by blue flames. At an astounding speed, Charizard soared to the ground and once placing his two feet on the ground he lunged at the closest Golem in sight which just so happened to be attacking Blastoise. He charged the boulder pokemon to the ground and began to furiously punch it. Golem screeched in pain as the blue flames began to ignite on its rocky skin. Charizard stood up and walked away towards his next target leaving the Golem to slowly burn to death.

When Charizard approached the next target, the remaining Golem surrounded the large dragon, with each one throwing the dragon a sinister smile. Frantically looking around, Charizard knew he was outnumbered, the chance of victory was unlikely. He liked those odds. With a roar, his fists once more became engulfed by flames. A Golem behind him attempted to attack him only for Charizard to avoid it and send it to the skies with a single punch. The remaining Golem gave a battle cry as the charged at the dragon who had defeated two of their brethren. They tried to punch Charizard only for the dragon to evade them and send them to the ground with a firery punch. Some attempted to use rock slide, causing rocks to appear and tumble onto Charizard encasing him, in a sense, in a rock tomb. This didn't work however, a blue light could be seen between the cracks of the rocks which eventually evolved into flames. In a blink of an eye the rocks expelled from the tomb as Charizard furiously punched and kicked them away, each rock crushing an enemy in the room until the room was empty except for our heroes Pokemon; the cloned Pokemon had all been reduced to ash. Charizard turned to his master and gave him a thumbs up causing Red to chuckle.

"You still don't know when enough is enough do you?" Yellow asked her friend. When she saw Red look slightly hurt she laughed and said "I never said that was a bad thing, did I?"

"No, I guess you didn't" Red replied. He turned his attention back to their Pokemon who all looked exhausted and battle weary. Pulling out four pokeballs, he recalled his Pokemon except for Pikachu who scampered over to Red, and Charizard who returned to his natural form. "You two did amazing today" Red smiled as he pat both of his strongest Pokemon on the head. "How about we finish this once and for all?" He asked to which his Pokemon nodded.

"Good" Red said confidently. "Cause from here out, there's no going back"

* * *

**Well I can say with 100% Confidence that people will bitch about how this chapter wasn't long (hey 1000 some what words is long -_-) enough, excuse my language, but really. You have dealt with the length since day one and you can deal with it a bit longer. This sorry, like I said before, is coming to an end. Mark this on your calendars guys: November 30th: I will upload the final chapter of "_The Betrayed Ones Return_" despite it being my birthday. But eh I enjoy writing so I guess it's ok. PS: don't write my birthday on your calendars, that's just creepy. And believe me, that chapter will be very emotional for me so...thank you in advance. I apologize for the delay and as always R&amp;R guys (Note: No Homo so don't take it that way -_- people always take that the wrong way)**


	75. Hostages

**Heyyy! Yeah, it's time again! Yupp! Ima sneaky snake 0_0 no, im petrified of snakes...SOOOOOO I'm happy, I got the second highest grade on my essay in English! I would have gotten the best grade but I typed it in the incorrect font -_- really? Take points off for that? Whatever...but hey, my English teacher is AWSOME so I really don't care. In other news: WTF BUNGIE? Did anyone else see that BS they pulled? Destiny's doc comes first on play station, but that's not what bothers me, players on Xbox have to wait UNTIL NEXT GOD DAMN YEAR THATS RIGHT UNTIL NOVEMBER 2015! A,so HAPPY HALOWEEN :D BTW tonight I shall be hosting my annual Halo Reach "Custom Games From Beyond The Graves!" It's my annual Halo Reach custom game night in celebration of Halloween! Remember, this is a once in a lifetime... Well more if a once in a year thing. If you want in, go oN xbox today and friend Nexxus176. If it says my friend list is full then send me a message (not on Fanfic, on xbox) cause idk why it's full 0.o anyways HEPPY HEPPY HALLOWEEN! (Yes I know I spelt happy wrong)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the doll from centuries ago that turned into a Banette. God, ****Pokemon can be creepy sometimes...**

* * *

"Director please-"

"No Beta, I will not fucking calm down!" The director roared. "Do you know how many times that scum like Red have interfered with my plans?!" He asked as he seethed with anger.

"I-I have been informed" Beta said nervously as he eyed the director, who's veins were popping out of his forehead.

"Damn right you have" The Director growled. Walking over to Beta, he ripped the tablet from his hands and furiously pounded on the touch screen.

"Director, that was expensive!" Beta exclaimed.

"I don't care!" The director screamed. When he looked at the screen he saw a face appear on the screen.

"Um is everything ok Director?" Alpha asked though the video call.

"No Alpha, nothing is right" The Director growled. "Where are you?!"

"We're where you ordered us to go you old coot!" A voice exclaimed that was offscreen.

"Recker shut the fuck up!" The Director screamed hysterically. On the screen, Alpha was shown to be dragging his finger across his throat similar to a knife, requesting that Recker refrained from speaking.

"I'm sorry Director" Alpha apologized.

"I-it's fine" The Director stammered furiously. Returning his attention to the objective he asked "Have the targets been contained?"

"Yes, they have-" Alpha said only to be interrupted by Recker.

"Director you need to learn how to share man! The things that I would do to these woman..." Recker said as a sudden scream was heard from one of the hostages.

"Ignore him" Alpha said calmly. "Do you still want me to bring you-"

"Yes Alpha. Bring me my daughters"

* * *

"Let us go!"

"Hey shut it blondie" Recker demanded as he slapped one of the girls across the face.

"Mommy!" Screamed a small child.

"Mommy's ok sweetie" Serena said as she embraced Kaylin tightly.

"You'll be a mommy real soon" Recker snickered making Serena push Kaylin behind her.

"Stop this!" Yelled a brunette with a red bandanna.

"Don't worry princess, you'll get your turn" Recker sneered.

"Leave her alone!" Serena yelled making the brunette give Serena an odd look.

"Mommy?" Kaylin asked in a confused matter.

"Woah there" Recker said playfully putting his arms in the air as if he was surrendering. "Let's not forget who you are" He said as he knelt down to eye level with Serena. "You are the prisoner, and I am your warden" He sneered.

"Your breath stinks of alcohol old man" Serena growled.

"Why you little-" Recker growled as he slapped Serena across the face, sending her to the ground.

"Mommy!" Kaylin screamed as she ran in front of Serena.

"Out of the way kid" Recker said as he kicked the little girl in the stomach resulting in tears flowing from Kaylins eyes.

"What the fuck Recker!" Alpha exclaimed. "Remember your orders, we are to take them with us unharmed and that little girl is a high priority target!"

"So what if that little punk is the D's daughter" Recker mumbled.

"And don't forget, while we are-"

"Out here you are the boss" Recker interrupted. "Hey _boss_, where's the chick with the violet hair?"

"She's still passed out" Alpha answered jerking a finger to Annabel, who was unconsciously leaning against a tree. "Still though, can't believe she is what is going to make everything we've been working for actually happen"

"Yeah" Recker said. Turning his attention back to their hostages he yelled "Up and attem, we're leaving!" Walking over to the girls, he tied their wrists together with a piece of rope.

* * *

Timeskip: 15 minutes

As Alpha and Recker made their way through the forest, the brunette captive spoke up.

"Serena..."

"Yes?"

"Why did you defend me back there?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked sarcastically.

"I mean, after everything that-"

"I was being sarcastic" Serena growled.

"Sorry..." The brunette whispered.

Moments later, Serena decided to ask something she had wanted to ask for a very long time.

"Why did you do it?" Serena asked.

"Do what?"

"What you did" Serena said cryptically. "At the funeral"

"Oh that..." The brunette muttered. They continued to walk in silence until the brunette answered.

"I...I can't really answer why I did what I did. It just...kind of happened"

"Just kind of happened? Just kind of happened?!" Serena yelled. "May things like that don't just happen!"

"Hey, pipe down You two!" Recker yelled.

"I...I understand why you're mad at me" May whispered. "What I did was unforgivable. It was in the heat of the moment. For the longest time I had conflicting emotions from both Ash and Drew. Every time I won a contest, every time I was in danger, every time I needed someone to cheer me up, Ah was always there" May said sadly.

"Drew was there since the beginning as well. He put me down during contests, I guess that bad boy act got the best of me. In Jhoto, I ended up traveling with him. I got to know him in a way I had never known before. A different side of Drew that no one had every observed but me. That's why I left Ash to go to Jhoto. At times it was lonely, I really did miss that Pokemon master in training" May said chuckling softly but when she recovered a death glare from Serena her laughter ended abruptly.

"When I heard what happened to Ash after Unova, I was heartbroken. I never in my wildest dreams could fathom the pain he must have felt when Delia died-"

"And the pain you and his friends dealt to him" Serena growled.

"That too" May whispered. "I remember that before the encounter with Drew, Ash kissed me on the cheek and my heart fluttered...but when I returned to the lab, seeing how Ash was acting to Drew made my blood boil. They had butt heads in the past but never like this, I had never seen Ash so agitated and I was scared. Then after Drew told his fib, I guess I just...gave up"

"You gave up?" Serena asked.

"Yeah" May said sadly. "I gave up on everything. Everything I thought about Ash was erased when Drew and I became a couple. We...we did terrible things, some of which I will never live down"

"Especially Kaylin..." Serena murmured.

"Look I guess I'm just trying to say thank you" May said feeling exhausted with the sharing of her past. Serena was silent for a few minutes and then said "Let's get one thing straight, I don't like you May and I never will; but right now Annabel's passed out, Kaylins hurt and as much as I hate to admit it...we need to work together"

* * *

**Yupp! Well I need to go like now. Happy HALOWEEN and I hope to see you guys tonight! PEACE**


	76. Split Up Part One

**Hey guys! So happy Monday, great...the amount of sarcasm intended should be with you right about...now. Bottom line is Mondays suck. In other news, I'm going to write an Amourshipping one shot but I'm having trouble piecing it all together. I have a lot of really good ideas but I'm just struggling with the descriptions though...anyways so I got my AN-94 Gold on Saturday and I'm about to get my M8A1 gold as well. OH OH WAIT did anyone else hear about zombies returning in Advance Warfare? Well I decided to see the gameplay so I watched a video by "Mr. DalekJD" and "Ali-A" and I'm disappointed :/ the zombies only comes at the end of something called "Exo survival" and it only lasts for like a minute then the game ends. Just wtf. But anyways I'm excited! I saw-wait I really need to shut up cause this is cutting into story time. SORRY! One last thing though, before I forget, when Ash's little "crew" was assembled I never gave names. You learn them today :)**

**Disclaimer: Sorry...ok anyways I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"God when will these things shut up?!" Gary exclaimed referencing the alarms that had been going off since they had entered the hostile complex.

"Probably won't" Misty replied sarcastically as the duo ran down the narrow hallway. Behind them they could still here the shouts of guards that had pursued them for the past 20 minutes only for them to grow louder and louder as the duo grew slightly fatigued.

"I can't keep this up much longer" Gary said feeling winded as he leaned against the wall. "Maybe we should just fight?" He asked.

"No" Misty answered as she grabbed Gary by the hand. "We need to leave now. There are too many guards for us to take out and we don't even know what Pokemon they may have with them!"

"Right" Gary grunted as Misty pulled him back to his feet. Gary and Misty then broke into a short jog and he asked her minutes later "Do you think Ash made the right choice?"

"About splitting up?" Misty asked.

"Yeah" Gary nodded.

"Well-" Misty hesitated. "It has it's pros and its cons" She said as they immediately took a right hand turn only to find guards waiting for them.

"Crap" Misty muttered. "This way!" She exclaimed as she grabbed Gary and broke into a full sprint back down the hall only for their previously pursuers to have arrived. Misty and Gary slowly began to walk backwards but for every step they took the guards took one as well slowly cornering them.

"Surrender now!" One of the guards yelled as he pulled out a stun rod.

"You are surrounded" another guard shouted.

"Get on your knees now with your hands in the air!" A guard shouted from the group behind them.

"Well Misty" Gary said with a smirk as he slowly raised his hands. "Hw many of them do you think there are?"

"Maybe 14?" Misty answered rhetorically with a smug smile as she raised her hands as well.

"Good" Gary said as he grabbed the pokeball that was attached to a chain wrapped around his neck. "Then it will be fair"

"Right" Misty nodded as she grabbed a pokeball as well.

"Blastoise-"

"Starmie-"

"Do your stuff!" The duo yelled as they threw their pokeballs in the air, both knowing that their was a strong chance of only one of them making out of this brawl alive.

* * *

"Paul?"

"Yes Dawn?"

"Was it a good idea to listen to Ash?"

"Course not" Paul grumbled as the pair walked away from what appeared to be a large fire that was created by the emotionless boy to be used to block the guards that had been chasing them. "The kids been gone for four god damn years and the moment he returns look what happens. We get pulled into a mess like this" Paul said as he lifted his hands referencing the large amount of people that wanted the intruders like them dead.

"Paul" Dawn scolded. "Cut him a break! He has had a rough time and you didn't have to come with us!"

"Piplup! Piplup Pip!" said Piplup, was resting on top of Dawns head, copying her owners actions.

"But if I didn't then you would be dead right now" Paul taunted causing her to throw a glance behind them at the fire.

"Point taken" Dawn sighed Causing Piplup to throw an angry glare towards the older boy. "But at least you are doing something good, right?" She asked.

"For your information, the only reason I'm here is because if Ash is dead then he can't schedule me a battle with the Pyramid King" Paul replied with an annoyed tone.

"Right" Dawn sighed as they continued to walk in silence.

"Why are you here?" Paul asked suddenly catching Dawn by surprise.

"Why am I here?" She asked rhetorically.

"That's what I asked, isn't it?" Paul replied sounding rather annoyed with the blunette.

"I'm here because Ash is my friend, and friends stick together" Dawn answered in a serious tone.

"And what makes you think that Ash considers you a _friend_?" Paul asked.

"Why should you care?" Dawn asked growing annoyed with Paul.

"I don't" Paul answered.

"You're so confusing" Dawn complained.

"Maybe your the one that's confused" Paul taunted making Dawn finally explode.

"What is your problem?!" She exclaimed.

"My problem?" Paul asked.

"Yeah your problem! Why are you so mean to everyone?! Why do you treat your Pokemon badly?!"

"I'm not like you Dawn" Paul snorted arrogantly. "I am a Pokemon trainer, and I will complete my goals by any means necessary"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you will do what you want and you get what you want by any means necessary. You can say that as many times as you want, but I know what you really are. You're a coward!" Dawn yelled.

"Excuse me?" Paul asked feeling a bit frightened by Dawn.

"You keep trying to play yourself off as some sort of emo badass, a machine. That you don't care about anyone or anything. But the fact that you're trying so hard to understand me breaks your entire act! No matter how hard you may want to be, you're not a machine, you're a coward! But you hide behind the idea in your head, because you're too afraid to take responsibility for what you've done!" Dawn yelled as Piplup hopped off of his friends head.

"Responsibility?" Paul asked not fully understanding what Dawn was talking about.

"Yes, responsibility!" Dawn yelled. "You treated my friends for crap eve. Since we met you, and to top it all off, you show up to his funeral, you say you want to help, but here you are trying to lie and say it is because you're getting something out of it!"

"I-I don't understand" Paul stuttered taking a few steps back.

"You act like you care about no one but yourself, that you can walk over whoever gets in your way, and for some reason you-you-you-" Dawn exclaimed until she collapsed to her knees in frustration.

"Dawn?" Paul asked nervously.

"It's just..." Dawn whispered. "You cover up anything that you do for others with something selfish. I know you wanted to get that rematch, but why try to hide the real reason Paul? You truly care about others"

"N-No I-"

"Yes you do" Dawn interjected. "Paul...what happened to you before we met? Why do you act like this?"

"I...I just..." Paul stammered trying to figure out how to phrase what he was thinking but he couldn't do it. He felt Dawn's hand in his own and looked at the blunette who stood in front of him.

"I..I'm afraid of getting hurt again" He finally answered.

"Afraid...of getting hurt again?" Dawn asked in a very confusing matter, but before she could continue with the conversation...

"Freeze!"

"Shit" Paul grumbled as he realized that their conversation had been observed by a group of grunts that now surrounded them.

"Surrender now, or we will make you surrender!" A grunt yelled with intentions of harming the duo.

"On your knees, now!" Another grunt demanded.

"Dawn" Paul whispered as he walked in front of her. "When I say go, you run away as fast as you can. Got it?"

"But Paul-"

"Got it?" He asked in a forceful tone.

"Ok" Dawn nodded sadly.

"Good" Paul murmured as he pulled two pokeballs from his belt. As he tossed them into the air two large Pokemon appeared. Not missing a beat he yelled "Torterra use leaf storm!" Torterra nodded and the large tree on his back began to glow. In the blink of an eye hundreds of sharp leaves flew from the tree to a corner of grunts that knocked them to the ground.

"Dawn go now!" Paul yelled.

"Right!" Dawn replied as she picked Piplup off of the ground. As she ran for the small opening that grunts had stood only moments before Paul yelled "Electivire cover her with discharge!"

"Vire" The large electric type nodded. The two chord like tails began to crackle with electrical energy as a large amount of energy zapped multiple grunts that stood in Dawns way. As Dawn neared the exit Paul smiled and thought to himself proudly_ 'She's going to make it' _However things did not go as planned.

"Gotchya" One of the grunts said as he grabbed Dawn, who screamed in terror.

"Dawn!" Paul exclaimed as he ran towards her only to be halted by more grunts.

"I don't think so. the grunt smirked as he pulled out a knife and placed it against Dawns throat. "Another step and she gets the blade" he taunted making Paul hesitate. "On your knees with your hands in the air, now!" The grunt demanded. When Paul complied, a group of grunts detained him and he smirked feeling proud with his "catch"

"Nw that wasn't so hard, was it?" The guard taunted as Paul was forcefully dragged away.

* * *

**Ok well I'm feeling brain dead so here it is. I'll write more tomorrow. But damn the scene with Dawn and Paul...I'm oroud of myself for that! Anyways since I didn't add everything I wanted to, I'll give you a complete list of the people accompanying Ash:**

***Blue**

***Gary**

***Brock**

***Misty**

***Harrison**

***Dawn**

***Paul**

***Clemmont**

***Bonnie (cause why not...)**

***Ash (cause well it's himself)**

**That's it I think. Oh wait! Question: do you guys want me to add Ritchie? Answer by Thursday! R&amp;R! BYE!**


	77. Split Up Part Two

**Well before I even say hello...god dammit I just did . Ok anyways Ritchie isn't going to be added due to a number of very...descriptive messages people sent mo 0.0 Vulgarity ick. Anyways, Hi! So last chapter everyone seemed to like it, nice change of pace personally :D anyways egoshipping (is that Misty and Gary?) and Ikarishipping? Can't say either will be in the story, however there will be Ikarishippy moments, heck maybe in the epilogue I'll pair the two together. Anyways yes I know I got the chapter name wrong but I fixed it so now it should be "Split Up" not "Slit Up" Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I'm poor. I don't own Pokemon. I ain't like collecting no bugs! I like trains 0.0 *gets hit by train* (ASDF Reference XD)**

* * *

"Brock?"

"Yes Blue?"

"Do you have any clue as to where we are?" Blue asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Nope" Brock said in a disappointed fashion.

"Great" Blue sighed. The duo continued to walk down the hallway until they heard a voice say "Don't stop until they are all dead" followed by footsteps. Looking to Brock, Blue says "Hide!"

"Right" Brock nods as they run back down the hallway. They make a left turn and find a group of guards making their way towards them.

"Uh oh" Blue whispered.

"It's them!" A guard exclaimed.

"Get them!" Another shouted.

Realizing that they were greatly outnumbered, Brock turned to Blue and asked him rhetorically "Run?"

"Run!" Blue agreed as the duo ran back down the hall.

"After them!" One grunt ordered.

"Don't let them get away!" Said another grunt.

This way!" Blue yelled as he and Brock made a right turn.

They continued to run until Brock noticed a door marked _'Do Not Enter'_ grabbed Blue by the shoulder and exclaimed "In here!" As he pulled Blue into a door. Brock threw Blue to the ground and slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Moments later the. Heard the scuffling of footsteps run by the door.

"Thank god" Blue gasped as he stood up. Looking around the room he asked Brock "Where are we?"

"It looks like a lab" Brock answered. Inside the room was multiple filing cabinets, a whiteboard with an image of a fossil projected on it with multiple notes jotted down as well. There were large, white tables with what looked similar to handcuffs it, two for the arms and two for the legs.

"It's like someone was operating in here or something" Blue observed when he saw surgical tools on a table as well as a lot of blood.

Walking over to a wall, Brock felt the color drain from his face. Pointing at what he saw,he called to Blue "I guess you could say something like that"

"What the heck?" Blue exclaimed as he rushed over to Brock. Along the walls were large test tubes with Pokemon floating inside of them. "That's a Blastoise!" Blue exclaimed as he pointed to one of the unconscious pokemon.

"And that's a Lucario" Brock murmured as he observed. "They look...different" Brock said. "Look at their color pallets, since when is a Lucario black?"

"It shouldn't be" Blue said unsurely. "These aren't real pokemon, are they?" Blue asked Brock only for another voice to answer his question.

"No. Not they are not" said a voice. Blue spun around and saw a man accompanied by a group of grunts standing in front of the door. "No one is allowed to enter my lab without my permission!" The man exclaimed.

"And here I thought that people were supposed to be polite to their guests" Blue taunted the man. "What no hello?"

"This is not acceptable" The man exclaimed. "I don't know who you are, but you must now be disposed of!"

"As if that's going to happen!" Blue growled as he reached for his pokeball.

"Oh it will" the man smirked as he clicked a button on a remote he was carrying. A light above their heads began to blink red as they heard air escaping the tubes behind them. Suddenly Brock and Blue felt themselves being restrained by two Machoke.

"What are these things?" Brock asked curiously.

"They're mistakes" Blue yelled.

"how dare you insult my work!" The man yelled angrily. "No one insults my work and gets away with it!" The man snapped his fingers and the Machoke tightened their grip on Brock and Blue.

"Gamma stop this" A grunt demanded. He walked over to the man and said "We we're ordered to take them alive"

"Right" Gamma sighed in disappointment. "These two would have been perfect test subjects too" Snapping his fingers one last time, the Machoke hit both Brock and Blue in the head knocking them out cold.

* * *

"Think the others are ok Ash?" Harrison asked.

"I don't see why they wouldn't be" Ash said as the duo walked down the hallway. Turning to Pikachu, he asked "Smell anything Pikachu?"

"Pika..." Pikachu said sadly.

"It's ok" Ash said confidently. "We'll find them soon. We have to" He whispered to himself. "You're doing a good job, keep it up buddy" Ash said.

"Pi" Pikachu happily nodded his head in agreement. As they continued to walk down the hallway, Harrison asked "So Ash, what are you going to do once we find your dad?"

"We're going to finish this fight together. All of us" Ash answered seriously. "Harrison, I lived without a father my whole life and now that I finally met him I will be damned if I let some crazed man obsessing over some myth change that"

"Ok..." Harrison said hesitantly. He was about to ask another question until Pikachu interrupted them.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked. Sniffing the air once again, Pikachu's cheeks began to spark as he dashed down the hallway.

"Pikachu, wait!" Ash yelled as he and Harrison pursued the yellow mouse. They took a left turn and found themselves faced with a small army of grunts.

"Shit!" Ash exclaimed.

"it's them! Get them!" One of the guards yelled as they all charged towards the teens.

"Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Pi" Pikachu nodded, knowing what Ash wanted his cheeks began to spark. "PIKACHUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled as he unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning upon the oncoming hostiles. It only too a mater of seconds for the guards to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Good Job buddy" Ash said as he praised his lifelong friend.

"Pika" Pikachu said licking Ash's cheek.

They quickly ran down the hallway and opened a door and found themselves in an atrium. Ash felt his pulse flatline for a brief second when he saw the people he cared about most on their knees. He saw Paul, who was bruised as he leaned unconsciously against a wall. He saw Dawn sitting next to him with tears in her eyes, handcuffed to a pipe. He saw Brock and Blue passed out on the floor. Next to them he saw Gary and Misty, both had scratches and marks across their faces.

"No...no way" Harrison whispered in shock. Ash followed Harrison's line of sight and felt his eyes widen. In the middle of the atrium, he saw Annabel in the arms of the man that kidnapped Serena, he saw May being restrained by another guard. He saw Kaylin in tears and Serena screaming as Kaykin was ripped away from her by a tall man.

The man turned his attention to Ash and said "Welcome Ash Ketchum, I am the director"

* * *

**SHIT I GOT TO GO BYE**


	78. Every wonder why we're here?

**I'm so sorry! I really rushed that ending yesterday and I feel I did a half ass job. But overall everyone liked it so yeah! Got what I wanted :D Anyways: That cliffhanger tho...damn! I just love torturing you guys :) well not really but I find that the overuse of cliffhangers really adds suspense to a story. Anyways, only 25 more days to go till the grand finale! I'm in a great mood but I'm gonna get started. Have fun!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon cause: "Ain't nobody got time for that!"**

* * *

"No" Ash whispered in shock. Clenching his fists he yelled "Let my friends go!"

"No" The Director said calmly. "Mr. Ketchum, you have no idea how much of a thorn in my side you have been these past few weeks. Now that I have you where I want you, i will most certainly not let you or your friends go" Ash was about to attack the Director but Harrison restrained him.

"Ash stop it! Fighting will only make things worse than they already are!" Harrison yelled.

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Ash countered furiously.

"Actually-" The man holding Annabel said. "You can"

"No. I won't!" Ash said infuriated. "I won't sit here while you hurt my friends!"

"Friends?" The man said humorously. "Friends are nothing but accessories, something to hold you back from what you can truly be"

"Well said Alpha" The Director commented.

"Who doesn't want friends?" Harrison asked.

"Evidently I don't" Alpha said. "Why have friends when you can have allies?"

"Allies?" Ash asked.

"Us. The organization. Team Z" Recker said. "Like Alpha said before, friends are useless chains that stop you from completing your dreams"

"That's not true!" Ash yelled. "Friendships are not weak, along the way they mat fall apart, they may be broken, but I've learned that a life without friends is not a life worth living!"

"Then why live?" The Director asked. The director walked over to Serena and smiled sinisterly. "The concept of life has been discussed for ages, but I do not value life. I value immortality" Raising his hand, he slapped Serena in the face this sending her to the ground.

"Serena!" Ash yelled. His fists began to glow blue as he ran towards the director, the closer he got the brighter he glowed. With a battle cry, he lunged towards the Director only to be stopped by the violet haired captive.

"Very good Annabel" The Director said evilly. In front of him stood Annabel, her body gave off a dark purple hue as she raised her hand forwards creating an invisible barrier. Her eyes were no longer the happy, vibrant colors they were before; they were now cold and lifeless

"Annabel?" Ash asked as an all too familiar feeling of betrayal rose up in his chest. "What-what are you doing?!"

"I'm doing what I'm supposed to do" Annabel answered in a voice that was not her own. This voice was deep and masculine, unlike the sweet, Feminine voice he knew.

"What-what did you do to her?!" Ash yelled furiously.

"We didn't do anything" The Director snickered. "She just couldn't control herown powers, that's why she is the demon you see today" Seeing the look of confusion on Ash's face the Director sighed. "You don't know why you're here do you?" He asked.

"I'd think it's obvious!" Ash growled.

"It seems you do not" The Director sighed in disappointment. "I had so much confidence that you would know but it appears my logic was misplaced"

"It's ok Director. We all make mistakes" Beta said attempting to comfort his leader.

"Shut it Beta" the Director growled. "The great journey shall begin but you will be left behind" He said pointing to Ash.

"Great...journey?" Ash asked in confusion.

"The journey to awaken the creator" Alpha said.

"You mean Arceus" Ash gasped as he remembered Alpha telling Serena about the prophecy.

"Correct" The Director replied. "To awaken the creator, his two most powerful creations must clash in a final battle"

"Creations?" Ash asked.

"You and Annabel" Alpha answered. "You see for the prophecy to begin, two forces as old as time must clash to create a time ripple. The powers of the psychic, and the powers of aura"

"But we're not saying that you're the greatest creation here punk" Recker said tauntingly.

"But that means-"

"Yes" Annabel mused. "One of use will die"

"No" Ash whispered taking a step back. "No! I won't!"

"Oh you will" Recker said as he walked over to Kaylin. "Or kiddo here gets it" He said as he pulled out a pocket knife and held it to her neck.

"Kaylin!" Ash and Serena screamed. "Leave her out of this!" Ash yelled.

"Recker put my daughter down" The Director said calmly making Ash flinch.

"Daughter?" Ash said shocked.

"Daddy?" Kaylin asked nervously. "Where's mommy?"

The director simply laughed as he walked over to Kaylin. As he knelt down and was eye level with the little girl he said "Why, she is right there" as he pointed to a skeleton that was conveniently placed in a corner.

"Mommy?" Kaylin asked as she began to sob softly. "Why-why did you do this?!"

"She got in the way" The Director said. "Just like that boy is" He said as pointed to Ash.

"No!" Kaylin screeched. She broke free of her biological fathers grip and ran over to Ash. She hide behind his legs and yelled "I hate you!"

"No sweetie, you don't hate that" The Director said.

"Yes I do!" Kaylin screamed. "I won't let you hurt my daddy!"

"D-daddy?" The Director stuttered.

"Yes" Serena grunted. "Ash is Kaylins fathe. And he is twice the man that you will ever be"

"Shut up!" The Director yelled furiously as he slapped Serena.

"Harrison" Ash said emotionlessly. "Take Kaylin over to the others, wake them up and get out of here"

"But Ash-" Harrison said only for Ash to interrupt him.

"Harrison please" Ash said through choked sobs. "Just get them away from here!"

"Ash..." Harrison whispered. "Right" He nodded. Taking Kaylin's hand, he and the small child ran over to their unconscious comrades and began to furiously shake them in attempt to awaken them.

Ash smiled as he watched his friends slowly wake up. Turning back to the Director, he began to glow blue once again. "Serena, May, go now!" He yelled.

"But-" Serena stammered.

"Now!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!t" He yelled to his faithful partner who shocked the two girls captives sending them to the ground, "Run, now!"

"But Ash-"

"Come on!" May whispered interrupting Serena. Taking her hand, May forcefully dragged Serena away.

"Stop! Ash no don't do this!" Serena screamed as she was pulled away. She hit and punched May's shoulders in attempt to break free only for nothing to happen. When she finally arrived over to Harrison, Brock took Serena and the newly awoken group ran out the atrium's entrance. With a her might she screamed "ASH!" as the doors closed.

Ash turned back towards the Director and the rest of the enemies in front of him. In a matter of seconds grunts and the other members of Team Z poured into the atrium. Realizing he was greatly outnumbered he sighed.

"I'm sorry Serena" Ash whispered to himself. "But I won't be able to keep that promise after all" Turning to Pikachu he smiled and said "Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika" Pikachu said.

"Good" Ash said as his lips began to quiver. "You know buddy, at first we didn't get along but look at us now. We're on top of the world and now this is the way we to out" With tears in his eyes he said "I will never regret the day I slept in and was page to get my Pokemon. I love you Pikachu"

"Pika Pi, Pika Chu" Pikachu said with tears of his own.

"I know buddy. I know" Ash whispered. His body began to glow brightly with a blue hue as tears streamed down his face. Feeling the power of aura coursing through his body he looked at the director and said "You wanted a fight but instead you've created a war"

Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other for what could be the last time in their lives before yelling triumphantly and charging towards what may be the end of days.

* * *

**I'm really proud of myself for that ending, I think that is my favorite part in this chapter. I hope emotions are stirring amongst the viewers of this chapter after reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. see you guys next time. **


	79. Hope

**Wtf Apple -_- This is ridiculous! I woke up yesterday and my IPod was so hot to the point I could probably scramble an egg! Worse part is that it won't turn on! I'll plug it in and it registers that it is charging cause the image of the battery appears on screen but it will stay like that forever! And when it's charging it only gets hotter! So my mom is going to bring it to the apple store hopefully sometime this week. So until I get a new one expect that there will be delays with replying to reviews. Oh yeah! I got a lot of guns gold this weekend! I got the RPG (Fucking hate it -_-), the LSAT, and the MK-48! Best part is that I also mastered a lot of guns as well! Anyways...last chapter really was spinning heads! But guess what? I'm going to be an evil little...pig (that randomness XD) and make you wait for a different chapter for Ash! Que the evil laugh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon *begins to laugh evilly like a maniac!**

* * *

"Ash! Ash no!" Serena wailed as Brock forcefully pulled her out of the atrium leaving Ash and Pikachu alone to face the storm that was approaching.

When the group was standing in the hallways Brock let go of Serena's arm as she fell to the ground. She began to sob feverishly as the group shed tears of their own. The boy they had all traveled with was going to die. Memories flashed through each of the teens minds of the generosity Ash had shown to them, the times Ash was willing to lay down his life to save the world, the times when he was competing in a gym battle, they remembered it all.

"God dammit Ash" Gary whispered trying to control himself. "You can't let some punks like these take you down, you just can't!" Gary murmured beginning to face reality that his childhood friend was not going to win this battle.

"This is really happening...isn't it" Misty asked the group rhetorically. "After everything he has beaten the thought of him not being able to break this is just...heartbreaking" She sniffles as she sat on the ground and pulled her knees into her chest.

"Ash helped me reclaim my gym, he helped me defeat Clembot" Clemmont said as he remembered when the raven haired boy gave him the confidence to defeat the malfunctioning robot that took his place as the gym leader of Lumiose City. "And what have I done to repay him..."

"Ash...please don't go" Dawn whispered as tears began to drip down her cheeks. Seeking a place of comfort, she ran over to Paul and began to sob into his chest. Surprised, Paul looked at the other members of the group who simply shrugged. With a sigh, Paul wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist and said "Ketchum...you better make it out of this, if you could beat me then you can easily triumph over this"

"Paul..." Brock whispered slightly surprised. He had never seen this side of the silver haired boy before, he had always believed that Paul had an undying hate for the Pokemon master in training."No, not again!" Brock yelled angrily as he threw a fist at the wall only to end up hurting himself instead of damaging the wall. "I've lost you before Ash, and I can't believe that I'm going to lose you again in only a few weeks of finally reuniting with you!"

"Calm down Brock" Misty said sadly as she stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There's...there's nothing we can do"

"But we have to do something!" May exclaimed catching everyone by surprise. "Ash was there for us, for all of us when we needed it! The one time he needed us...none of us were willing to help him! But here's a chance guys, this is our chance to stand up and be there for him like he was for us!" She yelled. The group only stared at May in silence until the soft sound of sobbing was heard. May turned her head to the honey haired Pokemon performer who was on the ground crying.

"Serena..." Clemmont whispered sadly. He walked over to the distressed girl and placed a hand on her shoulder only for Serena to scream and inch away.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed. Collapsing onto her knees, the hot tears flowed down her cheeks and began to drip onto the floor. "Ash...why did you do this? Why won't you let us help you? I thought you loved me..." She whispered.

"What's Red going to say when I tell him this?" Blue wondered out loud. "How am I going to tell him that Ash is-"

"Shut up!" Serena screeched. "He can't be dead! He just can't!"

"Serena..." Blue whispered sadly.

"Serena" Clemmont said as he walked over to the sobbing teen. Placing his hands on her shoulders he said "Serena, you have to let go"

"No!" She yelled like a child would if having a temper tantrum. "I won't!"

"Serena please-"

"No!" She screamed furiously. "Do you know what it's like to lose something that you had been trying to find for years? Do you know what it's like to lose someone you care about? Do you know what it's like to lose someone you love?" She screamed as the tears continued to flow.

"No, I don't" Clemmont a said calmly. "But I know what it's like to lose a friend, but I'm asking you as a friend to just let go"

"But-" Serena stuttered.

"Serena, you have to let go" Clemmont said sympathetically. Reaching her breaking point, Serena sobbed harder than she had ever sobbed before.

"He's gone" She said through choked sobs. "He is really gone"

"Why is everyone crying?" Kaylin asked innocently catching everybody by surprise for they had all forgotten that the little girl was still with them.

"K-Kaylin" Serena stuttered as she knelt down in front of her. "Ash isn't coming back"

"Sure he is" Kaylin said with a smile.

"N-no, he isn't" Serena stuttered once again. "Daddy isn't coming back"

"Of course he will?" Kaylin said as if asking a question. "When I was little, my mommy-" Kaylin began to say until she looked at Serena. "My old mommy used to always tell me not to lose hope. She said that if you truly believe in something or someone then your wish would come true. Mommy said even in the darkest of times she had given up, but then she remembered that she had to overcome her obstacle. She realized that people were waiting for her and that she couldn't let them down. I've learned that no matter how bad things look there is always hope"

"Hope?" Serena asked sniffing a little.

"Yes" Kaylin nodded cheerfully. "Hope is what makes us strong, but hope comes from the heart and what's in our hearts is what makes us strong"

"Hope..." Serena whispered. She stood up and began to walk away from the group.

"Serena, wait!" Dawn called as she ran after the honey haired teen. Grabbing Serena by the arm Dawn asked "Where are you going?"

"Kaylin said that what's in our hearts makes us strong" Serena said as she pried aDawn's fingers off of her arm. "My heart already belongs to somebody, and that somebody needs my help and my heart is telling me to go and help him. She finished as she continued to walk down the hallway until a voice stopped her.

"Wait up!" called a brunette girl.

"May?" Serena whispered to herself.

"My heart is telling me to help Ash too" May said.

"Mine too" Gary said as he joined in on the two girls.

"Mine as well" Dawn agreed as she approached the trio.

"Don't forget about me" Brock called as he ran over to his friends.

"Count me in" Misty said as she followed Brock.

"I'm in" Clemmont agreed.

"Me too!" Bonnie chimed in.

"I'm sorry, but I need to find Red" Blue explained as he walked away from his companions. When Blue left everyone turned their attention to the only person not standing with them.

"What?" Paul asked slightly irritated when he noticed everyone was staring at him. With a shrug he sighed and said "Peer pressure...this is why I hate people" before he walked over to everyone. As the group began to run back towards the atrium Dawn stopped Paul briefly.

"Yes?" Paul asked wondering why the girl from Twinleaf Town stopped him.

"Thank you" Dawn whispered with a slight blush as she gave him a peck on the cheek before dashing off to catch up with the others leaving Paul behind with a beet red face and a facial expression that no one could explain.

* * *

**Well? How was that? I feel that this chapter wasn't as epic as the last but nevertheless I hope everyone enjoys it :) Have a good day!**


	80. Red's Last Stand

**Sup guys! Before I begin I'd like to give a shout out to...crap I can never spell the username right "issmailfahmy(?)" if I spelt that wrong I apologize but thanks for checking up on me. Anyways wow...favorite fanfic...I can't believe people are actually saying that. I still feel like a novice but the fact that people are saying that just makes me...happy. Thank you :)**

**DISCLAIMER: BEST QUOTE EVER: "I DON'T NEED PEOPLE TO HELP ME GROW UP BECAUSE I. DRINK. MILK" -Ruby Rose (RWYB) but yeah...Pokemon...they need milk I think...I don't got milk so that's why I don't own them :(**

* * *

"Where are they?" Blue mumbled as he ran down the hallway. "I'd think Red would have torn this place up already"

"Red!" Blue yelled into the silent hallway.

When no one responded he yelled "Green!" Only for nothing to happen.

"Wavryn?" Blue called bleakly.

With all his might he finally yelled "Yellow?!" Only for no response in return.

"Dammit" Blue muttered as he began to turn around until he heard a raspy cough.

"Blue?" the voice said through raspy coughs. Recognizing the voice Blue spun around and took a few steps back in shock. In front of him stood Yellow, her straw hat was in shambles, her clothing was torn and there were hole that were once upon a time covered up with fabric.

"B-Blue? What are you doing here?" She asked while coughing horsely. She took a few steps forward only for her legs to give in but luckily Blue ran over and caught the injured girl in his arms.

"Yellow, what happened to you? Where are the others? Are they ok?" Blue asked frantically.

"Blue...slow down" Yellow said weakly. Seconds later Yellow took a deep breath and said "When we were fighting an army of grunts, we were forced to fall back. We eventually found ourselves on the top floor, we decided to split up, divide and conquer, but..."

"But? But what?" Blue asked fearfully. "Don't quit on me Yellow!"

"Blue do me a favor, shut up for a minute" Yellow whispered.

"Right, sorry" Blue apologized.

"Always running you mouth, should have expected you to do that despite our situation" Yellow chuckled weakly. Realizing she was getting off track, she redirected herself back to the subject at hand.

"We were about to split up, but two of these weird hooded guys grabbed Green and Wyvern-"

"The council" Blue interrupted.

"Sure" Yellow murmured in a sarcastic tone, not really caring what they were called or who they belonged to. "Anyways they were jumped and Red and I ran. I wanted to stay and fight but there was nothing we could do! I don't know where they are or if they are ok!" She began to sob until Blue quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Focus Yellow" Blue said. "Where is Red?"

* * *

"Charizard use dragon claw!"

"Rawhh!" Charizard said as the black dragon slashed at the iron door. The door clattered harmlessly to the floor as Charizard looked to his master.

"Good job Charizard" Red smiled as he pet his long time friend on the head to which the dragon cooed in delight.

"Master"

"Yes Mewtwo?" Red asked, turning to the man made Pokemon.

"We need to leave now" Mewtwo said. "Using the mega evolution for me earlier has drained my powers, though they are weakened slightly I sense a hostile presence close by"

"So?" Red asked. "We do what we always do, beat them!"

"There are a lot" Mewtwo said grimly. Giving Red a few moments to contemplate his method of approach, he finally said "You're right Mewtwo, return" as he recalled the psychic type to his master ball.

Charizard gave Red a confident look as he shimmered and returned to his normal form. Knowing what the dragon wanted, Red said "Ok, let's finish this" when the dragon roared in return Red chuckled as he walked through the entrance where the door once stood and found himself on a roof. He heard the spinning of blades and saw the man he had been seeking begin to board a helicopter.

"You must be the Director!" Red shouted catching his targets attention.

"You" The Director growled. Taking a step off the helicopter he stared at Red. "Red Ketchum, what a thorn in my side you have been" he growled.

"I seem to have that effect on people" Red replied. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" The Director asked sarcastically.

"You know damn well what I mean. The prophecy, my son and his friends, the tournament, killing Giovanni, what are you trying to get out of this?!" Red exclaimed.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing" The Director said.

"W-what?" Red stammered.

"You really think I believe in myths? Do you believe I would spend billions of dollars just to follow some dead trail leading to some bullshit promise of reviving Arceus?"

"Wait...are you saying-"

"Yes" The Director nodded. "It was all a lie. My clients have been interesting in this island for a very long time. The resources that grow here are so scarce out in this large world but here, here they grow in plentiful bounties. My clients want total control of the resources and when they discussed it with the many communities about taking control of manufacturing but only to receive a no every time. Frustrated, they came to me. They wanted me to wipe out every living being on this island, and to do that I would need a team. I did a lot of research until informed the perfect organization to finish this job. That was eight years ago"

"You've been lying to your friends for eight years?!" Red yelled furiously.

"Let's get one thing clear, they are not my friends. They are not my comrades. They are not my employees. They are insects, blindly serving their queen"

"You're heartless!" Red yelled.

"No, not heartless" The Director said. "I am simply here to complete my assignment. I don't care what happens to them, or to you" The Director began to walk back onto the helicopter until Red stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Red asked.

"It is clear that this operation has been a failure. Protocol dictates to retreat and, if necessary, eliminate all evidence" He said.

"Evidence?" Red murmured as his eyes widened in realization of what the "evidence" was.

"Yes" the Director nodded as he walked back to Red. "And that evidence includes you"

"I won't let you do this!" Red yelled. He heard the pounding of footsteps behind him as he took a battle stance. "I won't let you leave this island alive!"

"Likewise" The Director smirked. The Director began to slowly walk towards and Red took a few steps back until he found himself bumping into a railing located at one of the corners of the roof. "You can't escape fate child" the director said.

"My story doesn't end here" Red said as he heard people calling his name.

"Red!"

"What the heck?" Red said turning towards the voice. He found his friends, the small group had arrived on the roof. Scanning the small crowd he searched for his son.

"Where's Ash?" Red asked. Suddenly, he felt someones fingers grab his hair and felt his stomach lurch forwards. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and screamed in pain. He looked down and saw a blade that had ripped through his shirt covered in blood. The blade was suddenly yanked out and he screamed in pain again. He placed his right hand on the wound and when he looked at his hand it was drenched in dark red blood. He felt the fingers release his hair and fell to his knees. He saw the blood splatter onto the concrete foundation and collapsed. He weakly whispered "Why?" and afterwords heard a scream he recognized. He smiled weakly before closing his eyes.

"DAD!"

* * *

**Wowww! Death número uno! Will there be more? Only time will tell...guys this is it. The final stand. This is my last...well no not last cause there's still one left ^_^ this is the second to last chapter! the final chapter is my next project, it will be the longest! the bestest (I know that's not a word -_-), the big bang, the AWSOME thingy. It all goes down on November 30th, 2014. I would like to thank everybody For tuning in and this is Nexxus, signing out. :) **


	81. The Betrayed Ones Return Finale

**Well guys, this is it. Every passing day has led up this moment, today is the day I end my eight month journey. Today, it is the curtain call for "The Betrayed Ones Return" (This will be a longer intro than normal FYI) and to be honest it makes me sad.**

**After all that I've been through I'm proud to say that I was able to start a fic and end it on a good note. A lot of the stories on this site that I enjoy are unfinished, though I'm happy some of them are being written without delay, there are those that don't update that often which I can understand. Life is rough and writing things like this take a lot more thought and consideration than I originally thought. **

**However, there are stories that have almost reached there climax, there are stories that have an interesting start, there are stories that are absolutely fucking amazing but they have been discontinued. **

**I am very proud to have the privilege to say that I, Nexxus, have successfully finished my first fanfiction. I'm not going to lie, I thought when I started this whole story thing that I would get maybe 500 views, maybe 19 Favs, maybe 29 followers but no, I underestimated myself and the community by a long shot. **

**This a story guys, this story has risen through the ranks of Pokemon Fanfictions at a rate I never thought imaginable! It's amazing the amount of support you have all shown and I thank you for that, I'm sad that some of the original viewers didn't tune into the end because if you didn't know, I originally planned this to be an Advanceshipping Story (AshxMay) but it only maybe a week or two later became an Amourshipoing Story and I understand why they left and I'm not going to call them out or out them down because of their choice. So to those who were with me since day one and are still here today I give you my thanks.**

**I originally posted an "Announcement" Chapter on November 13th, but I deleted it moments later. It said that I was going to fix the grammatical errors in my story but I have chosen not to. The reason? The way I see this this is my first story, my legacy, in the future I will correct errors for other stories but not this one. This fic is proof of how far I've come and I am not going to change anything, whatsoever. I know it doesn't exactly make sense but...it's my choice and I hope you guys respect it. Holy crap I've been talking for a while 0.o Before I go I have one final request. I learned a lot during this story, I would search out fics that see ones that had...I don't know maybe 10 fav's and just ignore them. I found some that had hundreds but I couldn't stand them. My final request is to just give those small fics a chance despite the amount of words or favs And so on and so on. I mean yeah some of them suck but everyone has to start somewhere. So please, give those people a chance.**

**But I know why you are all here, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Please, I hope you enjoy the final installment of "The Betrayed Ones Return" but first a word of advice, in this chapter I describe swords 0.0 so I had to go and look up what the parts were called; so what I'm trying to say is that if you don't know what they are then you should look them up to avoid confusion. **

**Disclaimer: For my final disclaimer, I shall share a few of my favorite quotes ever. Of all time. **

**"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS!"-Ruby Rose**

**"I don't need people to help me grow up because I. Drink. MILK!"- Ruby Rose**

**"Thought I would shoot my way out, mix things up a little"- Master Chief**

**"That was the worst throw ever. Of all time"-Agent Washington**

**"The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in; but I've learned that deep down there is a light that never goes out!"- Sora**

**"I am me! Nobody else!"-Roxas**

**"Don't make a girl a promise...if you know you can't keep it"-Cortana**

**"My name is Michael J. Caboose! And I. HATE. TAXES!"- Caboose**

**"Bow Chica Bow Wow"- Tucker**

**"There is no I in team Grif"-Simmons**

**"Yeah but there is no U in team either. So if I'm not on this team, and you're not on this team, then nobody's on this god damn team!"-Grif**

**"I've lost my shotgun! Shotgun dammit!"- Sarge**

**"Hugs make everything better!"-Me :D**

* * *

"Pikachu, are you ok?" Ash asked while panting heavily.

They stood in the auditorium with a small armada of grunts face down on the floor, many of them covered in plies of ash from the man made Pokemon, and Annabel who was on her knees holding her head in her hands.

"Pika Pi" Pikachu nodded and pointed to Annabel. He stared at his master with a look of concern for the violet haired girl. Ash nodded his head and walked over to Annabel. He got onto his knees and said "Pikachu...thunderbolt"

"Chu?!" Pikachu exclaimed in shock.

"I know what I'm doing Pikachu, just do it" Ash insisted. Though slightly hesitant, Pikachu obeyed and sent a bolt of electricity to the tormented girl who screamed in pain and fell on the floor unconscious. She laid on the floor appearing lifeless, her breathing painfully slow. When Pikachu looked at Ash with concern Ash simply smiled and petted the yellow mouse on the head.

"She'll be fine buddy, I'll be back in a few" Ash said as his body began to glow blue.

"Pi?" Pikachu asked with a look of confusion which disappeared quickly and was replaced with a look of fear when neither he or Ash could hear Annabel breathing. Ash quickly knelt down beside her and took her pulse only to find nothing there.

"Shit" Ash yelled angrily. "Don't you dare leave us Annabel!" He whispered as his body began to glow brighter and brighter. His body was exerting an amount of Aura he never had before. With a deep breath, Ash placed the palm of his hand onto her chest and screamed in pain.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed finally realizing what Ash was doing. He knew that what Ash was doing was very dangerous and may cost him his life. He was using aura to share his life energy in a desperate attempt to revive the salon maidan. Knowing that Pikachu was concerned, Ash turned to his friend and though strained managed to say "It's going to be ok Pikachu"

"Pika!" Pikachu whispered with tears in his eyes. Ash's screamed one final time before collapsing on top of Annabel. Pikachu quickly scampered over to his master and lightly poked him. When Ash didn't respond Pikachu poked him again,this time harder but to no avail. Taking desperate measures, Pikachu launched a thunderbolt towards his partner. As Ash's body crackled with electrical energy, Pikachu hoped that Ash would wake up; to his sorrow, the raven haired boy didn't respond to the electric shock. As tears dripped down the mouse's cheeks he launched another thunderbolt, and another, and another, but each time he was met with no response. Feeling defeated, Pikachu began to cry on his masters back.

"Pika Pi!"

* * *

_The Void_

She had never felt so cold. Never in her life had she endured such freezing temperatures, her body was numb and would no respond to her desired movements. She tried to move her arm but found herself unable to even lift a finger. She tried to call for help, to see if somebody was there, but found herself unable to even move her lips.

'Where...where am I?' The girl thought to herself. She slowly opened her eyes suddenly gained control of her body once again. She shrieked when she found herself suspended in the air and darkness was all that she could see. Gathering the courage to speak, she asked "H-hello? Is anybody there?" When she was not greeted by a voice she was about to speak again until she heard a voice she knew, a voice she did not want to hear.

"Hello Annabel" the voice said.

"You" Annabel growled. In front of her stood the dark and controlling deity that had plagued her mind and souls since she had discovered her psychic powers. The being in front of her was not human, but it looked exactly like one. The being looked just like her, a mirrored image of her but with cosmetic changes. Her hair was blood red with black highlights that looked similar to black ink. The smile that Annabel was so familiar with was now replaced a crooked grin, her teeth were yellow and some of them were even fragmented as well. Her clothes where torn and looked like they had endured a fire. Her leggings were replaced with long black socks and a red skirt with a black lining. Her shoes were now heels and they did not look very comfortable.

"Welcome to the void child"

"Let me go Yang" Annabel demanded angrily.

"Why would I? This is your new home, I'm moving out" Yang snickered.

"My new home?" Annabel stated in a confusing matter.

"It seems you don't know what you are" Yang said. "You are dead, all that remains is your lingering spirit" She growled.

"I'm not dead!" Annabel yelled.

"Oh yes you are" Yang sneered. "That little brat with the mouse are responsible for your demise!

"Ash...and Pikachu?" Annabel whispered. Shaking the thoughts from her head she yells "Ash would never hurt his friends!"

"Oh really now?" Yang humored before laughing manically. "You believe whatever you want but now you belong to the void, a place that will be your undoing, you will be eternally damned to this hell hole. This place will be your tomb!"

"No! I won't let you!" Annabel yelled. She somehow managed to run through this non-physical realm and was about to punch the evil deity when Yang snapped her fingers, freezing her in her place.

"Tisk Tisk child" Yang teased. She looked at Annabel'a frozen fist that was only inches from her face and smiled. "That was a close one, can't let this happen again now can we?" She snickered as she lightly tapped Annabel'a fist with her index finger, sending Annabel soaring backwards. Annabel managed to hit an invisible barrier of some sorts and groaned painfully.

Yang walked towards Annabel and smiled. "You don't get it do you?" She asked as her hand began to glow dark red. "You can't beat me here, this is my world, I created this place, you will be eternally damned to this place" She sneered as she raised her hand into the air causing Annabel to rise. "Better get cozy darling" Yang sneered as she slammed her hand into the invisible floor sending Annabel plummeting downwards. Annabel slowly found the energy to stand us. The sleeves of her shirt were covered in tares, blood was flowing from her founds, she bit her lip as tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks.

"Give it up, I am better than you. That is why I am taking over, your body is now mine" Yang said.

"N-no" Annabel grunted. "I won't let a p-p-puppet be the ending of my sorry"

"Did you just call me a puppet?" Yang exclaimed angrily. She clenched her fists that had now been engulfed in a purple flame and yelled "This is the end"

"No" a voice said, echoing throughout the empty void. Suddenly, Yang and Annabel shielded their eyes as a bright light blinded them. "This is your end" The voice said. The next thing Annabel heard was a painfully scream that she could only assume was Yang's. As the light slowly faded, she felt her eyes widen when she saw a golden blade that was surrounded by a blue energy that was impaled through Yang's chest.

"This...this can't be happening" Yang groaned.

"I am the end to your beginning" the voice said as the sword was ripped out of Yang's chest, when the sword was withdrawn Yang's body turned to ash and where Yang once stood was now Annabel's savior. Ash Ketchum.

"A-Ash?" Annabel stuttered.

"The one and only" Ash teased. When a look of concern returned to his face he asked "Will you be ok?"

"I-I think so, but what about you?" She asked.

"Well..." Ash hesitated. "We're both dead"

"What?!" Annabel exclaimed.

"Yupp" Ash said childishly.

"But-" Annabel said before she was interrupted.

"Questions later, let's leave now. I can't do this much longer" Ash said as he began to grow fatigued.

"Do what much longer?" Annabel asked.

"Didn't I say questions later?" Ash teased as he pulled Annabel to her feet. He raised his hand in front of him and a portal opened, the portal was blue and a blue and white spiral in the middle.

"What's that?" Annabel asked.

"The Corridor of Aura" Ash answered. He began to walk forwards until he collapsed to his knees.

"Ash!" Annabel exclaimed as she quickly knelt beside him.

"I'm ok" Ash grunted. He felt Annabel lift him to his feet, she wrapped one of her arms around his lower waist and he wrapped one of his own around her shoulder.

"You helped me Ash, now it's time that I helped you" Annabel said with a smile. Ash gave her a weak smile as the duo walked into the portal.

* * *

The Realm Of The Living

Ash's eyes fluttered open and he felt droplets on his back that he assumed that was sweat. His assumption changed when he heard the sobbing of a very familiar friend. He slowly moved and he heard a hopeful "Pi?" Ash slowly managed to turn onto his side and was face to face with his lifelong companion.

"I'm back Pikachu" Ash said happily and was greeted by Pikachu who leaped into his arms and cried happily. "It's ok buddy, it's ok" Ash said with tears of his own.

"Umm Ash?" A voice said. "Can you get off of me?"

"What?" Ah said. He looked below him and blushed when he noticed that his cheek was brushing against his revived friend. Jumping to his feet Ash apologized causing Annabel to chuckle.

"Can you help me up?" Annabel asked. Ash nodded and offered Annabel his hand which she took and was pulled into her feet. Once regaining her balance she said "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Ash said. He began to walk away but heard Annabel fall and turned around. Rushing to her side, he picked her up once more and asked "Are you ok?"

"I'm still weak from my encounter with Yang" Annabel said.

"Yang?" Ash asked.

"The demon you killed" Annabel answered.

"That didn't look like a demon" Ash said with a look of confusion. Annabel sighed and knew that her explanation would take awhile. "You see, that girl was not a girl-"

"That makes so much sense" Ash interrupted in a sarcastic manner.

"Anyways" Annabel said. "When I was a little girl, I discovered that I had a gift. I had the ability to manipulate the world around me, I had psychic powers. However, such a gift did not come without a price. When I was about seven years old I had a nightmare, and in this nightmare appeared Yang. Yang is what I call a puppet, a lifeless entity seeking a host much like a parasite. Yang was one of my ancestors from generations past that also had this gift, when the king of Pokélantis requested her to use her powers to capture the legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh. When she denied his request he had a witch doctor place a curse onto Yang that damned her to the void and she was executed later. She resided in the void for a very long time, awaiting for her powers to be reawakened in one of her bloodline. She jumped at the chance of returning to the realm of the living when she found that I had inherited her powers. For years she tormented me, trying to take control of my body, but my will was stronger and I fought back. When this tournament began I was at my breaking point, many times I had almost lost the clash of wills between Yang and I, I finally lost control when Alpha captured me"

"Arceus...I had no idea" Ash said emotionlessly.

"That's the point, I didn't want anybody to know" She explained. Pikachu then scampered up onto her shoulder and licked her cheek making her smile. "Thank you Pikachu" Annabel said to which Pikachu gave her a thumbs up. Suddenly Pikachu twitched his ears, he sniffed the air and Annabel threw Ash a nervous look.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as the yellow mouse bolted up the stairwell.

"Pikachu wait up!" Ash yelled as he and Annabel quickly followed the escapee.

* * *

The Director began to walk back onto the helicopter until Red stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Red asked.

"It is clear that this operation has been a failure. Protocol dictates to retreat and, if necessary, eliminate all evidence" He said.

"Evidence?" Red murmured as his eyes widened in realization of what the "evidence" was.

"Yes" the Director nodded as he walked back to Red. "And that evidence includes you"

* * *

"Pikachu! Wait for us! Ash yelled.

"Ash, go without me. I'll catch up" Annabel said.

"What? No" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash please! Something is wrong and I'm only slowing you down"

"But-"

"Ash I'm asking you, as a friend, leave me behind" Annabel said interrupting Ash. After moment of consideration Ash nodded his head and ran up the stairs.

* * *

"I won't let you do this!" Red yelled. He heard the pounding of footsteps behind him as he took a battle stance. "I won't let you leave this island alive!"

"Likewise" The Director smirked. The Director began to slowly walk towards and Red took a few steps back until he found himself bumping into a railing located at one of the corners of the roof. "You can't escape fate child" the director said.

"My story doesn't end here" Red said as he heard people calling his name.

* * *

"Pikachu!" Ash called. "Where are you? Pikachu!"

* * *

"Red!"

"What the heck?" Red said turning towards the voice. He found his friends, the small group had arrived on the roof. Scanning the small crowd he searched for his son.

"Where's Ash?" Red asked. Suddenly, he felt someones fingers grab his hair and felt his stomach lurch forwards. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and screamed in pain. He looked down and saw a blade that had ripped through his shirt covered in blood. The blade was suddenly yanked out and he screamed in pain again. He placed his right hand on the wound and when he looked at his hand it was drenched in dark red blood. He saw the blood splatter onto the concrete foundation and collapsed. He weakly whispered "Why?"

* * *

"Pikachu, what are you doing?" Ash asked the yellow mouse when he finally caught up to him.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed, pointing urgently towards an open door ahead of them.

"You want us to go up there?" Ash asked.

"Pika" Pikachu nodded as the duo ran up the stairs. When he arrived to what was once a door way he looked at the little mouse and nodded. The duo made their way through said enterence and the setting sun temporarily blinded Ash and Pikachu casusing the faithful team to shield their eyes. When the light no longer blinded Ash, he removed his arm from his eyes and when his vision set he felt his heart break in two. He found himself on the roof of the compound and his friends all stood in front of him. He noticed that they each had tears in their eyes and became worried. Intrigued, he pushed his way through the crowd and he too had tears that began to slowly slide down his cheeks. In front of him was the last of the Ketchum family, bleeding out on the concrete; behind the dying man stood the butcher who on his hand held a bloody knife. Ash fell to his knees and yelled "DAD!"

"Ash?" Red painfully whispered. He slowly looked up and found his son at the front of the heard and smiled one final time. "Ash..." He whispered one last time before closing his eyes and began to wait for the end.

* * *

"You bastard!" Blue yelled before running towards the Director angrily. He closed in onto Red's assailant and was about to throw a punch but felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"W-what?" Blue grunted. He looked down and saw the knife that had been used to slay his childhood friend was now piercing his stomach.

"Do not try to play hero Blue Oak" the Director said as he ripped the knife out of Blue's gut and pushed him lightly to the ground.

"God...dammit" Blue grunted as he too began to bleed out. He looked back towards the group and now saw Gary next to Ash with a similar facial expression. Shaking his head, he yelled "What are you two doing just stand there? Finish him"

"Gary..." Ash whispered. He sensed that Gary's aura had become orange, a mixture of sorrow and anger.

"You bastard!" Gary yelled. He attempted to charge the Director like his father had before him only to be held back by Ash and Brock.

"Gary, stop!" Brock demanded.

"No! I need to finish this" Gary screeched.

"Gary, you're being irrational" Ash yelled. A grim look formed on Ash's face as he released Gary much to Gary and Brock's surprise.

"Ash? What are you doing?" Gary asked hesitantly.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked nervously.

"Pikachu...take care of Serena for me" Ash said as a lone tear trickled down his cheek.

"Pika? Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu ranted. Pikachu knew his master well enough to understand the raven haired boys intentions.

"I...I'm sorry" Ash said. With tears in his eyes, he walked away from his friends and began to glow blue. A small ball formed in his hands that he sent to the sky. The ball the split and came descending downwards towards the roof. When the odd light made contact with the roof, an odd barrier similar to a glass dome formed around Ash and the Director. He looked towards his friends, he smiled sadly knowing that what he planned on doing would be the last time he would ever see them. He saw Pikachu, with tears in his eyes, attacking the barrier with a variety of attacks only for them to be ineffective. He saw Gary with tears in his eyes being restrained by Brock, he saw Bonnie sobbing in Clemmont's arms, he saw Paul staring angrily at him with Dawn by his side. He saw Harrison who was standing next to May with a sad smile on his face. He finally looked towards Serena and Kaylin, both of them had bloodshot eyes, tears had continuously streamed down their cheeks as they held each other. He could see the pain in their eyes, he knew because that pain was something he had once felt a long time ago.

"Serena" Ash called. He watched as Serena slowly walked towards the barrier. When she was as close as she could get to the barrier she placed the palm of her hand against the barrier, something to which Ash returned the gesture. "Serena...I'm sorry" Ash said sadly.

"Why?" Serena asked through sniffles.

"I...I don't think I will be able to keep that promise I made you before I left" Ash answered with a sad smile.

"N-no you can't!" Serena exclaimed. "You promised me! You made a promise to me Ash Ketchum! You promised me that you would beat this, you promised to come back to me!" She wailed.

"I know I did Serena...but this time I can't keep that promise" Ash sighed sadly.

"No Ash! You always keep your promises!" Serena cried.

"I know...but I can't keep it" Ash said as his lip began to quiver. "No matter what happens Serena, always remember that I love you"

"Ash please..." Serena whispered. "You don't need to do this!"

"I know...but this is the way it will all end" Ash said sadly. He turned his back to his distraught girlfriend and began to walk towards his enemy.

* * *

"Arceus, I knew I wasn't kidding when I said that I would slow him down" Annabel sighed while she held the railing with an iron grip as she slowly limped up the stairwell. "I just hope they are alright..." She whispered. She continued to slowly limp up the stairs and realized something, their was no longer voices plaguing her thoughts.

"I forgot what it was like...not having an evil spirit in your head. This is going to take a bit of getting used to" She murmured jokingly. She began to look back, remembering how many times Yang had almost taken control. She smiled, she was finally free. Suddenly, she heard the sound screams further ahead of her. Knowing that something was wrong, she quickened her pace.

'_Whatever is going on up there, it isn't good' _Annabel thought to herself.

* * *

Ash angrily stared at the man who had caused him so much pain, with his fists clenched he yelled "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" The Director mused.

"This! Killing people! Killing us! Killing my friends and family!" Ash exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, that" The Dirrector said as he rolled his eyes. "You and your...companions simply got in my way and I just hate distractions" The Director growled. "You are all rats, pests thwt should be immediately eliminated"

"So I'm just another pest, is that right?!" Ash asked angrily.

"Correct" the Director said.

"And you eliminate pests, right?" Ash yelled angrily.

"If this was a game of jeopardy, then this is when I would hand you a giant check" The Director said sarcastically.

"But the thing about this pest" Ash said as his body began to shimmer. "Is that this pest isn't going to need an exterminator!" He yelled as the blue light that he had created blinded all that were around the boy. When the light faded, a cocoon of rose petals surrounded where Ash had once stood. Moments later the cocoon exploded, the petals sent flying in all directions. When Ash had reappeared his body surrounded in a blue aura. In his hands he held an unusual sword. His fingers were tightly gripping the handle, the golden cross-guard had a blue crystal in the middle that was infused with Ash's aura, the long silver blade was outlined with a glowing blue energy. Ash took a step back and now stood in a proper swordsman position. The Director, stunned, took a few steps back and asked "What-What are you?"

"You've forgotten already?" Ash humored. "Remember? I'm a pest"

* * *

_'What on earth is happening up there?'_ Annabel thought to herself. She heard furious sobbing further head and took a deep breath and ventured onwards.

'_Whatever it is, it is not a good thing'_

* * *

The Director took one last step back before smiling. "That's right" He sneered. "A pest" He yelled as he pulled out his knife once again, the blood of Red and Blue was still splattered on the blade. The Director roared as he began to give off a dark red hue. In the hand that held the knife, the Director moved two of his fingers to the blade causing his own blood to slowly drip onto the ground. With the two fingers, he snapped the blade in two much to Ash's amazement.

"What-"

"You still don't understand do you?" The Director asked. When Ah was unresponsive, he sighed on disappointment. "Such a shame, you had so much potential. I could have used a man with your capabilities" He said. In his hand a small black ball formed, seconds later the ball began to leak a black like shadow that began to slither up the directors arm like a snake until his entire body was engulfed in the unearthly shadow. Ash gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the sword. He flinched when the once setting sun disappeared, the eire darkness had taken the world he lived in once again until the sun returned. The moon appeared as if out of no where, the light illuminating the rooftop. Thunder clouds entered the atmosphere, crackling and booming. Suddenly, a red symbol appeared in the middle of the dome similar to a pentagram.

'_What is happening?'_ Ash thought to himself. Suddenly, the shadows began to drop onto the floor as if liqud and slowly crept towards Ash. Ash took a step back only for a thin cricle of the liquid to form around him. The circle glowed briefly before the circle erupted, multiple globs of the shadow like substance began lunge towards him. Alarmed, Ash began to hack and slash at each blob that was sent his way. When they were all defeated he took a deep breath. He looked towards the shadowy cocoon that had engulfed the director had disappeared.

'_Where did he-' _

"Right here" said an all to familiar voice from behind him that interrupted his thoughts. Ash immediately spun around and attempted to slash at the Director only for his attack to be parried. Ash felt his eyes widen at this and leapt backwards so there would be a reasonable distance between the two.

Ash began to observe the man before him, the man before him was no longer the man that had taken so much from him. The man in front of him was wearing a red trench coat and underneath were black articles of clothing. He had large black boots and black shoulder guards. He hair was a mix of lightish red and brown, the right side of it parted so it was covering his right eye. In his hand he held a long rapier (_A sword)_, the blade had a bloodish tint, the cross-guard resembled two black wing. That of an angel, his fingers were wrapped around the grip and in front of his knuckles was a guard. The black pommel of the sword had an odd blue gem infused with it.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Since we are no longer using formalities then my name is Genesis.

_(A/n: ok Yupp, I just totally ripped off the Directors entire appearance from Final Fantasy VII's (7) Genesis...)_

"Genesis..." Ash grumbled quietly. "So that's your real name"

"It would appear so" Genesis said. He slowly dragged his hand across the blade causing the rapier's blade to glow, and miraculously was he not injured during this act. Genesis swung the rapier in the air and sent an unnatural gust of wind towards Ash. Knowing that he had to act fast, Ash raised his sword and managed to block the gust of wind despite the fact that the gust pushed him several feet back. When Ash once again took a battle stance Genesis grumbled before laughing manically.

"You know kid, I thought this would be quick and easy but no! Oh boy I am going to have fun with this!" Genesis laughed.

"Well, let's see how much fun we have" Ash growled. Ash ran towards Genesis, his sword in both hands as he swung towards Genesis only for Genesis to easily block the attack rendering it useless. Frustrated, Ash began to attack Genesis with a barrage of hacks and slashes only for his blade to clash with Genesis' each time.

"Having fun yet?" Genesis asked humorously.

"Totally" Ash grunted as he once again raised his blade and swung it towards Genesis only for it this time to be met by Genesis own. It was now a battle of pure willpower as each combatant shifted their weight forwards trying to force the other to their knees.

"Give it up Ketchum, you can't beat me" Genesis sneered.

"That's what you think!" Ash yelled as he put more effort into the ongoing struggle. Genesis simply smirked at this. He moved his wrist and overpowered Ash. As the latter staggered, Genesis twirled his hand in his fingers s he held it backhand; he the. Swung at Ash and sent him flying backwards.

"Give up yet?" Genesis asked with a sinister smile.

"In. Your. Dreams" said a very winded Ash. He moved his hand to his cheek and felt the warm texture of blood trickle down his fingers from a would that Genesis had created. Ash grunted as he wiped the blood from his hand and slowly stood up. With a roar, Ash ran towards Genesis once more.

* * *

"Ash no!" Serena screamed when she saw the raven haired boy get sent flying from another one of Genesis' powerful blows.

"This is not good, he is fighting with anger and not using his head" Brock observed.

"Brock we need to do something!" Misty exclaimed only for Brock to sadly shake his head.

"What can we do Misty? Ash has made it very clear that he wants to do this alone" Brock said. "This is his battle, not ours"

"But-"

"He'a right" Paul said interrupting Misty. The group looked towards the silver haired boy in surprise as he had been silent since the gruesome assassination of Red. "It has been leading up to this from the very start. These men have been attacking this island, they have kidnaped him and those he cares for, they have sent him to the hospital twice, they tried to kidnap Kaylin, then they kidnapped all of you" Paul said referencing Serena, Kaylin, May, and Annabel who was not with them at this time. "These people have hurt him so much, and to top it all off they killed his father in front of him"

"But he forgets that we are with him! He forgets that people are about him!" Dawn exclaimed only for May to speak up.

"No" May said as she sadly shook her head. "He just doesn't want anyone to get hurt"

* * *

"Give it up!" Genesis bellowed.

"No!" Ash yelled as he attempted to strike Genesis down only for the older male to counter once more. When Ash staggered, Genesis quickly ran his hand across the blade of the rapier causing the blade to glow red once again. Genesis roared and sent a wave of red tinted energy towards Ash. When Ash was hit by the attack he was sent flying into the air. Genesis laughed as he jumped inhumanly upwards and was above Ash.

"Having fun yet?" Genesis asked and in one swift movement, he smacked Ash with the butt of his sword and sent to boy crashing onto the roof. When Ash's body made contact with the rooftop, it cracked and a small indent which Ash lay on top of. Genesis gracefully descended to the ground and walked over to Ash. He watched as the boy struggled to get up, coughing up blood and his arms were covered in cuts.

"I have to give you credit, a normal person should be dead by now" Genesis sarcastically complimented.

"You forget that I am a pest" Ash smirked as he lunged at Genesis and dealt a lethal blow to his abdomen. Genesis screamed when Ash's blade made contact and took a few steps back. To Ash's confusion Genesis began to laugh. Ash stared at the man dumbfounded, Genesis was laughing as if he was enjoying the pain.

"You don't get it do you?" Genesis asked when he noticed Ash's dumbfound expression. He simply smirked and said "The gift of the goddess is on my side" Genesis moved his hand towards his injury and it began to glow, when the light faded there was no tear. There was no scar. It was as if nothing had happened. Genesis laughed manically and walked towards Ash.

"It seems that I have underestimated you" Genesis smirked. "But that will not happen again" He ran his hand across the rapiers blade and it began to glow, this time however blood oozed from the blade. Genesis stood over Ash and his sword over over Ash's chest. "This is the end of your story"

* * *

"NO!" Serena screeched as she began to sob feverishly with Kaylin. There was nothing that they could do but watch as the life of their friend was taken away. Suddenly she heard the scuffle of footsteps behind him. She turned around and saw the worried face of Annabel.

"What is going on?!" Annabel exclaimed. When she followed her friends line of sight she felt her face pale. Ash was about to be executed.

"What are you guys doing?!" Annabel angrily exclaimed. "Why aren't you helping him?!"

"We can't!" Serena snapped emotionlessly. She pointed to the dome and said "Ash made this...dome thing and we can't get in!"

"I see..." Annabel whispered. "I...I have to try" She said.

"Try what?" May asked with a perplexed facial expression.

'_I can do this_' Annabel thought to herself as she blocked out all those around her to avoid any distraction. Her body began to glow and gave off a violet hue, sweat trickled down her forehead as she tried to break the seal Ash had created to keep his friends away. Annabel then coughed and fell to the floor. Alarmed, May ran over to her to help her to her feet only for her attempt of aid to be rejected.

"Annabel?" May asked.

"I...I can do this" Annabel said as she panted out of exhaustion. She closed her eyes once again and her body began to glow once more. '_I...I'm still recovering my energy from the battle with Yang_' Annabel thought to herself as she despretly tried to muster what remaining strength she had left. She began to analyze what little help she could do and sighed. She opened her eyes and turned to her friends and said "I...I can't break the barrier, I'm still recovering my strength from..."

"From what?" Brock asked when he noticed Annabel's hesitation.

"That doesn't matter" Annabel sai. As she shook her head. "But what does is saving Ash. With what little power I have left I can break the seal and create a very small. However I can't keep it open forever. I can hold it open with enough time for one of you to get in there"

"I'll go" Serena volunteered.

"Serena" Annabel said as she placed her hand on the honey haired teens shoulders. "There is no guarantee that either of you will come back. With that said, are you positive this is what you want to do?"

"Yes" Serena said as she confidently shook her head.

"Alright then" Annabel said. As everyone began to focus in what would become of Ash, no one noticed the conflicting facial expressions on May's face.

* * *

"Well Mr. Ketchum, this has been fun but it's time for me to go" Genesis said. "Any last words?"

* * *

Annabel closed her eyes once again and her body began to glow violet, this time however it was brighter. '_I-I can do this!_' Annabel thought to herself as she gritted her teeth. With a scream, her body was outlined in a pink light. Annabel moved her hands apart from each other and a small portion of the barrier in front of them became unstable and vanished.

"Go Serena, do it now!" Brock yelled.

"Right" Serenw nodded as she began to run towards the opening.

* * *

"Just two" Ash said through gritted teeth.

"And those would be?" Genesis asked.

* * *

Serena ran towards the opening in a full on sprint. She felt her heart beating at a million miles an hour. She watched as the gap in the dome began to grow smaller with each step she took.

"I'm coming Ash!" Serena screamed emotionally. She was about to run through the gap only to feel someone shove her to the ground. She looked towards the brunette girl who had pushed her away and her jaw slacked.

"I'm sorry Serena" May whispered as she ran into the gap.

"No May!" Serena yelled as Annabel feel to the ground out of exhaustion. Serena turned towards the dome and watched as the dome sealed itself one again.

"Dammit!" Gary yelled as he punched the ground.

* * *

"Fuck...You" Ash said weakly.

"Well, I was hoping for something passionate, I was expecting something along the lines of _You won't get away with this_, but I assume those last two words were fitting" Genesis said. He smirked as he tightened his grip on the rapiers handle and laughed manically.

"Just do it already!" Ash yelled.

"Eager to die are we?" Genesis asked. "Much obliged" He said as he was about to send the blade of the rapier into Ash's chest but he was shoved aside.

"What the-" Ash whispered to himself as he turned to his savior. He felt his eyes widen when he saw May pinning Genesis to the ground. He saw that the rapier was several feet away from Genesis and was about to aid May but as surprised when she yelled "Run Ash!"

"What?" Ash exclaimed. He began to turn around and run away and felt emotions stirring in his chest._ 'Why is she helping me?'_ He thought to himself. Suddenly he heard Genesis yell "GET OFF OF ME!" Ash turned around and saw Genesis place the palm if his hand against May's forhead, the hand began to glow and a small explowion occurred and sent May flying away. Ash watched as May hit the ground and Genesis rise to his feet.

Genesis picked up the rapier and walked over to May infuriated. "Stupid girl!" He yelled as he shoved the blade into her midsection. Ash felt something he never thought he would feel for May again. He didn't feel love, he felt fear.

"She...she gave her life to save me" Ash murmured in astonishment. Ash watched Genesis laugh evilly as he turned the blade of the rapier inside of May in all directions causing her to scream in pain. He felt anger beginning to course throughout his body as he picked up his sword. "Genesis!" Ash roared as he charged towards the man who had taken so much from him. With every heavy footstep he took he felt his aura becoming stronger and stronger.

Genesis, noticing his presence, ripped the sword from May's gut and laughed. "Want some more?!" He asked.

"Yes I do!" Ash yelled as he body began to glow blue. The two crossed blades once more as this would be the final battle of willpower. Both sides trying to force the other to their knees while the other fought back.

"Is that all you got?" Genesis asked as he gritted his teeth.

"No, it is not!" Ash replied angrily.

"Will then their is no point anymore" Genesis yelled as he forced Ash backwards causing the latter to realize that this could be his end. "What do you fight for?!" Genesis laughed manically.

'_Maybe...Maybe I should just I give up'_ Ash thought to himself. _'He's to strong, what can I do?'_ Ash began to think about his friends. '_Gary...Misty...Brock...Dawn...Harrison...May...Paul...Annabel...Kaylin...Serena, Blue...Red...' _Ash thought not realizing that he had considered May as a friend._ 'No...I can't give up!'_

"No!" Ash yelled as he began to feel aura giving him strength. He slowly forced back and began to retaliate much to Genesis' surprise. "I FIGHT-"Ash began to saw as his sword began to glow as well. "-FOR MY FRIENDS!" He yelled as he began to force Genesis to his knees. Ash roared and his sword broke the rapiers flimsy blade.

Genesis began to walk backwards in fear and said "We don't have to do this!"

"No!" Ash bellowed. He picked Genesis up by the neck and held him in the air. "You have taken everything from me! You killed my family! You killed my friends! You have hurt the people I care about the most!"

"I'm sorry!" Genesis wailed.

"I don't care!" Ash screamed. "If salvation is what you seek then you shall find NONE!" He roared. The blade of Ash's sword grew brighter and brighter as the light extended the blade. "MY NAME IS ASH. SATOSHI. KETCHUM! AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Ash yelled as he thrust the blade into Genesis. The blade went through him and came out of the other side of his body. He began to cough up blood and when Ash ripped the blade out of him he fell lifelessly to the floor. Ash stared at the dead man before him and spit on him in disgust. He walked over to May and collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. The dome faded away and Ash's friends all ran towards him with tears in their eyes.

"Ash!"

"Ash!"

"ASH!"

Ash however ignored his friends and looked straight into May's eyes. He watched as she breathed very slowly. A tear slid down his cheek but was surprised when he saw May cough.

"May?" Ash asked eagerly.

"Ash...you did it" May said softly as she coughed.

"Did I...do this to you?" Ash asked.

"No, it was my time...to go away now" May whispered.

"Why...why did you do this?" Ash asked her.

"I...I *cough* had to. Serena was going to do the same *cough* thing. I know how much you care for her and *cough* and *cough* and you have lost so much. You lost your mother, your *cough* father, if you lost Serena then you would *cough* you would have been mis-*cough* miserable!" May said weakly.

"But...but why?" Ash asked softly.

"I-I hurt you bad Ash" May whispered. "If you lost Serena you would hurt more than ever *cough* before!"

"May...thank you" Ash whispered as a tear slid down his cheek.

"You're...you're welcome" May smiled weakly as she took Ash's hand in her own. Feeling herself slipping away, she said "All that I...all that I ask for is your forgivness"

"May...May I-"

"Shh" May whispered. With what remaining strength she had left, she slowly lifted herself and very briefly kissed Ash gently on the lips. "Funny..." She whispered after pulling away. "I always wanted to have Ash Ketchum steal my first kiss, but second isn't half bad either"

"May...I'm so sorry" Ash said.

"Don't be... Think of this...as my redemption" May said with a sad smile and shut her eyes for the last time.

"Goodnight May..." Ash whispered sadly. He found himself untying May's bandanna as his friends arrived. He slowly stood up and his friends gasped at the physical condition he was in.

"Ash!" Serena squealed.

"H-hey guys" Ash slurred. He felt himself become dizzy and collapsed to the griund. He felt himself slipping away and though the cries were seemingly far away, he could hear them all crying "Ash!"

* * *

_Time Skip: 4 Days..._

Pain. That was the only feeling that was present at this time. He heard a soft beeping sound. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted as his vision returned. When his line of sight was no longer blurry, he looked around. He found himself lying in a cot in the hospital, he noticed the multiple tubes that were inserted into his arms and realized that they were connected to an IV. He heard the beeping noise, turning to his right, he saw his pulse was displayed on a monitor. He slowly sat up, ignoring the pain thwt surged throughout his body and felt a smile melt onto his face when he saw Serena and Kaylin resting their heads on the sides cot.

"Pi?"

"What?" Ash murmured. He looked down and saw his faithful partner looking at him straight in the eyes. "Hi Pikachu" Ash said.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cheered as he leapt into Ash's arms and nuzzled his cheek causing the latter to chuckle.

Stirring slightly, Kaylin looked up and when she saw Ash awake she screamed "DADDY!" Kaylin's cheer woke Serena, alarmed that something may have happened. She groggily opened her eyes and felt tears cascade down her cheeks at the sight of her beloved holding Kaylin and Pikachu.

"Ash-" Serena whispered in disbelief.

"Morning sleepy head" Ash teased. Serena then lunged towards Ash and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ash slowly adjusted and shut his eyes and returned the kiss.

"Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Kaylin sang causing the couple to immediately pull away form each other.

"I'm so glad you're ok Ash" Serena smiled.

"Me too Serena" Ash whispered as he pulled his girlfriend into another kiss causing Pikachu to cover Kaylin's eyes. As the two broke the kiss they heard a knocking at the door.

"Come in" Serena said and Nurse Joy poked her head in.

"Ash, you have a visitor. He wishes to speak to you in privacy" Nurse Joy said.

"Oh..ok" Serena sighed. She took Kaylin's hand and escorted her out of the room. When the room was empty Nurse Joy said "He will be with you shortly" but before Ash could ask who it was she had shut the door.

_5 minutes later..._

Ash sat in the bed as someone he recognized very well walked into the room. The man pulled up a chair and sat next to Ash; now understanding why the man requested privacy, Ash gave his full attention to the man.

"And what do I owe you this visit Charles Goodshow?" Ash asked.

"It's about your father" Charles said in a serious matter. Seeing a frown appear on the boys face he sighed. He pulled out a tray of pokeballs and handed them to Ash.

"These are yours now Ash" Charles said sadly.

"Wait..whose are these?" Ash asked.

"They were your fathers, I figured that they should be given to his next of kin, being you" Charles said with a gloomy look on his face. "Speaking of next of kin...Ash there is something we need you to do"

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Your father, Red, a Pokemon master, the Kanto League Champion. As director of the Pokemon league, I am here to pass on these titles to you"

"M-me? Why me?" Ah exclaimed.

"You are his next of kin, he was never defeated and since he died of unnatural causes that makes you, Ash Ketchum, the new Kanto League Champion and a Pokemon Master"

"B-but I" Ash stammered. "Wow..." Ash whispered sadly. Charles noticed the look on Ash's face and was confused.

"What's wrong Ash? The Pokemon League thought that you would be thrilled when you heard this, isn't your dream to become the greatest Pokemon master?" Charles asked.

"I...I'm happy that I have obtained these titles, but..." Ash said.

"But what?" Charles asked.

"I haven't _earned_ these titles. My dad worked his way from a novice to a master, I haven't won a single Pokemon league; I've come closer and closer to the finals but I still haven't managed to place yet" Ash said while he was deep in thought.

"Well then, what will it take for you to accept my offer?" Charles asked. Giving it a lot of thought, Ash finally came up with his bargain. "I want to earn these titles" Ash said.

"Earn them?" Charles asked.

"Due to Team Z, a member of the Kanto Elite Four being Blue and the Kanto Champion are dead-"

"What are you talking about?" Charles asked. "Blue is fine, he just came form surgery and is expected to make a full recovery"

"Really?!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"Yes" Charles nodded. "So your bargain?"

"Right" Ash murmured. "If I am going to become the Kanto League Champion and a Pokemon Master, my requirements is that I fight each member of the elite four and win"

"That seems reasonable" Charles said. "When will you be ready?" He asked.

"As soon as I am able to walk" Ash grinned.

"But what of you girlfriend?"

* * *

_Time skip: 7 hours later..._

"What do you mean you need to leave again?" Serena exclaimed. Ash was now fighting a battle that he felt was worse than any before. There was a few things that scared him, but an angrily girl took the number one spot on his list of fears.

"I...I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Serena angrily interrupted. They stood on the pier as people boarded a ship that would voyage to the Kalos Region. The setting sun made the water shine, the commotion of all the people walking onto the ship did not distract the raven haired boy however.

"Serena, let me explain" Ash said sadly.

"Fine" Serena pouted.

"Charles came to visit me earlier..." Ash said emotionlessly. "He...he gave me my dads Pokemon..."

"Oh Ash" Serena gasped as she brought him into a loving embrace. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"It's ok Serena" Ash said as he returned the embrace. "That's...not all that we talked about. I...I'm the new Kanto Champion"

"That means that..."Serena gasped.

"Right, I'm a Pokemon master..." Ash said sadly.

"Why are you upset about this? This is your dream! You should be happy!" Serena exclaimed.

"It's just...I didn't earn these titles, they were passed down to me because Red is...no longer with us"

"I see" Serena whispered.

"Charles and I came up with a proposal, I'm have to defeat the Kanto Elite Four and only then will I be the Champion and a Master" Ash said as he tightened the embrace.

"You can do it daddy!" Kaylin chimed in as she wiggled her way into the hug until she was in the middle.

"Thank you" Ash said with a smile. Suddenly they heard ship ship honk and then a voice say "Passengers, this is the last call for the SS Origin for your trip back to Anastar City in the Kalos Region"

"I guess...I should go now" Serena sighed. She and Kaylin began to walk away until she felt Ash grab her hand and spin her around.

"Serena-" Ash said in an alarmed tone, knowing he didn't have much time left he needed to make this fast. "I promise that as soon as I do this I will come and find you. I promise!" Serena felt herself smile and said "I know you will" She cupped his cheeks and brought him in for what may be their last kiss for a long time. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her own around his neck. When they broke apart a thin trail of saliva appeared and appeared on Serena's lip which she wiped off.

"I love you Ash Ketchum" Serena said.

"I love you too Serena" Ash smiled.

* * *

Time Skip: Three Years Later...

"It's time to shine Pichu!" Cheered a twelve year old girl. She had brown hair that no longer was in the former pigtails and now rested in a ponytail. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She threw her pokeball and a small yellow mouse was released form its capsule in a burst of pink hearts.

"Pi!" Exclaimed Pichu as he landed gracefully on his feet.

"Pichu use you charm attack!" The girl exclaimed as Pichu winked and multiple hearth flooded the sky.

"Now use thunder wave!" She called as Pichu nodded and his cheeks began to crackle with electrical energy. Suddenly the electricity flowed from the cheeks like vines causing the hearts to crackle with electricity.

"Pichu now wrap this up with a volt tackle!"

"Pichu!" Pichu said as he began to run towards a tree. His body became coated with electricity as he rebounded off of the tree and was sent into the sky. Pichu then hopped from heart to heart causing them to rumble and shake. When Pichu landed on the ground the hearts exploded and sparkles rained down.

"Yay Pichu!" The girl exclaimed as the small mouse jumped into her arms. She the heard the sound of clapping and turned around to see a 19 year old female with honey colored hair.

"That was amazing Kaylin!" The girl praised.

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without Pichu and without your help mommy!" Kaylin smiled.

"Serena, you have a visitor!" Serena's mother, Grace, called from inside the house. Confused, Serena told Kaylin to keep practicing as she walked inside. When she was inside she looked around to find her mother only to find her standing by the door.

"Mom? Where's the visitor...?" Serena asked with a perplexed facial expression.

"He's at the door" Grace said with a giddy smile. As Serena walked over to the door she asked who it was only for her mother to say "I don't know, open it and find out!"

"Um...ok?" Serena said as she opened the door. She felt her heart skip a beat when she say the 20 year old man who had captured her heart. "A-Ash?" Serena asked as her eyes began to water.

"The one and only" Ash smirked as Serena tackled him and began to sob into his chest. "Shhh it's ok, I'm not going away again" Ash smiled as he wrapped his arms around the distraught girl.

"So Ash, where have you been?" Grace asked with a giddy smile as if she knew already.

"Well I've beat the Elite Four about two months ago and had to get used to the whol. Champion thing-"

"Two Months Ago?!" Serena exclaimed with a hurt expression. "But you promised-"

"You didn't let me finish" Ash said as he placed a finger to her lips. "I was also was thinking about something, something harder than any Pokemon battle I've ever had"

"Harder than a Pokemon battle?" Serena asked.

"Yeah..." Ash said nervously as he began to blush.

"So Ash, anything you want to ask?" Grace teased causing Ash to nervously scratch the back of his head.

"Yes, I actually do" Ash smiled nervously.

"What?" Serena asked in a confusing matter. Finally noticing her mothers odd behavior she felt like she didn't know something the other two did. "Is there something I don't know about?"

"I-I" Ash stammered.

"Come one Ash, just like we practiced" Grace smiled confusing Serena further.

"You were here before and didn't visit me?!" Serena exclaimed furiously.

"Yes...but it was...a surprise" Ash said nervously.

"A surprise?" Serena asked.

"S-S-Serena" Ash stammered unable to find the courage to say what he wanted to say.

"You can do it Ash" Grace smiled.

"Alright" Ash nodded. "Serena, you have been there for me during my weakest moments, you were there when no one else was, you were there to pick me up when I was down. Serena, I remember the day I found you in the woods back in Pallet Town and all these years there has been a feeling I never noticed before until three years ago. Serena, I love you very much but...after you left I felt wired. I felt like something was missing, like I had forgotten something very important. It took me awhile to figure it out but the answer was there all along. You Serena, you were that missing piece. The last three years have been hard and very lonely...and I realized something"

"What was it?" Serena asked as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I figured out that I didn't want to be alone anymore" Ash said as he knelt down onto one knee causing Serena to gasp.

"A-Ash" Serena stuttered.

"Serena, will you marry me?" Ash asked with a beet red face.

"YES!" Serena squealed as she leapt into his arms. She sobbed happily into his chest and Ash shed tears of his own. He looked up at Grace who gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

_Time Skip: Three Years Later..._

"ASH KETCHUM! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The group outside the door laughed at the honey haired girls outburst.

"Arceus, I'm glad I'm not in there" Gary said as they heard Serena continue to scream and he could only imagine the pain that Ash must be enduring.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that now do we?" Misty teased. In her arms she held their three month old baby boy, Blue. Sadly, Blue never recovered from his injuries form Gensis and passed away days after Ash had woken up.

"Yeah, but we have to worry" Dawn chimed in as she held hands with her boyfriend, Paul.

"I still can't believe you Seven months pregnant..." Paul groaned.

"You aren't going to want to be in his shoes" Brock said. "I feel bad for Ash, think he is ok?"

"I think he will be fine" smiled a 15 year old Kaylin.

"ASH I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" The group chuckled as they heard Serena scream again.

* * *

"You're doing great Mrs. Ketchum! Just a little more!" said the nurse.

"Yes Serena" Ash groaned in pain "Just a little more and it will all be over!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER MORE WORD FROM YOU!" Serena screamed at Ash in pain. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU JUST WERE ABLE TO KEEP YOUR HANDS FOR YOURSELF THIS WOULD NEVER HAD HAPPENED!"

"You don't mean that Serena." Ash smiled at his wife...even if it was a forced smile.

"I MEAN EVERY WORD! WHY DON'T YOU GO AROUND WITH A BABY IN NINE MONTHS AND THEN TRY TO GIVE BIRTH TO IT!" Serena shouted at him once again. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE MORNING SICKNESS, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WATCH WHAT YOU ATE, YOU DIDNT HAVE TO DEAL WITH TWO LITTLE BRATS KICKING YOU ALL THE TIME!"

"I know...!" Ash groaned as he used his free hand to hold his head. He ignored the pain when he heard the doctor yell "It's coming now!"

Serena once more as she crushed Ash's hand, making him to grit his teeth in pain.

After a minute, that seemed like an hour for Ash, the one baby had come out, moments later came another. Ash let go of his wife's hand and walked up to the smiling doctor. He looked at the little boy in his arms, exactly like Ash, except that he had a little visible brown hair instead of black. He looked towards the other baby, a little girl with a small patch of brown hair.

Ash chuckled as he wiped the tear from his eye and went to the love of his life, he carried the two newborns over to Serena, who was laying on the bed, panting from tiredness and exhaustion.

"It's over Serena, you did great" Ash told her with a smile full of love as he handed their two new bundles of joy to her.

Serena dried her tears also as she took the little bundle to her chest. "She kissed each one of her children on the head and whispered "Red...May...welcome to you new homes"

* * *

_Time skip: 10 Years later..._

"Happy Birthday You Two!" Ash, who smiled as May and Red scrambled over to the kitchen table. Sitting at the table was his wife Serena, next to her sat Kaylin, and the professor of Pokemon, Gary Oak and his wife Misty Oak. Sitting on his mother's lap was Red's childhood friend Blue.

"Happy Birthday" Serena smiled as she hugged her two children and gave each a peck on the cheek. "Are you ready to open your presents?" She asked to which her two children nodded excitedly. Serena handed her children each a small box along with familiar trademarked articles of clothing.

"Here's yours Red" Serena as she handed him the small box and a red hat that once belonged to Ash's father. "And here is yours May" Serena smiled as she handed her daughter a small box with a red bandanna that once belonged to the Petalburg Gym Leader's daughter. Both children immediately tore up their presents and opened the boxes and each found pokeball.

"A pokeball?" Red asked excitedly.

"That's right, what's inside?" Ash asked with a smile. Red shrugged as he clicked the button on the pokeball and released a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokemon. Most of its body was colored orange, while its underbelly was light yellow. It had flame on his tail that burned fiercely.

"Char!" The Pokemon said as it leaped into Red's arms.

"It's my Pokemon!" Red cheered happily. "A Charmander! Thanks Dad!"

"Don't thank me, thank Charizard" Ash chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Red asked only for Ash to tell him that he would learn about it when he was older. To Red's surprise, Charmander used ember and burnt hid face to a crisp causing Ash to laugh.

"Guess you can't break bad habits" Ash chuckled. Ash knelt down to Red so he was eye level and placed the red cap onto his head. "Charmander is yours now"

"Thanks dad!" Red cheered. "Just you wait, I'm going to beat you one day and become a Pokemon master!"

"I'll be waiting, right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"May, open up your present" Kaylin said.

"O-ok" said the 10 year old brunette shyly. She opened her pokeball and out came a small chick-like Pokémon. It had soft, fluffy fur that was mainly bright orange, it had tiny yellow developing wings, and a yellow plume of three feathers atop its head. It had a small, tan beak, and large black eyes.

"Chic! Torchic Tor!" the chicken like pokemon said as she jumped into May's arms.

"A Torchic!" May exclaimed as she hugged the little fur ball with all her might. "I love it! Thank you mom and dad!"

"You're very welcome sweetie" Serena said happily. May then ran over to Kaylin and Pichu and began to show off her new Pokemon.

"That's great May" Kaylin said to her little "sister". Kaylin took the bandanna from her mothers hands and tied it around May's head. "Looking good" Kaylin winked.

"Red!" Blue called. "I got my first Pokemon too!" He released a small blue turtle.

"A Squirtle!" Red exclaimed. "My Charmander is so much cooler though!"

"Nu uh!" Blue said.

"Uh Hu!" Red countered.

"Prove it! Let's have a Pokemon battle!" Blue said.

"Right!" Red agreed. "Charmander use-"

"Take it outside boys" Gary said. Red and Blue apologized as they ran outside.

"May,wanna go watch?" Kaylin asked.

"Yeah!" May cheered as the duo followed the two boys.

"Come on Gary" Misty said as she dragged her husband out of the room.

"So Ash" Serena said with a naughty smile. "How would you feel about having another child?"

"No!" Ash yelled. "Two is enough! I am not going through that again!"

"I'm just teasing Ashy" Serena giggled before bringing her husband into a long and passionate kiss. When they broke apart Serena had a distant look on her face before pulling him into another kiss. When this one ended she took Ash's hand and the two walked outside. As they watched their sons first battle she whispered to Ash "I love you so much"

"I love you too Serena" He whispered back before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He stared at his two children and smiled before saying

"The Betrayed One Has Returned"

* * *

**Thus marks the end of my journey. The Betrayed One Has Returned. Well everyone...I'm not going to lie, I actually feel like crying. I couldn't have done this without everyone's overwhelming support and for that I thank you. Really, every single one of you that has followed,favorited, reviewed and even given the time of day to read this fic, it really means a lot. I...I really love you guys and I hope you enjoyed the final installment of The Betrayed a Ones Return. Thank you :) **

**-Nexxus**


	82. Thank You

Hello everybody! Gosh it has been a while hasn't it? It has been one year since my journey began and I have to say it was one hell of a ride. I meant to post this on April 2nd, the day I origionally published this story, but it slipped my mind because I was busy with my current project "Strength Of One's Heart" which by the way is almost over and I will begin another story soon.

The reason I'm writing this is to thank you, all of you! I never imagined in my wildest dreams that I would receive the support I did when I wrote this story and had I not written this well...I would be a different person. Writing these stories has really changed me (for the better of course). It taught me responsibility, I could have easily slacked off and done other things instead of writing these chapters but I didn't do that because of you guys. It was up to me to provide material for everbody to enjoy and by slacking off I would have been hurting people.

The cost of me writing "The Betrayed Ones Return" and "Strength Of One's Heart" was spending time with the few friends I have and playing video games over the Internet with some of my other friends across the country and though I haven't met some of the people I play with (I have met a few though but it was by sheer chance) I consider them my closest friends. They have been a better support system for me during times of crisis and stress than people I physically know.

The question becomes if I regret sacrificing some of the precious time I could have been spending with my friends because I wrote a fanfiction? The answer is no, I would not trade the things I have learned, the people I have met and some I can even call friend, the enjoyment from every bodies feedback is just a better gift than I could ever recieve. Well as long as we aren't counting my birthday and Christmas haha.

Before I go I want to say something that I have thought about for a long time well more like a few days actually. A few days ago somebody messaged me and said I was their one of the best writers that he or she (the pen name didn't exactly make it clear) had ever seen. This person asked me something that bothered me: "Which of your followers was the most important?" The reason I'm telling you guys this is because I want to make a number is just a number, not saying that the amount of people who viewed, followed, favorited my stories or even me as an author isn't a big deal because when I say it is I mean it IS. When I say a number is just a number I mean that everybody is equal, meaning the first view is just as important as the second or the well...1,683,787 viewer...or that the first favorite is as important as the second and so on. If I was to single out a single person that would be unfair to the others who helped me by giving advice, tips, or guidance in regardless to writing a fanfiction. Everybody is equal and I love (no homo) you all equally.

One last thing before I go, a buddy of mine started a YouTube channel and he has been a bit nervous about his videos I know he would undoubtably appreciate it if you guys took a look at it and it will probably give him the boost of confidence he needs. Smooth advertisement Nexxus, smooth. Anyways his channel is "Evil Logo Le" and in one of his videos I'm in it I sound nothing like I actually do. I had a crappy mic which makes my voice sound high pitch and my god it sounds weird 0_o and was going cookoo for coco puffs. I know this really doesn't matter or relate to the importance of this letter but hey, why not help out a friend?

Ok this is the last thing I promise! If anybody EVER needs advice or help with writing a story or just life in general feel free to message me. I've been helping others and I would be more than glad to help out you ;) Want me to read a story you wrote? Well then let me know and I will do it. I want to be there for you guys like you were for me.

So thank you everybody, in the course of one year I accomplished so many things that I never thought possible. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

-Ethan


End file.
